The Red Devil
by Snapers
Summary: For as long as Naruto could remember his life had been dictated by some sort of prophecy or world issue. Not any more. Naruto didn't care how he got a one way ticket to Earthland, he was just going to go with the flow. He was no longer going to be the hero or leader the world needed. He was going to live life as simply Naruto Uzumaki, awesome ninja who loved to kick ass.
1. That Was Unexpected

**I own nothing**

* * *

The saying of 'live life to the fullest' was a hypocritical one. Yes, it means to not hold back and have no regrets, but it also holds you down. Say for example, one wanted to be the Hokage, he didn't want regrets, so he became it. And suddenly, instead of living, the entire world was weighing him down, having to constantly fix a broken world.

That's why Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, container of the great demon fox Kyuubi, and self proclaimed badass was now nothing but a hermit. Walking around and doing what looked like absolutely nothing with his life.

In his opinion, he hasn't lived at all as a ninja of Konoha, or the hero the entire Elemental Nation needed. Everywhere he went as a child was clouded by other influences, the constant watch of his grandfather Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, kept him sheltered and immature. And his entire ninja career was dictated by things like 'Become Hokage!' or 'Bring Sasuke back!' or even the now dead 'Make Sakura fall in love with me!'

He never truly realized how free his time with Jiraiya was, walking around with a person who cared for him, learning how to become a true man. He only wished he didn't take it for granted, that he savored every minute he had with that old pervert. Because before he knew it, he was gone, along with any form of childhood innocence Naruto Uzumaki had left.

He was a man in the middle of a world being torn inside out, people who couldn't understand, armies fighting pointless battles. He went from idiot in orange to a hero of war. A symbol of hope and freedom, an epitome of power.

And with his entire teenage life centered around Akatsuki, he never had a chance to live. And after the war? He was trained in becoming the Hokage, then actually became the Hokage. A so called dream come true. He achieved everything he ever wanted, he lived life to the fullest.

It was years later that he realized he hadn't lived at all. So the Seventh Hokage of the Leaf, the 'Peace Maker' as so many called him. Gave the office down to Konohamaru, and walked away from everything. Everyone searched for him, but nobody would find him.

Because he was out trying to live, and he didn't want anybody to stop that.

* * *

"Hey asshole! Comeback!" Waka yelled. His morning was now ruined by some guy who ruined his precious work. His art. He left it outside his house to dry quickly, having to deliver it to a noble the next day, and some person just walked up and kicked dust into it as he passed.

The figure kept walking, so Waka chased after. He got up behind the hooded man and grabbed his shoulder, "Look man." He said as the figure stopped, "You messed up my stuff!"

The man turned around and pulled of his hood, Waka had his vision filled by the vivid red of the man's hair. He barely managed to tear his eyes off the head to look into his face, smooth with strange marks on his cheeks, with very unique violet eyes.

"What?" The man asked with a smooth voice, his eyes analyzing even the littlest crevices in Waka's soul.

Waka gulped, "You uhh... messed up my painting."

The man looked over behind Waka to the painting, he pursed his lips at the speckles of dirt on the bottom third of the picture, "My apologies." He said, "If you want my opinion I think it looks better like that." He reached into a pouch on his hip and pulled out a bag, "But here you go." He gave Waka the bag.

Waka opened the bag in confusion, before stopping cold, "What!? The... the amount of money in this!"

The man put his hand on Waka's shoulder, "Tell me son, what is your name?"

Waka looked at the taller man a bit dangerously, "Son? We look around the same age!" The young artist claimed, the man chuckled and muttered an apology. "Waka." The artist said, "My name is Waka."

"Naruto." The man replied, only to make Waka raise his eyebrow.

"Naruto?" He asked, "After the old war hero?"

"Old?" Naruto said confused, "The war wasn't that long ago."

"Is 70 years not that long for you? Because my grandfather who fought in it definitely doesn't jump around like he used to."

"If that's the case then yes." Naruto said unconvincingly, before he noticed the look Waka was giving him, "Actually I was named after a character in a book. Since I am the Uzumaki Naruto you know of."

Waka snorted, "You look twenty, not someone in his eighties."

Naruto shrugged, "I age well."

"Well I know for a fact that Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a tomato head like you. He was blonde."

 _'If my mom is beautiful, and I look like her, that makes me handsome right? And you've got really pretty hair, I bet that would've looked good on me too!_ _'_

Naruto laughed softly, "It's camouflage so nobody recognizes me..." He said quietly, "You know my mom used to hate her red hair. I don't know why, it's beautiful." He looked off into the distance, "Well kid I have to go. Thanks for the chat." Without looking back Naruto walked away.

"Uzumaki Naruto my ass." Waka muttered, "I could smell the sake on that freak."

* * *

 **'He didn't believe a single word you said.'**

Naruto shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It's tough to believe I'm the 'Great Hero'."

He could here Kurama, the Kyuubi, snort in his mind, **'Great my** **tails.'**

"You know?" Naruto started quietly after a few minutes of silence, "Maybe we should go back and see the toads, see how Gamakichi is handling things over there." The young toad had became the chief of the toad clan about a decade earlier, the party was absolutely wild from what the redhead remembered.

 **'There is nothing better to do. We've seen all the shit this place has to offer, and nobody uses chakra anymore to fight.'**

"That's because the need for chakra has ended. Who is there to fight? Each other? Because unless there is a civil war it's not happening with the Elemental Nation's being one country."

 **'You did good job.'** Kurama referred to his previous appointment as Hokage, **'A VERY good job.'**

Naruto sighed at how long ago that was, "And to think Konohamaru actually dissolved the shinobi system, that villages has no need to be 'Hidden' anymore."

 **'You sound like you don't like that. A little tired of peace eh?'**

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You can read my thoughts, you know it's just my ninja side speaking." He suddenly looked thoughtful, "Maybe we should visit the city of Leaf, the girls where really nice before we left."

Kurama chuckled, **'Channeling the inner pervert you godfather so gratefully bestowed onto you?'**

Naruto smirked, "I like to say that me and Ero-sennin are 'Educated entrepreneurs of the female gender that enjoys all the advantages a fine female has to offer'.

 **'Right...'** Kurama said dryly.

"You know what? Let's go to the-" Naruto suddenly doubled over, "What?" He said weakly as he felt something just _on him_.

 **'Get into Bijuu mode!'** Kurama yelled.

Everything felt dizzy, "Huh?" Naruto moaned as the world started to spin in cirlces.

' **BIJUU MODE!'** The fox roared.

Naruto felt the warmth of Kurama's chakra as he entered Bijuu mode, before his world was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head, his consciousness finally returning. He rubbed his tired violet eyes before sitting up.

He was in... black? Purple?

The entire room he was in was pitch black, not black as in darkness and no light to see, but the color black. A deep black that seemed to go for miles, just looking down looked like he was floating in space but with not a single star to give hope.

 **"Beauty queen is awake huh?** **"** He looked up to see... Kurama? The fox was physically there, **"This isn't your mind."** Kurama said, answering his unsung question.

Naruto shakily got to his feet, "What are you doing?" The fox was holding something, a purple circle of some kind. Naruto could tell the fox was trying to hide his strain, and he could see the hole slowly closing by micrometers.

 **"Hey Naruto."** Kurama said a bit too gently, **"You know** **Kamui?"**

Naruto nodded, "You know I do." Kakashi and Obito's technique was one of the most craziest things ever.

 **"Kamui is dimensional travel..."**

Naruto caught the gist, "Woah woah! Nobody uses chakra anymore! There is no way someone can even have a Kamui to send us to another dimension!"

 **"We weren't sent from our world! Someone is pulling us from theirs!"**

"What!?"

Kurama gritted his sharp teeth as the purple circle closed even more, **"Look... we can't go back. We are in basically inter-dimensional limbo. Once this portal closes this place disappears along with us."**

"Then let's go! We can go to this new place! A new adventure! Maybe the fights we've been missing!"

 **"I'm sorry."** Kurama said suddenly.

"Huh?"

Kurama's arms trembled under strain, **"If I let this thing go it will close in an instant. The minute I held this while you where sleeping it was over for me."**

Naruto felt his blood chill, "NO! Nonononononono! Please no!" He felt tears prick his eyes, "You serious?" He asked sadly.

 **"Oi!"** Kurama roared, **"My host does not cry! We are stronger then that! For eighty six years you have been the bitch of some prophecy or issue! Now you shall live free! Go away and live life as Naruto Uzumaki! Not the 'Hero' or 'Hokage'!"**

Naruto wiped his tears and nodded.

 **"Look kid. For almost nine decades I have been with you. And I have never loved a person as much as you! You are my brother! I may have hated you once! But I shall never let harm befoul my kin!"** The fox smirked, **"I must keep my underlings safe."**

"Underlings..." Naruto snorted, "You giant, arrogant, bastard of a fucking fox! You are the biggest asshole in the world!" He trembled, "And I love it. You fucking fantastic giant bastard fox... The greatest friend I will ever have... ever..."

Kurama felt his arms give way, his tails now holding the portal, **"Naruto... I want you to live. Try to find happiness that this world couldn't give to you. I'll give you my chakra, go blow some shit up for me alright?"** He slowly raised his fist towards the boy.

Naruto shakily bumped fists with him. Their emotions and thoughts being conveyed to each other. Just like their first time doing it both of them shared a little laugh at each others thoughts. Naruto looked at his best friend longingly, before closing his eyes and jumping into the purple hole.

* * *

"Oh crap... that is not what I meant to happen..."

Naruto stirred at the voice, he could feel his body go to work to fix the burns and broken burns it sustained. And the fresh feel of the air as his numb body slowly regained feeling. He sighed as he realized he was alive. The ride was not smooth, and his body had been pushed to its limits.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked.

Naruto wanted nothing more then to just ignore the man and go to sleep, but he fought the laziness bestowed upon him by Kakashi and sat up, looking at the man infront of him.

He reminded Naruto a bit like both Sasuke and Sai at the same time. He had black hair that had a single strand falling to his nose, revealing dark black eyes. His face was handsome and he stood with not confidence, but power. He had on robes with a white towel like thing tied around his waste, a pretty circular necklace wrapped around his neck.

His expression is what reminded the Uzumaki of his old teammates. Uncaring, serious... pained. The look of someone who has lived through dark times, someone who has felt pain.

Naruto gave the man a small wave, "Hello there!" He said with mock joviality, "By any chance where you the one who did... whatever you just did to me?"

The man swallowed and nodded, "Yes..." He started slowly. "I am the one who pulled you from wherever you came from... though I promise you it as an accident. I did not mean for a person to be dragged through here."

"And what did you mean to be dragged?" Naruto asked.

"I was looking to pull something out of the dimension of Edolas into here. I think I might have used too much power."

Naruto nodded and hopped onto his feet, "I think you used a lot more power, because I have no idea what 'Edolas' is." Naruto looked around, every tree and piece of life in the surrounding area was dead. And no doubt it was the man who caused it. Definitely too much power.

"Oh." The man seemed shocked, "I... I just looked for the strongest power source... I didn't know it would pull a person from another dimension into Earthland."

"So this place is called Earthland then?" Naruto asked, which he got a nod to, "Well... cool." He chuckled at the mans dumbfounded expression, "My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. I'm from a place called the Elemental Nations." He extended his hand, and hoped that handshakes where used here.

The man took his hand and shook, "My name is Zeref... it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto."

* * *

Naruto looked at the drink infront of him. He hasn't seen much. But at least a pub is still a pub no matter where you are. Unfortunately it seemed like sake wasn't as popular in Earthland, not that he couldn't drink other stuff. He just liked how smooth Sake felt down his throat, unlike the hard alcohol Zeref ordered him.

Apparently they wrote in different languages. The spoke the same language, but wrote in another one. Naruto didn't even try to comprehend how that worked so just told the bartender to give him whatever Zeref had.

He downed the drink, before taking a moment to think over the taste, "Hmm... Good choice Z. You have a taste in drink." Zeref asked him to not say is name in public, Naruto guessed he was probably a criminal or a killer. But He honestly didn't care, he was done being a hero, not that he was going to be a villain. He just wanted to be a simple, unbothered shade of grey.

Zeref took a slow sip of his drink, "I don't drink often." He said quietly.

Naruto stared at his drink as it was refilled, "Well you will soon with me around." He had picked up quite the taste for alcohol during his years traveling, he personally blame both Jiraiya and Tsunade for that.

Zeref looked at him, "And why would you be around me?"

He was given a dry look, "You dragged me into this unknown dimension. I am now your responsibility. Besides," He shrugged, "You look like you have no friends, I know what it likes to be alone." It was tough before he became a ninja, when he didn't even have Kurama to be with him.

"And who says I want company?"

Naruto smiled slightly, "You're not saying it. But I'm feeling it, it's a trick I have from my land."

Zeref sighed and stared at the liquid in his cup, "I... I'm dangerous."

He turned and felt a little nervous at the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Oh man..." The redhead said, "Just wait till you see me... dangerous doesn't even begin to describe it..."

* * *

 **Ages**

 **-Naruto: 86**

 **-Zeref: 142**


	2. BFF'S Naruto and Zeref

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Get him!" Genera Han shouted to his men. "Today is the day the 'Black Wizard' Zeref finally dies!" His men roared in agreement as they rushed the dark haired man.

Zeref took a few seconds to comprehend the sudden appearance of the royal army. He felt his black magic spike and his control start to falter, but before he could lose control and kill everything in a half mile radius a hand was placed on his shoulder. Zeref took a deep breath and nodded to the cloaked figure behind him, who jumped off seconds later.

The Black Wizard growled at the men approaching him, "Death Predation." His eyes glowed red for a moment as wave of dark magic lunged from his body, sending a large group of attacking soldiers flying back. They where dead before they hit the ground.

Zeref frowned at the bodies around him. He was honestly trying to tone it down enough so at least some of them would have lived. He looked up to see the army falter a moment at such a large amount killed.

Honestly, if they wanted to kill him, at least try it with magic. Five hundred idiots with swords rushing at a more ranged magician was stupid. Especially with how strong he was.

Han rose his sword, "Do not falter! Do not give him an advantage! Fight! Fight for the people of Earthlan-" He felt someone tap his shoulders and quickly turned around.

He was met by a grinning redhead, "You know... I knew a man name Han once ago..." He looked of to the sky wistfully, "Never got to know him, but we where Bijuu buddies." He looked back into the generals eyes, "I'm getting distracted aren't I?"

"Who are you?" Han cried.

Naruto's eyes suddenly turned a blood red, his left eye becoming a shuriken that started to spin, "Leave." He commanded. "It's pointless." He jumped away afterwards.

Han blinked and turned around, "Retreat! Out surprise attack is ruined! Retreat!" The men took no time in turning around and bounding away from the Black Wizard. Zeref smirked as Naruto appeared next to him.

"What was that? Han has never retreated ever."

Naruto had a look of discomfort as he rubbed his eyes, "Oh god... I hate how using the Sharingan feels... it's so... wrong." Most likely because he was part of the Senju side of the big prophecy. His body was with the Sage's physical, not the mental.

"So the Sharingan?" Zeref said, "You have a lot of tricks I haven't discovered yet, and it's been ten years."

Naruto shrugged, "I hate using it, but it has it's advantages." He looked around with his now violet eyes, taking in the world regularly. "What I used is called Kotoamats- eh screw it, the name is too long. Basically mind control, but it takes a long time to recharge."

Zeref looked at Naruto, a bit of emotion showing on his face, "You serious?" He asked in disbelief, "Mind control?"

He received a smug nod from the redhead.

"So..." Zeref started, "What if you have been hypnotizing me for the last decade? Mentally forcing me to be your friend."

"So you admit it! We're friends!" Naruto yelled in triumph, "Face it Z. You can't win this argument anymore."

Zeref sighed, "Oh why do I have to be stuck with the only other immortal person on the planet?" He asked in false sadness, "Oh wait. You're not from this planet. I just happened to fish the one immortal guy out of millions of dimensions."

"You enjoy the company."

The Black Wizard shrugged, "Maybe we should lay low for a while, no doubt you're going to be wanted now since we left people alive this time."

Naruto nodded, "We should. Also good job on the restraint, you almost kept those people alive."

Zeref looked down in sadness, "Still killed them though."

"You're trying. The thought is what counts, next time they'll all be knocked out."

"Thanks." Zeref told his only friend, "Thank you."

* * *

 _ **The Red Devil**_

 _ **REAL NAME UNKNOWN**_

 _ **MALE**_

 **AGE** _\- Looks to be in his early twenties, might be older as case is with Zeref._

 **LOOKS** **-** _His defining feature is his hair that is a very bright shade of red. His eyes are violet and he has three marks on each of his cheeks. His height is estimated 5'10 to 6'0. A lean build._

 **MAGIC-** _He has shown superhuman speed and strength. Along with what seems like teleportation. He mostly uses his fists from what eye witness accounts has seen, and possess advanced fighting styles and reflexes._

 **AFFILIATIONS-** _He has never been seen without Zeref for the last decade. They are considered partners and only communicate with each other. If one is somewhere then the other is definitely around._

 ** _RANK- SS. Flee on sight._**

* * *

"Ahh..." Naruto said disappointed as he read his wanted report, "I'm not an SSS like you..." He had hidden his powers very well since he had arrived at Earthland. He knew he only got the rank because of his affiliation with Zeref.

"Does it matter?" Zeref asked. "I mean, you are the only SS class wizard an I'm the only SSS class."

"You know," Naruto suddenly said, "Back in my home, the Elemental Nations, my dad was the first person to receive the SS rank. Along with the orders of 'Flee on sight. I don't know why I'm complaining."

"Because you're a bum."

Naruto shrugged, "You aren't completely wrong."

* * *

 _ **200 years later**_

"You have no idea how good it is to finally have a drink again."

"You're an alcoholic."

Naruto shrugged at Zeref's words, it was true. He was an alcoholic. He didn't think it was bad, he just enjoyed drinking. And when you had to drink so much liquor to actually get drunk, as was the case with Naruto's healing factor, you pick up some need for drinks.

They had just spent a few years traveling the land of Desierto. Which did not have much in the terms of good food and drink at all, so when they finally came back Naruto decided to indulge himself in all the specialties Fiore had to offer. Well at least all the specialties Hargeon town had to offer.

"We should come back here." Naruto said, "I've enjoyed myself."

"You enjoyed the woman." Zeref said dryly. "I honestly wish I could castrate your godfather for making you like this. I don't think I can handle your perverted tendencies for any longer."

"I'm sure many people have tried to do that to Ero-sen- oh!" Naruto bumped into a girl and knocked her down. Zeref stopped and waited as Naruto helped the girl up. "Sorry about that." Naruto said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to knock you over."

"It's alright." The girl said cheerfully, "Accidents happen!"

Naruto nodded gratefully, "Thanks for forgiving me." He walked over to Zeref and they started to leave Hargeon.

* * *

One thing that practically nobody knew about the most deadly mage of all time was that he enjoyed baths very much. He liked baths just as much as Naruto liked alcohol or ramen. It was a special ritual for him, it calmed the raging emotions that has killed so many innocent lives.

So while Zeref was having his own little personal time, Naruto was a few kilometers away, sitting down in the midst of the forest outside of the town of Magnolia. He was currently puling in both nature chakra and Ethernano, pure magic in the atmosphere, into his body.

If Kurama was with him he could have helped shape the magic reserves being formed in his body, but the fox was gone. So Naruto had to do it himself, he got the idea about a hundred years ago, and had been slowly forming and enlarging his own reservoir of magic.

Of course there was no need to use it to launch fireballs or create trees, he could do it in a much more effective scale with chakra. But Aera? Naruto couldn't wait to learn that. He had his own bootleg version of flying using Wind Release, but it was rather violent and unpredictable.

And the idea of using a Lacrima to communicate with people no matter where they are. If only the Fourth Shinobi War had such inventions, maybe it wouldn't of been so deadly.

He felt his power bolster as he entered Sage Mode, his body being linked with all the nature around him. He suddenly frowned as the large portion of the forest was robbed of it's life. Zeref.

He felt another presence approach his friend, a light, gentle, but refined power. He got up and started to make his way over to his friend, he didn't want him to accidentally kill anyone.

He decided to not book his way all the way over there, or use the invisible Hiraishin marker that was tattoo'd onto Zeref's lower back (A very long story that wasn't inappropriate in any ways). Zeref seemed calm enough from what he could sense, maybe whoever it was could help him be more... Naruto tried to find the word...

Ah yes. Human. Whoever it is could help him be more human.

* * *

"Am I interrupting something Z?" Naruto asked slyly as both Zeref and the girl he was talking to span around in shock, "I didn't know you liked them..." He looked at the girl, trying to judge her age, "...young."

Zeref glared at him, "Be quiet Naruto. It is not what you think!" Naruto ignored that as he laughed at the blush on the girls face.

He suddenly appeared right infront of her, making her scream in shock. Naruto eyed her for a moment. She looked young, with a short height and small body. The girly pink dress didn't help either. Her eyes where a nice green that didn't have any pupils whatsoever, which didn't startle Naruto since he had many experiences with the Hyuuga's. Her blonde head had a feather piece on it that looked like little wings where covering above her ears.

She looked cute. A young adorable cute.

"Hello." Naruto said pleasantly, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And that over their is my bestie Zer-aah. F-Ferez. Yup, my good pal Ferez." Luckily the girl was still a bit startled by him so she didn't notice his blatant slip up. After looking at Zeref Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his own stupidity.

Ferez was Zeref backwards.

The girl swallowed and smiled at him, "Mavis. I am Mavis Vermillion."

"Mavis," Zeref interrupted, "Recognized my magic, and has shown a pretty good hold on magical abilities. I was thinking that we should teach her and her friends some tricks."

Slowly a shit eating grin made it's way onto Naruto's face, "Oh yes! I cannot believe you actually thought of that." He grabbed Mavis' hand and started to shake it, "I'm not sure what you did, but my loner friend wants to branch out! Good job!"

* * *

 **1 YEAR LATER**

"Come on Precht! Those chains are shit!" Naruto yelled to his student, Precht Gaebolg, who was currently trying to recreate his chakra chains using chain magic.

Precht gritted his teeth as he shot out a flurry of chains towards the redhead, who merely blasted them away with some wind chakra.

Precht was talented in many forms of magic, but the minute he saw Naruto's chakra chains being used on a bear he was awestruck. And has been working to create them from scratch, of course he was learning other forms of magic, but the chain magic took priority for him.

"You know what?" Naruto said, "I'm tired of your shitty chains, get ready!" He rushed towards Precht, and before the younger man could react Naruto had punched him in the face, sending him flying.

Zeref sighed as he heard Naruto's insane laugh as Precht slowly got up, "Sometimes I'm worried for the boy, being trained by the psychopath." He looked back down to the book in his hands he was was currently writing.

Mavis nodded idly as she shakily stood on a small pond. Naruto had told her the basics of water walking, and tasked her to find out how to do it. The past week had been full of splashes and fails, but it looked like she was getting used to it.

"Where are the other three?" Zeref asked as he closed his book, tired with writing.

"I think they are... OH!" Mavis waved her arms around desperately to keep her balance, which she did, "They are still sleeping, Naruto really gave it to them last night."

"Lazy buggers." Zeref muttered.

Mavis hastily jumped off the pond and wiped a bead of sweat off her face, "Blame Naruto not them. He's an animal during a fight." Right as she said that Precht went flying over head and into a tree, he fell to the ground knocked out.

"A shame." Naruto said as he walked up to the duo, "He almost got a good hit on me."

"You're really hard on him." Mavis noted as he eyed her unconscious friend.

Naruto shrugged, "He wanted to be stronger, his fault." He cracked his knuckles, "Anyways little pixie. You should get ready."

Mavis had a look of fear in her eyes, "I-I don't know what I did! But it was Yury I swear!"

"You're not in trouble." Zeref chuckled, "Me and Naruto decided that you are the one."

"The one?"

Naruto placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Me and Ferez created three very special and powerful spells together. We have decided that you are the one who will inherit them."

Mavis' eyes widened, "What!? What are they?"

Zeref smiled, "We call them the 'Fairy spells'."

* * *

"It is the end." Zeref said plainly.

"Excuse me?" Zeira asked confused. "The end of what?"

Naruto answered her question, "The end of us training you."

The entire groups eyes widened at their teachers proclamation.

"You can't!" Precht yelled, "We still have so much to learn!"

Naruto looked up into the sky, "We taught you all you need to know. Now you must grow on you own. Without us to guide you."

"Why?" Mavis asked distraught.

"As you probably found out a long time ago, mostly because of Naruto's stupidity." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck at Zeref's words. "I am the Black Wizard Zeref, and Naruto is the Red Devil." He took note that no one seemed surprise by the revelation.

"We appreciate it." Naruto said, "That you didn't freak out for so long after you found out our identities."

Precht pursed his lips, "How long did you know? That we knew who you where."

Naruto smiled at his student, "Ever since you and Mavis went and actually looked At Zeref's books. He does write his name in big letters on the cover." The duo looked a bit embarrassed, it had been a year since they looked at the books.

"We don't care!" Zeira stated loudly, "We don't care that you are criminals or that Fere- Zeref is apparently evil. You're not! We know that!"

Zeref smiled but ignored her, "You have one last task from us. Consider it our final training exercise." He took nods of all the shaky nods the students gave him, "Go to Magnolia, take out the guild Blue Skull, and find the Tenrou Jade that has linked all of you together. Then try to find happiness, live together as a family. A guild."

"What about you?" Mavis asked.

Naruto looked at his friend, "We shall go... and try to fix some things. We may see you again, we may not. But please don't try to find us."

* * *

It was a few weeks later, on a distant Island somewhere, that Naruto came with news.

Blue Skull had been defeated and a new guild, Fairy Tail, had been built on its ashes.

"They did good." Zeref said as he read the paper, the front page having a picture of their old students smiling.

"Now it's your turn to change things." Naruto said.

Zeref nodded stiffly, "Are you sure that is the case?"

"Yes. When I was learning to control my Bijuu abilities I had to confront my darkside. Every body has one, but the strongest and most conflicted are separate from their dark emotions. I know it is the case with you."

"So you help me enter my mind, then what?"

Naruto looked into the sea, "I cannot tell you what to do when you meet your dark emotions. You must find the answer yourself, just remember, that it isn't another sentiment being inside of you it IS you." Naruto really hoped Zeref would get the hint that he needed to accept his evil, not try to destroy it.

"I'm ready."

Naruto placed a hand on Zeref's had, "Good luck. I believe in you."

* * *

 _'Mom please!'_

 _'No Dad!'_

 _'I'm not a monster...'_

 _"I'm not...'_

Zeref's eyes snapped open, red as blood.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled, Zeref must not have understood, he must have tried to destroy it. "Z! Calm down! Calm Do-"

Zeref blasted Naruto with a concentrated blast of death magic, piercing him right in the upper right of his chest. The redhead fell to his knees as he body was slowly being destroyed by the black magic.

The former Hokage lost his balance and fell into the raging sea.

* * *

Zeref slowly opened his eyes, his head aching.

"Damn it... that did not go well."

He sat up, "Naruto?"

He got no answer.

Zeref stood up slowly and looked around the Island they where on. The small outlet of land was completely dead, the few trees and nature a darkened black.

"Oh no..." He looked around desperately, "Naruto! HEY!" His voice merely echoed in the sky, not a single ear to hear it.

He stepped in a puddle and looked down, only for his eyes to widen.

Blood.

Zeref collapsed into his knees, "Oh no... no... no...NO!"

Seconds later in a blast of power, the Island didn't even exist anymore.

* * *

 **AGES**

 **-NARUTO: 298**

 **-ZEREF: 354**


	3. You Again?

**I own nothing**

* * *

Naruto groaned at the ache in his chest. His body becoming conscious to his pain.

"Well..." He said in slight discomfort, "This does not feel very good."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a white room, with a giant windowed wall with what looked like people on the other side of it, and a few chairs and tables around. He looked to his right to see himself hooked up to an IV drip. He slowly pulled the needles out of his wrists and sat up.

He tried to stretch, but the pain in his chest stopped him. He started to channel his chakra into his torso and sighed in relief as it slowly started to heal.

"You're finally awake." A female voice said. Naruto turned to see a woman with long black hair and black eyes, she looked very attractive with white clothing that accentuated her her bust and showed her legs.

Naruto smiled slyly, "Well I'm Naruto, hello there Miss..."

"Ultear." She said with a soft smile. "Ultear Milkovich."

"Well then Ultear... your smile makes my..." He clutched his chest and frowned, "...surprisingly intact heart race."

Ultear smirked at him but kept her distance, "Please enough. I find it strange that I am flirting, well trying to flirt, with the Red Devil."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm not quite sure why I have that nickname, I don't think I've really killed anyone in Fiore." Crippled yes. Scarred yes. But killed? That was Zeref's thing.

"Though your partner did."

Naruto got up and attempted to walk over to her, but the wall opened up revealing multiple mages readying attacks. Naruto stopped walking and looked at Ultear with his eyebrows raised.

"A simple precaution." Ultear clarified. "This room is covered by magic suppressing runes, you cannot use any magic and neither can I, but these people around us are out of the radius. Just in case you try something."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Who needs magic? Suddenly a giant wave of wind knocked all of the mages down except Ultear. The woman stared in shock as Naruto walked up to her and extended a hand, "Please. You shall need a lot more to hold me down. Now let's sit. And tell the people on the other side of that one way mirror behind me to come out."

Ultear regained her composure and took his hand, he walked them over to the few chairs and sat her down, before sitting on a chair across from her.

He saw a pitcher of water and poured himself a cup, "Can you answer some of my questions?"

Ultear nodded, "Of course." She said smoothly, but he could tell she was a bit unnerved by his show of power.

"So, I assume that you helped me heal so I shall not destroy this place and escape. I shall welcome any hospitality you shall show me and try to repay the debt I owe you for saving me." Naruto took a sip of water and looked deeply into Ultear's eyes, through the reflection he noticed that his hair and eyes had returned to its original blonde and blue.

"I am a member of the magic council. You are currently in our... safekeeping. I am sorry about the show of force, it was very stupid to do that to someone who has not shown hostility."

Naruto shrugged, "It does not matter, many people have shown me hostility before, and I understand the concern because of my relationship with Zeref."

"Speaking of Zeref," Ultear's eyes sparkled at the mention of the Black Wizard. "What exactly happened to him, you have been out for a very long time, long before I was born or even my grandmother was born."

Naruto looked a but startled by that fact, "Hmm... well..." He tried to find the right words, "Zeref is dead." He lied. "During his death he lost control of his powers and I got in the way. My body must have shut down to prevent his death magic from destroying my insides."

"Ah..." Ultear made a subtle glance behind Naruto to where the one way wall was, probably giving them some sort of signal. "So the SS class Red Devil and the Black Wizard did not fight."

"Speaking of red..." Naruto said, in Ultear's eyes he saw his hair turn red and his eyes turn violet. He ran his hand through his hair, "Hmm... My hair is rather long. Though I'm surprised it's not down to my waist or even longer."

"So your a natural blonde?" Ultear asked.

Naruto nodded, "My practically yellow hair and absolutely beautiful blue eyes made me very recognizable. So I decided to take after my mother, who I think looked absolutely amazing."

"Deep red hair and beautiful violet eyes... you father must have been lucky." She complimented.

"Scared shitless," Naruto chuckled, "But lucky." He then finished his cup of water, "So I have been out for a long time. There has to be a reason that the council would keep a practically dead man in such a nice room for such a long time. Why not kill the deadly criminal?"

Ultear shrugged, "I wasn't part of the council that long ago-"

"Obviously," Naruto cut her off, "You are way to young and beautiful."

Ultear rolled her eyes, "-But I can see why, you are very strong. And you are also the only friend of Zeref."

As she spoke a blue haired man walked into the room, he was dressed rather nicely and his defining feature had to be the intricate red tattoo along his right eye. He carried a tray of food and a shirt in his hands.

He sat down across from both Naruto and Ultear and set the tray of food down, he then threw the shirt to Naruto, who only had pants on.

"Here." He said. "I got tired of hiding on the other side of that wall, it doesn't matter when he could sense us anyways."

"Naruto this is Siegrain, a fellow council member." Ultear introduced.

"Pleasure." Naruto said as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Is that a guild stamp?" Siegrain questioned as he eyed the red tattoo on Naruto's arm, even with the shirt some of the tattoo was still visible, "For many years people have tried to find out what kind of guild it is."

"It't not a guild." Naruto said as he picked up a sandwich and took a bit, "Ifts a-" He swallowed, "It's a symbol of my old villages... police force. Used for identification and all that. I never joined a guild ever, same with Zeref." He honestly forgot about his ANBU tattoo.

"That's perfect." Siegrain said as he watched Naruto eat another sandwich, "We've been having this idea involving you that I'd like you to hear."

"And that is?"

"Help the council." Ultear said, "We have some missions that are too... indirect and unsavory for guilds. We've been wondering if you could help.

Naruto nodded, "Some deadly missions that are most likely illegal, and would guilds can't do because of laws." He shrugged, "I guess I can do some of your dirty work, though make it difficult, I like a good challenge."

Siegrain stood up, "You may want to return to being blonde, I don't think the rest of the council wants the world to know the Red Devil is working with us."

Naruto sighed as his hair and eyes returned to their normal colors, "I like the red. Ah well." He stood up and took Siegrain's hand, "Tell the rest of your members that the... Yellow Flash-" He smiled at the name, " -is willing to help until my debt is paid."

* * *

 **1 YEAR LATER**

"That is quite the destruction Fairy Tail has caused." Siegrain noted as he sat at his desk and read a reported.

"Just charge them." Ultear was sitting on a couch and was reading the newest issue of the Sorcerer Magazine, "It's not like it's the first time they've destroyed some-Oh!" A body suddenly fell in her lap, she frowned. "Naruto... please stop.

Naruto smirked as he sat in her lap, "What? I like it here." He turned to Siegrain, "Oh yeah, that dark guild... The Gravity Punks or something, are gone. Literally there was only one strong guy, who still didn't last long." He looked at Ultear slyly, "I bet you can last a lot longer..."

Ultear sighed at Naruto's not so discreet flirting, it even borderlines sexual harassment in her opinion. Of course her and Siegrain was chosen as his handlers, Naruto had actually specifically asked for her after looking at all the other council members.

"I have another mission." Siegrain said, before smirking, "But you can take it later if you want a few days with Ultear over there." He chuckled at the glare he was receiving.

Naruto repositioned himself so he was leaning heavily on Ultear's body, "Do want to go have some fun?" He asked as he absently read the magazine she was holding. He sighed in faux sadness when she hastily shook her head, "Fine... what's the mission?"

"A decade one."

"Ooh!" Naruto said in excitement as he got up and walked over to the blue haired man, "Let me see."

Siegrain looked at the paper, "The island town of Majetok was once the epitome of takeover magic." He read, "But a ritual gone wrong has and the entire population become controlled by demons. The navy has been trying to exterminate them for years, but with no avail. The containment of the island is failing and there is a chance that the demons will escape any day now."

Naruto looked thoughtful, "Can't they turn back?"

"The effects are permanent. The souls of the users have been destroyed. Leaving the demons to control their bodies."

"That is very unpleasant."

"I know."

"So." Naruto started, "You want me to go to a death trap of an island and kill all of it's inhabitants."

"Yes."

Naruto shrugged, "Alright."

"Thank you Naruto."

The blonde nodded, "I like you Siegrain." He looked over to the lone female, "I REALLY like you also Ultear, if only you felt the same way."

"Stupid and horny?" Ultear asked. "I'd rather not feel like that."

Naruto laughed as he jumped out of a window.

* * *

Naruto eyed the naval blockade as he walked over the ocean. His happy manner gone now that he was alone, it was business time.

It was night time, so he highly doubted any navy soldiers would notice him. His black coat with orange flames at the bottom kept him rather incognito in the darkness.

He crossed the blockade and started to walk towards the island. He could notice a slight red haze in the atmosphere around the island as he approached. He could feel the maliciousness in the air.

How desperately he wasted to just prepare a Bijudama and destroy the entire island without trouble, but most of Kurama's chakra had been used to heal his body from Zeref's black magic. And making a bomb strong enough to kill the demons lurking would most likely make him pass out, then drown.

Also he has always been a bit fascinated with Takeover magic. So getting a good look at how it looks would be nice, despite the fact that he had to kill every single living person on the island.

He took a large step to exit the water and step on the beach, it seemed nice and quiet on the island.

And then a howl of pain from an animal rung through the air, and a malicious roar.

Maybe it wasn't so nice after all. Naruto noticed the top of a temple a few kilometers infront of him, so he entered the forest separating them and started walking.

After a few minutes he heard a buzzing noise, not a bee. Maybe a hundred bees. It was way too loud for it to be a regular insect. Naruto stopped walking, and immediately jumped away to prevent a giant projectile from skewering him.

He landed and looked up. What looked like it used to be a human flew around in the air above him. He could faintly make out a faint body of a human, but it was swelled and the legs where unnaturally black and skinny, with two silver stingers at the end. The skin color was a bright yellow and two insect wings sprung from the creatures back. It's face had two giant red eyes and a frothing mouth, two antenna's finished off the look.

It was a bee human hybrid. Absolutely disgusting.

"Hello?" Naruto asked tentatively.

The creature made a hissing buzzing noise and shot the stingers out of it's legs. Naruto jumped aside and stared at it disgusted, that was a failed takeover.

Naruto picked up a rock and threw it at the bee, it swerved out of the way and grew more stingers at it's feet, firing it again. A rock wall rose to block it and when it lowered Naruto was gone.

The bee hovered a bit closer to where Naruto was looking around.

And it didn't notice Naruto appearing behind it, his eyes turning a sickening red.

"Amaterasu." He called quietly. Gaining a grin satisfaction at watching the abomination burn in black flames.

He decided to leave it burning until even the ashes where gone. He deactivated the Sharingan and rubbed his eyes at the feeling it left.

"You know what?" He said to himself, "Maybe I should watch out."

He gulped and closed his eyes a few moments later the veins bulged and his eyes turned a pale white, with a slight blue tint to it. "God damn." He said as he rubbed the veins around his eyes, "I don't even think I have vessels there!"

The Sharingan felt uncomfortable, but the Byakugan felt like someone was constantly rubbing the corners of his eyes with feathers, unbelievably strange.

But it had it's advantages as he walked through the forest, being able to see every creature eyeing him without them noticing. His was disgusted at the sights he was seeing.

The humans bodies where slowly morphing into the forms of the demons occupying them. Creating human monster hybrids that looked, in his own opinion, like the Juubi took a shit and Madara gave it life.

He looked at the giant temple infront of him with morbid satisfaction, the giant stone structure had statues of many of the demons that must have taken control of the island. He looked at the the giant staircase infront of him and slowly started to walk up.

The malicious presence started to rise more and more as he got higher up in the pyramid shaped temple. At the top was a rectangular room with multiples intricate designs on the wall. In the middle was a hole in the wall with all the drawings surrounding it, bowing and praising.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the room...

And suddenly turned around, his Rasengan tearing through a wolf demon. His eyes turned red as all the entry way to the room was surrounded by black flames, leaving only him and the demons inside alone.

A group of what looked like hyena hybrids rushed towards him he jumped in the air, "Earth Flow Spears!" Spikes jutted from the ground and impaled most of the hyenas he fired a blast of air at the rest, sending them flying into the Amaterasu.

He ducked underneath the jaw of a snake before his hands was encased in lighting, "Raiki-" He felt a deep pain in his leg.

Another snake had come from underground and was biting his leg. Channeling some sort of narcotic poising into him.

He felt more slither around him and restrain him, "Well... another... victim."

Naruto growled at the voice, it was evil and slimy, much like Orochimaru, "Who are you!?" He yelled.

Out of the corner of the room the shadows started to gather together, until it formed a humanoid being, "I am the shadow demon... my host has turned into darkness itself... I control this island..."

"Then I have to kill you." Naruto stated plainly as he struggled with his binds.

"No... you are perfect... a perfect host..." Shadow, as Naruto decided to call him, said.

"For..." Naruto was loosing strength due to the poison, "What..."

Shadow got closer to him, "So powerful... a perfect body for one of the demon kings..."

"Demon kings...?"

Shadow gave a malicious chuckle, "Every few years... the most powerful beings in the demon realm meet together..." The snakes started to move, making Naruto face the hole in the wall. "And it shall possess you... and we together shall rule this world."

"That is some cliche stupid shit... you..." Naruto so desperately felt like sleeping, "...generic piece of shit..."

The shadow grabbed his arm and raised it, "Have fun... your soul shall be destroyed."

He then shoved Naruto's arm into the hole, the blonde felt something clamp around his wrist, drawing blood... a large magic going somewhere... his blood froze.

The demon realm... he could sense it... all the evil malicious beings, He could feel great powers rushing towards him...

He felt something enter him.

* * *

Naruto looked around, "Well this is familiar." He said as he examined the sewer he was in.

 **"You're telling me."** Naruto jumped at the familiar deep voice.

"Oh shit! Kurama!?"

The fox eyed him, **"Yeah... I don't know what is happening."**

"K-k-Kurama!" Naruto yelled as he jumped onto the fox, "You fuzzy little bastard!" He yelled as he nuzzled into the fox's snout.

 **"Oi!"** The fox yelled as his tail wrapped around the blonde and ruthlessly threw him to the ground, **"Don't just jump on me like that! I'll eat you!"**

"You know you won't you vulpine asshole!"

The both of them locked eyes, before erupting in laughter.

"Good to see you asshole."

 **"You to bitch."**

* * *

 **"Hmm... that makes sense."**

"No! It doesn't! I am suppose to be possessed by a demon! Not you!"

 **"Well..."** Kurama started, **"Me and my siblings are half god, half demon, and have connections to the mortal world. We have the unique ability to go to all three realms."**

"Well you never told me you could go dimension hopping!" Naruto yelled accusingly.

 **"I can't you blonde bastard! There are many parts of the demon realm, but no alternate dimensions for it. I guess that when me and my siblings where having our annual 'beat the shit out of every demon we find' meet up, which is a great family exercise, I must have been pulled over here since you still have my chakra."**

"Speaking about having my chakra..." Naruto glared at the fox, "You died! Lost in dimensional limbo!"

Kurama shrugged his fuzzy shoulders, **"Before I was completely wiped from existence I managed to warp myself to the god realm, then I just spent some time with my father and my siblings. And before you know it, hundreds of years have passed and I find myself back with the same god damn blonde idiot as before!"**

"Why am I still blonde!?" Naruto yelled to himself, Kurama had way to many stupid blonde jokes for his liking. His hair morphed red and he stared at his reflection in the water below him, "There you go. Sexy Uzumaki look."

Kurama snorted and looked around, **"I am not permanently here though."**

"What?"

 **"There is an energy holding me here. It feels like a part of you, actually, you have a pool of it by you chakra reserves."**

"OH!" Naruto said in realization, "This is takeover magic! It's when you let a spirit takeover your body to help fight in this dimension, I was unwillingly subjugated to it by some asshole demon."

 **"Well when this 'magic' is over, I go back to the spirit realm. So learn how to do it, so I can visit when I feel like it, and go when things get boring."**

"Things never get boring with me."

 **"I spent eighty six years with you, things can get very boring. Better then Mito though, her entire life was making seals and banging Hashirama."**

Naruto frowned, "I did not need to know that."

* * *

Shadow laughed as the blondes hair turned a startling red, "It's working! Yes!"

Dark red chakra started to swirl around the Naruto as it rose him up off the ground, he was encased by a cocoon of dark energy before it shattered in a giant shock wave of energy.

"Yes!" Shadowed yelled as he saw nine tails swishing behind the blonde, "Lord Kyuubi! It is an honor! I have freed you into the realm of humans! You can do whatever you please!"

 **"You..."** The dark ominous voice rang from Naruto's mouth, **"...Are a cliche piece of shit!"**

Shadows eyes widened as a red orb of energy shredded through him, and the demonic power of the Kyuubi destroyed his soul. The darkness started to rush away from his body until the only thing left was the dead, elderly body of the village leader.

Naruto chuckled darkly, **"It has been so long Kurama... now I'm gonna blow some shit up like you said."**

The now redhead released a torrent of fire, melting the stone and burning the snakes into nothingness. The Amaterasu covering the entrance ways started to swirl around the fox figure until he released it. It went flying into the surrounding forests, setting it alight with black fire.

Naruto hunched over on all fours and looked to the moon, he then let out a inhuman roar of the Kyuubi.

He erupted from the top of the staircase, the pure force of the jump causing the structural integrity of the temple to fall. The entire giant structure collapsed.

His clawed arm tour through an ape demon like butter, leaving it in two pieces. He then swished his tails around heavily, the sea started to become more and more furious and a hurricane started to spin form at the end of the island.

The earth started to shake uncontrollable, making many demons fall from their hiding places.

Naruto smirked as the typhoon destroyed behind him, **"Come out my prey..."**

He stood up on his two feet before clasping his hands together, **"Mokuton: Amaterasu Bloom."**

The power of the wood release raged as the tree started to violently trash around, before glowing, one by one the trees caught where caught in black fire as his combination of the two great powers of Senju and Uchiha started to mix.

He could here the cry of the demons as they burned and his smirk only rose as wind started to tear around him.

His entire body was propelled in the air by wind chakra he flipped for a few moments before facing downwards towards the island. He could barely see the navy blockade flee the area over the raging hurricane.

He opened his mouth, a deep dark purple orb started to form infront of him. It grew larger and larger until it was larger then Naruto's own body, before it compressed down into a small orb.

Naruto's red slitted eyes widened in glee, **"Bijudama!"**

In a great blast of light, everything was gone.

* * *

Naruto slowly moaned in fatigue as he walked across the empty ocean, his entire magic supply gone.

He may have went a bit overboard, but he blames Kurama for that. He wanted to show the fox a good time for their reunion. And much like anyother party, there was the hangover to deal with.

He would've felt bad that he gave into his more sadistic tendencies when he massacred every single demon in a way that would make Itachi throw up. But he didn't, because they where asshole demons and that shadow thing really pissed him off.

He smiled as he saw a land over the horizon. And slowly made towards the town on the other side of the water.

* * *

"Oh! Oh my goodness!" A female voice yelled.

Naruto rubbed his head as he looked at the person who knocked him over, "Ow. That hurt."

"Sorry!" A pink haired man yelled to him, "Come one Lucy! Let's go!"

"Shut up idiot!" The now named Lucy yelled, before turning to Naruto and helping him up, "Are you alright Mr.?"

"Naruto." He answered, staring intently at the symbol on Natsu's arm. "And I'm fine." He could hear guards yelling in the distance, "You should go, the guards are coming and I guess you are the one who burned down the town."

Lucy laughed sheepishly before running off with the pink haired man. A few moments later a group of rune knights ran up to him, "Excuse me!" The lead one asked, "Did you see a pink haired man and a blonde girl come through here?"

The redhead pointed in the complete opposite direction that the two went, "That way."

The knights thanked him and ran off.

Naruto smirked as he walked away, "Fairy Tail... Mavis' guild has sure become interesting." He looked back to the burning port, "Very interesting."

* * *

"Holy crap!" Ultear yelled in shock as Naruto appeared in her lap, "It's been almost two weeks since the Majetok has been destroyed! What happened!?"

Naruto tried to shrug as he laid his head on Ultear's lap. "Eh. Some shit went down, so I leveled the place." He sounded nonchalant as he pointed to a picture in the magazine he picked up, "Hargeon, I was there when it was destroyed. Even saw the guy who did it."

"Naruto." Siegrain said a bit seriously, "What you did... how?" From what the navy had said the entire island was destroyed from a giant blast of energy, something to rival even Etherion itself.

"So..." Ultear said slowly, "Is the mission complete?"

Naruto nodded and yawned, "It's over, though I could really use a place to sleep. Can I bunk with you Ultear?"

The female promptly stood up, sending Naruto toppling to the floor. The former blonde grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Hey Siegrain?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah?"

"I..." Naruto looked at him without a trace of his usually humor, "I consider my debt to be paid."

Siegrain stared shocked, "I... I see."

Naruto stood up and took out a Lacrima from his pocket, "You and Ultear are my friends though, so if you ever need help just call."

He nodded.

Naruto went to the window and winked at Ultear, "Don't worry Ulty. When you're cold and lonely in bed, just call me. I'll be there in a flash."

Ultear sighed, "Just go Naruto."

He waved as he jumped through the window, destroying it, and vanished before he hit the ground.

* * *

 **AGES**

 **NARUTO- 384**

 **SIEGRAIN-20**

 **ULTEAR- 21**

 **KURAMA- ?**


	4. What Kind of Name is Fairy Tail?

**I own nothing**

 **AN: Chapter did not update properly for me. Re-uploaded this.**

* * *

 **"Now what?"**

Naruto shrugged at Kurama's question, he had a few hours with the fox before the Takeover spell wore off. And now he found himself contemplating life.

He had abandoned Konoha, despite all his ravings about peace and unity, he was a soldier. He loved to fight and he couldn't express himself without it. That was why he left Konoha behind, he needed action to fuel him.

Zeref provided a lot of action for a long time. Trying to help an almost insane person with the deadliest power he has ever seen was exciting. Constantly moving around and fending off soldiers and assassins. Before calming down and helping a group of people fend for themselves, which was still enjoyable.

Hanging around doing the council's dirt work was also entertaining. He could imagine Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, even Obito rolling their graves over the terrible shit he had done.

But he enjoyed it. His entire body was fueled on adrenalin. He needed to punch something to operate. In this new world, the world of Earthland, he wasn't going to bring peace, despite how disgusting it sounded, he kinda wanted conflict. Because all he wanted to do is enjoy himself, have fun without the rules as he lived out his immortal life, and the only way he really enjoyed himself was amidst the explosions and combat.

 **'You know what?'** Kurama said after hearing his hosts thoughts, **'Let's go punch some things. Because I am not having a therapeutic talk like the ones you used to love so much.'**

* * *

It wasn't that different from his times in the Elemental Nation's. Walking around exploring new places, trying to find anything to entertain himself. He sighed as he watched a train leave the station at the town he was in, those contraptions really gained head back in his old land. After the war when the Land of Snow really cemented themselves as industrial giants.

The use of trains really took the edge out of traveling, why walk and tire yourself out delivering a message in a few days when you can leisurely take a train and get there in a week?

One of the reasons he left, no more edge, everyone was becoming comfortable and lazy. He walked over to a park bench and sat down, Kurama left a few hours ago, and he needed at least a day to recharge his magic reserves. If he meditated he could probably refill and expand his magic, but he kinda wanted to be alone.

He reached into the pocket of his coat and activated a storage seal in it, when he pulled his hand out a book was in it.

Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Naruto's favorite book that he could recite from beginning to end. The closest and last link he had to his old land, to his godfather and his parents.

For the umpteenth time he found himself enthralled at the story, of the main character named after him but acted like his father, with adventures like godfather. The man he tried and failed to be, who never abandoned anyone, let alone everyone.

After what seemed like hours he looked up with a frown, a giant tornado of air was surrounding the train station. A figure flying by it, Naruto watched, a little jealous of how smooth the man was flying, before shrugging and returning to his book.

He wasn't obligated to rush in and help anymore, that was the old, blonde Uzumaki Naruto. He was the older, redhead, Namikaze Naruto. Naruto liked how that sounded, so he mentally resolved to use his actual name from now on.

There was some sort of warning, that everyone was going to die or something, but Naruto kept reading, he wanted to finish his book. And sadly, he actually doubted he would die, not arrogance, but a grim reminder that he'll walk the earth until it ends.

He closed his book with a plop, a happy smile on his face, he looked at the train station and sighed.

He couldn't just read his godfather's prized book and not go help.

* * *

There was nothing but a bunch of beat up goons at the station, so Naruto questioned one of them.

Lullaby. Oh how Naruto remembered that.

One time during his adventures with Zeref, they ran into a village that was cursed to never sleep again. Zeref was distraught with how the children suffered and how they begged their tired parents to sing them a song, to try and soothe them into sleep.

So he created Lullaby, he tried to use as much pure power he had, to make a love song to make the kids sleep, to bring them happiness.

And when the song was over the kids smiled and slowly drifted off, Zeref was never happier. It had worked. A few moments later the elation was replaced by shock, he had killed the entire village.

Naruto was immune to most of Zeref's magic, the Black Wizard had enchanted most of his coats to repeal his death magic. The only reason Zeref had almost killed him was because he wasn't wearing his repealing clothing. But the blonde had to deafen himself for a day to stop the tone from killing him, his senjutsu picking up the evil in it.

It took years for Zeref to recover, and he never truly the same again. So Naruto took the flute and hid it away, hoping nobody would ever find it.

But someone did. And Naruto had never felt more obligated in 200 years to do something. As Zeref's only friend it was his duty to bring down one of his greatest shames, one of his many shames.

He payed little mind as he broke the sound barrier, already feeling Lullaby being released. He zipped through a rocky valley, his jumps propelling him as if he was flying.

He had to hurry, there where guild masters there, not just of any guilds. The master of Fairy Tail was there, and he owed to to Mavis and all the others to protect him, it was the least he could do for abandoning them out of the blue.

Makarov Dreyar was not someone Naruto knew, but he was Yury's son and was chosen by Precht to be guild master, and that alone atoned for his greatness. Naruto was not going to let anyone die from one of Zeref's creations.

A giant crater was former when Naruto landed on the ground, he growled when he saw Lullaby's true form once more. He was the one to defeat it when Zeref first created it, the Black Wizard being too broken to fight it.

Naruto gained a wicked grin as he rose his arm, the Bijumada forming in it. A shame Kurama wasn't there to enjoy the moment.

The orb got larger and larger before compressing down.

Naruto was about to release it... then the people came.

The orb disappeared and the redhead groaned as he walked forward. He knew the pink haired fire mage, he was a member of Fairy Tail, and that probably meant the other two where also members. He couldn't just blow them up.

"Well hello there." Naruto turned to look at a group of mostly old people. He could feel his eyes sting at the look the bald man was giving him, it was very creepy.

"Hi." Naruto said simply as he looked at fight.

The man infront, a short old man, continued to speak, "Those are my guild members." He said proudly, "My name's Makarov."

Naruto turned to the man in disbelief, "Woah woah! You're a Dreyar!?"

"Yes."

The redhead busted out laughing, "Yury gave birth to a midget! He was always so proud of his families height and look! A midget!"

Makarov glared at him, "I am not a midget! And how do you know my father!? You sound like you two where friends!"

Naruto patted the man's head, "Now now, I am tying to watch a fight here." He smirked as the Hiraishin marker he placed on Makarov's head disappeared.

His laughter came to a high when Lullaby tried to produce his music, only for the wholes in him to mess it up, the guild masters could here a faint 'asshole deserves it' come from his mouth. When the monster was being thrown around Naruto turned around, sweeping his coat as he did, and walked away.

"Are you just leaving?" Makarov asked.

"It's over." Naruto said plainly, before turning back to face the monster, "I don't need to fight the beast this time."

 _'This time?'_ Ran through the guild master's minds.

Makarov froze, "A-are you really him!? The red hair..."

His question was confirmed by the wicked grin on the redheads face, "You know who I am. Very smart of you Makarov Dreyar, I came to clean up a mess my friend made, turns out I don't have to." He looked intently at Natsu, "I really don't have to..."

"Why are you here!?" Makarov yelled, his magic starting to muster.

"Hush young one." Naruto said quietly, "I thought Precht would have taught you to not jump into silly situations." He looked to the sky wistfully, "Mavis did that a lot." He muttered.

He then walked away, leaving Makarov standing there shocked.

"Makarov..." Goldmine started, "Who was that? He knew Precht."

"It was a ghost." Makarov stated as Lullaby fell on top of the meeting building, "A ghost..."

* * *

Naruto frowned as he felt a familiar presence through his Senjutsu.

It had been a week since the incident with Lullaby, and Naruto has been keeping an eye out for more of Zeref's creations, just in case anymore idiots tried to use them.

And now he found himself in the most northern corners of the Pergrande Kingdom, the biggest country in all of Earthland.

It wasn't necessarily smart to wander the land of the king, but the kingdom was large enough and he was remote enough that he should be fine.

He did not feel safe however, he had a vague idea of what rested in his destination, and the thought made him shiver slightly. He slowly started to climb the mountain infront of him, when he got to the top his enhanced vision stared at his target. On a mountain by the name of Zonia.

A small house in the middle of a destroyed village, the entire thing looked ancient and unused for centuries, which it was.

This place was once called Diavolia Nascita. The village that the Black Wizard Zeref was born and raised in. A place long forgotten by any map or writing, one of the few places where Zeref could truly find solitude and comfort.

The home of his library. The deadliest room in existence, a single shelved room filled with the many volumes of the infamous 'Black Books of Zeref'.

Only a few books, including E.N.D where not in his library, but that did not mean it was not dangerous, many demons on the scale of Deliora where in the library, along with many dark magic spells.

He jumped across the valley separating him from the village, landing in the middle of the destroyed village, he made his way to Zeref's old house and opened the door.

"I know what you are about to do, and I would not do it." He spoke to the figure inside.

A tall man turned around to him and frowned, "And what am I about to do?"

"Gildarts Clive." Naruto said, "You take a hundred year mission and do not understand the gravity of the room behind that wall?"

Gildarts stepped away from the wall he destroyed, "I was tasked to burn all these books to the ground, I don't understand why this is a hundred year mission, are you the reason?"

Naruto shook his head, "Go. You do not want to trifle with what is in there."

"I can't." Gildarts said, "I can't go back to Fairy Tail saying I abandoned a mission." With that he raised his arms and started to channel his crash magic.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled, but it was too late. Gildarts released a blast of magic, but a force field protected the library.

Gildarts raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting, is the barrier what I need to be afraid of?"

"No." Naruto said grimly, "It's the guardian."

"Guardian?"

The world started to shake and the entire ceiling was lifted from, revealing a giant black dragon.

"That is the guardian of the Black Books of Zeref." Naruto said plainly.

"Zeref?" Gildarts exclaimed in shock.

Naruto ignored him and took a step forward, "Acnologia, it's been a while."

 **"Naruto."** The beast said back.

Naruto gestured to the Fairy Tail mage, "I ask that you do not kill this human. He is of the Fairy Tail guild, a guild in Zeref's favor."

 **"You think I care?"** Acnologia said gruffly, **"My debt to Zeref was to protect his black magic from those who wants to steal it. I shall honor it."**

"But you owe me a debt also. You would have never of become a dragon if not for my kindness."

Acnologia growled, **"And I should abandon my obligation to Zeref for you? I shall pay that debt back another day... if you survive!"**

"Shit." Naruto jumped out of the building that was leveled seconds later.

He noticed Gildarts climbing out of the rubble unharmed before the runes on the house slowly started to rebuild it, bringing it back to it's original state.

The three powerhouses stared at each other, a three way showdown.

Naruto closed his eyes as he activated his Takeover magic.

 **'Yo.'** Kurama said as he entered the redheads body, **'You cal- holy shit.'** He senses the powers facing his host. **'Good thing you called me.'**

"Collect some nature chakra." Naruto said to himself quietly, "And get ready for hybrid mode."

 **'Got it.'**

* * *

Naruto lunged forwards, "Rasenshuriken!" He threw two spinning blades of energy at his foes.

Acnologia flew in the air to avoid and Gildarts used Disassembly magic to split it onto small pieces, which flew past him into the mountains.

The Fairy Tail ace was then surrounded by energy as he rushed the redhead, "Crash!" Naruto blocked the fist with his arm and was sent flying into air, he growled as Kurama's demonic chakra surrounded his broken limb, healing it in seconds.

As he flew the ninja crossed his fingers and created thousands of shadow clones, who appeared in the sky behind him, "Combo attack: Amaterasu Rain!" The eyes of him and all his clones turned a blood red as the sky started to rain little black flames.

Acnologia didn't even wince at the fire landing on him while Gildarts surrounded himself with Crash magic to negate it.

The black dragon brought his body back and released a wave of energy from his wings at the redhead, Naruto surrounded himself with wind chakra and flew away, but most of his clones where destroyed by the blast.

The remaining clones created Rasengans and rushed Gildarts, who decided to play it safe and keep his distance.

The Crash magic easily disposed of them as the ace picked up a giant rock and threw it at the dragon.

Acnologia got annoyed by the pebble hitting him and flew up high in the sky. Before rearing his head back and releasing his Apocalypse Roar.

Naruto's eyes widened at the technique, before they slowly started to morph as his Hybrid Mode activated.

"Shinra Tensei!" He yelled with his Rinnegan as he redirected the part of the blast heading towards him, which went flying into the distance and leveled a few mountain ranges.

He looked to his right to see Gildarts unconscious by him, his Crash magic failing to protect him from the blast that hit him.

Naruto couldn't let the man die and looked to the dragon infront of him. He created two clones and the three of them started to weave through seals.

"Tengai Shinsei!" AKA Madara's giant rock of doom. The Black Dragon was high enough that he barely had time to turn around before the clouds broke and he was impacted by a giant meteor.

Naruto probably had an hour before the dragon dug himself out, plenty of time to Hiraishin the hell away from the cursed village.

* * *

 **'That was good. Not long enough, but good.'**

Naruto grunted slightly as he entered a cave and dropped Gildarts, before slumping to the ground himself, "Holy shit the Rinnegan is... damn." The Sharingan was very discomforting, the Byakugan felt plain terrible, and the Rinnegan drained him like a sewer.

 **'If you want that man to live you better not nap.'**

Naruto turned back to to the bleeding man and sighed.

"Shit." He said as he looked at the mans left side, his arm and leg where beyond repair, and there was a 12 inch piece of stone piercing torso. The limbs, and probably one of his organs, had to go.

The redhead gritted his teeth as he activated the Rinnegan once more, he grabbed Gildarts arm and cut the limb off with wind chakra, before channeling the power of the Asura Path. A robotic arm, which somewhat matched his skin tone, erupted from his stub. He did the same with the leg before performing surgery on his torso.

Luckily for Gildarts the stone pierced cleanly through the appendix. The appendix was literally useless. It was just there to burst and cause issues. So Naruto was sure that Gildarts wouldn't miss it.

His hands flickered green as he activated some Medical Ninjutsu and went on stabilizing his new limbs and other injuries. When Naruto was certain the man would live he took a step back and promptly passed out.

Kurama smirked to himself, **'Hm. No matter how old he gets, he'll always be a stupid brat.'**

* * *

Gildarts groaned as he woke up. What the hell did he drink last night? Who the hell did he sleep with?

"You shouldn't move so fast." A male voice rung. "You'll hurt yourself."

Oh no. No way. "I DID NOT SLEEP WITH A MAN!" He was Gildarts Clive, the sexiest, most charming, greatest man to ever bless the world! There was no way would disgrace the female race by not giving them the proper time and attention!

"Fuck you." The voice spoke, "You think I would bang a hairy old bag of sweat!? I saved your life you monkey!"

Gildarts opened his eyes and looked to the man with him, the memories of what really happened flooding to him.

"Oh shit." The ace said, "I picked a fight with the Red Devil and the Black Dragon. My stupidity has taken a new high."

Naruto pushed a plate of food over to him, "Use your right hand, your body isn't use to the left one yet."

"What?" Gildarts raised his left arm. "Why is my arm so pale? And what are these-" He felt his arm, suddenly getting it, "Oh my. I... damn."

"Damn!?" Naruto said with a slight fury, "Those are the best damn prosthetic that you will ever find EVER. You can channel your magic through it, block a fucking cannon with it, you even have a fucking canon in it!"

Gildarts eyes widened as his wrist started to spin in circles on command, "Woah! Wait..." He said. "A cannon?"

The redhead nodded smugly, "Just don't use it in here. It's an energy cannon, it takes a little bit of your energy, but most of it comes from power in the atmosphere and nature." He pointed to his left leg, "You also have a thruster in your new leg, won't do much with your weight. But If you fall on your ass and are about to be stabbed, you can get the hell away."

Gildarts flexed his new toes appreciatively, "Why?" He asked seriously, "Why would the Red Devil, one of the most dangerous men ever, help me. How did you even find me!?"

Naruto chuckled, "Don't ever believe government propaganda. I never killed a single person, that was Zeref, who isn't evil. Merely misunderstood with psychological issues. And how did I find you? I have some friends in the council, they told me about you and the mission. And why? Well I like Fairy Tail."

"You said Zeref did too." Gildarts pointed out.

He received a nod, "A long long time ago, me and Zeref ran into a small girl, her name was Mavis Vermilion. She and her friends wanted to learn magic, and she got on Zeref's good side. So we taught them everything they knew. The final task we gave them was to make a guild, a guild where everyone could belong. They did."

Gildarts looked awestruck, "You helped create Fairy Tail. That's why the guild immediately was hailed as powerful, the originals where taught by the two strongest men ever."

Naruto noted that Gildarts did not say 'dangerous' like all the articles and posters said, "You know." He began, "I never really showed my true strength. I don't know how I got SS. I'm not saying I'm not SS powerful, but I only ever punched people." And hypnotized, but Gildarts didn't need to know that.

The ace shrugged, "You just went head to head with the Black Dragon, and somehow managed to escape. That deserves a new rank in itself."

Naruto tapped his wrists and a giant barrel of liquid appeared infront of him, "You know what? Let's drink, we deserve it. This is the Toad Sake of Mount Myoboku, some of the greatest shit I have ever consumed."

Gildarts smiled at the sight of alcohol, "To cripples and criminals."

Naruto chuckled as he poured a cup.

* * *

After getting shit faced drunk together, Naruto and Gildarts actually became pretty good friends. They both loved to drink, both loved woman, and both loved to smash shit. And most of all, they both would do anything for their loved ones.

So Naruto found himself walking towards Fairy Tail, Gildarts wanted him to join, saying that it would fill all his thirst for battle. And in reality Naruto had become a bit lonely. His lack of magic prevented Kurama from coming for long periods of time, he was a criminal so visiting Ultear and Siegrain where out, Mavis and his other students are dead, and he had no idea where the hell Zeref was.

Also it was the perfect excuse to keep an eye out on E.N.D- Naruto sighed. Not E.N.D, but Natsu Dragneel. Surprisingly taught by Igneel, who had fought the identical E.N.D a long time ago.

And he also saw the Fairy Tail photo shoot, and he very much enjoyed the females in the guild... he smiled a bit perversely.

He couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic as he entered the Magnolia town, he could remember walking through the Blue Skull controlled town with his young disciples, eager to learn magic and change the world. As he laid eyes on the guild building the only thought through his mind was the picture in the newspaper, the last thing he showed Zeref before they where separated.

Mavis' dream. The dream of Mavis, Precht, Yury, Warrod, and Zeira... right infront of him.

He stopped and went through the seals on his chest.

What coat should he where?

Kurama never gave him the light of day because of how sensitive he had become with his fashion. I mean he had so many badass coats, he couldn't pull off only one coat like his dad did, since his dad took the term 'awesome' to a new level.

White coat with red flames it is. Naruto smiled as he could still smell the lingering scent of his father on his coat, he never felt so confident, so safe in anything other then this. Things just couldn't go wrong with his father with him.

 **'Naruto, you called?'**

Yeah, he was about to enter a giant room filled with wizards and witches, that very well might attack him the minute the realize he was an immortal criminal.

 **'I hope they get angry, I want to tear someone a new one.'**

Naruto ignored that thought as he pulled the hood of the brown jacket he had on over his head and put on his dad's coat. He took a deep breath and entered the guild he helped create.

* * *

The first thing he did was was knock someone over, not the best start.

"Oh." Naruto said pleasantly, "Sorry about knocking you over, and dropping you cake."

He didn't really pay her any mind as his eyes where locked onto Natsu Dragneel as he fought a bunch of people. He felt a bit on edge at the sight.

 **'Calm down. He's a stupid idiot like your genin days. Not the E.N.D you know of.'**

Naruto kept walking, ignoring the growing killing intent behind him. Passing it off as the fight around him. He walked up to the bar and saw a very attractive white haired girl there.

"Hi there." Naruto said with his smoothest voice, the girl gave him a friendly smile, "I was asked to talk to your guild master Makarov."

"Really?" She said in a cute voice as she wiped a cup, "I think he'll be out in a moment, please watch out for all the idiots fighting, they're a lot more professional on missions."

Naruto laughed and sat down on a bar stool and faced the brawl, "It gives a nice atmosphere. A bunch of friends duking it out." It kinda reminded him of his rivalry with Sasuke when they were young.

"I'm glad you do. I'm Mirajane by the way."

"Naruto." He turned and gave her a charming smile, "Namikaze Naruto." He knew that she could see her face from under his hood and commended her for not getting flustered. She must have been flirted with many times, and with her looks Naruto didn't doubt it.

"I'm back!" He heard a familiar voice say. Naruto smirked as Makarov entered the main room.

"That blasted council keeps sending me complai-" All of Makarov's gusto went away as his skin lost five shades instantly, the mug of beer in his hand lifelessly fell to the floor with a loud bang. Drawing the attention of everyone in the guild.

He was looking at Naruto, the face was shadowed but the eyes...

The violet eyes...

"Y-you..." Makarov spoke in a shaky voice.

Naruto pulled of his hood, "Hello Makarov, a nice place you have here." He said, looking at the place admirably.

The entire place shook a Makarov exploded in power, "What are you doing here!"

Naruto's smirk grew, "Enjoying a drink with your pretty barmaid. I was thinking ab-"

He was punched through a wall before he could finish.

* * *

"Fuck!" Naruto cried as he stood up shakily, "I did not-" He took a deep breath, "-expect that."

He could hear the fox laughing in his mind, **"You had it coming asshole!"** He laughed even harder, **"Oh my goodness that was perfect! That shit look on your face was still there as you flew!"**

"Shut up you ugly vulpine. And please heal my broken rubs faster."

The fox kept laughing, but Naruto could feel his ribs snap back into place. He groaned as he saw an enlarged Makarov infront of him.

"I..." The red head started slowly, "Have no idea why the hell you're punching me! You old bastard!" He had an irritated look on his face as he cradled a bump on his head.

"Rain of Light!" Makarov yelled as he fires multiples beam of concentrated light at the redhead.

Naruto growled, "Ice Release: Frozen Mirrors!"

The beans of light hit the ice and was redirected into the sky, Naruto looked at the hole he made to see the guild inhabitants start to gather around.

"Why are you attacking me!?" Naruto yelled to the master.

"I will not let you destroy this guild!" Makarov yelled in a fury.

"Master!" He hear Mirajane yell. "He just wanted to talk to you!"

A golden light started to emit from Makarov, "LIES."

Naruto recognized what he was preparing, he noticed a few people in the crowd gasp also.

Fairy Law.

His own fucking technique!

Naruto vanished as he appeared infront of Makarov with his Hiraishin, he placed a finger on his head and all the light went away.

"What?" Makarov said in shock as his Fairy Law disappeared.

Naruto glared at the man, "Trying to use my own technique against me!? What the hell was Mavis thinking teaching it to you!?"

"Mavis?" The master asked confused.

"I am going to beat the shit out of Gildarts for sending me here!" Naruto ranted as he stormed away, "Fuck that old drunkard. 'They'll like you' he said! I should have never taken advice from a stupid drunk!"

"Gildarts?" E.N.- Natsu said. "Gildarts sent you!" He said excitedly.

Naruto stopped and nodded angrily, "He wanted me to deliver a message!" He said as he pulled out an envelope with 'From Gildarts' printed on it in the ace's crappy handwriting. "And look what I get for saying yes!" He gestured to the destroyed wall.

The entire guild looked at Makarov who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oops?"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Mirajane asked as she handed him another drink.

Naruto downed it as he stared at the coat laid down on the table infront of him in sadness, "That was my father's coat... it's one of the few things I have left of him..." He had one more that his dad wore, but the one Makarov got all dirty was the one he received during the war. Before his Dad's zombie body disappeared.

Mirajane shot the door of Makarov's office an angry look. Before patting the redhead's shoulder, "I'm sure it will be fine... if you wash-" Naruto held up the coat, revealing multiple holes in it, "-it..." She finished lamely.

"Can..." Naruto started weakly, "Can I have another drink? Stronger this time."

Mirajane nodded apologetically and went off to the bar.

As she returned with his drink Makarov exited his office, he winced at the dirty looks he received from his guild and looked at Naruto.

"Uh... can you come in my office for a moment?"

Naruto nodded miserably and the looks got even dirtier. Makarov wanted Naruto to hurry as the redhead slowly trudged over, holding the coat tightly, which didn't help Makarov's case whatsoever.

He closed the door as the redhead stepped inside.

* * *

"So you taught my dad..."

Naruto nodded, "And he wasn't a crazy asshole."

"Yeah..." Makarov said slowly, "Sorry about that."

Naruto sighed deeply as he sealed the coat back into his chest, "Anyways, I'm sure you read the letter, I saved Gildarts life and he said I should join Fairy Tail. Because I specifically remember talking to Mavis one night about creating a home for anyone to be accepted. That's why me and Zeref tasked her to start a guild."

"Well we have quite the family." Makarov said.

"Oh yeah." Naruto had a dirty grin on his face, "Oh yeah."

Makarov smirked, "A fellow connoisseur of women I presume?"

Naruto matched the smirk, "Oh yeah. I really am."

"Then you'll love it at Fairy Tail, if you will join." Makarov looked a bit thoughtful, "I know you are S class, but how are the council suppose to know? The reaction will be violent if they find out the Red Devil is alive."

"Oh they know." Naruto said as his hair turned blonde, "The Yellow Flash has been doing them some favors."

"So the rumors of the council having an independent S class mage is true. By any chance is the stories about Majetok true also?"

His thoughts where confirmed by the wicked grin on the redheads face, "Oh that island was completely fucked up, so I destroyed every little speck of it. Matter cannot be created nor destroyed my ass."

Makarov sighed, "You like to destroy? I guess you'll fit in."

He received a deadpan look, "You can't be upset about destruction when you just punched me through a wall."

* * *

"Well after our little misunderstanding... me and Naruto here worked it out!" Makarov looked a little sheepish, "Anyways! Mr. Namikaze over here is joining our guild!" His proclamation was met with cheers.

"Now Naruto? Where do you want your stamp to be?"

Naruto froze. Where should it be?

ANBU style on his arm? Or seal style on his stomach? ROOT style tongue? Maybe even Orochimaru death hickey?

His chest was out, Zeref left a nasty scar...

"My palm." Naruto said after a minute of silence, "So when I bitch slap someone they'll know it was Fairy Tail!" That was met by a loud roar of applause.

Makarov laughed heartily, "You'll really fit it! What color?"

"Orange is the greatest color ever created."

Naruto smirked as the tattoo was put on his right palm, he wondered if it would turn any of his jutsu orange. Rushing towards a guard with an orange Rasengan would be the coolest thing ever.

"Hey Jane." Naruto said as he sat down on a bar stool, "Can you get me a drink?"

"Jane?" Mirajane questioned, "Most people call me Mira." At that Naruto shrugged, "What do you want?"

"Something hard preferably."

"Good!" She chirped, "Because all we have are hard stuff!"

Naruto sat idly looking around at his guild mates, he could have sworn he felt a dose of killing intent directed at him but whenever he turned around it was gone. He noticed a brown haired girl walking towards him.

She sat down next to him with a giant barrel of alcohol and started chugging.

"Hi." Naruto said plainly as he thanked the waitress who gave him a large cup.

The girl wiped her mouth and gave him a somewhat hard look, "You said you met Gildarts."

Naruto nodded, "I did a lot more then meet him."

"Where is he?"

Naruto rose his eyebrow, "Maybe introductions are in order?"

"Cana." She said. "Cana Alberona."

Naruto took a sip of his drink, "Naruto. It's nice to meet you Cana Alberona, or should I say Clive?"

She froze, "H-how?"

Naruto shrugged, "Same chin, eyebrows, forehead, and ears. Most of you defining features are probably from your mother but I can see him in you."

She looked down, "Does he know?"

"Or course not, you've seen how he is."

Cana threw the empty barrel to the side as a waitress brought another, "When is he coming back."

"Who knows with that old drunk."

Cana sighed, "Ah well... you drink?"

Naruto smirked, "I love to drink. I hate to admit it, but I'm a pretty big alcoholic." He blames Tsunade, she said it helped with the job of Hokage, it really did.

The Clive waved her hand and another barrel was brought to her, "Here, try this stuff."

* * *

The door to the guild crashed open. A heavily clothed figure walked in.

Naruto threw his empty twelfth barrel aside and looked at him as he saw many of the people faint around him. He could feel a foreign magic try to enter his system, Sleep Magic. Sleep Magic, however, was nowhere near as invading as a Genjutsu, so he easily expunged it from his system.

He smirked as he saw even Makarov get drowsy.

"Mystogan." The master said.

"I've come for a mission." The now named Mystogan said.

Makarov noticed Naruto fully awake behind him, "You're alright?" Mystogan turned around at that.

"It must be hot in that." Naruto observed as he stood up and walked over, extending his hand, "Naruto Namikaze, I'm new here."

The mage took it, "Mystogan." He introduced, "By any chance can you tell me how you repealed my Sleep Magic?"

"It takes some practice, but you can use the magic inside of your body to push out foreign invaders. Good against poisons and magic."

"Hey Naruto..." Makarov said tiredly, "How bout you go with Mystogan... you might be able to help eachother."

The redhead shrugged, "Alright." He took the poster from Makarov's hand, "Let's go."

The two walked off.

A few seconds later everyone started to stir. "What happened?" Lucy cried weakly, never experiencing Mystogan before.

"Mystogan." Erza said angrily, she was trying to set Naruto aflame with her glare and wasn't prepared for the magic. "He puts everyone asleep before he comes, nobody has ever seen his face."

"I have." A voice rung from the second floor, "I once caught him without his hood on."

"LAXUS!" Natsu yelled, "FIGHT M-" He suddenly stopped and looked around, "Wheres the new guy?" Everyone looked around, surprised that Natsu of all people noticed.

"He's gone." Makarov said, "He went with Mystogan."

"WHAT!" Natsu shouted. Lucy looked confused, "He didn't fall asleep?"

Makarov shrugged, "He was wide awake."

* * *

"The Red Devil... I am in awe." Mystogan said in the exact same monotone.

"You don't sound like it."

He shrugged, "I can keep my composure."

"How about you take that off?" Naruto said, "We are long away from anybody and I can sense people, you'll be fine."

"I can't!" Mystogan said suddenly, "It's a very important secret!"

Naruto gave him a dry look, "I just told you I am the most dangerous criminal in the world bar my best human friend, who is Zeref. ZEREF!"

He could hear Mystogan sigh as he took off his head covering, "My name is Jellal. I'm from another dimension."

Naruto wasn't really shocked of the exact clone of his friend Siegrain, he had already see enough freaky shit in his life. "Interesting." He said. "I'm not the only one."

"Only one?" Mystogan asked.

Naruto looked into the sky, "I'm from another dimension also, I came a few centuries ago." He noticed Jellal's look, "I'm immortal. It's not what the stories make it out to be, pretty shitty actually."

"Are from Edolas then?"

"Nope." Naruto said, popping the 'P'. "I was pulled here by accident from a very far away dimension by Zeref. Actually-" In a puff of smoke he was holding his Konoha headband, "Everyone used to where these things, like the one you have." It had been bothering him that Mystogan had a blank forehead protector with an uncanny resemblance to his old world.

"Wow." Mystogan said, "Is the base strength level stronger there?" Naruto did fight off his Sleep Magic.

"It used to be, I kinda brought world peace and everyone stopped fighting, so it was mostly civilians when I left." He stared at his hands, "Though when I was younger, oh man the power there. People like Gildarts or Makarov would have been very powerful there. But some of the people I fought could have been gods here."

Examples: cheaty Madara who for some reason had all the abilities, cheaty Obito who could phase through stuff and would have been invincible without Kakashi to stop him, cheaty Orochimaru with his Orochimaru shit, cheaty Kaguya who literally came out of the Juubi's ass, Nagato with his cheaty eyes. And Itachi, because Itachi was absolutely fucking terrifying.

And him, but he was a lazy asshole who was out of shape, but still strong as hell, especially with Kurama.

"Interesting, anyways what is the mission?"


	5. Idiocy, Definition: Naruto

**I own nothing**

 **Note: This Naruto in the story was specifically made to be a cynical, sarcastic, womanizing asshole. He's a dick. That's the point.**

* * *

"What was that?"

Naruto smiled deviously at Mystogan's question, "That my friend was the Sexy Jutsu, a glorified man killing technique." He felt satisfaction of the small red he could see in the slit in his teammates mask. Naruto was a bit surprised the Mystogan didn't get knocked out by the image of Naruko, his blonde, and very sexy, alter ego.

Everyone else had been. Naruto grabbed the leader of the dark guild he had just defeated with one attack and threw him to his partner, "Who makes a guild of all men anyways? Who would ever agree to join a giant sausage fest?"

Mystogan shrugged as tied up the leader with some rope, "Not all people are blessed with confidence infront of woman, unlike you."

Naruto snorted, "You think I was always a chick magnet? I used to be shy as hell infront of everyone when I was a kid, but I realized quickly the people who scream the loudest are the one who are heard." Thus the beginning of his orange clothes and loud yelling. He looked over to the Edolas citizen slyly, "Say, do you have confidence infront of woman?"

Mystogan hoisted the guild master up on his shoulders, "Let's go."

"Sure. But you're not getting out of this."

He heard of sigh from Mystogan, "I am not talking to you of all people about my love life. Have you ever even been in a relationship in all of your immortal life?"

"One. But aging kinda killed it." He did not want to talk about the actual girl he did end up falling for, "Wait... you said you won't talk to me about your love life. Does that mean you have a love life to talk about?"

"Fine." Mystogan knew he couldn't get out of this, "It involves why I joined Fairy Tail, told you that my dimension Edolas is a parallel to Earthland. And the people are too."

"Yeah, you're Siegrain's counterpart..." Naruto eyes widened, "No..." He said in awe, before a smirk rose to his face, "Who is it? Who in the guild makes those tight clothes a little too tight?"

"How many girls, or even people, in the guild do you know?"

"Well I know the name of E.N- Natsu. And you and Gildarts, Makarov..." The blonde stared at his four extended fingers, "And I think that's it for boys. For girls there is Mirajane and Cana, I think that's it. I was kinda drunk for 90% of the time I spent there." Which was only a few hours in actuality.

"Well she was at the guild, you might not of noticed her."

"Well remember my misty friend, we have to go back eventually."

Mystogan held up the poster they had received from Makarov, "You see this?" There where names printed on it white about half of them crossed out "We still have about ten dark guilds left, the easy ones we did first took about a few days, so the tougher ones and even the final S rank one might take us maybe two weeks. Hopefully you'll forget by then."

"Don't worry." Naruto patted the prince on the shoulder, "You'll truly become a man once I become your wingman."

"I do not want a wingman, I am a prince."

"A prince who is under twenty pounds of clothing, and puts everyone asleep wherever he goes."

"It's complicated."

"Sure... I definitely believe that you refuse to get down because of 'complications'..."

Mystogan wished nothing more then to be dragged back into his old dimension.

* * *

"Rasengan!"

His chakra sphere dug into his opponent's back and sent him flying into the distance. The redhead then took a impressive back flip before firing a Grand Fireball towards his ally.

Mystogan, using his Three Layered Magic: Mirror Water, reflected the fireball towards the unexpecting guild master, whose eyes widened as he was engulfed by the flames.

"You think you can beat me!?" Arno, the master of the dark guild 'La Révolution', cried. "The child of Fumus! Dragon slayer of smoke!"

"Smoke is a shitty power!" Naruto yelled to the man, "I mean really? Smoke!? Oh no I'll die if I smoke a cigarette, how scary!"

Arno growled, "Shut up!"

Naruto snorted and turned to Mystogan, completely ignoring the fuming (literally) guild master, "Do you even know who much a cigarette costs these days?" His partner shrugged in response, "Well it's way too much for deadly piles of shit!"

"QUIET!" Arno roared as he cocked his head back, "Smoke Dragon's Roar!" An absolutely massive plume of energy and smoke started to rocket towards them.

"Oh crap." Naruto said quietly as he saw the intensity off the attack, "I may have underestimated him."

He grabbed Mystogan and the two disappeared in a flash.

Arno growled and gestured to his remaining guild members, "I want medics on the spot now! When they are done rally every combat ready man we got!" His men nodded and rushed away to do their tasks, "Just wait... I'll show those two that a dark guild does not follow any rules... I will kill them no matter what."

* * *

"Yeah... sorry." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are you an idiot?" Mystogan asked in a calm fury. Naruto almost flinched at the intensity in his voice.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Well... maybe it wasn't a smart idea to piss off the dragon slayer. Though by the time I did notice that smoke was a rather far fetched power, he was already livid." I mean what did he really do other then beat his crew up?

Mystogan seemingly read his mind, "You purposely went and destroyed everything you could find. Started to call him 'Smokey the Bear', went around with a pipe and started to smoke whoever the hell knows what, then actually make fun of smoking after you just did it. Even I thought you where a hypocritical, arrogant, stupid asshole."

"Well I am." Naruto said with a shrug, "You kinda described me perfectly, and don't diss the pipe, it was my grandfathers. He smoked it to handle his job, so whatever's in it is probably not legal at all." He frowned at the thought of his old idol taking drugs.

"And you took it!?"

Naruto held up his hands defensively, "Hey hey! No need to get angry! I only got caught up in the moment, I never smoke. I knew a guy who had an absolutely smoking-" Naruto laughed slightly at the joke, "-girl who was pregnant and he smoked like a forest fire, he died before he could even meet his son, who was absolutely awesome!" Sure Asuma was killed by Hidan, but telling Mystogan that completely ruined the message.

"Now what?" The Edolas prince asked as he held up the paper, "We had to leave the last guild on our mission. Naruto? Hey Naruto!" The blonde was looking off into the distance with an actual serious look on his face.

"Oh. Nothing, thought I felt something." He did feel something, but it was personal.

One of Zeref's books, he could feel it's power just faintly.

"Let's go back to the hotel." Naruto said as he walked away, "We crippled the guild, it won't be going anywhere tonight." Mystogan paused at the tone he used, none of his always present amusement was there, he complied and started to follow the redhead.

* * *

He was a shadow, a fragment of the original.

A Shadow Clone. One of the signature techniques of Naruto Namikaze.

It wasn't that the boss (original Naruto) wasn't mature, it was just that he didn't want to show it. But any signs of Zeref's lost magic was not a moment to trifle with.

So there he was, a simple Shadow Clone. Tasked a complex objective, find whatever was linked to Zeref and try to stop it. And if a single clone wasn't enough then the boss would send more via the Hiraishin markers he was leaving as he traveled.

The boss was smart enough to pack him with nature chakra, the reason he was currently leaving a giant trail of dust as he ran eastwards. Kinda towards the island they had destroyed earlier.

 **'Hey clone. Let me have a ride.'**

Takeover Magic with Shadow Clones? A bit odd, but it very much had it's advantages.

The clone started to morph into the Kyuubi in all it's glory, running across the land on all fours, his true sized dwarfed by magic limitations, though the twelve foot tall fox with nine appendages was would still scare any sane person.

The conscious of the clone laid back in its pseudo mindscape. Happy to let the fox do the running for a few hours.

* * *

Naruto eyed the approaching army from a massive tree, "Hm... never realized La Révolution was so stacked. That looks like a lot more people then the ones we beat up."

Mystogan was standing tall on a tree branch across from and looked to his sitting friend, "That's because we went in for the higher ups, the guild will dissolve without proper leadership."

"Maybe I..." Naruto found it hard to say the words, "... made a mistake." He grimaced at his own mouth saying that.

"Well there is nothing we can do now." Mystogan, despite being frustrated at the arrogant redhead, couldn't afford to be upset.

Naruto's violet eyes turned a blood red as his Sharingan span around slowly, "I count... one hundred... hundred one... ten... one thirteen." He whistled softly, "Wow... is that even possible? I had no idea that a dark guild could be so big."

"That's why we are being payed so much, because La Révolution is one of the biggest dark guilds in the country. Maybe even the continent." What dark guilds usually lacked in quantity they made up in quality. But it might be both in this case.

"A hundred and thirteen members... mostly boys. Simple awe striking. In the worst way possible."

Mystogan fingered a stave almost a bit nervously, "I know I am S class, and you are SS. But is that enough for maybe twenty to forty A class mages? The guild leader who could be possible S class if he goes rage mode, and at least seventy B, C, or D ranks?" All of them attacking at once was not something to underestimate.

The blonde licked his lips at the challenge, "I think we can take them."

"We can't kill."

Naruto's expression fell, "Well damn..." He sighed, "I miss being a criminal, and it hasn't even been a month." A simple Amaterasu or Bijuudama would level the entire army, smoke dragon slayer or not. Even the 'Madara Rock of Doom' would do the job despite the Rinnegan being a bitch to use.

"To keep them alive... mostly? Can't a few accidents happen?"

"A guess a few could happen with a force so large."

Naruto may be very confident in his abilities, but Obito, a man of maybe sixteen or so at the time, managed to stall his dad, one of the strongest people the redhead knew, long enough for the fox to wreak havoc on Konoha. It was a good example of 'never underestimate the seemingly weaker man', which he was very guilty of.

He wasn't invincible, a bitch to kill, but not kunai proof. He could easily handle an army of the size infront of him, but not without at least 80% meeting their despise.

It has been so long he forgot how to be a good guy. Naruto smirked a bit sourly at the thought.

Though there was one technique...

Kurama was going to tear him a new one if he ever found out about it.

It wasn't how he used it, it was who he used.

Naruto sighed at what he was about to do, quietly creating a shadow clone next to him.

"Hey Mysty, there is a clearing a few kilometer back, we'll actually have an advantage in the open, being able to fight them all at once." It sounded strange, but Mystogan knew the redhead had a plan.

Naruto looked at his clone sadly as Mystogan went away to set up, "Sorry about what I'm about to do."

The clone nodded stiffly.

Seemingly out of nowhere a crow flew onto the redhead's shoulder. Both it's eyes closed.

"Hey little guy." Naruto said gently, "I know I'm always tearing your eyes out and putting new ones in, but please bare with me." The crow rubbed against him affectionately, it's eyes opening into a deep red, "But I need some of that DNA in your eye."

* * *

Naruto sensed around for Mystogan, noting his ally to be half a kilometer infront of him. He honestly didn't want anybody to see this.

Him killing everything he fought for back in the Elemental Nations, him being a true villain.

Him using the Edo Tensei. The Impure World Resurrection.

Basically saying a big 'Fuck you!' to all the laws of life and death and pulling a soul out of the spirit realm, out of their eternal peace.

Normally Naruto would be cursed to the darkest corners hell after he died, if he ever died. But the spirits owed him a few favors, he could afford to use it a few times before being damned for eternity.

He nodded to his clone and severed the link between them, the two redheads stumbling slightly from the lost connection. No more memories would be shared between them.

But they could still understand each other through being the same person. The clone gave his boss a thumbs up after noticing the expression on his face, the original started to go through hand seals.

Tiger. Snake. Dog. Dragon.

Naruto felt a cold sweat go down him as he clapped his hands slowly. Before closing his eyes and tilting his head down.

The smiling clone was dragged into the ground, seconds later a coffin emerged in his spot, Naruto felt his breath hitch as the opening fell down. The redhead slowly looked up.

"Naruto?" A smooth voice said, "You look different."

"Hi Itachi." The one man the former Hokage feared. Itachi Uchiha, the man whose body had been shut down by disease, but still managed to be a S rank ninja by sheer willpower alone. The ultimate patriot who gave everything, even his family, for the village he loved, something Naruto wasn't sure he could ever do. The man who should have been Hokage instead of him, who deserved it more then he ever did.

"You summoned me." Naruto slowly nodded, the Uchiha for once didn't have his Sharingan activated, his dark brown eyes blending perfectly with the blacken sclera of the Edo Tensei. Otherwise he looked just as he did hundreds of years ago, not a single crack on his pale face from the Edo Tensei, a grim sign that the redhead was rather good at using the forbidden technique.

"It's been a while." Naruto tried to explain, "This is a very different place from the Elemental Nations.

"I know." Itachi's eyes turned red, and Naruto internally wondered if the Uchiha was used to seeing only the chakra of things, "Sasuke, his children, and even grandchildren have entered the spirit realm. I must thank you, he's happy. All of the war veterans and shinobi have entered death, all but one." Him.

Naruto smiled sadly at the thought of his old friends, "Immortality." He said with melancholy, "I don't know why that bastard snake wanted it, it's hell, watching everyone you care for die as the world no longer needs you."

"All of the greatest hero's have had tragic endings, yours might be to walk the earth until it no longer spins."

Naruto let out a dry laugh, "I thought about that. Anyways, I need your help."

* * *

There was a reason Naruto called Itachi of all people to help him. Yes he might be heralded as the mass murderer of an entire clan, and one of the deadliest men in the world at a time. Note deadly.

But Itachi was unbelievably powerful and unbelievably smart. He wouldn't give into sadistic tendencies and would ruthlessly and efficiently neutralize the opposition, not kill since Naruto asked and he was a nice guy.

The only other person Naruto could think of that could do it (the rookie nine lived into old age, and would be revived in old age) was his father. The original Yellow Flash could easily teleport around with unimaginable speed and knock out everyone in seconds.

But deep down Naruto felt ashamed to show himself to his father, to show what he had become to the biggest idol in his life.

Itachi was more then enough. The Uchiha, who seemed to lighten up a bit in death, was currently talking things over with Mystogan, the two having similar personalities. The both of them where quiet, powerful, very responsible, and loved to hide. A perfect match.

Naruto sat lazily on a rock as he listened to Itachi effortlessly talk around all of Mystogan's questions on how Naruto exactly summoned him. The Uchiha somehow managing to get the prince to explain how Celestial Summoning to work and somehow managing to convince the prince that he was kinda like that, despite not knowing what it was a few minutes prior.

The redhead's eyes lit up at the sight of the army, he might have looked a bit scared calling Itachi and all. But it was simply a precaution, so he can let it rip with a practically zero percent chance of death.

"Hello!" Naruto called out with mock joviality as he spotted Arno, "Hey there 'Smokey the Bear'!"

Arno and his guild stopped a long ways away, "You!" The master yelled, "You're practically presenting yourselves to be killed!" He looked at Itachi, "You are new!"

"He was sleeping with your sister when we where fighting you!" Naruto smirked at the dragon slayer's fury, "Hey Smokey! You are suppose to prevent forest fires! And here I am burning you like a fire in the middle of the woods!"

"KILL THEM!" Arno yelled, "Show them that you do not mess with the Révolution!"

* * *

The clone frowned at the small blood stains on his clothing.

Kurama had to hunt a deer while in control, the redhead resisting to gag from the taste of raw animal in his mouth.

He hoped it didn't attract any attention of the animals of Galuna Island, the residue of Zeref's demon coming from here.

He looked curiously at the sky, his Sharingan noticing a giant dome of energy above the Island. It really does nothing to him, but it might be doing something to the inhabitants of the Island.

Not that he cared about the inhabitants that much. He didn't mean to sound so heartless, it was just that his mission took priority, they would have a lot more problems if one of the Book's got loose.

His Senjutsu could notice that E.N.D- the clone suddenly sighed, he meant Natsu. The clone could notice Natsu on the Island, with what felt like some familiar presences from Fairy Tail. If all went right them the clone would not run into his fellow guild mates.

He didn't care what Natsu was, at the moment he wasn't going to beat any of Zeref's books at his current level, and the clone could tell the one here was a strong one.

* * *

Naruto twirled around and poked a man in the head, the Jyuuken of the Hyuuga clan sending a wave of chakra into the frontal part of his brain, effectively lobotomizing him for the next few hours. The man's expression slowly turned blank as he fell to floor, not unconscious or dead, but shut down from doing anything for the moment.

He ignored how terribly weird the Byakugan felt as he poked a man multiple times in the chest to restrict his breathing, the men fell gasping to the ground. He would regain his breathing soon, but would be unconscious by then.

With his 359 degrees of vision he noticed Itachi weave though the crowd like water, driving a single needle into a man's neck before pulling it out and continuing on his path of sheer elegance.

Putting them in near death states, it reminded him of Haku. The ice user would have been good here, but the teenage boy was easily defeated by a twelve year old Naruto, even with the former blonde using Kyuubi powers the Yuki probably wouldn't be able to fight so many people.

A man was about to attack him from behind, but the redhead didn't even turn around as Mystogan's sleep magic took it's toll and knocked the attacker out.

The prince of Edolas used a blanket of sleep magic when the battle started, almost a third of the army was touched by a small bit before Arno blew it away, the effects where taking its time, but was still taking a few people out.

He frowned as the memory of Arno taking out another one of his clones flooded his mind. The reason he didn't create shadow clones was that the smoke dragon slayer had a lot of wide ranged attacks, and the clones couldn't take more than one hit, a few if they used Senjutsu, which they aren't. It takes too much time to collect nature chakra without Kurama.

Speaking of the fox, he couldn't come since he already came to the world into his clone. The fox could only enter the world every day or two do to the redhead's lackluster skill in magic.

Naruto flipped around and reveled in the feeling of his leg digging into the fleshy stomach of an enemy mage, satisfaction flooded him as he watched the poor man fly into the distance.

Right into Arno.

"YOU!" The slayer yelled, "YOU HAVE TO BE THE REAL ONE!"

Naruto gave a weak wave.

Arno took a deep breath, "Smoke Dragon's Roar!"

Naruto went through hand seals and created an Earth Wall infront of him.

Which was promptly destroyed, sending him flying back.

* * *

"Deliora..." The clone's fists clenched at the sight.

Hie didn't quite feel emotion on the same level as the boss, but the clone knew the original would be on a whole new level of anger if he was here.

Lullaby was a terrible mistake, but it was still created with the best intentions at heart. Such a vile creature was made by Zeref trying to channel his love into one of his creations. Deliora was different.

Deliora was made by pure hate. Zeref's will to see someone die, to see many people die. Many people, including the council, did not know how the legendary guild of Pyrexia (The Fever) was destroyed. It was by Zeref, witnessing a member rape and kill an innocent woman, lost control and created a being of pure destruction.

The beast infront of the clone was not to be trifled with. It amazed the clone that a mage could even defeat it, let alone lock it away in a shell of ice for who knows how long. The boss and Zeref lost track of the beast a long time ago.

This may be why.

* * *

"Just fucking die!"

Naruto growled as he was engulfed by the Roar of the Smoke Dragon. He coated his lungs with wind chakra to fight off the fumes entering his body.

The redhead's objective of 'not killing anyone' was slowly being burned by his anger, the time for an 'accident' was bound to happen any time now.

But he never realized how annoying a man who can bend smoke is, one would think a simple blast of Wind Chakra would knock that guy out of the park, but it was a lot more complicated.

"Gale Palm!" A blast of wind was shot at Arno, who propelled himself into the air with his smoke. The dragon slayer fired what he called a 'Poison Cloud' at the redhead, Naruto naturally moved after hearing the name.

Smoke was filled with poisonous chemicals, filled with many unique chemicals. And apparently Arno did his reading as he was using every advantage the seemingly flimsily element could have.

As Arno landed the blonde used the Body Flicker to appear behind him, bringing his fist into the back of his head. The guild leader flew back into a tree, letting out a pained sound as he did.

"Take that you bastard!" Naruto really didn't know why he was still insulting his foe, the man was deserving of his respect. But he was still an asshole in the redhead's books. Why? Who the hell knows why.

The blondes eyes turned a sickly red, "Amaterasu!" The dark guild leader jumped out of the way before he was caught aflame. He smirked as he turned around.

"Haha! You do know we can eat our element right?" He said, referring to dragon slayers, "And you burning down a tree creates a lot of smo-" He stopped.

It was Naruto's turn to chuckle, Amaterasu doesn't create smoke.

"Fine." Arno said. "I guess I have to do it myself." With that he pulled out a bomb from his pocket and threw it at the forest.

The bomb turned out to be a fire bomb, and the entire forest was enhulfed in flames.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he formed a Grand Waterfall out of the moisture in the air, a feat only Tobirama Senju could do other then him, the large torrent of water crashed into the fire, but there was too much by the time it as hit.

Zombie Itachi jumped infront of the blonde, "Fire... RELEASE."

Naruto's fear of the man was perfectly justified as all of the fire was put out just by the pure power of Itachi's affinity, his control willing it to stop.

But Arno was already frolicking in the smoke created, eating it like an Akimichi would a buffet.

"Yes..." He said slowly, "Now... Now you DIE!"

With that his dragon force activated. And Naruto swore every single curse he learned in his centuries of life.

* * *

The clone frowned as he watched what was happening.

Some jerk who knew Gray, who was apparently his boss' fellow guild member, was trying to revive Deliora to defeat it, because his dream was to surpass his master who died freezing Deilora a decade or so earlier.

That guy, Lyo or something, needed to step back and take his plan into hindsight. He wanted to revive the rampaging demon that defeated his master only to defeat it himself? That defeated the entire purpose of his master's sacrifice and memory.

Personally, the small fragment of Naruto's mind thought just leaving the dangerous thing dead was a good idea. Because fighting with Deliora, no matter how strong you are, will end up with an entire island destroyed. And they just happen to be on a very destroyable island filled with people. And despite how many antagonistic tendencies the Namikaze has picked up in his long life, letting an island of innocent people die was not going to happen.

He sighed as Lyon defeated his guild mate. All well, E.N- Natsu, would probably beat him eventually, as is the case a person with the 'Uzumaki Naruto Syndrome' that he could sense in the pink haired man, just like him Natsu was a man who would only get stronger in the face of defeat, and somehow beat everyone despite being much weaker then some of his opponents.

And he was as dense as a brick, just like old school Naruto was.

Though one thing caught the clone's attention much more then Lyon or his guild mates...

That Zalty person was rather familiar, and was about to get a shocking surprise...

* * *

Naruto just managed to pull up his Susanoo rib cage before he was hit by Arno's Claw of the Smoke Dragon. He was impressed as he was sent flying and flipped before landing on the ground seemingly unharmed.

The guild master tried to claw Itachi also, but the Uchiha easily brought up his own rib cage to block it, his body slowly becoming surrounded by his reddish Susanoo.

The redhead jumped next to his dead companion, "Your Susanoo is yellow." Itachi noted.

Naruto kept his eyes locked onto Arno, "It's the eye combination."

"Combination?"

He didn't get an answer as the redhead launched himself towards Arno, whose skin was covered in scaled and was gaining more dragon like characteristics.

Arno's lower body actually turned into smoke as he flew into the air. Naruto stared eyes wide, he was smoke. SMOKE. And he was flying smoothly, hovering actually.

Naruto suppressed his jealously of Arno's flying and fired a flurry of Susanoo needles upwards, they all hit Arno but simply passed through as he turned into a fume.

"TAKE THIS!" Arno reared his head back as the power of the Dragon Force coursed through him, "ROAR OF THE SMOKE DRAGON!"

Naruto looked over to Mystogan, who was fighting the last five guild members, and shot out his Susanoo arm, he grabbed his partner and pulled him towards him as the sky lit up with Arno's power.

In the light of Arno's blast Naruto could vaguely see red above him.

* * *

Naruto groaned as his body ached, "I am the stupidest person alive. Why oh why did I mess around with him and not kill him outright?"

"Well I already got him."

Naruto lifted his head up to see Itachi standing there, his body showing a few cracks.

Mystogan let out a deep breath as he got up, stumbling as he did, "What happened? You did something Itachi."

The Uchiha looked into the sky to where Arno used to be, "I covered you guys and used my Yata Mirror to block the blow, Arno didn't even realize it was blocked before I stabbed him with my Sword of Totsuka, a sword that seals it's victim into it forever. Arno is gone."

"Good." Naruto said before looking around, a grim look on his face, "Looks like La Révolution is all gone too."

"I couldn't cover all of them."

Mystogan picked up a few of his staves that fell to the floor, "This will be one hell of a story to tell the council. We're gonna be imprisoned for the rest of our lives."

Naruto waved him off as he rubbed his bleeding eyes, "It'll be fine. We didn't kill-" He shrugged, "Well a few might have fallen from my hand, but Arno basically killed all of them. An angry dragon slayer that went all out. They'll believe that."

"And the bodies?"

Naruto looked around hardly, "Leave them to the Wyverns." He said tightly.

Mystogan nodded and looked to the distance, "I'm... I'm gonna go check the other La Révolution bases, to see if there is anyone alive to turn in." Both of the shinobi could interpret his message, he needed to be alone.

As he left another crack formed on Itachi's body, "My time is going." He stated plainly.

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll never used this god forsaken jutsu again."

The two walked into the forest, away from the bodies.

"Naruto." Itachi said, looking at the blonde seriously, "How do you have the Sharingan?"

"Sasuke never told you?"

"No. I have no idea what really happened to you, Byakugan and Sharingan? Not to mention the different personality and knowing Edo Tensei, you've changed."

Naruto sat down on a tree stump, "Where do I start?"

"Where it all began."

"Ok." Naruto took a deep breath, "Where it all began..."

* * *

"Hello Ultear."

Zalty turned around and jumped slightly, "N-Naruto!?"

"What a strange place this is." The clone said pleasantly as he watched the barrier around the Island break, "But the strangest thing here is not the demon inhabitants, it's you. The magic council member here, under ruse and trying to revive one of Zeref's demon."

The stiff Ultear took her mask off, "It's..." her face straightened, "You off all people should know everyone has personal agendas."

"Obviously, but what's yours?"

In the second and a half it took Ultear to reply Naruto knew she was going to lie to him, "Ur... the teacher of Lyon and the sealer of Deliora was my mother. She left me when I was young and... I wanted revenge." Not her agenda, but a truth.

"Well Ultear, it's kinda cute how you are walking around the answer I want." He chuckled at the surprise on her face. "But if you ever try to revive one of my good friend's demons again..." He trailed off.

"You kill me?" Ultear said quietly.

"Kill you?" Naruto said playfully, "Why would I kill such a fine specimen of woman?" Naruto smirked, "No... I'll take away your magic away, It physically won't be painful, but mentally?" He chuckled darkly, "I'll make it so you are nothing but a defenseless civilian with an army of enemies. And then, when you are alone and in need for help. I'll be right there... not to help, but to watch as you are destroyed without the precious magic you mages love so much."

That scared Ultear more then anything, because she knew he was not lying in the slightest.

"Bye Ultear... oh and you look ravishing today." He winked as he disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving an utterly terrified Ultear standing there.

* * *

"It started after I became Hokage, that lazy ass Kakashi didn't even keep the job for long." Naruto smiled as he remembered his teacher, "I was around, twenty four or so, maybe twenty five or even twenty three, it's been a while. I took the job and did a damn good job at it. All of the nation's had treaty after treaty, until basically all that separated the nation's where old teachings."

"You achieved the peace so many strived for." Itachi said, looking at the redhead with respect.

Naruto smiled wistfully, "My so called 'dream come true', I was Hokage, but for some reason, after all the enchantment of the position left. I never felt so alone, I was an idol, levels above all my fellow Kage, they listened to me because I was always right. I was not one of the five Kage. I was like a president with the Kage listening to my words." The blonde stared down.

"And?"

"I... then me and Kurama, the Kyuubi, realized I had attained immortality." He noticed Itachi's questioning look, "During the final battle me and Sasuke received half of the Rikudo Sennin's chakra each. And only half of Kurama, his yang side, was sealed into me. The other half that was in my revived father's body was being passed around, through him, to Zetsu, and then to Obito. And that's when it happened, Obito was the container of the ten tails, and part of it's chakra got onto Kurama's yin half."

"And they all merged."

"Yeah." Naruto touched his stomach, where the seal was, "The power of the Sage, of the Juubi, of the strongest tailed beast. It merged with the natural long lifespan and healing factor of Uzumaki's making it so my dying cells would always be replaced at the same quantity and quality. So I would never age past my prime, which happened to be between twenty one to twenty four, I'm not quite sure. But when all my friends started to age, I noticed I didn't."

Naruto was so grateful that Itachi was actually listening to everything, not just demanding him to talk about the Sharingan.

"But." Itachi started, "Others started to notice."

"Not quite, the only two who did was Shikamaru and Sasuke, both being amazingly smart. The two of them where my advisers and they we managed to convince everyone else that the Kyuubi just improved my longevity and Uzumaki's always look young for a while. Which was true. But after a while I was hurting, all of my friends where having children and getting grey hairs, and here I am. Same age as everyone else, heralded as god like, It didn't feel right to settle down when I'll outlive even my grandchildren."

"So you left."

"A bit more then that." Naruto smirked, "I had to choose a successor, I couldn't leave Konoha alone. I chose Konohamaru."

"Sarutobi-sama's grandson." Naruto felt nostalgic at the honorific, nobody used them anymore.

"I chose him, but he didn't just want it. He said he wouldn't take the job unless he beat me, so me and my advisers mad up a plan to look like I lost."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You threw the fight for the next Hokage."

The redhead nodded, "Yup." He rubbed his fingers together, "Yeah... that little bastard thought he was clever. He used a Substitution with a log, so I attacked where the log came from, turns out that was a Shadow Clone, he came roaring behind me with a Rasengan, my own technique. He was yelling like an idiot, for some reason that always worked." Naruto said thoughtfully, "People always just stood there when I cam yelling from behind them..."

"It happened a few times during our recent battle." Itachi noted, "I have no idea why, I never did that."

"Same here. I could have easily smashed his face, but I stood there." His smile growing, "That little shit hit me like a train, sent me flying. Nobody noticed that my wounds healed in a few seconds, and I was glad for that. I put my fancy coat on, handed him the hat, and said I was going to travel the world and live without restrictions, because I have never really lived without responsibility before."

"Much like Jiraiya-sama."

"Yes!" He yelled with surprising vigor, "Did you know that the old pervert was my godfather!" He laughed when Itachi shook his head negative, "Well he was! And he was absolutely fucking amazing. So I traveled like him, trying to keep his legacy. I learned about so many people just like him... I even started writing."

Itachi rose an eyebrow.

The redhead's grin looked like it would split his face, "I first wrote a sequel to Ero-Sennin's first book, 'The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja', the sequel to the book, 'Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. Just like how my godfather based it off his adventures I based it off my own, slightly modified of course. I made the character just like the one in the first book, I always wanted to be like him but never managed to..."

"Must have been a great book." Itachi said interested, "I would have loved to read it." He had actually read, and loved, the first book.

Naruto gave him one of his old school beaming smiles, before he rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed, "Nobody else said that. It did shit in reviews, I used a pen name and nobody even came to the signing..." Just like how nobody came to Jiraiya's, "Turns out nobody cared about the ninja life anymore. Hidden Villages no longer stayed Hidden and different countries soon became different states in one big country."

Itachi looked amazed.

"I traveled everywhere, getting money from the Icha Icha books I continued, times never changed for that." The redhead had a dirty grin on his face, "I learned all the jutsu I could find. Scared that the art I loved so much was going away so rapidly. I soon realized I was living Orochimaru's dream. Immortal and learning a crap ton of jutsu, of course there was no world domination."

"Then what?" Itachi questioned, "What does a man who wants nothing do?"

"Well here's the answer to your question after a long time." Naruto's eyes turned red, "I went to the final battleground of the war. There was a giant moon like thing, it was a Chibaku Tensei used to seal Black Zetsu in it. While I was there I came across something horrible among the rubble." The redhead's face hardened, "Madara's body."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"It was there..." Naruto started, "Perfectly intact, not a single sign of decay. I opened his eyelids and there they where... an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Only one?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. But I realized that Zetsu was alive, and was slowly tunneling his way out of his prison, to try and get Madara's eye. So I released him and fought him. While fighting him I realized where the safest place for the eye to be."

"In your own safekeeping."

Naruto smirked, "When that plant bastard stabbed me in the eye with a wooden spear he was laughing like a madman, gloating. In his arrogance he didn't even notice me take Madara's eye and stick in in my own head. I burned that asshole alive with Amaterasu. And truly ended all threats to the Nations." A crow flew it's way onto Itachi's shoulder.

"That's mine." He stated as he lightly petted it.

"I remembered Kara, which is short for Karasu, was still out there with Shisui's eye, and it had been much longer then a decade, so I called him and he came. I took Shisui's eye and placed it in my other one and it just happened. I got a Rinnegan from the Sage's and Juubi's chakra in me and the Sharingan. The Byakugan came after mastering my power."

The green of Shisui's Susanoo and the blue of Madara's Susanoo. Green and blue makes yellow, hence Naruto's yellow Susanoo.

"He's a raven." Itachi said, not seeming shock by all the Dojutsu's the redhead had, "He was actually Shisui's personal summon. Not a Karasu."

"Well Kara here never told me that." He gave the raven a mock glare, "Come one Kara." The bird ruffled his feathers and flew over to his living owner, landing on his shoulder.

"Kara has two Sharingan though." Itachi pointed out.

"That's how I revived you. You know Sarada right?"

Itachi actually smiled at the name, which looked strange on him, "My niece, she died and came to the spirit realm also."

"Well you know she never unlocked her Sharingan right?"

"No." Itachi seemed surprised.

Naruto grinned, "Well she never did, and luckily Sasuke didn't care that she didn't have it. He loved her more than anything with or without Sharingan." The two shinobi smiled at the change in their brother, "Well on his deathbed, I came to him and Sasuke asked for a favor..." Kara looked at Itachi and it's eyes morphed into Sasuke's Mangekyou pattern.

"He wanted you to have his eyes."

"Yes." Naruto's Sharingan span, "He didn't want his Sharingan going to waste, so he gave it to me... I already had a pair but Kara here went blind for me. Sasuke was more then happy to give his brother's legacy sight."

"And there you where. A man with no purpose in the world."

Naruto stared at the full moon, "I... I played my part. And then I ended up here. And I think, after a few hundred years, that I finally found my role. A purpose in this world." It took him a while to realize it, but after what his clone gave in and all that has been happening to him. He knew.

"And that is?"

Naruto told it to him.

Itachi gave him a genuine smile as he walked up to the redhead, the cracks among his body increasing, "That's a good objective. It describes your values so much." His body started to glow, "I'll go tell the others that you are OK. And you're on your way to happiness."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Itachi. I needed this."

The Uchiha started to float, "No matter how much you change. Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Namikaze... The name Naruto will always be the name from your godfather's book. And he is not who you want to be, he is you, you describe him perfectly. You're might not be a hero, but you are a good man."

Naruto felt his eyes almost water as part of his past flew away, "I'm still fucking terrified of you..." He wiped his eyes, "Now where the hell is Mystogan? I need to get drunk."

* * *

 **NOTE:** **Sarada (Sasuke's canon daughter) may have the Sharingan. In this story she does not. She will not be mentioned anymore however.**

 **THIS WAS NOT PROOF READ MUCH. I APOLOGIZE FOR BLATANT MISTAKES.**


	6. An Uzumaki?

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **To particularly jetze0 and all those who think I am downplaying Naruto: Why is Naruto such an asshole in my story? He's an arrogant, not being downplayed. He'd won't try because all he is looking for is a good fight. Against Arno he underestimated the leader and payed the price. Plus in the past 300 years there was no training. He was simply enjoying himself an drinking, not much practice at all. He's a giant rock that needs a lot of pushing to gain momentum... you know that was all excuses. I am downplaying him. Not much of a story with one hit KO's.**

 **And I was reminded that blue and green does not make yellow, it is green and red. oops.**

* * *

Mystogan looked at him with concern "Are you sure you are not hungover?"

Naruto snorted, please, you weren't a alcoholic for hundreds of years without being somewhat tolerant to the hangover afterwards. It didn't matter how over powered he was or how much of Kurama's chakra or nature energy was in him. A hangover was a hangover, it could feel terrible, it could feel only mildly displeasing. Either way the redhead wasn't going to let it stop his day.

He felt somewhat vindicated now, openly declaring his goal to a man he greatly respects (and is terrified of), so today was a new day in the eternal life of Naruto Namikaze.

"Let's just get back to the guild." Naruto said as he pulled a crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket, the mission poster. "And as we walk think of some ways to explain to Makarov that we didn't get a single penny from our entire bounty."

Mystogan sighed at the thought, "I still blame you."

"What!?" Naruto yelled, "You should be thanking me! I got us out of second degree murder while I was drunk! Tsunade would be proud..." He added the last part to himself quietly.

The prince of Edolas probably heard him, but was respectful enough to not mention it.

"Still." Mystogan started, "To think we were going to be charged for the deaths of over a hundred people. That would have been terrible."

Naruto rubbed his palm, where his guild stamp was, "I would have lost this after my first mission. But all the council wanted was a scapegoat, someone has to take responsibility. And we are lucky Arno was known as a hothead by many people, it all added up." He then looked at his partners eyes, "Plus Siegrain, who I told you is awesome, he has all the fun parts you lack."

Mystogan shrugged, "I guess. Though I do wonder why we have different names."

"Does everyone have the same names in Edolas?"

"Mostly, all of the Fairy Tail members have the same name, though there are some exceptions."

"And you must be one of them."

Mystogan nodded slowly as they walked over to Magnolia, he honestly enjoyed most of the mission, the La Révolution aside. It has been years since the prince had really had a conversation with anyone, the last one being a young dragon slayer long ago. He felt someone normal, if he had the right to feel normal at all, being a prince from another dimension bent on destroying his people's plots. Of course his friend was a complete asshole of a person, but a friend nonetheless.

"Oh and Mystogan?"

"Yes Naruto?"

The redhead had a smirk slowly rising on his mouth, "When we get back you're showing me the counterpart to your crush."

"Nope." The hasty answer.

"Misty." Naruto said plainly, "You can't put me to sleep and you know I can kick ass when I try." The last mission not being an accurate sign of that. "And I'm not letting you get away unless some crazy ass shit happens."

"Fine, but everyone else is going asleep. Because I am no-" His words where lost.

They just had their first sights of Magnolia.

"Fuck..." Naruto clenched his trembling fists, "FUCK!"

"Wha- what?" Mystogan couldn't believe his eyes.

Naruto tried to take a deep breath, but Mystogan could see his eyes morph red and spin rapidly, "Mystogan. Go."

Mystogan voiced the only word that seemed to come to his mind, "What?"

Naruto turned to him, and the prince could see a scarred man in his partner. A man who has walked the earth longer then any other human. A man who has seen all the evil of the world.

He spoke with such cold precision that Mystogan felt the words etch into his mind.

"I want you to find every single building with the guild mark of Phantom Lord on it." His rage was practically palpable, "... And I want you wipe ever single sign of that guild out of history."

Mystogan nodded slowly, "And the main guild?" Both of their eyes looked at the fortress.

Naruto started to walk towards Magnolia, "I will personally see every single man and woman in that fortress suffer. And I'll show everyone why I was called the Red Devil."

Mystogan stared as his partner walked towards the town, gaining more speed by the second. He could only imagine how the name would be justified.

The devil tearing through everyone. Bathed in the red of his enemies blood.

The prince turned around and disappeared in mist, he had his own job to do.

* * *

Naruto growled as he saw the weapon Jupiter, which he assumed was the name from the mad man screaming in the fortress. He wanted to desperately to fire a bijuumada and wipe everything off the map...

But he was different. They will bleed, they will wish for death, but living the rest of their lives locked away in eternal pain was much worse then death.

He saw a barrier being formed and gritted his teeth as he turned away, he had to do something first.

* * *

Porlyuscia sensed the presence outside of her small home immediately, she frowned at the powerful presence and started to muster up her magic in case of a fight.

She was met with a pleasant knock on her door, the woman looked to her patient before walking over to the door and opening it.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the pink hair, it reminded him a lot of Sakura, and she was a healer also. The redhead knowing that using his Negative Emotion Sensing, he could tell she meant no harm to the guild master laying in her bed, he even felt some affection between the two.

"Hello." Naruto said.

"Why are you here human?"

Naruto looked interested, "Are you not fully human also?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

Naruto held out his palm, "I'm a Fairy Tail member. That old pervert over there-" He pointed to Makarov, "-is sleeping like a lazy bum while his guild are fighting a bunch of assholes. I'm gonna wake him up."

Porlyuscia stared at him deeply in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before stepping aside and letting him walk in.

"How are you going to help?" she asked. "I did all I can with my resources, and all he needs is time."

Naruto pulled a chair up and sat down next to the guild master's bed, "All I need is you to be silent and still while I work my magic." He smirked at the joke, "Literally."

He put his hand on Makarov's head and started to channel nature energy into himself. He took the chakra and stored it into his own body, and took the Ethernano and stored it in Makarov, replenishing the wizard saint's magic.

After a few minutes he stood up, his mind calm from activating Senjutsu, "I don't know how the old man was drained of most of his magic, but I fixed it. He'll be up soon."

"May I ask how?" Porlyucia shook her head, "Actually I don't care. Who exactly are you."

Naruto started his way to the door, "I'm Naruto Namikaze, a glorified badass, author, and a member of Fairy Tail. Oh and I'm the Red Devil, and before you ask, yes, I do know Zeref."

Porlyucia stared, "Ok then... now leave." Her look turned into a glare, "Get the hell away from my home."

 **'Hey Naruto.'** Kurama said as the redhead activated his Takeover Magic.

"Hi Kurama. What do you think about attacking a powerful guild and ruthlessly beating every single person in it?"

There was silence for a few seconds, before a deep chuckle came from the fox, ' **Oh.. I think that is a very enjoyable thing that I would very much like to be apart of if it ever happened.'**

"Good. Because it just happens that..."

* * *

"Don't loose ground!" Cana yelled as she threw multiple cards towards the army of shades, the number of dark soldiers was amazing. And her and the other members of Fairy Tail where slowly being pushed back by the dark army.

"Storm Release!" A voice cried, "Laser Circus!" Multiple beams of what seemed like light shot out of into the horde of shades, making them vanish as they where hit. In just a few seconds a large amount of shades were gone.

Cana turned, "Naruto!?"

The redhead jumped into the battle ground, a red coat with black flames adorning him, "Hello Cana." He said as he looked around, "Quite the party has gone down without me. This guild sure is interesting."

"Shit is going down!" The drunk yelled as she threw more cards into the mass of shadows.

Naruto started to go through hand seals, his Sharingan span with what seemed like glee, "Great Fire Annihilation!" A torrent of flame came rocketing out of his mouth, the sheer size even larger than the Fairy Tail guild building as it got larger and larger.

"Where is Mirajane and some of the others?" Naruto asked as he looked at Cana.

Cana stared in shock at the pure destruction of the redhead's technique before trying to gain her composure, "They... they..." She took a breath to calm herself, "They invaded the Phantom Lord building, to try and end this before that-" She pointed to the giant half filled circle outside of the fortress, "-fires."

Naruto nodded as he created two clones, "You two stay here. Nobody dies got it?" The two copies gave a mock salute as they jumped off into battle, Naruto turned to his guild mate, "I'm gonna go and beat these Phantom Lord assholes within an inch or their lives. Have fun without me." Cana nodded mutely as he jumped off.

The redhead used his wind chakra to fly as he roughly shot towards the enemy guild.

They tried to destroy Fairy Tail. The dream of Mavis, and was also, deep down, formed by the dreams of both himself and Zeref. A place for to belong, the ultimate fantasy for Zeref. A place where the adventure never ends, the fantasy of Naruto.

And Jose Porla tried to end that.

Naruto will show him exactly what dream will be ended.

The dream of that asshole ever walking past this day.

* * *

"Who are you?" Naruto growled as he lifted a young man up by the collar. He had found the man just laying there when he entered the fortress, conveniently defeated and placed where he could question him.

The man with both black and white hair groaned, "Totomaru... one of the Element 4."

Naruto bared his fangs at his affiliation, "Ok you ugly haired freak. Tell me what the hell is that thing outside of this place is."

"What?" Totomaru said with fear at the sight of the redhead.

"The magic thing being filled outside of here!"

"W-what?"

"The floating golden circle outside!"

"W... what!?"

"English motherfucker! Do you speak it!?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then what is the giant fucking circle!"

"w-w-w...What?"

"Say 'what' again!" Naruto yelled in his face, "Say it again!" His eyes span threateningly, "I dare you! I double dare you! If you say 'what' ONE MORE DAMN TIME!"

Totomaru shook with terror, "W-w-hat?"

Naruto saw the katana on Totomaru's waist and pulled the blade out, stabbing him in the shoulder. Totomaru cried out in pain as Naruto twisted the blade around for a few seconds.

"You fucking said 'what'..." Naruto let out an angry breath, "Now tell me... what. is. the. big FUCKING CIRCLE!"

"IT'S ABYSS BREAK!" Totomaru yelled desperately, "It's Abyss Break... an attack much stronger than Jupiter! It needs all of the Element Four to power it and will wipe out all of Magnolia once it fills!"

"Good." Naruto dropped him, "Luckily I'm in a transitional period of my life so I won't kill you." A giant rock suddenly slammed into the back of his head, "Though... if that's one of your allies then I might reconsider..."

"SOL NOOO!" Totomaru yelled.

Naruto turned to the earth member of the quartet, "Sol huh? Doesn't that mean sun or something? Are you the fire one?"

"Non Monsiuer Naruto! I, Monsiuer Sol, is the Earth member! And the one who will beat you!"

He knew his name. Naruto cracked his knuckles, "You really pissed me off with that rock. I am going to break both of those skinny legs."

 **'You're rather aggressive.'**

Naruto easily swatted away a boulder, "I almost got my ass beat by a smoke dragon slayer. I need to redeem my badass card."

Totomaru seemed to think the redhead was talking to him, "What?"

Naruto whipped around at the word, his eyes blazing with anger, he picked up Totomaru's weapon back off the ground and stabbed him in the other shoulder, drawing another cry of pain. "You bitch!" the redhead yelled in fury.

"Non non non!" Sol yelled, "Not to Monsieur Totomaru! He only said 'what'!"

"I hate that word now!" Naruto yelled back, "Now come here you beady eyed bastard!"

He lunged at the Phantom member, but Sol sunk into the ground to avoid it.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he felt Sol try to sneak up behind him, the redhead whipped around and grabbed the Earth Magic user by the neck.

"W-what!?" Sol said in shock, only to receive a punch in the face.

"Do not say fucking 'WHAT'!"

"S-sorry!"

Naruto squeezed his neck, "All of you idiotic ground swimmers always attack from behind. That is the most cliche thing ever! Literally it's so predictable what you are about to do it pains me!"

Sol tried to call up some earth to help him but the blonde punched him in the stomach painfully.

"I-I sorry!" Sol pleaded, "Please forgive me Naruto-sama!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sama!? You speak Japanese!?"

Sol nodded rapidly, and Naruto released him, the Element Four member coughed on the ground.

"You're lucky." Naruto stated as he wiped a small bead of Totomaru's blood off his hand, "It's been a while since I've seen a person speak that language, I thought it was lost to the world." Actually only Kurama spoke the language here.

"I-it is lost... but I have been trying to uncover it..." Sol suddenly froze from his spot on the ground, "You speak it!?"

Naruto glared slightly at Totomaru, "You two are very lucky... I don't really want to kill and Mr. Monocle over here just gained 50 cool points. So you'll live." He looked at Sol, "And yes, it is my native language."

"How!?"

Kurama read Naruto's mind, **'You're not going to really do that are you?"**

Naruto ignored the fox, "Ok. How about this. I teach you the language and go on my way to find my allies while you take your friend and leave. And not attack or try to stop me or Fariy Tail."

Sol nodded rapidly, "Yes Naruto-sama! Please!"

Naruto considered himself not in Sage Mode, but Saint Mode for his actions, he grabbed the sides of Sol's head and used Ninshu, the power created by the Rikudo Sennin so all could understand each other. After a few moments he released his hands and Sol fell.

" _Oh my goodness._ " Sol spoke in Japanese, _"The knowledge flooding my head... amazing."_

 _"You're welcome."_ Naruto said as he crossed his arms, _"Now take your friend and leave."_

Sol nodded and helped Totomaru up, the latter leaning on him for balance.

As they walked away Naruto called to them, "Hey. My guild mates are here. Why were you not fighting them? The might be at your master by now."

Sol looked back, looking a bit sheepish, "We were both defeated by Fairy Tail mages. I was going to find Totomaru so we could link back up with Abyss Break." He changed his language, _"Not anymore though."_

Naruto turned around and started to make his way through the Phantom Lord hallway. **'That was very nice of you.'** Kurama noted. **'It proves that you are not completely evil, just dick.'**

"It felt nice." Naruto said with a small smile, "To give someone purpose and a new direction in life." His smile dropped into a frown, "That guy who kept saying 'what' though... I almost used Tsukuyomi on him." Three days of torture... he deserved it.

The fox laughed, **'That was hilarious, the look on your face!'**

* * *

Naruto slowly walked towards a door, he could here the faint sounds of battle on the other side. He paused for a moment as he grabbed the doorknob, trying to make out any sign of what exactly was happening before he threw himself into it.

He heard the cry of 'Zetsu!' and his mode froze for a moment before he threw the doors open.

He couldn't believe it... no way.

No it wasn't Black Zetsu, or White Zetsu, those bastards died a long time ago. It wasn't the huge man with a hat and blindfold...

It was the hair of the woman infront of him. Red hair...

 **'Well I'll be damned.'** Kurama said a bit astounded, **'That is definitely a shade of Uzumaki red. A bit like Mito actually..."**

Naruto's body moved on it's own.

"HELLO!" He said with glee as he grabbed the female redhead by the shoulders and faced her towards him, "How are you Miss?" He grabbed her hand and started to shake it rapidly, "I am Namikaze Naruto, but as you can see by my hair I am an Uzumaki also!"

 **'Naruto this is another dimension.'**

The fox's words went lost. Naruto was giving the girl a bright smile.

"Uh- Excuse me?"

"Oh my Miss Uzumaki! I'm sorry for being so eccentric!" He stepped back and gave a mock bow, "A fellow Uzumaki at your service!"

"Wait..." The girls brown eye's narrowed, "You're the one who dropped my cake!"

Naruto gasped, "I knocked you down! Oh I am very sorry Miss Uzumaki!"

She shook her head, "No no. I am Erza. And I'm not any 'Uzumaki'."

She yelped as he grabbed her hair, and started to stroke it and closely examine it, "Hmm... course... somewhat rough... YES! It's just like my mothers! And a bit like mine! You have to be an Uzumaki!" The entire idea of dimensional travel was completely out of Naruto's mind.

"Uhh..." Erza was lost for words.

"Oh my a family reunion in the middle of battle... how sorrowful!" The man with a blindfold said with tears streaking down his face.

Naruto turned to him, "Who are you?"

"He does not know my name? How sorrowful! I am Aria! Leader of the Elemental Four."

Naruto nodded, before turning back to Erza, "I cannot believe that there is another Uzu-" He stopped, finally comprehending the other man's words. "Well shit." He turned to the man angrily, "I was having a reunion with a fellow family member! Stop ruining it!"

"But you barged into our battle... I am being blamed? How sorrowful!" Erza's cry of 'what do you mean family!?' went unheard.

"Well dear little Erza-chan." He got confused looks at the suffix, "Oops! Old habits reemerging!" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Anyways... You go and do whatever you need to do! I heard this guy is wind oriented and that's right up my alley!"

Erza was off for the entire conversation, so she merely grunted as Naruto ushered her off into another door, unknowingly sending her off to Jose.

Aria shrugged at the departure of Erza, "My fight was prematurely ended... how s-"

"Sorrowful." Naruto cut him off, "I think I get it." His cheery attitude was gone.

"I do not know of you. Sol said there were rumors of the Yellow Flash being in Fairy Tail." He looked up and down Naruto's body, "But you are not yellow."

Naruto shrugged, "Eh." He tried to gesture to something, but ended up waving his hands around, "Its... complicated. But yes. I am the Yellow Flash, but I am not very yellow at the moment." Maybe with some Susanoo action he could be...

 **'No way.'** Kurama butted in, **'You are using me while I'm here. No zombie shit, no Uchiha shit.'**

Aria got into a more battle like position, while Naruto eyes became slitted and his pupils turned a different red then the Sharingan. Too bad Aria was blindfolded, he was unable to see the feral look the redhead now sported.

 **'Be careful... he has a blindfold on yet he noticed you aren't blonde. Possible Doujutsu."**

"Zetsu!" Aria cried. Naruto jumped back as he felt a large string of invisible explosions.

Naruto smirked, "Compressing the air enough to create a vacuum, which snaps the air back into place faster then the speed of sound. Impressive."

Aria looked a bit surprised, "You could see that?"

"I'd like to say I'm an expert in air properties and attacks." It was his primary element.

"I'm fighting an air expert? How sorrowful!"

Naruto licked his lips, a slightly bloodthirsty look on his face, "My turn." Wind started to slowly blow, "I'll show you compression! Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" The air was pulled towards the redhead. And Aria could feel the pressure build up at the epicenter, his foe.

In a spit second the entire room was exploded by a tornado.

The floor and ceiling started to be torn away by the pure power of the wind. It kept going for half a minute before it ended.

"You avoided it." Naruto said plainly, "No reason to keep it up."

The air rippled as Aria reappeared, "I can turn into air... but how did you know?"

"You told me. Besides, when you turn into air molecules you push the ones around you away to make space, I could feel the shift of the air right before my technique went off."

"I told the enemy one of my trumps? How sorrowful!" Aria started to cry, a waterfall of tears streaming from underneath his blindfold.

In his fake crying he barely managed to bring up a shield of air as a Grand Fireball impacted him. His air shield only amplifying the ball of flames.

Naruto smirked at the burning hole in the wall, it faded as he saw Aria floating there.

That bastard could fly! SMOOTHLY! The redhead groaned, was he the only who could only fly like a brain damaged bird!?

 **'Well tear his legs off, so that's one less person to show you up.'**

Naruto wasn't going to comply to the sadistic suggestion. But he was rather tempted.

He gathered his own wind chakra and shot out of the room barreling past Aria, who just managed to dodge.

The redhead flipped so his head was facing the fortress and shot towards it with another blast of wind, him not being able to stop; hover; or control himself at all, he released any power propelling him and flipped onto the outside wall.

"Well then..." Aria spoke slowly as his blindfold fell off, "It seems like you really did destroy Majetok..."

Naruto stared at the pink eyes with a very unique pattern, "That is some very cool looking eyes." His eyes suddenly morphed into a light purple, his Rinnegan, "What do you think about these?"

Aria didn't comment on the eyes, "Zero!" He yelled as a torrent of Airspace surrounded him, he fired a flurry of smaller Airspace attacks towards the redhead. Naruto jumped into the sky, the attacks hitting the wall and blowing holes in them.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto blew himself back onto the wall, not trusting himself to fly, "Bansho Tenin!" Aria felt an invisible force grip his body and pull it towards the redhead, but before it hit he disappeared into the air.

Naruto smirked at the fact that the Deva Path of the Rinnegan was practically useless against this opponent.

Aria appeared high above him, "Zetsu Barrage!"

Naruto reveled in the feeling of his blood rushing at the sight of the giant wave of destruction. He used Kurama's chakra tails to push him off the building, before channeling the Animal Path to summon the drill bird, a bird with a drill beak.

He flew on the bird dodging the Zetsu before the Asura Path to augment his arm into the cannon zombie Nagato used on B long ago. He fired a turret of energy beams, which Aria dodged by turning into air.

Right as he reappeared he was slammed into by the drill beak of the bird, he let out a scream of pain as he felt his body being torn apart. But he managed to use a Zetsu to destroy the bird.

The Phantom mage grabbed Naruto as he fell, his body glowing gold. "METSU!" He felt his Airspace drain all of Naruto's magic and smirked as the redhead fell...

Then a chakra tail grabbed him by the ankle, he screamed as his flesh was melted away and looked down.

Naruto had the most smug, shit eating grin that has ever been made. Aria fell helplessly with the redhead.

"Water Release!" Naruto yelled as the approached the ocean, his body exploding with red energy, "TYPHOON BOMB!"

And with that the entire ocean exploded.

* * *

The giant explosion of water destroyed one of the giant mechanical legs of the Phantom Lord fortress. The other one on the right side was slowly crumbling apart, the giant building slowly starting to tip.

Naruto looked up from his position standing on the water and noticed Natsu fighting.

"Hmm...you know what? Maybe I should help E.N.D out." He groaned, "I mean help Natsu out. Anyways, how much time do we have left?"

 **'Well your magic was completely drained by that Aria dude, so I was using the magic I started developing to sustain the Takeover. So we have about... ten seconds.'**

"That's a lot of time for what we're about to do. Hook me up Kurama."

Naruto smirked as the power of eight tails of chakra flooded him. He chuckled as a sphere of energy started to rotate in his palm.

"HEY NATSU!" He yelled with chakra enhancing his voice.

The pink haired man groaned as he was thrown to the side by the dragon slayer he was fighting, he looked down to see the new guy standing on the water.

The Rasengan turned pitch black as the edges started to emit a bright fire. "This was one hell of a technique you made Ero-sennin." He said, the water around him starting to evaporate from the pure heat the miniature sun emitted.

"GREAT FLAME RASENGAN!" He threw the thing like a baseball, the air rippling as it rocketed through the air.

Natsu jumped in the air and it went shooting into his mouth, the momentum making him flip backwards as he swallowed it.

Naruto's smirk increased as he saw Natsu's form explode into flames.

He stood on the water peacefully for a few minutes, watching Natsu dominate his opponent, before looking up and seeing the entire sky be lit gold.

"Oh shit." Was the only words as Fairy Law set off.

* * *

Makarov stared as Jose's utterly defeated form fell to the floor.

"Good job old man." A voice spoke, Makarov turned, Naruto.

"You did good." The old man complimented the even older, yet younger, mage.

Naruto stared at Jose, "I feel kinda glad."

"Because we beat Phantom Lord?"

"No." Naruto looked back to the guild master and smiled "Because Fairy Law attacks all who the user deems the enemy. And it did nothing to me."

Makarov smirked as he walked towards the edge of the falling guild building, "No matter who you are or what you done, a Fairy Tail mage is a Fairy Tail mage. It is a place where you will always be trusted and among family."

"Yeah." Naruto stared at Magnolia along with Makarov, "Yeah..." He stumbled slightly, "Maybe we should get off this thing, I may have broken it."

"Can you go get Natsu and Lucy? I think that they're the only ones still on, maybe the other dragon slayer is there also."

Naruto created a clone, "He'll take you back while I get the others." He felt the Shadow Clones he left with the rest of the guild vanish, and the memories they gained flood him, "The guild really wants to party, so we better hurry."

Makarov chuckled at the thought as he disappeared in a flash.

"Good job Mystogan." Naruto said even though he was alone.

Mist started to spiral until Mystogan appeared behind him, "All of Phantom Lord's branches, outposts, even signs are all gone."

"That's why I said good job. Because you don't fail."

Naruto walked past Mystogan and to a stairwell, "Lets go get Natsu and anyone else. Then we can go drink and you can tell me who you like."

Naruto smirked at the prince's groan. Of course he remembered.

* * *

The party had already started when they arrived, the S ranked duo taking their time to get to the party in the only remaining part of the guild, the basement.

"And here he is!" Makarov yelled as raised his cup, "The castle destroyer!" He was met with cheers, it took him a few moments to notice the other man standing next to Naruto, a sign he was completely wasted, "Oooh! And Mystogan is here as well!"

Everybody, despite being all mostly drunk turned and gave the prince something he hated, attention.

"Mystogan!? FIGHT ME!" Natsu charged at the concealed mage, his body still buzzing from the Great Flame Rasengan.

Mystogan turned into mist and Natsu crashed into Gray, resulting in a fight.

Naruto patted his partner on the back as he walked to get a drink, the redhead took some time to prepare the prince. His outfit didn't include the strange leg flairs on his thighs, making him look ten times less intimidating and more approachable. The shy attitude, however, was not able to be taken away in such a short time.

"Hey Jane! Can you get me and Mysty some drinks!" He asked excitedly to the bartender, before leaning forward and whispering in her ear deviously, "Make sure Mystogan's is strong... really strong." The seemingly innocent Mirajane gained a slightly devious expression of her own as she set off to get drinks.

He noticed red hair other than his and smiled brightly, "Erza!" He didn't notice a dark look in Mirajane's eyes as he ran off to her rival.

Naruto grabbed a surprised Erza and dragged her to the bar, "Mira look! She's a relative of mine!"

Mira's dark look at Erza went away as her eyes widened, "Really!? That's amazing!"

"No!" Erza yelled, "He's not-" She looked up and down his body, "I mean he looks like men but I'm a Scarlet, not an Uzumaki."

"Is that your real last name?"

"No."

"Do you know your real last name?"

"No."

"Well I do. Uzumaki!"

"Wait. It's-"

Naruto grabbed her before she could finish, "It's fate!" He stood up and held his cup high in the air, "Hey everybody!" He yelled to the guild, "Erza here is my relative!" He was met by a loud cheer of applause. "See? Everyone else agrees!"

Of course it wasn't just the red hair. Mystogan talked to him about how everyone in Earthland had a counterpart in Edolas. And maybe it was the same between more then two dimensions, Natsu was a lot like him when he was young. Makarov was like Hiruzen, Gildarts like Jiraiya.

Ans the resemblance between Mito Uzumaki and Erza was a bit startling. The looks in their brown eyes almost exactly similar, their face's where also closely related, but Erza looked a bit like a Nagato Mito mix.

"Don't worry Erza, there's the Uzumaki test. We'll prove it."

"What is it?" She asked.

"One. Do you have bright red hair?"

"Yes."

"Do you have brown, violet, or red eyes?"

"Yes."

"Do you have natural stamina and strength?"

"Yes."

"Do you heal fast?"

"I guess."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Do you have strong convictions?"

"I'd like to say I do."

"Either yes or no."

Erza glared, "Yes."

"Do you have an unhealthy obsession with a food?"

Erza thought about it... "No..." She did not sound convincing at all.

Mirajane, who was watching interested, jumped in, "Yes she does, she really does." She ignored the look she received.

"And finally..." Naruto took a deep breath, "Are you one of the greatest, most badass, awesome motherfuckers to ever walk the earth!?"

The answer was instant, "Yes!"

"Then you are an Uzumaki!" He downed his drink, "Hell yeah! Now give me another drink will ya!"

Erza sighed as she realized she passed the test with flying colors, "Can I have a drink also Mirajane?"


	7. A Party? Without Me?

**I own nothing**

* * *

"These drinks are bad!" Naruto cried in anguish, "Come one Mirajane! Bring some good stuff!"

Mirajane huffed, "Well you're the one who gave Erza liquor! She destroyed all of the good stuff!" Apparently the famed 'Titania' was not very good at holding her liquor, it only took half a cup to get her drunk beyond belief.

Naruto sighed and started to drink the rather low quality scotch, he started to choke as the memory of his clone being crushed flooded his mind. Mirajane, in panic, started to slap his back as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard at all.

"Holy shit." Naruto said lowly as he coughed. "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you-" He turned to Mira and whispered, "What's his name?"

"Macao." She whispered back.

"-Macao! You killed my clone!"

Said man waved a apology before continuing returning to build the guild, being a bit more careful.

Mira giggled at the action and Naruto started to chuckle, "Ok." The redhead said, "That was good. We just tag teamed that guy with ruthless precision."

"Obviously and-" Her eyes widened, "Laxus you're back again!"

Naruto smiled at the barrel in his arms, "Oh my goodness! I don't know who you are! But you brought alcohol!" He got up and extended his hand, " I'm Naruto Namikaze and you look like a badass!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow and set the barrel down, "You're the one who defeated Aria in a few minutes and broke the Phantom guild."

The redhead chuckled a bit sheepishly, "It's not my fault the giant castle was so weak, and Aria was bit of a pushover also."

Laxus looked like he was very well contemplating whether or not to punch the redhead or shake his hand, after a few tense seconds he extended his own hand. A collective sigh of relief rung through the guild.

"Why do I look like a badass?"

Naruto's front of hair and his eyes flashed blonde and blue, so only really Laxus could see it, "All blondes are badass, so are redheads, I look like this because it reminds me of my mother."

Laxus suddenly recognized him, "You are the Yellow Flash."

"What?" Mira said in confusion, not noticing Naruto's twitch at the word, "You are the Yellow Flash?" Naruto nodded, "But... but... you're not yellow." She finished both lamely and cutely.

Naruto shrugged and gestured to his coat, which was currently orange with black flames, "It depends on the coat and... other circumstances."

Laxus sparked, "Did you really destroy the cursed island?"

Naruto smirked, he had rep. "Not a single speck was left."

"LAXUS! FIGHT ME!"

Before Natsu could tackle the S ranked mage a Shadow Clone grabbed him by the collar.

"Stop it E.N.D! You'll mess up the gui-" He froze and looked at his creator, who was glaring death at him.

"E.N.D!?" Natsu questioned loudly, "Who the hell is E.N.D!?"

The clone tried to find a answer, but the original Naruto drove his fist into the clone's head, making it dispel. "These things are only parts of my conscious, not exactly fully there."

"NARUTO!" Natsu pointed a finger at him, "FIGHT ME ALSO! AND MAKE ANOTHER FIREBALL! IT WAS THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER EATEN!"

"Oi!" Naruto slapped the finger out of the air, "Pointing is impolite!" Inwardly he was grateful the dragon slayer seemingly forgot about the mistake his clone made, fighting being on the top of his mind.

Laxus had no intention of talking to Natsu and left the conversation, heading towards a bench to sit down.

He ducked his head right before Natsu went flying over him, the dragon slayer being thrown across the temporary seating area by Naruto.

Naruto turned his head, "Now for the-" He froze. "Where did it go!?" He started to look around frantically for the barrel of alcohol, "No no no! It did not run away! Please where it i-" His eyes narrowed, "Cana." He said with venom.

He sniffed the air for a little before his head snapped to Makarov's temporary office. He sprinted towards it, knocking the door down.

"Hey!" Makarov yelled, "What was that for!?"

Naruto's eyes snapped to the brown haired figure drinking in the corner, "That is mine." He said coldly, "You see that?" He pointed to the destroyed door, "I BARRELED the door down for that barrel." His dark look faded as he giggled, "That was a good one."

"No. It wasn't." Makarov said wit a glare.

Naruto was then hit by a barrel, the empty one Cana just threw, "Ah! That was very good!"

"I... I-" Naruto looked destroyed, "-I... I will..." His pocket started to glow. He pulled out the communication Lacrima from his coat pocket, "Hello?"

 _"Hi there Naruto."_ Siegrain said looking as dignified as ever, _"There is a favor I need to ask."_

"A favor or a mission?" Was it a friend thing or a job thing.

Siegrain shrugged, _"_ _Mission. It's a... interesting one so I need you and some very strong mages."_

Makarov approached the redhead, "What is it?"

 _"You're here to Makarov. Good, I will only need to explain this once."_

"Go on."

 _"A dragon. We think it was made by Zeref."_

Naruto froze. And Makarov looked shell shocked, "All of the dragons disappeared!"

 _"I know."_ Siegrain looked grim, _"But Zeref was Zeref. And we at the council trust the Yellow Flash to deal with this."_

"The council." Naruto started, "Or you?"

 _"Ultear and I obviously."_

Naruto looked to the corner of the room, Cana was still there staring, "Cana I need to not mention this to Natsu at all. He'll go insane."

She nodded mutely.

Makarov spoke, "I have an idea for a team. It will no doubt be one of the strongest team in all of our guild."

 _"Good. You'll need the strongest you can offer."_

* * *

"Look at us!" Naruto said happily as he lopped his arms around his two teammates shoulders, "We are the three amigos! All you need to do is take that hood of Mysty!"

Laxus looked like he wanted to kill himself and Mystogan sighed deeply. Of course Makarov had to put the three of them together. Mystogan was fine with Naruto, but Laxus? The combination of Laxus' arrogance and Naruto's pure asshole was too much for the prince.

"Yeah." Laxus said gruffly, "Take it off. I already know what you look like, and I'm sure red does also."

Mystogan sighed again and took his hood off flipping his hair to set in in place.

Naruto laughed, "Yes! Now we'll get all the girls!" His eyes sparkled, "The ideas for my books!"

"What?" Mystogan looked confused, "Books?"

Naruto grinned, "Oh I'm sure you've seen them before! The great Icha Icha series! Written by 'Ero-Sennin! My pen name!" Of course it wasn't plagiarism since Jiraiya wrote the books and Ero-Sennin was on the cover, which was his name (maybe not officially), so it was fine in Naruto's books, literally.

Laxus looked like he wanted to die. His group, the Thunder God Tribe, may be annoying at time, but this was a whole new level. And the fact that his new teammate was the writer of the dirtiest books in existence was only making it worse. "Good god." The lighting user said.

"What?" Naruto questioned, "It's basically an autobiography of my life, only that it only shows my sexual endeavors. Not all the other badass stuff." He looked it thoughtful, maybe an actual autobiography...

"You know what!" Naruto yelled loudly, "I'm gonna write a full blown biography about myself, the journey of... Menma! Menma Uzumaki! The blonde badass from the town of Konoha! Kicking ass with his words of silk and fists of steel!" He grinned at the thought. He could republish the failure of his first book, have his namesake, 'Tale Of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi', be the prequel.

"I wouldn't read it." Laxus stated rudely.

Naruto frowned, "Oh come on! You have no idea how utterly amazing my life has been!" Maybe the shinobi world didn't like 'Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja', but the mage world? They would love it.

Mystogan looked at him a bit blandly, "I honestly don't doubt your life has been full of excitement. It's the best explanation for your utter insanity."

"Wow!" Naruto cried, "Being doubled teamed by my two partners! Why didn't I come with Mira and Cana instead?"

"Because Mirajane lost her powers and Cana's weak."

Naruto looked at Laxus a but incredulously, "Eh?" Mirajane lost powers?

Mystogan joined in, "Also you probably spend the entire time trying to bed the both of them, the mission would be lost."

"Hey!" Naruto said defensively, "I'm not that bad..." He shrugged, he could be professional, "I'm only like that forward with Ultear, but she just begs for that kind of attention." The entire last part was him muttering to himself, and his two allies decided to ignore him.

"Wait." Laxus actually started a conversation, "The Icha Icha series have been being released for much longer then you've been alive." His grandfather once told him about how he waited in line for days when he was young.

"Oh you don't know do you?" Naruto looked at Mystogan, "He really doesn't know? Makarov didn't tell him?" The prince only shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Know what?" His grandfather keeping secrets from him? Laxus felt his ever present rage soar.

"I-" Naruto gestured to himself, "-am immortal. You may have heard of me, I'm quite the horror story, being the Red Devil and all."

Laxus stopped walking and stared. Naruto grinned at him as Laxus looked at him deeply.

He then started to channel his magic and fired a lighting bolt at him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was hit in the face and knocked to the ground, "HOLY SHIT!" He clutched his face, "Ow ow ow!" He sat up and glared at Laxus, tears streaming from his face, "That really hurt! Holy Senju my beautiful face! I'm gonna have to dress like Kakashi now!"

"You're fine." Mystogan pointed out. "Not a single scratch." He then looked at Laxus, "You are done." Not a question, he wasn't gonna let Laxus attack again.

Laxus looked at the man who he did actually here about in horror stories. An arrogant, jovial, womanizing asshole. "Yes. I'm done." He started to walk, "I'm not saying sorry though."

Naruto glared at him, "Well I have until we get into Seven to make you!"

* * *

Laxus growled as he stepped into yet another hump of mud, the entirety of his knee sinking below into the wet dirt. "Stop it!" He yelled to his redhead companion, "I know you are making it mud!"

"What?" Naruto said as he activated one of his Earth Release technique once more, making Laxus step into another mud pile. "I think it's fate saying 'screw you for hurting Naruto's beautiful face.'"

"Or." Laxus started threateningly as he sparked, "It's all symbolism. Me stepping in this shit is foreshadowing for when I'm going to step on the piece of shit you are."

On his next step to the ground suddenly broke, Laxus found himself sinking into the ground until only his head wasn't submerged. He gasped for air as he looked to the sky. "Holy crap." Naruto said in shock, "I guess that symbolism was all wrong." He turned away and giggled at the effectiveness of his modified Quicksand Technique.

Mystogan eyed his sunken teammate before sighing, "Naruto be an adult and get him out." He looked up at the setting sun, "We still have an hour or so until we get to the next town and I do not want to camp tonight."

"Were a group of S class mages." Naruto said as he lifted Laxus out of the mud. "Unless it's fucking Acnologia I don't thing anyone will be messing with us while we're camping and get away."

Laxus looked at his completely ruined clothing and pulled off his earphones, "These are expensive." He stated angrily as he tried to wipe some mud off it. "These are coming out of your pay."

"What!?" Naruto yelled, "I didn't get your hea-" He stopped suddenly, "-I mean fate didn't get your head muddy. Those things will still work with a bit of mud on them."

Even the redhead knew that the look in Laxus' eyes meant 'I will destroy you if you try to argue', so he merely sighed and nodded dejectedly, "My poor bank account... how will I support myself?"

"Isn't Icha Icha a multi-million dollar book franchise?" Mystogan asked, "I saw movie posters in the last town we went to. Apparently it's coming out soon."

"Nah." Naruto said, "The poster has no people on it, that's because the movie has been in production for years, but I have to find, and properly 'test', any actresses for the parts. And so far there just hasn't been any with the right..." He tried to find the word, "Pop maybe? Like stand out beauty and 'skills' that elevates them from the rest."

"But it's still a multi-million dollar franchise right?" Mystogan really didn't care about the movie at all (he was probably the only male who didn't care to see it). He just wanted to know about the total gross profit the redhead made

Naruto shrugged, "There are a few zeroes, like seven or eight of them, I have to check my books." He suddenly smirked, "Get it!? CHEQUE my BOOKS! Cheque books!" He started to laugh loudly to himself, until he could barely breath, "Oh my god..." He said in between pants, "I am so funny!"

He didn't know how long he laughed to himself, but when looked around for his teammates both of them were gone.

"Guys?" He asked looking around, "Hey guys?"

* * *

Naruto looked at the cave infront of him. Did it meet the requirements to be a 'definitely some scary shit happening in there' cave?

Large. Check.

Unnaturally Dark. Check.

Making you body scream 'Get the fuck away!'. Check.

"Yup." Naruto said to his companions, "This is probably the evil cave of doom and dragons."

Laxus gave him a dry look, "It's the only cave in the entire mountain range." The unsung words of 'you idiot' hung in the air.

Well that was another way to test it. Naruto personally liked his way better.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said jubilantly, "And go slay the foul beasts of the cave of doom!" As he finished a projectile pierced his chest, "Well then... that is not nice at all." He fell over.

Mystogan and Laxus swung around and fired a giant beam of lightening and energy, frying whatever shot their teammate. Whatever it used to be was now a pile of burning ash on the ground.

"Ow." Naruto said as he stood up perfectly fine, a purple diamond on his forehead disappearing, "That really hurt." Internally he frowned deeply, his carelessness made him resort to using the 'Strength of a Hundred Technique', AKA Tsunade's ultimate healing move. Of course it didn't do much to an immortal, just drained him like a bitch, probably a side effect of it not aging him.

"Are you alright?" Mystogan asked alertly.

Naruto nodded, "I'm really lucky to be wearing my red coat. My blood fits in perfectly."

Laxus stared at the pile that used to be an enemy, "What was that?"

Naruto sniffed the air, "Smell that?"

"Yeah." It smelled like... disinfectant. Like alcohol.

Naruto had a sarcastic smile on his face, "That my friends..." He looked up to the cave, a giant platoon of figures were running out, "Well that's an army of demons, not what I'm really talking about." He looked behind the mountain, a scaly head appearing, "That is what I'm talking about. One of Zeref's more... interesting creations. Known in legends as 'The Cannibal'."

"The Cannibal?" Laxus said in mild shock.

Naruto sighed, "Though he really is a-" The monster emerged, "- hydra."

The Etherious, one of Zeref's creations, was easily over a hundred meters tall, the actual height unknown do to the mountain covering much of it's body. It had three snake like heads, each with ferocious teeth like a lion. The viscous look was coupled by wicked yellow eyes with red pupils. It's long heads snaking down (Naruto smirked at that, SNAKING) into a hidden body.

Naruto knew behind the mountain it had an alligator like body with six legs. And he also knew that the pink tinted teeth was a mix of blood and extremely poisonous venom.

"It's name is Shia if you're wondering."

"I hate to ask why." Mystogan said quietly as he eyed the beast, "But why is it called 'The Cannibal'?"

Naruto didn't need to answer as the two heads on the side suddenly snapped to the side to the head in the middle, sinking their teeth into the middle head. The middle head roared as it was consumed by it's own body. The pinkish blood erupting like a water fall from it's stump neck. A few seconds later two more heads sprouted from the stump, making the total four.

"That's why." Naruto said plainly, "Every head cut off get two more grown. It also likes the taste of it's own blood."

"How?" Was more then a mumble then anything, the creature was beyond belief.

"Would you believe me if I said Me and Zeref went to a museum and saw a story about the hydra, then I got him drunk for the first time and-" He pointed to the beast, "-that happened?"

"No."

"Well..." Naruto pointed to the horde of demons, "Those are wannabe devils from the demon realm, you two should be fine." He grinned, "I get the big guy over there."

"Will you be alright?"

Naruto's face gained a bit of blood lust, "That thing is nothing but a love child of Zeref and whiskey." Hence the smell, "I'll deal with it."

* * *

Naruto stood on top of the mountain with a cave in it. Behind it was Shia in a giant valley, it looked rather breathtaking, with a small lake and waterfall along with bountiful nature, but the giant snake monster ruined the view.

"Hey Shia!" Naruto called out. The multiple heads snapped towards him.

 **"Ahvlash NArutoaafna!"**

Naruto actually forgot, it didn't really speak English, or any language, very well.

"Shia I heard you ate people!"

 **"Teytasatate goodads YEASGa!"**

They tasted good yeah. Naruto actually felt a bit disappointing he understood that.

"He Shia!" Naruto yelled slowly, "I'm gonna kill you now alright? ALRIGHT?"

 **"NOOOH I keel yoush asshole!"**

Naruto jumped off the cliff, Rasenshuriken in hand. "Take this you freak!" He threw the energy weapon at Shia, who stood there and took it in his back, the hydra looked at his back for a moment before turning back.

 **"Thtastt Tinglesh"**

It tingled? He forgot the hydra had unbelievably dense and durable skin.

New plan it seems.

As Naruto fell through the air he used a blast of wind to propel him forward, "Ultra Big Rasengan!" The ball of condensed chakra in his hand expanded into massive proportions, he slammed it into one of Shia's head, destroying the head part completely.

To his chagrin two more heads grew, making the total number five.

He needed more firepower.

AKA Kurama.

Naruto's eyes widened as one of Shia's head started to produce energy, and a large scale energy beam erupted from it's jaws.

"Oh shit!" Naruto extended his arms infront of him, "Hiraishin: Guiding Thunder!" The air around him seemingly bent as the energy beam was absorbed infront of him.

Naruto mentally thanked his father for the technique as the beam disappeared, being sent to a small island a few hundred kilometers out in sea and no doubt destroying it.

The hydra looked confused, and Naruto took the opportunity to activate his Takeover Magic.

 **'HELLO THERE NARUTO!'** The deep, loud, and definitely not Kurama sounding voice blasted in his mind.

"Ah fuck!" Naruto cried at the yelling in his head, "What the hell!? Who the hell-" He recognized the chakra inside of him, "-Son!?"

 **'YES IT IS I, SON GOKU!'**

Naruto gritted his teeth at the loud voice of the four tailed ape, "Quiet down Son! I'm right here!"

 **'SORRY! OOPS I MEAN sorry!'**

"It's fine." Naruto used the Hiraishin to get back on top of the mountain, he stuck to the wall so that he was hidden from Shia, "What are you doing here? And how?" He asked as he watched Laxus electrocute a large group of demons.

 **'Kurama is in a intense poker game with father, Gyuki, Isobu, and Kokuo! Since he was busy he asked me to go! And I still owe you debt from the statue!'**

"What if I was in trouble!? Kurama would ditch me for poker!?" The idea of that actually wasn't that unrealistic.

 **'Aren't you a god?'** If a god died he or she would merely return to the god realm for a while.

"We never proved if I was a god. Only immortal. And I'm not gonna ride my life on the chance I could be a god and I could be able to enter the god realm." He honestly doubted he was anywhere near a god, he was just immortal.

 **'Ah well. At least I can come any time!'**

Naruto frowned at the thought, "So you can just go into my body?" He did not sound very pleased.

 **'We gave you our chakra long ago! We are still linked!'**

"Oh... oh." A thought suddenly appeared in Naruto's head, "Wait so Matatabi come also!" He said excitedly, "Yes!"

 **'HEY! YOU WEREN'T EXCITED WHEN I CAME!"**

"Oh no offense! It's just Matatabi is the most down to earth and normal one out of the nine of you, she's pretty cool... despite the fire." A thought passed through his head and he suddenly shivered, "Oh god! does that mean Shukaku and Saiken can come also!?"

 **'If they really wanted to.'**

Not that the redhead didn't like them. He liked all of the tail beasts, it was just that Shukaku was fucking insane beyond belief and Saiken was weird beyond belief.

"Fine. I can deal with that." He hopped back over the mountain, "Now we burn this fucker!"

 **'YES LET US FIGHT!'**

* * *

"Take this Shia you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he jumped towards the giant beast, "Lava Release: Scorching Fist!" His fist was enveloped by lava as he shot a giant blob of it through his fist. It smashed into one of Shia's heads and made the hydra roar in pain.

Naruto flipped in the air and started to channel his wind affinity. Making a hammer of wind to smash Shia in the back, making it's legs give out momentarily.

"Yes! I can easily use lava now!"

 **'YOU CAN'T USE IT REGULARLY!?'**

"My natural affinity is wind and water, ice is a hell of a lot easier then lava. And I'm not gonna take two weeks to practice it, I have better things to do with my-"

He was eaten before he could finish.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he slid down one of Shia's throats, "The second fucking time!" The experience in the 44th training grounds was not something to forget.

He sighed, clone indigestion again?"

 **'NO!'**

Naruto understood what he wanted. Heartburn instead.

"I wonder how this is gonna feel." Naruto said as he felt himself slide further down Shia's neck. "Lava Chakra Mode!" His entire body became surrounded by scorching lava.

Shia licked his lips in satisfaction. The redhead tasted terrible, but the feeling of eating him made him fell wonderful inside.

And then the feeling got warmer and warmer, until his entire torso was alight with heat. Shia tried to turn to his many heads to his body but couldn't as he felt his body inflate with a burning sensation.

He then erupted in an explosion of lava.

"Oh shit it burns!" Naruto cried as he crawled out of a puddle of lava, his entire body surrounded by a hell of it, "How did Roshi deal with this!?"

 **'HARD WORK AND DEDICATION!'**

"Well I'm a lazy bugger-" Naruto gagged at the scent of Shia's innards, "-Oh god it smells."

Shia's heads where flailing around still alive, their eyes locked onto Naruto as they tried, and failed, to get to him. Naruto frowned at the sight of the still alive beast.

"Well then... interesting." He sat idly and watched them for a minute, "They're still not dead yet." He shrugged, "All well. Lava Release: Volcano Bomb!" He took a deep breath as he felt his chakra drain and the entire valley become nothing more then a bowl for the burning rock.

 **'WE KILL IT!'**

Naruto looked displeased, "Yeah we did... but such an anti-climax. A bit too easy." Says the one who got eaten, but the redhead was mostly unscathed.

* * *

"That was surprisingly boring." Naruto said dissatisfied as he stared at the sunset. Son had left a few minutes ago, giving the former blonde a very loud and emotional goodbye, Naruto was just waiting for the headache he had to fade.

"Are you joking?" Laxus said as he gave the redhead a 'what the fuck' look, "We fought an army of monsters and The Cannibal. That isn't very boring."

Naruto sighed, "Well Shia was always a bit of a bitch. I honestly thought it would take more to kill him, but nooo! All it takes was melting his insides."

"That usually kills a being. Melting their insides." Mystogan added.

Naruto still didn't look satisfied as he took out his communication Lacrima from his coat pocket, the thing glowed for a moment before the flickering form of both Siegrain and Ultear appeared.

"Oh hello there." Naruto said with a wolfish grin, "My my Ultear, you take my breath away!" He smirked at the slightly uncomfortable look on her face. "Oh and you too Sie. You make me hot and bothered also."

Siegrain rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, _"I'm positive we all get a little hot and bothered looking at you, but business first. The dragon?"_

"Well it wasn't a dragon, it was a hydra. Looks like a dragon, but not the same anatomy or magic." Naruto looked back to the mountains behind him, "It's dead. And the body is completely gone."

 _"The council would have wanted it for inspection, good thing it's gone."_

"That's like I like you Sie!" Naruto said with a grin, "Everyone on a council seems to have their own agenda sooner or later, but you're not an asshole like the rest of them." He never said Siegrain didn't have an agenda, just that he wasn't an asshole, "Oh and you too Ultear, not an asshole, but that ass though..."

Siegrain frowned and shook his head, _'Just no.'_

Naruto looked mild also, "Yeah that was a bit too blatant." It was fun to flirt, but straight up things like that just make it weird.

 _"Well good job anyways."_ He gave them a nod, _"We'll just pay Fairy Tail."_

Naruto pursed his lips, now Laxus really can take part of his share, "Fine."

 _"Oh Naruto, one more thing."_

"Yeah?"

Siegrain smiled at him, _"Thank you."_ Naruto smiled at his friend as the Lacrima cut out.

"I don't like him." Mystogan said after a few moments. Laxus nodded in agreement.

"Well I like him." Naruto said a bit defensively of his friend, "He's practically the only person on both mine and Fairy Tail's side."

"Doesn't mean we need to like him."

Naruto shrugged, "I can respect that. Though the day Siegrain becomes some sort of evil megalomaniac is the day I jump off a building."

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"They've been kidnapped!"

Naruto blinked at Mirajane's words, "Ok. I need..." He tried to find words to say, not expecting to be yelled at the minute he entered the guild. "I need you to slow down and explain it thoroughly, and get Makarov."

Makarov seemingly appeared, "We got a call from the Akane Resort, some unknown mages attacked Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy. We haven't received any words from them and there are no signs of death."

"So they must be captured." He honestly thought Natsu was stronger than that.

Something suddenly clicked.

"They captured Erza..." His family member (he thinks).

"Yeah." Mirajane said gravely.

Naruto sighed, "Is there any other information?"

Makarov nodded, "It seems Erza knew them from eye witness accounts."

The redhead groaned, "Of course. Why do nobody mention their troubled past and save us the trouble?"

Makarov didn't want to mention that Naruto was being hypocritical with the statement, "Do you need help finding them?" Not that they really had any help to give him.

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I can find an Uzumaki anywhere." He really couldn't, but he could sense Natsu and no doubt wherever he is large spikes of power would follow.

Makarov and Mirajane accepted the answer, knowing Naruto operated in strange ways. The redhead sighed at not even getting to sit down and exited the guild he just entered a few minutes prior.

* * *

Not that he didn't enjoy a relaxing walk, he spent enough time with Kakashi to appreciate the little things like a simple walk.

Of course this was a bit more then a simple walk, having to cross the ocean using his somewhat rusty chakra control. Naruto honestly tried to look on the bright side of the situation, he had plenty of alone time to... to think.

Yeah he was bored. Hopefully whatever he was walking into would have a lot more excitement than his little scuffle with Shia. And if anybody could suppress the apparent 'Strongest Team in Fairy Tail' they must be a pleasure to fight. Not that Naruto personally believe that Natsu's squad was the strongest, the temporary Team Naruto (the name for the moment) was completely badass. Actually him alone could be the strongest team of he put any effort into it.

He would go complete Kakashi mode and read his godfather's book as he walked, but he had only one copy and there was no way he would risk it getting it wet. The book was even older than he was, and he didn't like the chances of it being repaired if broken.

He was humming the soundtrack for the Princess Gale movies when he actually noticed it.

The very ugly and big tower in the sky, big was an understatement. It was like the giant Juubi Tsukuyomi stalk thing from the Fourth Shinobi War. Clouds rested only about halfway up the thing, and the top was hazy looking it was so high up.

Was it where Erza and the others where taken? Probably, it had the stereotypical 'bad guy hideout' feel to it.

He walked closer to it, "Halt!" He heard a voice yell. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sight of what looked like guards.

All of them had very strange body structures, and the animals with them looked even stranger looking.

"Hello!" Naruto said with a wave, "I am a traveler on a quest to find every redhead on the planet! I heard there might be one here, have you seen one?"

Two of the guards looked at each other, "Well there is that one... should we tell him?" One of them said.

"We should have him come closer." The other one said, then smirked, "Then we can make him a slave."

Naruto blinked, "Umm... you really shouldn't say that loud enough so I can hear you." His expression hardened, "I would love to make you suffer, but-" His eyes turned red and the two guards fell down screaming, "-I have to find that redhead before something bad happens."

He glared at the strange pink animals and they heeled, running away from the spinning red eyes. He stepped over his Tsukuyomi victims and walked into the front door.

The first thing he noticed was the presence of a lot of people, which he didn't really notice before. Gathering nature chakra for Senjutsu was difficult in the middle of the ocean, since all of the nature was at the bottom of the ocean and he had to keep moving. So he was going without accurate sensing for this one.

* * *

He blinked as he saw Natsu... with a strange cat head on.

This entire place was nothing but strange.

"Hey Natsu." Naruto said slowly, trying to assess the situation, "I don't know what kind of shit you're into..." He trailed off for a moment, eyeing him being tied up in a cat costume, "But I'm pretty sure that girl is underaged."

"NO!" A man made of... blocks? A man made of blocks said, "It isn't like that! Millianna just like cats! That is so not dandy!"

"Hey!" Naruto said defensively, "It is what it is! I'm just calling it as I see it!"

"NARUTO!" Natsu called from underneath the mask, "Help me! I'm trapped!"

The girl, who must be Millianna looked at him with sparkled in her eyes, "You have whiskers like a kitty-cat!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and rubbed his whiskers, "Oh no. These are fox whiskers." An idea suddenly came, "Though I have a really cool kitty-cat if you want to see her." He smirked at her reaction.

"YES!" She ran towards him enamored. The block man tried to grab her but couldn't.

"Ok." Naruto said slowly as he activated his Takeover Magic, "Look at my eyes." No. He wasn't going to Tsukutomi the innocent girl, his eyes warped into the Rinnegan as he reached into the god realm.

 **'Naruto?'** A silky feminine voice asked.

'Heya Matatabi-chan!' Naruto said to her mentally. She was probably his favorite tail beast, she was the most normal and naturally had a very caring and thoughtful attitude, something the other tailed beasts, especially Kurama, lacked.

 **'How are you Naru-chan!'** Matatabi asked excitedly, ' **Son just visited you not to long ago!'**

'I know! But I've been waiting to call you out and I have the perfect opportunity right now!'

 **'Oh?'** Her smooth voiced was laced with curiosity, common for a cat, ' **And that would be?'**

Naruto took a breath, hopefully this would work.

His Rinnegan pulsed as he activated both the Animal Path and the Asura Path. A plume of smoke appeared to his side, and when it faded...

"Wow." Naruto said slightly shocked, "I did not expect that to work so well." He thought nothing would happen due to the differences between magic and chakra, but apparently they did work together.

Millianna's eyes became brighter and brighter until the pure excitement she radiated was palpable.

Matatabi stretched her new, actual cat sized body, **"This feels... a lot nicer then I would have thought."**

"A KITTY! AN ACTUALLY FIRE KITTY!"

The two tailed hellcat looked at the girl infront of her, **"Oh you are cute."**

"Well Millianna." Naruto said to her, "This is my friend Matatabi. Matatabi-chan this is Millianna, cat lover extraordinaire." Well at least he thinks she is, from what the room they where in told him.

Millianna ran to Matatabi and hugged her, not caring that she was on fire, "Oh my so SOFT!" She rubbed her face into the cat's fire, "It feels so nice!"

Matatabi purred slightly, **"Is this all you want me to do Naru-chan? Because I'm perfectly fine with cuddling."** She suddenly giggled, **"Get it!? PURR-FECTLY fine with cuddling!"**

Naruto erupted into laughter, that was why he liked Matatabi, they had the same sense of humor.

"That..." Block man looked shocked, "Using her weakness like that... so not dand-" He was punched in the face by Natsu before he could finish.

"Finally!" Natsu yelled as the cat head came off his head, he smiled at Happy before looking at Naruto, "Why are you here!?"

Naruto shrugged, "Erza is a family member. I have to help her."

Natsu gave him a smile almost identical to his sixteen year old self, "Good! Because Erza is my family also!" He ran off into a hallway, no doubt going to look for the female redhead.

"Hey Mata-chan." Naruto said to the cat, "Take care of little Millianna and-" He looked to the unconscious man on the floor,"- block man. If anything goes wrong I'm pretty sure you can extend into full size and carry them out."

The tailed beast nodded as she was embraced by Millianna, **"Have fun Naru-chan!"** As he walked out she turned to the girl holding her, **"You are so cute!"**

* * *

"Natsu!" Naruto yelled to his guildmate, "Let me handle the bird man and you go ahead!"

Natsu nodded and ran away, the bird man looked at him, "You challenge Fukuro!?"

He was met with a sigh, "I've been overusing the word strange today..." The redhead muttered, "But there is just no other words for-" He looked at Fukuro, "-that."

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Fukuro yelled.

"It means I have no idea what the fuck you are!" Naruto looked very confused, "I mean an owl man!? What the fuck is that!?"

The immortal looked to another man, "And you are?"

"Simon. One of Erza's friends."

Naruto nodded deeply, "Okay... so are you going to help me fight owl man?"

Simon looked away, "I use Darkness Magic, but Fukuro can see in pitch black with his night vision."

"No he can't."

Both Simon and Fukuro looked at Naruto confused, "What?"

"Well..." Naruto started, "Light is color. If there is no light then nothing has color, night vision doesn't work unless there is a some sort of light in the area. Because night vision works by amplifying light.

"How do I see though?" Fukuro asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Well owls-" He gestured to Fukuro, "-and other nocturnal animals have strong enough eyes to see inferred. So you can't see us, you can see the heat we emanate. You can easily run into a wall since they don't emit heat."

"I..." Fukuro looked astonished, "I...-AGF!" Naruto kicked him in the face.

"Science lessons are done!" Naruto yelled, his distraction working, "Now I shall beat the shit out of you! Ice Release: Ice Spear!" An spear ice shot out of the ground and towards Fukuro who used his rather large arm to smash it.

Naruto blinked in confusion, didn't ice work well against flying types?

He gasped, "You're not a flying type!" He yelled in shock, "You're a normal type!" He growled, "Fighting it is!"

Fukuro had no idea what the redhead was spewing as his enemy rushed him.

Naruto flipped into the air spinning his foot downwards into an ax kick.

To his surprise Fukuro didn't even try to move or block. The owl head opened up to massive proportions, Naruto fell right into his awaiting mouth.

* * *

"I am so stupid." Naruto said to himself, trapped in the surprisingly spacious stomach of his enemy, "Eaten two times in a few days, three times in my entire life. You would think I would learn after the first time."

He felt his magic being drained, he raised an eyebrow at what was happening to him, luckily his chakra stayed, so only his lackluster Takeover skills would be drained.

"I don't want to kill him, but..." Naruto sighed. "I need to get out."

He couldn't do what he did with Shia, Fukuro would be completely melted. And he couldn't make his eater explode like he did with Orochimaru's snake. He kinda wanted owl man alive since he was proof that people were illegally practicing bestiality.

Naruto had an idea, "Oh this will be good, Boil Release!"

* * *

Gray gritted his teeth as he barely kept Fukuro's jaws from clamping around him.

The owl man was laughing maniacally at the thought of another meal, before he suddenly gagged, his entire body heating up.

Steam started to escape his mouth as he started to shake, before throwing up...

Throwing up all over Gray.

The Ice Make user stared wide eyed as a mixture of water and mice fell on top of him, Naruto coming out last and landing painfully on his stomach.

"Wow." The redhead said, getting up and stumbling a few feet away, "That was not nice. I should really stop being so weak and actually try to fight, because that was plain pathetic of me."

Gray gagged at the stuff on him.

"Oh hello." Naruto said to his guildmate, "Thanks for trying to save me, but I already got him." He eyed the knocked out owl hybrid on the floor, "I have no idea what is up with that guy, I mean just look at him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gray curled up on the floor.

"You're injured, both physically and mentally." He looked at Simon, "I'm gonna go ahead, I'l just leave Gray with you alright?" Simon nodded, Naruto was about to leave before he remembered, "Oh! I left one of my friends with Millianna and block guy, you can take Gray to her, she has a little bit of healing magic if you need it."

He then walked off, still feeling slightly unbalanced from being eaten.

* * *

"Damn." Naruto said as he eyed Erza, "We Uzumaki really have it." He said admirably as he looked at Erza's clothing.

"Naruto!?" Erza yelled in shock, "What are you doing here!?"

Naruto shrugged, "I heard my cousin, or at least I think you're my cousin, was in trouble, so I came to check." He looked at her opponent, "Thank god you're not a guy, because I do not want any man touching my innocent little cousin when she's dressed like that."

He received a glare from Erza, "Stop it Naruto!"

"Hey! I didn't say you looked bad, I meant that you look way too good for a man to be touching you! You definitely have the Uzumaki figure!"

Erza sighed, "This is my fight."

"Nope." Naruto shook his head, "It isn't. Not just me, but all of Fairy Tail is your family. We don't abandon family." He stood infront of Erza, "Now let me deal with this absolutely sexy woman infront of me while you go to the top of this tower, because the leader is always at the top of the tower."

As the female redhead left Naruto gave the lady infront of him a charismatic smile, "Hi there beautiful, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?"

"Ikaruga." She said calmly.

"Well then Ikaruga, I really don't want to hurt you." He noticed the look on her face, "Not that I'm calling you weak or anything! It's just that we could... tongue wrestle or something?"

"Tongue wrestle." She said with the 'you got to be kidding me look'. "Did you really say that? So stupid."

Naruto smirked, "You say that because you know you'll be the one to lose the tongue battle."

"You know I read that in a book before." She said thoughtfully.

Naruto's expression lit up, "You read Icha Icha Book Seven!?" He said in glee of such a beautiful lady reading his book, "I wrote that!"

Ikaruga's perfectly composed composure broke for a moment as she blushed, "You wrote that?"

She received a sly smile, "It seems like you are a reader of my series." He started to approach her, "How about we go and reenact the battle between the female spy and the partner she betrayed..." A true master piece in his own opinion.

The pink haired sword wielder took a step back as Naruto got closer, "I-I... I don't know..."

Naruto put a finger on her lips gently, "Shh... just give in to the dreams of Icha Icha..."

Ikaruga was red as she shook, before she finally realized that he was the enemy, "NO!" She yelled as she drew her sword and slashed him across the chest, "I... I am so sorry." She said, looking a little bummed out to have killed the author of her favorite books.

Naruto frowned as he channeled chakra into his healing ability, making the wound close in seconds, "Hey. That wasn't very nice, I'm suppose to be tied up first."

Ikagura looked at him in shock, "You're perfectly fine!?"

The redhead thought for a moment, "I cannot die from being stabbed or sliced." Naruto lied to her, "I can only be killed after having an incredible time with a pretty woman." He mentally prayed to any god he could think of for her to believe him.

The woman started to calm down until she regained her composure, "I would have to test that first."

Naruto let out a disappointed sigh, "Ah well... we're gonna have to fight." He regained his smirk, "Kinda like the fight in the fifth book."

Ikagura still kept a calm expression despite blushing. She knew exactly what the fight he mentioned and knew exactly what it escalated into, and she completely resolved herself to read the entire series again when she got home

Naruto knew that he shouldn't hold back against an enemy because she was good looking, but he was strong enough to say 'fuck it' and do whatever he wanted. Besides, the satisfaction he got from making her squirm was so very worth it.

He simply leaned away from a slash of her sword, but instead of parrying with a blow of his own he leaned forward and gave her a squeeze. He swore he saw the ethereal figure of Jiraiya giving him a thumbs up as he felt up his foe.

Ikagura was still trying to stay unperturbed as she span around, her sword hitting empty air again. She felt a hand run down her backside, but she couldn't see her foe.

"You see I really didn't try against that owl guy." Naruto's smooth voice whispered in her ear, making her freeze "So I ended up being eaten, but..." She felt her entire body shiver at the word, "But now I'm going to give you my all." He chuckled at how sexual that sounded.

The leader of Trinity Raven, a group of assassins that was hired by the leader of this tower, tried to swing around again, but her katana was gone.

"Quite the sword this is." Ikagura swung her head to the direction of the voice, Naruto was across the room holding her sword, "You see I once got really into swords, I went around collecting a lot of cool ones." He stared at her blade with respect, "What is it's name?"

"Mugetsu-Ryu." Her voice said without her consent.

Naruto smiled at her, "A nice name." He said, before her sheath appeared in his hands, Ikagura looked at it in shock as he sheathed her sword.

"H-how?"

The redhead threw the sword back to her, "I'm actually very powerful, I could defeat you but I'd rather not." He walked up to her and Ikagura knew there was no real point to fight, "Though I do want something... answers."

Ikagura nodded, completely out of fight.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked as he got closer and closer to her.

"The Tower of Heaven."

Naruto nodded, "What is this place for?"

Ikagura felt her heart start to race as Naruto approached her, "It's for the R-System."

Naruto was only a few meters away, "What is the R-System for?"

"It's..." She felt her breath become labored at the sight of him, "It's called the Revive System... they want to revive someone."

Naruto cupped her cheek, and Ikagura felt her heart stop, "Who?" He asked softly.

"H-his name..." Ikagura felt any pride she had leave as she savored his touch, "His name is Zeref."

And like that all the warmth from Naruto was gone. "What?" He asked seriously.

Ikuraga trembled slightly as his hand left her cheek, "The Black Wizard."

Naruto turned around to where Erza went, "That is not smart." He started to walk.

But he couldn't as Ikagura grabbed his hand, "Wait!" She yelled desperately, "Aren't you... aren't you..." She blushed, "Icha Icha." She said in a whisper.

Naruto sighed at the fact he made her completely want him, twenty seconds ago it was fine... but Zeref. "Not that I don't want to act out my books with you. It's just... priorities." He could now see the ethereal figure of Jiraiya giving him a thumbs down for rejecting a woman.

"Oh." Ikagura said sadly.

Naruto grabbed Ikagura's hands with the both of his, "How about this." He said as he formed a Hiraishin marker on her hand, "With this marker I can teleport to wherever you are."

"Really?" She had never heard of such a astonishing power.

Naruto nodded, "What do you think about becoming a movie star?"

"What?"

Naruto smirked at her, "A movie st-" His eyes snapped to the sky, "No..."

Ikagura looked worried, "What's happening?"

The redhead kept his eyes up, "Etherion. What the hell Siegrain..."

"What do you mean Etherion!?"

Naruto looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile, "You go and find you're teammates, I'm gonna go deal with that."

He disappeared before she could answer.

* * *

On the roof he looked at the sky as the giant beam of energy approached.

"No Bijuu to use the Bijuudama." Naruto said grimly. "I guess I'll have to-" He noticed the giant Lacrima on the roof, "-Oh shit. Whoever owns this tower is one son of a bitch."

He ran towards the Lacrima and placed both of his hands on it.

"A chain of storage Lacrima throughout the tower... someone wants to absorb Etherion!?" He felt around it more, "A cap of... 2.7 billion Edeas for the entire chain." Edeas, the unit of measurement for magic, "That might be enough to resurrect a man... if he was dead."

He looked back up to the sky, the beam was almost at it's target.

"That beam is at least 5 billion Edeas minimum, and whoever made this Lacrima chain did not account for any extra energy, this place will still be destroyed... unless..." He sighed, "This is not going to be pleasant."

The beam hit.

In an instant he felt the 2.7 billion Edeas cap for the crystal chain fill, he felt his body burn as the other 3 billion plus Edeas entered his body. It needed a place to go, and Naruto wasn't going to let a place filled with innocent people die.

He'll play the hero again.

He could vaguely feel Matatabi send some chakra into him, the rest of her power was being used to protect the people with her. He used the small bit of chakra to try and reinforce his body before it exploded.

And right as Naruto felt his body start to give out, it ended.

"Holy shit." Naruto said as he shook uncontrollably, his body twitching from the power in him, "I wasn't vaporized..."

His body was paralyzed for a few moments, having no idea what to do with the power inside of it. After a few minutes he tried to move, only for his body to fall. He broke through the now crystal floor into the level below him.

He idly laid, unable to move, as he saw his friend Siegrain blow Simon away.

His mind was blank for a moment, before he used the willpower that has won him so many battles to try and force his body to move.

"I- It doesn't matter!" Siegrain yelled, but the tone of distraught was there under his maniacal yell. "Because everyone in this tower will be dead when I'm don-"

Naruto smirked slightly at the sight of Natsu slamming Siegrian in the face.

And then it fell as he saw Natsu eat Etherion.

Naruto saw Siegrain stand up at the sight of the choking Natsu, Etherion was composed of a lot more then just fire.

Maybe he couldn't stand to face his friend... but Natsu... Natsu was more then willing to beat the shit out of the blue haired man.

Naruto used Hiraishin: Guiding Thunder to transfer all the energy inside of Natsu except fire magic into himself, he put a marker on Natsu when he saved him from the cat room. His body started to convulse as he absorbed millions of Edeas, with a smaller amount coursing through his pink haired guildmate, enough to send him into his Dragon Force.

It was worth it. He decided as he felt his magic coils explode, them already being strained from the previous energy he absorbed. The magic in him was running rampant and completely destroying his insides.

Well it was time to see if he was really a god. If he did die, which was very likely, he should find himself in a poker game with the Rikudo Sennin and all of the Bijuu, of course that's if he was actually a god. If not...

Well who knows?

* * *

"Only I can see Zeref! I am his chosen one!"

Naruto clenched his fists at Siegra- no Jellal's words. That wasn't Zeref he talked about, were people really using his name to justify such evil?

"Five years!" Jellal yelled as he started the Abyss Break, "I'll make it in five years!"

There was such irony in Natsu, one of Zeref's greatest legacies, defeating Jellal, the one who wanted to 'revive' Zeref. The irony made him want to both laugh and cry at the same time. It was honestly funny, and it honestly made him feel terrible inside.

He forced himself up making his way over to Erza, "Hey Erza." His voice was hoarse.

"Naruto!?" Erza cried as she looked at her apparent relative, "You're still here!?" She noticed the state he was in, "What happened!?"

Naruto let out a dry laugh, "Etherion is a over 5 billion Edeas. Jellal only had the set up to absorb 2.7 billion."

Erza gasped, "No... you didn't."

The redheaded male gave a weak smirk, "Yes. I did." He looked over to the downed Jellal, "Siegrain was- no is- a close friend of mine. You take Natsu and go, I'll deal with the tower.

"No!" She yelled, "You don't understand! The entire thing will blow without a sacrifice!"

"I understand perfectly." Naruto said, looking more mature then Erza ever saw him. "Erza, I'm not going to let my cute little relative die. And Natsu has to live, I promised a friend that." He looked to the blue bubble like thing near them, "Go."

"I can't! I already let Simon down!"

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, "You know, I was eaten by a man named Fukuro, when he threw me up I landed on top of Gray. I marked him with my teleportation technique."

"What does that mea-" Erza and Natsu vanished in a flash of red.

"You know." Naruto started to the unconscious Jellal, "I'm suppose to jump off a building because of you, but I think this a bit more extreme, so it should be fine." He hobbled over to the bubble, letting himself fall in.

He sunk in, feeling the entire tower around him glow.

He would never noticed how much he looked like his godfather in his own final moments as he sunk deeper and deeper into the unknown.

'I am one soft asshole aren't I?' The redhead thought to himself, smiling as he saw what looked like the sun as he sunk, 'And now in the next chapter of my autobiography... escaping from the magic jelly of doom...'

* * *

It always made him a bit awestruck that the body naturally floated. He remembered when he was young falling into a lake, and when he threw away all of his oxygen flailing around his body naturally floated upwards. And right before he met his demise he broke the surface, having just enough strength to lift his head and breath.

Of course now he could hold his breath for much longer, and the natural instinct to flail was gone from years of deadly training. Maybe that was the reason he wasn't a corpse floating still like the debris of a destroyed boat, but like a piece of driftwood, still floating aimlessly around the ocean, it's journey not done until it hits land.

"Mystogan..." He said to the man infront of him weakly, "You're a bastard."

"Yeah." The prince said softly as he hoisted the redhead up, his ankles sinking into the water he was standing on.

"It..." Naruto drifted into unconsciousness for a moment, "You knew your counterpart had the same name as you... that Siegrain wasn't the other you."

"I did."

Naruto weakly held his eyes open, Mystogan didn't have his mask on and Naruto stared into the face that two men made him trust, "I... I don't really blame you though... pain breeds hatred and hatred breeds death... it's a cycle..."

"Rest." Mystogan commanded gently.

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice, but he had a question before he rested, "Hey Mystogan?"

"Yes Naruto?"

He opened his eyes weakly, "Do you... do you know Takeover Magic?"

"I know the concept."

"I..." Naruto stared at the sun, looking a little lost, "My magic is ruined... I need you to channel some of yours..."

"That's dangerous."

"I know."

Mystogan stayed silent and complied, the foreign magic felt like liquid fire as it traveled through his destroyed magic system, but Naruto held on and tried to activate his Takeover.

 **'You bitch.'** The angry voice of Kurama rang, **'I** **'ve been trying to enter you for such a long fucking time! I just felt the link start and had to force my way into your body.'**

"Hi Kurama." Naruto muttered, Mystogan payed no mind as he walked.

 **'My sister told me what you did. Why didn't you fucking call me before you absorbed a fucking Juubi worth of magic!?'** Naruto couldn't help but smile weakly at the concern lacing his friends voice.

"You... play poker..."

 **'A poker game does not last a few days you fucktard! What if you died!? We have no idea if you are a god or not! I-'** For the first time since his fathers death Kurama's words voiced raw emotion, **'-You're my best fucking friend. I would have found wherever your soul resided and would have fought even the god damn Shinigami to get to you, then I would have shoved the fucking Hokage mountain up your ass before taking you back!'**

"I..." Naruto started to drift away, he found himself inside of his mindscape, the furry form of Kurama infront of him, "I'm... I'm ready to die... to give my life to protect..."

 **"You might be ready. But I'm not. Call me a greedy asshole because I am, you should see me play poker."**

Naruto smiled as he felt Kurama pick him up and place him against his fuzzy body, "Hey..." He said as he savored the safe feeling of his partners fur, "I know I would have been fine... because I had people to protect and-"

 **"-And you truly find strength when protecting your precious people. I fucking hate that Haku dude."**

Naruto chuckled softly as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn she can sing." Naruto said with wonder as he watched Mirajane perform from a more private section of the second floor of the newly made Fairy Tail building. He downed his drink, "She's a complete package isn't she?"

Mystogan, who didn't have his hood on since nobody could see them, eyed him with concern, "Are you sure you are suppose to be drinking?"

Naruto shook his head, "Am I suppose to? No. But I'll be fine." Kurama had fixed a lot of the damage Etherion had caused. The fox was coming in and out using a seal filled with Mystogan's chakra and some of Naruto sealing expertise, the redheads magic system would take weeks to fix properly, so the fox would have to force himself into Naruto's body to fix him.

"And shouldn't you tell everybody you're still alive?"

Naruto shrugged, "Makarov knows, besides, my condition isn't stable enough, I don't want to die twenty minutes after revealing myself. Also Natsu will no doubt dog pile me the minute he sees me. I want at least one more day to prepare."

Mystogan sighed as he watched Gajeel perform, "He's quite the interesting new member isn't he?"

The redhead chuckled at how bad his singing was, "I love it! I think he'll fit in just fine, the piercings actually reminds me of someone used to know." He said, thinking about Pein.

"A member of your past in the Elemental Nations?"

"Just wait until I get to that part." Naruto had been telling Mystogan about his younger days, he felt as if someone should know, it would help when he wrote his book.

Naruto groaned as he wriggled his fingers, Mystogan raised an eyebrow, "Maybe we should go back to Wendy, she wasn't fully done when we left."

"Maybe we should go back." Naruto said, "Not for me to be healed, but for you to talk to her." Naruto shook his head at the prince, "You just abandoned her like that, to that very... interesting guild." Both of the men knew Roubaul was not really alive, but he kept Wendy safe.

"I had to." Mystogan said with a shrug, "There was an Anima that was drawing a large amounts of power, in the end I just couldn't go back..."

"Well the look on her face when she saw you made my entire year, so you better go back and see her eventually."

Mystogan nodded, before looking out a window, "Speaking of Anima..." He trailed of.

"Go." Naruto said with a smile, "Have fun."

The other Jellal disappeared into mist.

Naruto saw Jet and Droy call Gajeel outside, their eyes brimming with hatred.

"They need to release their pain, before their hatred hurts those they love..." Naruto sighed, "Always conflict..." He smirked, "Who am I kidding? I love it."

* * *

"What kind of bullying is this?"

Jet and Droy turned around, "L-Laxus..." The blonde walked up, his new headphones shining.

Laxus eyed Gajeel, "So this is the one who did a number on my guild." He started to walk forward, "Did gramps let you join just so you don't bust the guild again?" It was posed as a question, but it was fully obvious he didn't want an answer.

Gajeel stared, choosing not to speak.

"That..." Laxus clenched his fists, "That is why people look down on us!" He yelled in fury, "You little piece of shit!"

Team Shadow Gear wisely took a step back.

Laxus sparked, "I heard things as I traveled. 'Fairy Tail isn't anything special'. 'Fairy Tail is done for...'" Thunder seemed to roar in the clear sky, "And the worst... 'Fairy Tail is filed with weaklings...' WEAKLINGS!?"

A giant lighting bolt shot down form the sky onto Gajeel, the dragon slayer roared with pain as thousands of volts coursed through him. Team Shadow Gear watched in fear.

"It's you fault!" Laxus yelled in anger as his fists sparked, "YOUR FAULT!" He brought his fist down.

Only for it to be caught, "Laxus you're going to far."

"Naruto." Team Shadow Gear gasped, "You're suppose to be dead."

Naruto smirked at the blonde, "Did you really think Etherion can kill me? You know exactly who I am."

"I do know who you are. I also know you're weakened."

Naruto have him a bland look, "Can you take the giant fucking beam of doom and not be hurt?"

Laxus looked past the redhead to Gajeel, "He helped soil our guilds name..."

Naruto let go of his fist and put it on Laxus' shoulder, "And he'll make it strong again. He's ruthless unlike other members, he enjoys making people hurt, something you value."

The only thing keeping Laxus from exploding was the respect he held for Naruto's strength, the respect he has from all the times he watched scary movies with the Red Devil as the villain.

"I'm gonna rebuild the guild from it's ashes. Into something stronger."

Naruto stared deeply into his eyes, "And why would there be ashes?"

Laxus turned around and started to walk away, "Because this guild is already on fire, I'm just gonna put it out."


	8. I Didn't Flick Off the King!

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **Note: Some people believe that Naruto is cliche hero again. Nope. Yes he might be more antagonistic then canon, but he's not an OC, he's still Naruto, so he'll go all the way for the people he cares about, asshole or not.**

 **Though I did make sure I REALLY cemented that he isn't the old Naruto anymore.**

* * *

The magic council was suppose to be the governing body of magic in Earthland. They were chosen with precise calculation and thought to make sure that the world was kept safe and in balance.

And apparently whoever chose them did a shit job.

It didn't really make the public very assured if the entire council can be peer pressured into firing a giant weapon of mass destruction by a pretty girl and a pretty boy. Which was basically the gist of the entire situation. Or at least what it looked like to the civilian population.

Ultear booked it. Taking the crime 'hit and run' to a whole new level when she completely dominated the Fiore branch of the magic council, and other culprit in the now famous 'Etherion Crisis' was currently being judged.

"Nope. Fuck you." A middle finger was thrown at the head judge.

The Defendant of State, basically an asshole lawyer who was damn good at his job, glared at the perpetrator, "Mr. Namikaze, I ask you to refrain such vulgar gestures in the presence of the supreme court and the king."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Hey, I'm just expressing my rights, freedom of speech through my gestures," He snorted at how stupid that sounded. "But as I said, no. I don't care how you butterscotch it, as Jellal's lawyer I'm not signing him over to death."

Did they really think they could get him? Naruto Namikaze politician extraordinaire? The, and Naruto quote, 'Undeviating approbation for the intimation for quietus of Jellal Fernandes.' AKA please let us stab him in the brain with a rusty spoon, yes, spoon.

"Mr. Namikaze," The defendant started, "We all know that Mr. Fernandes did a terrible deed, trying, and almost succeeding, in reviving he who shall not be named and-"

Naruto snorted and looked to Jellal, who was sitting next to him, "Do you here that? 'He who shall not be named'! What the hell is that!?" Naruto stood up, "Oi pussy!" He yelled to the Defendant, "ZEREF ZEREF ZEREF!" Naruto looked around the court room, "Hey? Why wasn't I just smitten by the deadly Zeref? Oh yeah because he doesn't give a shit who says his name!"

The defendant looked awestruck and Jellal cradled his head in his hands, "I'm dead... I am so dead..." Yes Naruto could be an asshole, actually he was an asshole. But this? He was taking it into a whole new level.

The defendant tried to regain any sort of control of the situation, "And how would you know the dark one would not care?"

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto looked to the king, "Is he kidding me? Is he actually trying to convict me of talking to someone? Let alone miraculously talking to a dead man?"

The king, Toma E. Fiore, obviously knew that Naruto did talk to Zeref a lot, and that he was the Red Devil, but the lawyer did not, and Naruto was playing on that. Not much for Jellal's live, but just to be difficult.

The defendant adjusted his glasses, "My lord, do you honestly want someone as evil as Jellal running around? I, and I'm sure many others agree with me, want to keep such a threat away from the people of Fiore."

"And-" Naruto cut in. "-Ultear clearly said that she was manipulating him when she was destroying your entire council grounds." He didn't like throwing the blame onto such a pretty girl, but desperate times...

"And you're saying he did not do a single thing out of free will?"

"When you write you can't control the ink from bleeding through your paper and staining all the pages underneath. You have to write gently, make every stroke count because it is permanent and affects a lot more pages then the one your writing on." Hidden meanings. Inserting the fact that he was indeed intelligent.

The king raised an eyebrow at the wisdom, the defendant seemed to notice that, "And how do you know that Mr. Namikaze?"

"I dabble in writing."

"Oh. And by any chance do you have any work we might have heard of?"

Trying to discredit him, but he honestly wasn't forward enough, he was trying to make Naruto do it himself, "I'm sure you've read my work before."

"And that is?"

"The wonderful and marvelous Icha Icha series. My godfather's legacy to me."

It now seemed like more people were swaying his way, the power of Icha Icha being strong despite the premise of the books. The fact that a actress had just been announced and that already thousands of people pre-ordering tickets made it powerful, money always being a defining factor in peoples lives.

Now that he just established himself as very wealthy and very influential Naruto sat down and blatantly offered his hand to Jellal for a high five, who refused but looked a little hopeful about living.

The king looked at Jellal, then Naruto, "Say Mr. Namikaze-"

"-Naruto." The redhead actually had the gall to interrupt the king.

"Say Naruto," The kind started again, "You are obviously very adamant about keeping your defendant safe, but you are of Fairy Tail, a guild who Jellal openly kidnapped members. Why defend him?"

Naruto looked at his friend, "Erza is actually my..." He tried to decide what exactly she was, "... sister." Cousin didn't sound as personal, sister really hit home. "And even though Jellal kidnapped her she told me he was good on the inside. And I knew Siegrain, who was still Jellal, and I know that he isn't a cliche villain you see in movies, he's just a misguided person." Very misguided.

"Misguided he may be, but he still fired Etherion in attempt to use the R-System."

Naruto nodded, "I know that, of course I'm not going to let Jellal get off unscathed, he lied to me." He smirked at Jellal's face, "But he wants to atone, to help. And he's much more useful to the people of Fiore alive then dead."

"Then, if he did live, then what?"

Naruto leaned forward in his chair, "Fairy Tail are representing him. We will pay for him and will continue to pay for him whatever the cost might be. He is going to be closely affiliated with us from know on."

The king stood up, "Jellal Fernandes!" He yelled, "I sentence you to five years in prison with possibility of reduced sentence! But only if you pay the compensation to the kingdom of Fiore! One Billion jewels! Either through work or money!"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and groaned, "God damn! And I wanted to buy a apartment..." He sniffed, "My bank account..." He had enough for the payment, he dabbled in a lot more then writing, which was very high paying. He also did, or used to do, business on the side. But he got too lazy and stopped, already having a few bursting bank accounts.

The redhead turned to Jellal, "You're lucky I'm one charismatic motherfucker. And now you're my bitch, you have a debt you can never pay back and I'm gonna abuse that till that day you die."

* * *

"Naruto can I ask you a question?"

Naruto looked at Jellal, who was allowed one more drink until he was sent to jail, "Shoot."

"Why?"

The redhead shrugged, "Why what?"

Jellal downed a cup of alcohol, "Why help me? I lied to you. Betrayed everyone. You must notice now that I only kept you safe from the council because of your friendship with Zeref. Not anything else."

"And if it was only for Zeref-" Naruto gave him a smile, "-Then you would have never went drinking with me before. Or never would have gone with me to beat up the guy who was hitting on Ultear."

Jellal mirrored Naruto's smirk, "I can't believe she was angry at us for that. We did her a favor."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I know! She said our actions implied she was 'weak'. Well she really did show her strength..." The ruins of the magic council as proof.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oi! Fuck off!"

Jellal gave him a dry look, "What is with you today? You've been more asshole than usual."

Naruto threw his cup to the floor and started drinking from the bottle, "I went all self sacrifice hero mode. I feel way too... clean for my liking."

"You know you never answered my question."

The Yellow Flash leaned forward and looked at his convicted friend, "Fine. You see I noticed that even in the deadly fight, there was some hidden shit between you and Erza, and as Erza is an Uzumaki for all we know, I need to watch out for her."

Jellal got the meaning, "No no!" He shook his hands rapidly at Naruto's smirk, "It was not, and never was, like that! I swear!"

Naruto chuckled at his embarrassment, "But I'm sure you wanted it to be."

"You know what!?" The red faced Jellal said as he stood up, "It's gonna be a peaceful and non-insulting five years!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You'll miss me."

The criminal shrugged, "Probably. That's the worse part."

The door was knocked again, Naruto gave Jellal one more smile and a mock salute before he flashed away.

* * *

"I can't believe you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Erza as he downed another cup of alcohol, "What?"

Erza held up a copy of the Sorcerer's Magazine, "Sister? Talking about dirty books in a a trial?" The fury in Erza was emanating off of her, and all of the guild looked afraid, "And showing the bird infront of the king!? The KING!?"

Naruto stared at Erza's furious face for what seemed like hours, before suddenly grabbing her, "You are so CUTE!" He slammed her head into his chest, "Oh man you are so adorable! And besides I got you're boyfriend out of- well into- prison!"

Gray flinched at the sight, "Dude," He whispered to Natsu, "He does the chest thing also... they might actually be related..." Natsu nodded mutely.

Erza tried to stay angry, but the very large show of affection helped to qualm her rage, "He's not my boyfriend." She mumbled into her fellow redhead's chest.

"Keep saying that." He said with a sarcastic slur, before looking thoughtful, "You know what? Lets go do something! Anything! I'm bored." Not that drinking and flirting was not enjoyable, he wanted to be active.

He suddenly looked to the door, frowning slightly.

Erza blinked, "What's wrong?"

"I..." Naruto's gaze narrowed, "I just... feel something that feels familiar, I just don't remember exactly when or where I did..."

The doors were thrown open, "COOl!"

Ah yes, Sasuke's fan girls. The feeling a obsessed fan emanated was still the same throughout dimensions and time.

Naruto turned to the bartender, "Hey Mirajane, who the hell is that?"

Mira was trying, and was failing, in looking happy at seeing the man, "That's Jason, he's from the Sorcerer's Magazine." Her voice became a whisper, "He's weird..."

The newly established Jason snapped his head towards Naruto, "Oh my goodness!" He ran up to the redhead, "Oh my goodness the Yellow Flash! You are so COOL! I know about how you acted at the court trial..." He seemed to be panting. "Please let me have an interview with you-" His hips gyrated as he... moaned? "PLEASE!"

Naruto booked it up a wall, "Fuck no!" The vibe he was getting was... just no.

Suddenly his 'hot girl' senses went tingling. He used the skill given by Jiraiya and his eyes went back to the door. Standing there looking uncomfortable was a pretty blonde girl. Naruto smirked as he made his way (avoiding Jason) to her.

"Well hello there miss..." He held his hand out and trailed off.

She just seemed to notice him and jumped a little, "Oh! Sorry." She took his hand, "Hello. Suzy, amateur journalist at the Sorcerer."

"You with Jason?" Naruto's nose crinkled in dislike.

Suzy seemed reluctant of being affiliated with him, "Yeah... he's the only real person who writes on Fairy Tail and all of the good stories are really here..."

"And good stories mean more money." Naruto finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Well then." Naruto glanced back to Jason, who was pestering Macao, "Say, how about me and you do an interview alone?"

Suzy looked surprised, "Why me? Jason will probably write a better story."

Naruto frowned at the thought, "He almost sexually climaxed looking at me. I can respect people's decisions to..." He tried to find what to say, "...drive inverted... but I don't want to be alone with someone who wants a lot more than an interview." Try not to note the absolute hypocrisy in his words, as he wanted a lot more than an interview also.

Suzy smiled at him, "So you'll actually let me interview you?"

"You had me at hello." He quoted as he gave her the most charming smile he could muster, "The balcony is very private, we should go there." He cursed himself that he hadn't bought an apartment yet.

* * *

 _ **SORCERER'S MAGAZINE**_

 ** _Fairy Tail's New Goliath! The Grand 'Yellow Flash', Naruto Namikaze!_**

* * *

Naruto smirked at the headline, "See that Kurama? 'Grand.'"

 **'Who in the right mind would call you a Goliath? You're puny!'**

Naruto growled, "Hey! I haven't been short since I was like... seventeen or eighteen!"

 **'You will always be the midget with a fucking baby dick!'**

The redhead seethed as he flooded his mindscape, gaining an evil satisfaction in hearing Kurama's cry at the cold water.

* * *

 _By Suzy Mcgedy_

 _Hello! I had a chance to talk to the recent celebrity Naruto Namikaze! The Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail and yes, the man who actually showed the bird to the king himself._

 _We talked for a good few hours, and I've got the first real analysis of him for all you readers out there!_

 _Do note that his combat skills will not be thoroughly mentioned in this, that's for our brother magazine Wizard Weekly! Anyways..._

Looks: _For all the girls (and guys I guess), Fairy Tails reputation of having great looking guys is getting better and better! When I first laid eyes on him oh my gosh! Don't let the title 'Yellow Flash' deceive you. There isn't much yellow at all, so he's not a blonde or anything. But what he is though, tall, about six feet, and from what I could see he was very muscled. He was a natural looker, his face is handsome and his eyes the greatest violet you will ever see, it makes lilacs seem rough and the shine in them makes even the most polished of amethysts seem dull, I was completely entranced. His face has little whisker like marks on the cheeks that makes him stand out from the rest, and if that wasn't enough then his hair was. Red hair! An unbelievable bright red that I've only seen twice, the only other time is on Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail. Overall looks- 10/10_

Relationships- _The worst part after preaching how beautiful he was is to tell all you guys he's taken. Luckily he's not. Speaking of Erza Scarlet apparently they are siblings! SIBLINGS! The rumor came out after his amazing show at the court trial of the former council member Jellal, when I asked him he smiled and said 'yeah, we're related'. How he has stayed unknown with such a sister is very surprising. And when I asked him if he had any girlfriends and he merely shook his head no. He said that with how his life had been going a relationship had been difficult to find, but trust me, he knows how to treat a lady from what I've seen, though he seems like quite the womanizer, constantly flirting with me and doing a great job at it. I'd give him 8/10_

Occupation- _We all know him as a S class mage, and I believe he's a strong one, so tough jobs is probably his forte. He did apparently destroyed the cursed island of Majetok, which I'm sure most of you have heard off since it's pretty big news when an entire island is completely annihilated. He also, and wait until you hear this, is actually the author if the Icha Icha series! I was shellshocked! I was so surprised I asked for proof, and he actually brought out the manuscript for his next book! I actually got to peak at Icha Icha 9! And oh boy... I just shivered in excitement at the thought of what I read. He's also going to be the main male role in the movies! You may not have an accurate image of him from my words, but I think he completely personifies the words 'Icha Icha' perfectly. And with such a popular story behind his back Naruto has a fair share of millions, and is more than willing to spend it to treat someone. 10/10_

Personality- _Smooth, that's all I can really say. He's a slick one, always with some sort of smile on his face, may it be amused or flirty or happy, his face is always curved up. And the way he flirts! I swear not a single word he said was to not get into my pants! I had a shy act going on and merely nodded and blushed, and his face when I got all serious and left was priceless! Loke might be gone, but I have a feeling that this guy is going to go up and over the heights of womanizing he has set. My rating? 6/10. Six for being what seems like a nice guy, minus four because he'll probably try to get with every pretty girl he sees._

 _Intellige-_

* * *

The paper burned to a crisp before he could read anymore.

"Six out of ten!? The bitch was playing me! I knew she was too nervous to be a journalist!"

 **'Apparently you didn't you idiot!'** Kurama roared in amused gusto.

Naruto angrily threw the ashes of the paper he burned to the ground, "I am never giving that girl an interview again. Taking advantage of my weakness of woman..." He suddenly remembered something. "Shit! Mira had a photo shoot in the magazine!" He grabbed the ashes, "No!"

He was crying completely non-serious tears at the loss of the images of Mirajane in skimpy clothing.

"Damn it!"

 **'You act like they don't sell those things at every street corner.'**

Naruto lost all emotion in a second, "Oh yeah. I forgot."

* * *

"And then! She felt his eyes lock onto her like a pair of greasy handcuffs from an overweight cop! The image almost ruined the moment, but the cold steel brought her back into the reality of being locked into a dam-"

"STOP!"

Naruto frowned as he set his Icha Icha 9 manuscript down, "What?" He asked to the flustered Lucy, "I was getting to the best part."

Erza nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it seemed like she was really going to get it, I wanted to hear what will happen." She was completely nonchalant, like what she was hearing was the news from a newspaper, not the steamy writing of the dirtiest literature in existence.

"I-" Lucy looked to Natsu and Gray, Natsu was currently out of it from the train and Gray was looking out the window nervously, the eyes of Juvia staring at him with so much intensity it could be felt. "It's just... that stuff is..."

"This stuff-" Naruto held up his manuscript proudly, "-Is Icha Icha 9 in the making, someone could sell this for millions if they got their hands on this." In a puff of smoke it disappeared. "Hey Juvia, you can always take Gray and get ready for the movie if you want, we can wait."

Juvia's expression was... well it was now known that Juvia had never heard of Icha Icha before, something Naruto rectified. Now it seems like she couldn't get enough, and her idea of the main male role was a man with dark hair, and the main female role someone with blue hair...

"I..." In her daze she used the first person. "Does Gray like?"

Gray shook his head rapidly, "Nononononono! I'm not like that!"

Naruto sighed, "You're a disappointment, such a good looking girl wants you and you just say no."

"It's just that-"

Naruto suddenly gasped, "Your..." He nodded sagely and turned to Erza, "Now I get it..."

Erza nodded also, "I would have never expected."

"No!" Gray yelled in fury, "NO!"

"Well you did take your shirt off infront of Jason..." Naruto said with a shrug, "And we all know he didn't go to the bathroom to actually go to the bathroom."

Lucy was as pale as a sheet, and Natsu's sickness seemed to increase tenfold.

Naruto smirked at the state he left most of his temporary team in, he did want to go on a mission with Erza, some Uzumaki ass kicking time was always a pleasure. But the female redhead wanted her team to come along, which Naruto was fine with, E.N.- He means Natsu- needed some more practice and it was his duty as Jiraiya's apprentice to get Juvia and Gray to elope, to put it bluntly.

It was practically a crime for Gray to avoid Juvia like that, if such a good looking girl wanted you to basically own her then the rules are simple, Rock 'em Sock 'em all the way across the sky, it was pretty obvious.

"Soooo!" Naruto hooked his arm around Erza's shoulders, "S rank job?"

She nodded, "A town is reporting mysterious deaths in their guards, they want some mages to defend them while the new batch is trained. A week at most." She didn't mention the pay since it didn't really matter to her.

"How mysterious?"

"I really don't know."

"Well." Naruto looked at Lucy, "How are your fighting skills?"

Lucy started to stutter out an answer but Erza cut in, "Very capable, she defeated 19 vulcans and a member of Trinity Raven, among others." Naruto gave Lucy a smirk at how pale she became.

"I see." He gave Lucy a wink, "Don't worry, I understand." She nodded gratefully.

"What is there to understand?"

Naruto looked at Erza, "Nothing really." He said with a shrug.

* * *

Ewig, a rather dainty looking village with what looked like rather dainty looking people. Not that Naruto could really judge anyone, being currently homeless and all.

"Yo." Naruto said to the village leader, an old bald man, "We're from Fairy Tail."

"Oh yes! Hello!" His voice was still surprisingly clear for his age, no sign of being aged or haggard, "Thank god you are here! We've been waiting for you."

Naruto stepped back and left the speaking to Erza. He looked around the village, many middle aged people walked around, with some late teen/ early twenties scattered about. A surprising lack of children, which there should be in a village like this.

Was it possible this was going to go Wave mode like what seemed like every mission for him?

Note: The term 'Wave Mode' meant everything will go completely fucked up and the entire mission will evolve into a giant pile of shit. Not 'dissolve into a giant pile of shit', evolve, since it was a hell of a lot more interesting when fucked up.

He blandly looked at the faces of the villagers. Then the leader, then the villagers, then back to the leader.

Yup. Things were definitely fucked up.

* * *

When you have people with massive powers and even bigger egos to match, Erza and Natsu being prime examples, the term 'collateral damage' did not comprehend in their minds.

So it was best to not let them fight at all, to avoid everything around them being completely leveled.

Not that Naruto could really accuse them, with him probably having the biggest ego and the biggest power in the entire land. But he also had something that nobody else really had, almost 400 years of experience.

Not that he didn't enjoy smashing an asshole through a building, he loved it, it didn't bode well the employers if you destroyed their stuff. Believe it or not, you weren't really helping people when you destroy their home, the threat might be gone, but so was their homes and their money and the morale.

So in the best interest of everybody, Naruto snuck out during the night, when everyone was sleeping and completely unaware.

He might as well deal with the situation quickly, before his guildmates level the town and everyone in it by accident. And the entire pay being docked from them for compensation.

He left a few Shadow Clones to watch. And in a few hours, when he is suppose to wake Erza for watch, they won't. The plan is to dispatch of whatever or whoever is causing the disappearances and go back to sleep all withing the night, but deep down inside the redhead honestly doubted it was the case of bandits or any regular situation.

Because believe it or not there was a cliche 'kidnapping in the night' situations. Where a crazy cult will kidnap people for some completely stupid reasons, or bandits finding the poorest town possible and demanding millions that they know the village will never make in a hundred years, or even kidnapping for no reason whatsoever, just for some sort of fun.

There was also the spirit attracting children to help it, since children are more attuned to the other realms. But that was a bit off the beaten path, so not a common cliche.

There was also the pedo route, but that was thankfully nonexistent, it happened more in cities. But there is a lot more enforcement in the city, and there's always prostitutes for those who needed to force themselves onto people.

How did he know that? Jiraiya obviously. And of course Naruto didn't need to hire people, people wanted to force themselves onto him, him being incredibly sexy and all. The complete bamboozle from Suzy was a fluke, she just got lucky that Jason completely ruined any sexual thought before he got to her.

But he would not make a mistake like that the next time. He was going to by a place to live, an apartment or a house or even a damn hotel. Not that sleeping on the park bench (his current lodging status) wasn't perfectly fine, he was lazy enough to sleep anywhere,but nobody else wanted to bunk on a bench, even with him.

"Why have I been sleeping in the park when I'm rich?" The question to himself, "I should've bought a place a-" His body went limp.

All he could do was blink as a figure approached, "Hehe... you shouldn't be walking these parts of the woods." A regular sized man pulled back a hood, revealing a person in what seemed lie their fifties.

Was the pedo route happening?

"Such a young body... perfect.

It was. Shit.

Whatever spell or poison that was paralyzing him wasn't going to last long. The doses of Kurama's chakra inside of him already burning it away with ease. He stared blankly at the man infront of him as he approached.

The man stared at his slightly wrinkled hands and frowned, "I didn't expect so much age to go away... that was a mild spell." He walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him upwards, "Thank you for the youth."

The was a tug. A pulling feeling from every individual cell in his body. It wasn't painful, but emptying, tiring. He watched with more active eyes as the assailant got taller, lost his wrinkles. He was getting younger.

He was dropped, "25 again! This feels good!"

Now Naruto understands. Holy fuck.

The man glanced at him for a moment, looking disinterested before looking away. Suddenly his eyes snapped back, "What!? You're still young!"

Naruto presumed the man was suppose to drain his youth, but that was an issue when you're immortal.

The man touched him once more and his face seem to become something in his late teens, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" A blast of wind blew the man back, Naruto stretched his limbs, "You say there is something with me?"

The man flipped in the air and landed on his feet, his sharp eyes landing on Naruto and examining him, "What are you?"

"Naruto Namikaze, you?"

"Alt."

His eyes glowed as he prepared a spell, "Gravity Lock!" Naruto watched with unconstrained interest as Alt suddenly aged more and more until he was around a man in his forties. Then a overwhelming pressure surround him, trying to crush him.

He saw the trees and rocks start to tilt his direction.

It was like the Chibaku Tensei.

He grimaced before a small part of the forest smashed into him from all sides, burying him in a makeshift sphere that was much smaller and much less effective than his own planet creation technique.

Naruto channeled his chakra into the Earth Release, making the rocks suddenly melt into a thick mud. He slid out, without even the slightest smudge onto the ground again.

"That was strange." He observed dryly.

In a sudden and completely surprising burst of speed Alt appeared infront of him, touching him and gaining draining him again.

"You have an extremely powerful magic, but the side effect from using it drains your life. But you can also drain the life from others. That's why everyone in the town are older."

Alt nodded, "I took the guards to a more secluded place to start out. They died."

"Oh."

Alt grimaced, "I didn't want them to die... but. But I don't want to die. I had to chose."

"You're surprisingly civil. For an incubus."

"Incubus? Civil?" Alt chuckled a bit darkly, "No. I'm not usually civil, but I want to be with my future partner."

"And that would be?"

"You."

Naruto blinked, "Eh?"

"Think about it! You are not aging! We fit perfectly together!" Alt flexed his fingers, "My magic is ultimate, nobody can stop us, and when I use to much I can just get the age back from you! Perfect!"

Naruto openly groaned, "And I thought you weren't the world domination type... they're always the domination type..."

"No! Maybe not the world... but a semi-large country..."

"No. I'm not conquering anything, or letting you abuse my immortality."

Alt's eyes widened in excitement, "So it is immortality!" He smiled, "Has the world treated you they way you deserve to be treated? Has it treated you like the king you are?"

"Not really."

"Then help me! You have who know how long of wisdom and experience! You can unlock doors long closed because you know the combinations, unravel the mysteries of the world!"

"Look." Naruto's expression sharpened, "I never fucked anybody over in my life who didn't have it coming to them. You got that? All I have in this world is my balls and my word and I don't break them for no one. Do you understand?" His tone became threatening, "Because I ain't fucking over people whose never even seen me before."

Alt's bland expression showed he caught the act, "I've seen that movie."

Naruto busted out laughing, "I fucking love that movie!" Scarface, one of the greatest works of art Naruto has ever seen, simply beautiful.

"Field of Circumspection!" Alt's body started to shrivel more and more until even Onoki, or the Third Hokage paled in comparison. He continued to age more and more until he looked around Naruto's age, minus the immortality.

And then a bubble, not a large one but at least ten or so meters, blue and see through, appeared around them. The instant tug of life pulled on Naruto and Alt started to age more and more.

"You... you see." His dying raspy voice started to gain more and more life, "This will drain the life of everyone in the field." He looked to be around his fifties now. "It ages me too much to use, so I need a lot of people." Thirties. "And if there is too many people? He looked to be around sixteen, "Then I'll become a child and be defenseless. "But." At almost an infant a red field erupted from him.

Naruto gritted his teeth as his entire body burned. Alt's form aged to about twenty, and stayed constant.

"Ring of Fire. Another technique that really ages me. But when I use these two together..."

It was obvious now. Alt has had his powers for a very long time. And knew exactly how they worked and exactly how to use them.

Naruto took a deep breath, dulling his pain receptors, "These attacks are constant. The blue field drains everything inside of it." He idly noticed that the grass was not being drained, or trees, "And the red one attacks everything in it's field..."

"You are facing the greatest threat an immortal can ever find. Someone whose entire power revolves around draining youth."

"Alt, let me tell you something." Naruto looked at him with seemingly nonchalant eyes.

"What?"

"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled-" Naruto eyes flashed red, "...was convincing the world he didn't exist..."

Unfortunately Alt did not get that reference. Or how terribly true it really was.


	9. A Bad Week For Society

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **I sort of completely blew over the fight with Alt. Just think of it as my response to weak Naruto reviews, which it really isn't. And pardon my light physics in the chapter, it might upset some people who actually understand how it works.**

 **Find this chapter as more of a set up and filler one. I won't blow over a custom arc like this one or the cannibal one again (hopefully).**

* * *

How to continue?

Naruto really had no idea what he was doing, but he had to beat Alt somehow, and currently his ideas were like his tests.

0% complete shit.

He rushed Alt, slamming his fist into his ribs and smashing him backwards, hoping to knock him out of the death field as he now dubbed. Alt flew out, only to revolve back in.

"I have a magnetic field of sorts. Keeps me in."

Fuck.

"You are such a cheaty fuck. Every bad guy has some sort of stupid weakness that they openly tell me. So go ahead and do that."

Alt looked confused, "Why am I the bad guy?"

He was given a bland, "You kidnap people, drag them into the woods, touch them, and 'suck the youth out of them'. You are a bad guy." He was doing Orochimaru type creepy shit, minus being completely bat shit crazy.

"And why would I tell you my weaknesses?" Alt looked so very confused, "I don't know who you fight but their idiots." He noticed Naruto's look, "Yes, I do have weakness, it's called aging."

Naruto sighed, "At least your honest. Everybody is like 'I am INVINCIBLE!'. And has a fucking tattoo on their forehead saying 'weak point on my back' or something."

"Well I don-" Naruto flashed behind Alt and smashed him into the air, he flew out of the field and rotated back in, right into Naruto's leg. As he fell to the floor the redhead weaved through seals.

"Fireball bitch!"

Alt's hair flashed grey, "Air Lock!" The air completely disappeared in the field and the Fireball along with it, "Air Dome!" A tornado like sphere appeared around his head to supply oxygen.

Naruto held his breath.

Alt smirked, "Looks like you can't talk can you?"

A middle finger was his reply.

Naruto smirked as he flashed away in red. Flashing back behind Alt, his Rasengan drilling into his back, the sweet satisfaction of his opponent's back breaking giving him even more strength.

The air returned as Alt twitched on the ground, "Heal." Naruto buckled at the pull on his youth increased, his life force being used to heal his foe.

Nothing was really working. He couldn't get Alt out of the field and the man had a counter for all his moves, him being weakened inside of the-

Naruto face palmed. He was the biggest fucking idiot. So god dammed stupid.

He groaned as he merely stepped out of the field.

Alt blinked in surprised. Already starting to age quicker.

 **'What? I was sleeping.'**

"Chakra."

 **'You need help?'**

"Just chakra."

He felt the Kyuubi leave a large portion of chakra as he left. Naruto felt his bloodlust rocket as the rush of malicious unpurified energy coursed through him. The aging Alt stared in shock as Naruto hunched over and blasted back into the field.

"Darkness!" Light suddenly cut out at Alt's words, the field absorbing all light entering it. Alt felt his instincts flare as he ducked under who knows what. He faintly felt a clawed hand dig into his arm and throw him up, before a burning tendril grabbed his leg and slammed him down.

"I can smell the bitch on you." A whisper in his ear as vision returned. Alt growled, this was too much.

"Matter: Bend!" The air exploded infront of Naruto sending, the redhead flipped before landing. The air where he was hit was warping in a Kamui like fashion.

Alt brought his arms up, "Bend!" The entire area around Naruto started to warp and explode into shock waves.

He couldn't any of his five senses to detect what was happening, all he could do was take it.

Alt ran up to him, "Bomb!" His fist glowed as he punched Naruto right in the shoulder, the sky flashed with a fiery explosion as he blew Naruto's arms off.

"You fuck." The limb wordlessly grew back, "You FUCK."

Kurama's chakra always made him a bit irritable, easier to get angry.

Lighting sparked around his right fist, "Raikiri!" Alt barely ducked under the chirping spear, rolling away and jumping into the air.

"Quicksand!" Naruto sunk like a brick.

And then the ground exploded in energy.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself, the quicksand falling from the sky like rain as he eyed the flying Alt. He was finally understanding. The magic so powerful it drained life force... pure matter manipulation. Alt didn't even realize he could do literally anything wit his powers, he could make Naruto turn into a donkey if he really understood.

That was his actual weakness. He didn't even begin to comprehend his true power.

Naruto daintily lobbed a knife at him.

Alt didn't even move as it flew past him, Naruto's aim being absolutely awful.

"You missed."

"Wasn't aiming at you."

Alt was rocked as the knife exploded behind him, sending him flying forward.

Naruto jumped in the air to intercept him grabbing him by the throat, "Got you bitch." He smashed Alt into the ground and started to call upon all of the Kyuubi's chakra.

The sky rumbled as the pure maliciousness of Kurama's unrefined chakra caused the ecosystem to go crazy. Naruto chuckled darkly as thick raindrops and hail fell in what was suppose to be clear summer weather.

"I know how to get you out of this."

Alt couldn't even respond as they both disappeared in a flash of red...

And suddenly reappeared into the sky 36 kilometers in the sky, a little over 22 miles up in the sky.

They floated for a few seconds, gravity being almost completely nonexistent.

Alt immediately cut all of his fields as soon as he comprehended the situation he was in.

And slowly, very slowly, they started to sink downwards, a falling leaf having more speed.

Alt tried to create a air sphere around himself, but Naruto's fist slammed into his face as the redhead grabbed him by the collar as they descended.

They started to collect more and more velocity as they fell. Naruto's punching speed increasing now that the were exiting space, the great unknown.

Naruto's fist became encased in lighting as they broke the sound barrier, Alt couldn't even attack since all of his abilities was being used to fix his face that was being completely destroyed.

Their descent speed approached around 1000 miles as Naruto stopped punching. Deciding to enjoy the moment as chakra tails wrapped around Alt's limbs and he positioned his knees on top of Alt's ribs, the fireball they were toppling back towards the planet.

Unfortunately the earth rotated for just a moment without them, so the millisecond of rotation set them miles from where they ascended. Their crash course being awfully close to Ewig.

Naruto leaned his body forwards, trying to veer them away from the village. He was going to slam that bastard into the ground if it was the last thing he did. And he didn't want to kill an entire village doing it.

They impacted with the force of Etherion.

* * *

It was the earthquake that woke Erza, the force of the entire planet shaking. The small house they were in almost toppling from the pure power of the tremor.

She jolted awake and immediately got onto her feet, a few seconds later the aftershock hit, sending her back to the ground.

If anybody on the entire continent weren't awake yet, then Lucy's scream would have gotten them up.

As she steadied herself she noticed Natsu scramble up, being serious for once. And Juvia tackled Gray like a bodyguard to the king.

"What happened? Are all of you alright!?"

Natsu coughed, "Holy! Wow!" He looked around, "I'm fine."

"Juvia is alright, so is Gray."

"She's right."

"Aye!"

"I..." Lucy clutched her chest, "I almost had a heart attack.

Erza looked all around the room, "Naruto's gone."

Gray rubbed his head, "Then we know what the earthquake was."

The female redhead was grim as she equipped her Purgatory Armour, taking no chances with what happened, "We need to check this out."

They rushed outside, immediately noticing the giant mushroom cloud in the sky, she sheer size larger than mountains.

"Was it a giant explosion?" Lucy asked in shock, knowing a large enough explosion could cause one.

Natsu sniffed the air and sneezed, "It's dust. A giant dust cloud."

Some villagers started to tumble out of their houses, luckily no homes were destroyed, damaged, not destroyed.

"Let's go." Erza said as she launched herself towards the cloud.

* * *

"What!?"

Naruto raised his hand as he took a deep drag of the Third Hokage's pipe, "Yo." He blew a ring of smoke into the air.

Erza eyed the tattered remains of his clothes, his shirt was gone, his pants were missing the knees downwards, and his red coat was nothing but tatters. His entire form was splattered by a dark red and black gunky liquid, which he was sitting in a giant pile of.

Natsu gagged, "What is that smell!?"

"The pipe?" Naruto questioned as he took another drag, "You know I might pick up smoking, whatever is in this thing is very relaxing."

Erza eyed the area around him sharply, "What happened," she demanded.

Naruto eyed her a bit bothered, "That outfit shows a lot of cleavage." He frowned at the sight, "Too much cleavage."

"Naruto!"

The pipe disappeared in a small show of smoke, "Fine fine." He stood up and looked to the dripping gunk coming from him onto the floor, "So you know how something was taking people?"

"Did you find out the reason?"

He nodded at his fellow redheads question, "Yes I did. It was some guy."

"Where is he?"

Naruto stared at the puddle on the floor, "Funny story about that... I'd say it was his fault."

Only Lucy caught the meaning, she covered her mouth in shock, "Oh my goodness..."

"What!?" Erza demanded.

Naruto ripped off the remains of his coat, "Please don't say 'what'. I hate that word. Anyways, do you guys know what extreme G-forces do to an unprotected body when it is approaching the speed of light?"

Erza understood, "Oh shit..."

"Yeah." Naruto stated dryly, "Trust me though, the magic council would've killed him anyways. He was way to powerful and dangerous to live, he drains the youth out of people, he makes people old... OLD."

"We should go." Erza said weakly.

"We really should. I stink worse then a sewer."

* * *

"-and know I'm pretty sure Erza's team never wants to go on a mission with me again."

Mirajane supplied him another drink and huffed angrily, "Well you did kill a guy!"

"He drained life from people! He took two years from me!" Not a complete lie, Alt probably took two hundred or two thousand.

"I don't blame you, but why go alone!? You could have been an ninety year old skeleton in the woods!"

Naruto held his hands up defensively, "Hey! That guy was strong. And I mean _strong_ strong. I guarantee I would have been the only one not in their fifties because of my teleportation. His entire fighting style was around literally poking people slightly, not good against up close fighters like Natsu or Erza."

"You still could have been hurt."

Naruto gave her the most charming smile he could muster, "So you're worried about me..."

"Of course." Mira matched his ploy, "You're my valued guildmate."

Naruto completely lost the smile at the shutdown. "I need more drinks, I'm not drunk enough to flirt well."

"You flirt well drunk?"

"I do a lot of things well drunk." He gave Mira a wink, "A LOT of things."

"I'm sure."

Naruto leaned back on the counter, "You know I had a friend who used to be insane when drunk, he gained like ten times more strength with alcohol, but lost all reason."

Mirajane raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah." A nostalgic smile, "Yeah..."

"Who was he?" A prod to uncover his origins.

"A man named Rock Lee." Naruto's smile grew, "The most dedicated son of a bitch you will ever see."

Mira leaned forward so she was closer to him, "I never heard of him before, what guild is he from?"

"Well was." Naruto shrugged, "He doesn't do much fighting anymore, settled down." Settled down into the ground, but he didn't want to make the conversation morbid.

"Ok, what guild _was_ he in?"

"Konoha." Naruto stated emotionlessly after a few moments of silence, "A guild named Konoha."

"Konoha? Are you from there?"

"No. It's gone, it's an ancient guild that I was the last member of, I left a long time ago."

"Does that explain the mark on you're arm?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "You noticed that?" He never wore no sleeves, usually he had long sleeves, sometimes short sleeves.

Mira gave him a wink, "I notice a lot of things." Naruto didn't even register the flirt among his thoughts.

"It was as sign of the elite." Naruto looked distant, "The best..." He closed his eyes. Becoming lost in the past.

Mira placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?"

"I..." Naruto stood up, "I'm going out for a bit."

Mira stared as he walked away, before looking at the completely full cup of alcohol he left.

She lightly slapped her own forehead, "I am so dum."

* * *

 ** _NATIONAL RELIEF FOR EARTHQUAKE_**

 _The entire country of Fiore was rocked by an earthquake a few days ago. A tremor that far surpassed any other and topped the Richter scale with a 10.0 rating, but officials said that it was five times more powerful than the 9.2 great earthquake of Midi._

 _The center of the blast, Ewig was left only in minor shambles because of quake physics, which for those who don't know, all of the waves and tremors travel away from the epicenter, therefore away from Ewig. The town has not released any reason that they could uncover for the disaster._

 _All of Fiore was left in some sort of ruins, many towns destroyed and the resulting tsunami dominating parts of Minstrel and Caelum. The world wide 'Fiore Earthquake Fund' is a growing trend of donations to help._

 _Millionaire writer and actor Naruto Uzumaki gave a jaw dropping amount of money to the cause, and is still donating more and more to help, his preaching have been helping to soothe the world all around._

 _"Now is a time to stand together, all petty conflicts should be put aside for the big picture, for the people."_

 _Why he is so adamant about helping is unknown, but nobody is complaining about his help to the cause._

* * *

"This is nice."

Erza snapped her head to the realtor, "How much?"

The absolutely terrified man fumbled around with some papers, "Well if you enroll in our credit car it wi-" Erza socked him in the face.

"Next."

Naruto looked at the unconscious man then looked at Erza smirking, he rose his hand and poked her in the forehead.

"Ow." She rubbed her head.

He now understood why Itachi put Sasuke through the poking hell he endured. It was absolutely adorable to see your cute younger sibling rub their foreheads with the 'what was that for?' look. It made him all warm and fizzy inside, and yes, he can say that and still be a manly man.

"Bad Erza. Now we can't see anymore apartments."

"He took too long."

Naruto chuckled and patted her on the back, "You're a cute one. Impatient, just like my mother."

"Really?"

The redheaded duo exited the apartment complex they were in, leaving the realtor on the floor. "Oh yeah, a thing in common with you and my mom was that it wasn't your looks that melts peoples hearts, what melts their hearts is your pure fury."

Erza looked pleased at the saying, but also a bit sour, "I wish I knew my parents."

"I didn't really know mine either. Just a very strange twist of fate let me meet for a few minutes." He smiled wistfully, staring up at the clear blue sky.

"I wonder how good of a mom I'll be," Erza said absently, also staring up into the blue.

Naruto gave her a smirk, "I'm sure your blue and red haired babies will be a pleasure to spoil," the smirk grew at her red face.

"Why Jellal!? You always say it's Jellal!"

He chuckled, "Because Jellal has my respect, and he's my bitch. So I can make him do anything I want."

Erza gave an angry huff, "I can date who I want."

"Oh hell no! I refuse to have a loose sister!"

"Loose!?"

"Do you see the armor you wear!? You tackled Jellal with no shirt on! And the cleavage on that black armor of yours? I do not want to see what else you have."

"It's armor."

Naruto gave her a bland look, "I've seen you Heaven something armor. Try to say your torso isn't revealed."

A shrug, "It never bothered me before."

Naruto sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I should have expected this from an orphan. Erza... when a-" He struggled to find his words, "When a boy and a girl are really into eachother and..."

Fuck it. He's not qualified to give the sex talk.

"Here." In a puff of smoke he was holding a a stack of papers, "I need someone to proofread my book. This will help explain to you what 'sex' is. And how people get pregnant, and..."

"I know what sex is."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god." He wiped a bead of sweat of his forehead, "I guess you can give Icha Icha back."

"No. I'm good." She needed to read it, she had the entire collection at home.

"You don't need it."

"I'll proof read."

"Nah, it's fine-"

"HEY!" Erza pocketed the book, "Did you know Lucy wants to become an author? Maybe you can help her out." She gave him a sweet look, "Please? A favor for me?" She hoped he would forget about his book.

Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair, "Already playing me like a deck of cards... good job."

* * *

Lucy let out a relaxed moan as she turned her shower off, savoring the last drops of hot water as she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out. She was humming a small song as she entered her bedroom and made her way to her mirror.

She was idly combing her hair when she slightly heard a noise, the noise of pages being turned.

She turned around slowly, and then screamed.

"Woah. I'm not killing you or anything." Naruto flipped through another page in Lucy's book, "Were you tired when you wrote this part? It's a bit choppy."

"Wha- WHAT!?" She clutched her chest, "What are you dong h-here?"

Naruto gave her a concerned look, "You're scared of me."

Lucy only nodded stiffly.

Naruto pursed his lip, "You don't have to be scared. I don't hurt comrades." He closed her book and set it down, "Look. I'm not here to murder you. I just heard that you are writing a book and I want to offer my assistance, a sort of apology for being traumatizing you in Ewig."

Lucy took a deep breath and called on all the courage she could muster, "How do you know I write?" Her voice a whisper.

"Erza told me."

"Oh."

"As you know," Naruto put no effort into hiding his pride, "I'm quite the accomplished writer. I even have a movie coming out."

"Of porn!" Lucy didn't know how she managed to yell at him, "All you write about is smutty stuff! Not even real journeys and you get amazing reviews and so many fans!" She had a jealous edge to her voice.

Naruto looked completely amused. "You think I only write about sex? No, my only successful series is about sex. My personal favorite writing did actually really bad."

"Really?"

"Let me tell you something," in a plume of smoke a book was in his hand, "Try to read this."

Lucy took the book and looked at the first page, her eyes widened, "No way." She was in awe as she flipped through the paged in the book, "A different language?"

"I'm not from this... this continent. Nobody knows that, well you do now." He looked a bit nostalgic, "In my country we have a different language."

"You speak so well... I never noticed."

He gave her a wink, "That's the point."

"So what is this about?" Lucy flipped through pages looking at the unique writing.

"The book is called 'The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. It was written by my godfather and the main character's name is Naruto, I was named after him." Naruto had a happy smile, "The character was what my parent hoped I would be."

"What is it about?"

"Naruto is a ninja, trying to simply live. You follow him through his life, through ups and downs, you grow with him. And you follow his journey as he never gives up in his attempt to make his dream of peace in a chaotic world a reality."

"Wow... that sounds amazing."

Naruto snorted, "That's not what the critics said. Not a single person even came to the book signing. It barely sold at all."

"Why?"

"It was the times. Anyways-" Another book appeared, "-I ended up writing a sequel many years after my godfather died. Just like the original it did shit in my old country."

"But in a new country..."

Naruto traced his fingers over the cover, "I want to translate it. I consider this to be the greatest work I have made. Probably the greatest work I'll ever make."

Lucy closed the book, "I think that's a great idea. I'd like to see how you actually write."

"Well enough me," Naruto picked up Lucy's manuscript, "I'll help you with this, then I can see if this can be published. I can get any publisher to take this with my name alone."

* * *

"That makes me a very attractive guy right? Helping my siblings friend just because I'm so very nice. And don't girls find the sensitive shit attractive?"

Mira giggled, "I find looks very attractive, but that's just me."

"Well I already have that covered." He gave her a flirtatious smile, him walking out a day prior completely forgotten.

"So," Mirajane started as she wiped a cup, "You get an apartment yet?"

Naruto had a smug smile, "Penthouse suite. I got it for a deal after my realtor woke up and shat his pants at the sight of Erza."

Mira giggled again, "Good. You'll have to invite me over for a housewarming party."

"I need to wait for my bed to come first," He gave her a wink, "Then we can really warm the house up."

"Coming on to me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Always."

"So." Mira began, her flirtatious tone fading, "Are you gonna vote for me in Miss Fairy Tail?"

"And that is?"

She looked a bit surprised, "You don't know what that is?" She tapped her chin, "Well it's part of the Harvest Festival, which started a long time ago to celebrate Magnolia's crops being harvested."

"I think I've heard of it." He was pretty sure him and Zeref went to it 200 or so years ago.

"That's good. Anyways Fairy Tail took it over a long time ago since Magnolia is a tourist town now. Miss Fairy Tail is a beauty pageant that most of the girls of the guild is involved in."

Naruto froze, "A beauty pageant...?"

"Yup. People like me and Bisca are joining in."

Naruto's mind turned into mush at the thought, "Wow... when?"

She laughed at his expression, "October fifteenth." It was the fifth.

Naruto snapped out of his daze, "Hey, my birthday is on the tenth."

"Really?" Mira gained a sultry look, "Then maybe we can go bikini shopping on that day, you can... _help_ me for the festival." She full blown laughed at how he downed his drink to calm down.

"Ok you win!" He shook his head rapidly, "Damn you out-flirted me! That deserves an award or something."

"I'm a pro." She said proudly.

"Yes you are-" He froze. "Sorry Mira," He said in a much quieter tone, "But I'm gonna have to walk out on you again."

"Huh?"

He gave her a weak smile, "It's nothing really."

He was so blatantly obvious is hurt.

* * *

Naruto saw the figure. Sitting on the waterfront overlooking the vast body of water. He eyed him for a moment, contemplating what exactly he was suppose going to do, before simply walking over behind him.

"You called." He told the figure.

The figure didn't even look back, "No I didn't."

"You didn't come into Magnolia of all places to relax at the waterfront."

The figure turned his head to look at him. Naruto matched the sharp gaze of the man's piercing eyes.

They stayed still for a few minutes, simply staring. Before the man broke his gaze and returned to look at the setting sun. Naruto slowly walked up and sat down next to him.

"It's been while since I've seen you like this." The redhead noted. Staring at the tan skin and blue tattoos all around the man's body. The long and wild light hair traveling down his back reminding him of Madara, the personality also a shared trait between the two.

"I like my human form." The man said quietly as he looked at the sun's reflection on the water.

"You could probably get some girls, if you're still into them these days."

The man glanced at Naruto for only a moment, "I might be a dragon. But I was still originally a human to begin with."

The sun was almost completely gone, only a small sliver of it still showing across the waterfront. The moon's reflection was shining in the water, it's light making the water glow a clear grey.

Naruto kept his glance away from the man, "Acnologia," His voice soft, "What are you doing here?"

"I hate to say this." His equally quiet voice rung, "But I want you to help me."

"I did help you. And suddenly all of the dragons end up dead."

"Not all."


	10. Old Blood

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **I expect this chapter to have a little more mistakes then I would like. I must take some medicine to combat an injury that makes me overly tired and overly loopy. I figured I would upload this now instead of writing some silly shit in it.**

* * *

Before he knew it the night was gone, the sun already coming up and replacing the moon in the sky. No, the night did not past by quickly because he was having a good time, or was doing anything interesting.

He was just sitting at the waterfront. Him and Acnologia. Waiting. Both of them just waiting for an attack, for one of them to lunge and try to kill the other. There was a ninety percent chance one of them, or even both of them would. Yet nothing happened at all.

And after an entire night of silence, Naruto decided to speak.

"Just sitting and staring at water... We're old."

Acnologia stood up, not even the slightest stiffness in his human form. "Are you finally going to speak? From what I remembered you were much louder."

"Don't say it's not awkward between us, our last encounter, and not the mountain, was not very pleasant." Such a petty few minute battle did not count as a true meeting between the two immortals.

The dragon's impassive face did not waver at the memories. "Don't let our past hold you up. Nothing that bad happened."

"Really?" Violet eyes narrowed, "Because I clearly remember you going insane and went around killing dragons for no reasons. Then Zeref..."

"He still doesn't know does he?"

"That the three of us used to be besties? No. He lost all memories of you when you stole part of his powers."

Acnologia stayed blank, "What was the nickname you gave us? The Three..."

"Musketeers."

"Ah yes. Who was I again?"

"Aramis. I was Porthos and Zeref was Athos."

Acnologia chuckled, but no amusement or emotion was in it, "I thought that was so stupid, but in the end we had something that really tied us to the characters."

"You used to be cool," Naruto said. "Now you're... you're fucked up." Acnologia opened his mouth to retort but Naruto spoke before he could, "Though I can't say that without becoming an even bigger hypocrite then I'm already am."

"Naruto?" A feminine voice.

Naruto internally cursed as he whipped around, "Erza!" He gave her and her team a smile. "How are you guys? What are you doing over here?"

"Going on a mission." Erza looked at Acnologia a bit curiously, "A friend?" The dragon turned his head for only a moment to observe them, a moment all he needed.

"Yes." Naruto didn't like how the word sounded in his mouth, "He's a business associate. We need to go do some business stuff together."

"What kind of business?" She prodded.

Naruto took a few steps to get infront of her and poked her in the forehead, "Don't be nosy. It's nothing really."

Natsu looked rather thoughtful as he eyed the Black Dragon, "I swear there's something about you... something I recognize."

"Don't be rude like that." Erza scolded as she gave him a bop on the head, "He's a bit ras-" Her apology was stopped when she noticed that the duo was gone.

* * *

"Such an attractive 'sister'. Maybe I should take my human form for test run with he-"

"Stop." Naruto shivered at the thought, "If it was 300 hundred years ago then maybe, but not anymore." That last thing he wanted Acnologia by was his sister.

"Maybe my dragon form should-"

"Tell me," Naruto interrupted, "Is the dragon who I think it is?" His voice barely concealing his irritation.

A slightly amused look, "I swear you were never that easy to rile up."

"I've changed a little. You've changed a lot."

"Well people change."

Naruto glanced at him as they walked idly down a trail, "Lector, or should I say Lector's twin, had a big role in your change."

Acnologia stopped walking, gritting his teeth.

It was now Naruto's turn to be amused, a smirk playing on his face, "Isn't it so weird that human would fall in love with his dragon teacher? So much that he would become a dragon to be with her?"

"I know what your doing." Trying to make him angry.

"And after all the trouble you went through, betraying us and going on a murder rampage, she ended up dying. Two dragons can't share the same exact domain, for when they touch, they-"

"Stop." Fury.

"I swear you were much more difficult to rile up," He mimicked.

"I should have killed you."

Naruto gave him a feral smile, "Can you kill me now?"

"Probably a draw." A honest response, there was no need to lie.

"A draw until I call upon a new move I reacquired. My demon returned."

Acnologia knew that Naruto once had a demon inside of him, the redhead told him a few hundred years ago when they were friends, "The fox?"

"One of the Demon Kings."

"Hm," As shocked of a response Acnologia could muster.

Naruto yawned for a moment, "Sooo... Lector. Is he the one alive? He's the only one I didn't see die and the only one I know you'll have trouble fighting alone."

"Yes," A strained response. "It's Lector. There's a few other actually, I killed _most_ of the dragons, not all."

"You do know about dragon slayers right?"

"Of course."

"And?" If he knew that dragons had left part of them inside of their 'children'...

"You know what happened to me. And you know exactly how I changed. I'm not letting it happen again. " A moment of compassion? Acnologia actually letting the dragons leave antibodies?

"You're still bitter over Malef. That's what it is."

Acnologia clenched his fists, "Yes."

"We have such a strange relationship."

"Yes."

"So you want to kill Lector"

"Yes."

"You want to kill me?"

"Yes."

"You want to kill... Zeref?"

A pause. "Undecided. Most likely no."

"See? The 'evil and terrible Black Dragon Acnologia' is feeling guilt perhaps?"

Silence.

"That's a yes," Naruto translated.

The entire path they were on exploded in Acnologia's rage.

* * *

The walk would normally be boring for normal people. But the two immortals did not feel the walk was the slightest bit stale. No words were really spoken, but nostalgia was something the both of them could never defeat no matter how powerful they were.

"Where are we going?"

"An Island. South of Sin."

"Sin? The irony."

That was pretty much how every small, far apart conversation between the two went. There was a lot between them, but no words could accurately convey it.

* * *

A few hours later, in the afternoon. Naruto let out an sigh.

"I am not in the mood for this."

Acnologia glanced at him, "What?"

Naruto didn't even twitch at the mention of the word, currently being completely done with life at the moment, "Nuisances."

And like that six figures appeared infront of them, a few moments later another large one ran up to join them, seemingly missing the cue to jump in.

The one in the front gave him a sultry smile.

"Naruto."

Naruto, for once, did not look satisfied at all to see her, "Ultear. Ravishing as always."

"Fancy seeing you here." She said in a sly tone, placing a hand on her hip.

"It's not a coincidence when you have been following us for forty six minutes and 12 seconds."

Ultear blinked in surprise, "You seem rather upset today. Care to tell me why?" She was so very attractive, but Naruto honestly just wanted to go, kill the bastard Lector, and hopefully get Acnologia in the process.

"I am in no mood to quarrel with children. Let us go on our way."

"Children!?" A blonde man yelled in fury, "I'll show you children!" He started to lunge, but Ultear glared at him with such authority it made him freeze.

"Stop." Her chilling voice said lowly.

She turned to Naruto and gave him a smirk, "I'm sure you noticed a town being destroyed."

"A few hours ago. Hundred and twenty one people dead."

"Yes," She seemed satisfied that he knew that. "We were looking for one of the keys of Zeref. Oh." She paused. "My apologies, I never introduced my people. These are the Seven Kin of Purgatory. My group dedicated to find my Zeref." Naruto and Acnologia glanced at each other at 'my Zeref'.

Acnologia looked at Naruto blandly, "Is she kidding? Find Zeref? Is such human race actually capable of such stupidity?" A mere shrug was his answer.

Ultear glared, "Who are you." She demanded.

"My name is Acnologia."

The group froze.

Acnologia gained a wicked smile, "Yes... you know who I am."

"Y-your a dragon!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at their hesitance, "He's both human and dragon. Now please step aside and let us go. We can go on our way and you guys can go look for those 'keys', which don't exist at all."

The blonde man growled, "I... I'll show you!" He lunged, fire shooting from him.

Acnologia looked like he wanted to tear the group to shreds. But Naruto stopped him with a hand, walking forwards slowly to intercept the man.

He simply brought his hand up and caught the approaching fist, "Tell me son. Who taught you manners?"

"Son!?" He roared, "I'm... I"M A GOD SLAYER YOU PETTY WEAKLING! I SLAY GODS!"

Then, the most evil feeling the Kin has ever felt was emanated. Naruto channeled the full power of his killing intent into the area, a dark look on his face as his eyes morphed purple. Acnologia chuckled lowly at the feeling, even him feeling weariness at the redhead.

"Can you really slay gods?" His Rinnegan glowed, "Because there's a god right infront of you..." The blonde gulped as he tried to pry off Naruto's grip, with little success.

Out of nowhere the so called 'god slayer' collapsed onto the ground. Naruto slowly picked him up and threw him back to his group.

"Ultear I am in no mood for games. Go. Because I will not hesitate to kill you all in a moment." His uncharacteristic serious mask broke into a wicked smile, "Even for such a pretty face like yours."

They were gone in seconds. Completely out of their league. S rank wasn't even close to high enough.

"Anticlimactic." A bored drawl from the dragon.

"I would very much like to sleep with the front one. So I left them alive."

"She's a good one I have to admit."

For a moment, it was just like the past, Naruto had a slightly perverse look on her face, "Did you see how tight her clothes were? She's just begging to get it."

"And she wants Zeref of all people. I doubt she knows he's still a virgin."

"He would probably cry the minute it goes in."

The two looked at each other and laughed together for a moment, the lost friendship returning for only a few moments, before the present caught back up to them.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

* * *

"People actually want to see a movie in which you are having sex with a hot girl in every way possible."

"Millions. Billions." Naruto referred to both the people and the money.

Despite all the made up facts of Acnologia, how he was evil, terrible, ruthless, and hates all humans. Of course they were all true, but one big fact missing was that Acnologia was once a human, and he still thought about the world he used to be apart of.

"I remember when you started to translate the first one. You didn't even write the first four of them."

"Nobody will ever know."

"I know."

"And you care enough to tell?"

A shrug, "It depends."

"That basically meas no."

"That means you'll never see it coming."

Naruto suddenly realized that he was actually having an entertaining conversation with _Acnologia_ of all people. Acnologia, one of the few beings alive that Naruto hated. Lector being another.

But old friendships were reemerging, and he couldn't help but only 70% hating the dragon that knew him so well.

"How about your other book?" The question from the dragon, referring to the gutsy ninja series, "It was alright."

"I'm working on that one."

"In what language?" He had used Ninshu to teach Acnologia and Zeref his language. A testament to how close they used to be.

"It's gonna be public." All the answer he needed.

"Zeref loved that one."

"He did."

"Yes."

A bout of silence.

"How far are we from Sin?" The redhead's question.

"Day. Could be more, could be less."

* * *

Naruto stared at the coastline, before turning to his companion, "You do know that those islands south of Sin are apart of Enca."

"They are?" Acnologia raised an eyebrow, "They weren't a hundred years ago, I've been rather secluded as you know."

"It was almost a war. Enca and Sin both wanted the most southern island out of the two, the one we're heading to. And they couldn't fight due to the national treaty Earthland had. So they hired guilds at the beginning. Guilds started to represent countries and a few major fights broke out until Pergrande made it stop."

"I was _very_ secluded."

"Of course." Naruto looked back to the sea, "How are we going to get across the water?"

"I can fly, you have your own ways."

Naruto sighed, "Of course... Can I hitch a ride?"

"No."

Another sigh, "I thought so."

He idly watched as Acnologia morphed into his larger black form, the newly formed dragon pushed of the ground in a minor tremor and flew away heavily into the sky. The redhead slowly walked over to the coast and gently stepped down, his feet staying on top of the surface of the water as he walked across.

Why didn't he simply mark Acnologia with his Hiraishin? It would have made everything so much easier in the long run.

* * *

"You're a human."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Excuse me."

"Look," Naruto said with his face saying 'it's pretty obvious'. "You're the type of person-uhh... type of dragon- who likes to go in and smash shit suddenly. Not the 'take it slow' kind of guy."

"Well Lector knows every way around the 'smash shit' types. I need a new approach."

"Hence me."

"Obviously."

Well he really made Naruto feel wanted. Warmed his very heart.

"So how bout we split up?" Naruto looked at two separate caves in the rocks infront of them, "I can go left and you can go right."

"That defeats the purpose."

"No! If we find him then the other will be attracted to the explosions that follow."

Acnologia said nothing, simply walking towards the caves and entering the right one.

"Well that was easy," Naruto muttered. Not wanting to spend anymore time with his former companion.

* * *

The cave was actually a cliche hallway, a lot of closed doors that he had no reason to open, and most likely he'll have some strange feeling to open the one door out of hundreds with something interesting behind it.

So it was just walking until the inevitable cliche happens.

It was... what was it like?

Orochimaru's base. The one where they went to find Sasuke and they found him, the Uchiha dressed as some sort of male stripper or something like that. And Sai did some betrayal shit were he was tasked to kill Sasuke or something...

Honestly, he didn't miss those days. He was WAY too stupid and things were WAY too fucked up to truly enjoy the apparent 'good ol days'. Because trying to save a teenage boy from a pedo and his heath hickey was not an enjoyable task.

Woah woah... wait a moment...

Why... why did Lector have doors in his base? He was a fucking dragon!?

Why were there human sized doors!?

He frowned at the thought as the hallway actually came to an end. He blinked at the large door infront of him, now _that_ was a dragon sized door.

And in the middle, a human sized door again. Naruto simply walked over and opened it.

"God. Fucking. Damn. it."

He knew who was in there.

" _N... Naruto..."_

"Hey Kro..." The redhead's voice was quiet.

 _"He- hello-"_ The voice was haggard but completely masked with a metallic coat to the tone.

It was a giant brown dragon, a dragon that actually showed age. It's skin looked old and haggard, simply being draped over it's slumping bones. The entire figure had a tired posture, laying weakly on a ground. The face of it was obscured by a giant metal breathing mask giving it oxygen, the filter giving the metallic tone.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

 _"Take... t- take this off."_

Naruto nodded and rose his arm, a hand of chakra shot out and pulled the mask of slowly.

"G-g-good." The tone of the dragon was surprisingly quiet and human like.

"Oh what happened to you Kro?"

Kronus, the dragon of time, chuckled weakly, "Time... irony right?"

"So funny it makes me want to cry."

"How-" Kronus coughed viciously, "how are you kid?"

Naruto was completely fine with being called kid, Kronus made him look like an infant. When the universe was first coming into shape Kronus was there. He used his ultimate powers to create the system of time we all know very well, giving time to the entire universe, ever single universe. He was one of the original gods, one of the titans of creation.

He was also a good friend. Who treated him, Zeref, even Acnologia... he treated all of them like sons. "I'm fine Kro. How about you?" A stupid question, it was pretty obvious how he looked.

"I'm... I'm dying as you can tell."

A somber nod, "I figured. Why are you here?"

The dragon let out a shallow breath, "Lector wanted me... he knows I'm dying. He wants me to teach a student he control or have me transfer my own powers to himself..."

"Who does he think he is?" Naruto asked angrily, "Trying to command you! The creator of time!"

"A few billion years ago he wouldn't even attempt. But nobody was around a few billion years ago."

"You were."

A laugh, "I'm older then everyone else! Actually at the moment I am the eldest being in existence! I even outdate the life god who everyone worships! I am a few years older."

"You're an old sod."

"I am." Kronus smirked, before glancing to the side, "Acnologia is here?" He must have sensed his power.

"We came together."

"I didn't know you forgave him."

"I haven't"

A sagely nod, "Common interest in Lector I presume?"

"Yup."

"What ever happened to that boy?" Kro questioned to himself, "He used to be so different..."

"You know what happened."

"Yes. I do."

* * *

 ** _A LITTLE OVER TWO HUNDRED YEARS AGO_**

A sultry smile from her, "How about we go back to my place huh?"

"I-I- I... I..." Zeref ran out at full speed, his face bright red with embarrassment.

The girl huffed in astonishment before walking away angrily.

Zeref panted behind the bar, unable to comprehend what exactly happened in there.

"Come on Z!?" A arm shoved him, "Are you kidding me!?"

"Yeah!" Another arm pushed hims lightly also, "You had it! She was BEGGING for it!"

Zeref tried to glare at his two only friends, but his red face took all the threatening vibes out of it, "Shut up... I... I couldn't."

"Do you here that A?" Naruto questioned, "He 'couldn't'. You virgin fuck!"

Acnologia sighed, "Zeref you're gonna die a virgin... and you're immortal."

The men, minus Zeref, laughed at the joke. The Black Wizard sighed to himself as he leaned down against the bar walls, "It was... I choked."

Naruto patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry man. you're just one of those people who needs to find 'the one', the one person who wants to have slow, loving sex with you... and then you'll cry like a baby."

"He'll cry when she takes her shirt off!"

The duo erupted into laughter again, Zeref just cradled his head in his hands.

 _x x x x_

"Soooooo!" Naruto stretched his arms into the air, "What are we doing today!"

Acnologia slung his bag over his shoulder, "Maybe we should-"

"HALT!"

Both men looked to the large platoon of guards standing by them, Naruto blinked and looked to Acnologia, "How did we not notice them? They aren't exactly subtle or anything."

Acnologia looked equally as surprised, "I... why are they after _us_? Zeref is still at the hotel."

"A big surprise, telling how long you do your hair."

"Hey!" Acnologia ran an arm through his locks, "This hair is majestic."

A sly smirk, "Only because Malef likes it right?"

He blushed, "Shut up!"

"HEY!" A voice from the crowd shouted, "FREEZE!"

Naruto looked at the man and waved, "General Han! Hey man! How are you today?" That man never stopped chasing them, it was both sad and motivating at the same time.

"TELL US WERE ZEREF IS AND COME IN SLOWLY TO BE EXECUTED!"

Naruto and Acnologia gave each other dry looks, "At least he's honest."

Acnologia wriggled his jaw as he stepped forwards, "I have something to tell you!"

"WHAT?"

He cocked his head back, "Chaos Dragons Roar!" A blast of energy should out of his mouth to the group, blasting the group back and destroying a large portion of the ground.

"You held back," Naruto observed.

He shrugged, "I kinda like Han. Is that strange?"

"Nah."

"Did I miss something?" Zeref asked as he approached.

"Nothing really.

 _x x x x_

 _Ten uneventful days later_

"W-what..."

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled. "Where's A?"

Zeref glanced around the destroyed town, "I can feel some residual energy from him. He must have gotten into a fight."

"I can see that!"

"Wait wait wait." Zeref looked down thoughtfully, "Who was it that lived by here?"

Naruto joined the thinking, "Was it... oh come one!" He growled, "Poppy!" He yelled as he remembered, "Dragon of Plants!"

"That's it! Look." Over across the way was a completely overgrown part of town, a path leading straight through the town into who knows where.

"Why would Poppy fight anyone? She's peaceful!"

"We got to go!"

"Acnologia? Poppy?"

Acnologia looked to them, "Oh."

He was standing over the dead body of Poppy, her dragon slayer also lied dead a few feet away. A stream of energy shot from the dead dragon into him, making him pulse with power.

Naruto took a step forward, "What are you doing A?"

"I..." The Chaos Dragon Slayer looked in the air, "I've decided."

"Decided what?"

"I am going to become a dragon. By absorbing the powers of other dragons. You know the theory."

"What?"

"Chaos Dragons Roar!"

 _x x x x_

"Oh you fossil where!?"

"Fossil!" Kronus growled, "Why I oughta..."

"Please tell me," Naruto said more civilized.

"He's going after Igneel," Kronus answered.

"He's strong enough to get Igneel?"

A grave nod, "The power he got from Grandeeney is enough for him to fight top tier dragons now."

Naruto cursed quietly, "If he can fight Igneel and decided to kill Grandeeney of all dragons... he'll come after you next."

"Naruto I'm too old to go around moving. I'm staying here. He won't get me."

"How do you know!?"

"Because this is all about love." A somber response, "And the one he is doing this for would hate him if he killed me. I raised the twins."

"Wait..." An idea. "If I just find Malef then I find Acnologia! He'll come to her eventually!"

"Just be careful. I don't want to lose any children today."

Naruto gave him a salute as he left to go get Zeref.

 _x x x x_

 **"You... why are you two here?"** A dark, threatening tone.

"Lector," Naruto addressed civilly.

 **"Naruto,"** He addressed back.

 **"Hey there!"** A soft, unnaturally soothing tone inquired. **"Hey there Naru."**

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight, "Hey Malef, looking beautiful as always."

Lector growled, but Malef gave him a dry look, **"Are you kidding me Lector? You know he doesn't find dragons attractive, he's only being nice."**

"Don't worry," Naruto assured, "I can fully understand being protective of your sister, despite not having one."

Malef gave him a pleased look, **"Always a gentlemen Naruto."**

"Of course. And as much as I want to chat, we have some stuff we need to speak to you about."

 **"Isn't that considered a chat?"**

Zeref laughed. "I guess. But we need to talk about your Dragon Slayer..."

Lector growled again while Malef sighed, **"He's causing trouble again isn't he?"**

"You don't know?"

 **"I know he's been causing trouble, not much else."**

Zeref looked astonished, "How can you not know..."

 **"Is it bad?"**

"You don't even kno-" Naruto glanced at the sky, "You feel that?"

A round of agreements.

The redhead activated his Byakugan, "There's a... dragon approaching?" It's power was strange.

 **"A dragon coming into our territory!?"** Lector roared. Naruto couldn't help but agree with his anger, dragons were very territorial. They stayed in their areas, only leaving if they're looking for a fight.

A dark dragon like figure appeared in the sky, heading towards them

He was too on course for it not to be a coincidence.

 **"I'll show him!"** Lector pushed off the ground in a great burst of power, his black body with red stripes shooting into the air.

 **"Lector wait!** **"** Malef cried, **"They might only want to talk! Ah well..."** She sighed.

The group watched with interest as Lector flew to intercept the dragon, and once he got close...

He was swatted out of the air, sent flying to the ground.

Naruto eyes widened as he recognized the power being formed, "Shit! Get down!"

But in the time it took him to say it, Acnologia had already fired his roar.

 _x x x x_

 **"Who dares to come into a territory!"** Malef growled at the dragon approaching. **"I warn you tha-"** She froze, **"Acnologia?"**

The black and blue dragon approached, **"I did it Mally! I became a dragon!"**

 **"But why?"**

 **"I..."** Acnoliga clenched his eyes shut for a moment, the words tough to express, **"For you."**

 **"Me?"**

 **"You're my teacher. You found me when I was just a lost teenager and taught me your ways... I was a angry teen and you gave me care, gave me compassion. You made me feel so special and so alive... I guess you can say..."**

He paused.

 **"I love you Malef. So very much."**

 _x x x x_

"You alright Z?"

Zeref groaned as he sat up, looking at the damaged Naruto and nodding.

"Come one." The redhead weakly gestured.

They stumbled there way back to where they were hit.

They could faintly here speaking, **"Acnologia... you love me?"**

 **"I knew it would be strange, for a human to fall in love with a dragon. So I changed. I became a dragon so we can be together."**

 **"How..."**

 **"When a dragon slayer gets strong enough the magic turns them into a dragon. And when a dragons life is ended by a dragon, or someone with dragon magic, the killer gains a massive power boost."**

 **"You..."**

 **"I love you!** **"** He roared passionately, **"Every human never had what you have! You make me feel like a god when I'm next to you. I feel so strong when you are by my side!"**

 **"You... you mean a lot to me too..."**

Acnoliga got closer, before the two dragon raised their hands and touched.

Then the world suddenly flickered. Like a power surge through a light bulb.

 **"Huh?"**

The world around them erupted into power, trees were being blown back and storms were being formed by a simple touch of the two dragons.

And Malef fell back lifeless.

 **"What!?"** Streams of energy erupted from the fallen dragon, rushing into Acnologia.

"Fuck!" Naruto cried as he bursted from the trees, he knew what was happening.

 **"N-Naruto!? What is happening!?"**

"A rule of the gods!" His yelling was muffled from the thunder, "Every god, demon, dragon... every ethereal being has it's own domain! No two beings can have the same domain! Humans can share, being the weakest and being mortal, but every being that can live over a thousand cannot share a domain!"

 **"I don't understand!"**

"Igneel is the dragon of fire! And Inferno is the dragon of flame! They are different domains despite having similar powers so they can coexist! If Inferno suddenly became the dragon of fire then one of them has to disappear to keep the domains in check!"

Malef was still unmoving.

"Since you used to mortal you and Malef could share a domain. But when you became a dragon you became an ethereal! Now you and Malef can't coexist! One of you has to go to fix the balance!"

 **"What!? How do I change it!? HOW!"**

"I'm not a god. I don't even think an god or being can fix that. It's just the law of the universe."

 **"NO! It can't!"**

Naruto slowly approached Malef, "Look A, Malef means a lot to me also." His eyes turned purple, "I might have a way... it'll kill me though."

 **"You'll do it?"**

"When I entered this world I was not suppose to be here, it angered some of the gods. Luckily I had a few immortals to back me up and keep me from whatever they wanted to do with me. Malef was one of them, she's like a sister."

Naruto took a deep breath. Was Malef worth it? Of course. He would do anything for his friends, no matter how much he changed.

He placed a hand on her, "Gedo Art... Rinne Te-"

Before he could finish the last of Malef's power exploded from her, sending Naruto flying back. The last stream of power entered Acnologia, and Malef's black and light green body started to shrivel.

Zeref ran out to Naruto, who was unconscious from the blast.

 **"NO!"** Acnologia tumbled forward.

"Oh god..." Zeref said sadly at the sight of Malef.

Acnologia used his new limbs to shake her, before his body slowly got smaller and smaller until he was a human, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Wait!" He looked at Zeref, "You can revive her!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can!" He roared, "You can create demons, you have some control over life! May be you can do it!"

Zeref shook his head, "No... I don't think I can. Even if I did have the power to revive her I have no were near the control to do it properly..."

"DO IT!"

The Black Wizard gulped. He had to at least try... right?

Zeref shakily approached, slowly raising his trembling arm forward, a dark glow emitting from it.

He froze before he touched her. He couldn't... he couldn't...

"What the fuck!?" Acnologia grabbed Zeref's hand, "Just place it on-"

Zeref yelled as the dark power from his hand flew into Acnologia. Acnologia convulsed at the power flooding him, his body starting to turn back into a dragon.

Zeref fell back, his eyes rolling up into his head.

Acnologia had stolen his power.

"You... you aren't accustomed to the power of being a dragon yet." Naruto slowly got up awake, "You compress your power when you're a human, and your new magic system didn't realize it. It took the nearest magic to fill the enlarged coils..."

Acnologia's dragon form shook as the death magic flooded his system, it still being tender from absorbing Malef's energy.

"Damn it A. We had so much..." Naruto rose his arm slowly, a rotating shuriken forming in it. "You became corrupted by your dream. You chose the easy way to be with Malef and it bit you in the ass."

Acnologia laid still, **"Kill me."** His soul was dead anyways.

Naruto's hand shook, "I... I..."

* * *

"Maybe you should have killed him."

Naruto sighed, "I really should've... but I couldn't Kro, you understand?"

"I do."

Kro sighed.

"Naruto I have something to ask of you."

"Anything for you."

"I..." Kronus looked him straight in the eyes, "You know I'm dying. I want you to take my domain, my powers."

Naruto only stared.

Kronus went on, "As you know I am the eldest being alive at the moment, the only ones older than me was the god of matter and the god of laws... but the two of them disappeared long ago. As one of the beings that predates life, the life god, I am not meant to live so long. I'm not even a dragon, it's just the form keeps me alive longer."

"You tried to teach people your magic, to replace you."

"Yes... us original three tried. But the side effects on humans were too much." Hence Alt, his matter powers was god slayer magic, the mix of the matter dragon and Kronus, which explained the incredible power he had. But Kronus' power was too tough to control, the rapid aging a sign.

"The only reason you've lived so long is your domain. Time."

"Obviously, but I am tired. Someone needs to take the mantel. You're the only one I trust to not abuse it."

Naruto looked down ashamed, "The thing is... I can't."

"What?"

"I... I would abuse it. Having so much power in my hands... the temptation to use it would be too much for me, for anyone. The only person who was, and will ever, be capable to use it is you. Nobody else has the virtues."

"You don't want the domain of time, all of it's powers?"

"Nobody deserves to fuck with the laws of the world. I would do it so much with the ability to turn back and accelerate time... it's too much."

Kronus laughed, a hearty, healthy laugh, Naruto looked up.

"Of course!" Kronus said happily, "Of course! That was why I liked you the most! You, despite being an absolute ass, understands exactly how the world works, how humans work. Hell what am I saying? Even gods will be tempted be such power!" He poked Naruto's chest with his claw, "Good man."

A small smile, "You're an old coot."

"Of course I am!" Kronus' body started to fade, "I'm the best old coot there is! Hey! I just remember you said you would take me for a drink as payment for saving your ass from being smitten for dimension hopping!"

"I did..."

"Well I guess we'll never have it. All well."

"Wait." In a puff of smirk a giant sake bottle appeared, "You better drink quickly old man."

The two raised a cup of sake, Kronus' being a large one Gamabunta used to use while Naruto had a regular sized one. The both downed the drinks.

"That was good." The sake cup fell from through his transparent body, "My releasing power should stabilize time to become constant without a living being controlling it."

"Good."

"I'm glad to have known you. Naruto Uzumaki is one hell of a man."

"You're one hell of a dragon also."

"Well see ya!" Kronus gave a wave as he vanished.

Naruto raised his hand to the now empty air, "See ya... fossil."

* * *

 **"LECTOR!"**

 **"Acnologia..."**

Acnologia's form fully transformed into a dragon, **"I'm here to kill you."**

 **"Why? You already got my sister..."**

Acnologia let out a roar of fury as he rushed the dragon. The dragon of doom, Lector, dodged a claw before firing his roar into the ceiling, opening it up to the outside and flying out.

The two dragons circled each other in the air, before Acnologia rushed forward.

He swiped his claws at Lector, who flew backwards and fired his roar again, it hit Acnologia and sent him flying downwards, but he quickly righted himself and grabbed Lector's tail, ruthlessly pulling at the appendage.

He flew high in the air, flipping Lector and throwing him downwards, Acnologia then fired a roar straight at him.

It hit, but to his surprise Lector wasn't fazed, he flew up and grabbed Acnologia's head.

 **"You are weak,"** He growled, **"Even with my sister's power you are weak..."**

A giant ball of energy smashed into Lector's back before he could finish the other dragon, making him release Acnologia and whirl around.

His eyes narrowed, **"Naruto."**

Naruto, from the ground, waved, "Hi Lector."

 **"Why are you here?**

"I honestly don't like you. So I want to see you dead, no offense."

 **"Working with Acnologia!? He killed Malef!"**

"I know... but you are on my shit list for what you did to Kronus."

His eyes turned purple, "Animal Path! Bird!" The giant, drilled beak bird that Nagato once used appeared in a puff of smoke, it's beak span as Naruto rode it up and smashed int Lector, it's speed surprising him.

Lector growled, **"Doom Dragon's Roar!"**

The bird easily maneuvered away as Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed again, "Animal Path: Ox"

Lector looked and managed to see a giant ox collide into him, it's horns painfully digging into him as they fell.

Naruto smirked as the ox disappeared, leaving Lector on the ground.

 **"Naruto!"** Acnologia roared to him, **"Stop!"**

"Stop?"

 **"I... I need this,"** His tone was desperate, **"I need to do this..."**

Naruto looked into Acnologia's eyes, even in his dragon form it still looked so similar to that man he used to know... the sound of other dragons approaching was deftly noticed as they continued to make eye contact.

"I got you." The bird rotated towards the mainland, where the forms of other dragons approached. Naruto turned his head back for one last glance, "Do it."

He shot off.

 **"Now..."** Acnologia started as Lector got up, **"Now I'm ready..."**

* * *

He jumped off his bird as multiple roars of dragons approached, the winged creature went downwards as Naruto went upwards, the blasts passing between them.

The redhead flew through the air, "Great Fire Annihilation!"

Dragons swerved out of the way of the massive fire wave, Naruto flipped in the air as a massive ball of energy formed in his hand.

"Giant Rasengan!" He flew into a dragon trying to avoid the fire, his jutsu tearing through the massive creatures chest and sending it toppling to the ocean below.

His bird flew and caught him, Naruto being able to see from it's eyes and control it's every move, he span around to confront the other dragons.

An air battle, there's a first for everything.

A dragon with a water domain roared, the waves below him started to shake as a giant wave rose higher and higher, Naruto whistled in impressiveness at the sight.

"Susanoo." Him and the bird was covered in a yellow shield and flew right through the tsunami. They emerged from the other side, "Needles!" Susanoo needles shot out of him towards the dragons, it hit a few but no fatal damage.

His shield dropped right before a massive torrent of wind hit. Naruto was sent flying of his bird as another dragon snatched the winged beast in it's jaw, ripping it to shreds.

Naruto flipped around, "Sealing Chains!" The chakra chains he inherited from his mother shot out and grabbed a blue dragon by the legs, stopping his freefall. The chains started to pull him towards the dragon at an alarming rate.

Right before he hit the dragon he let go, his momentum sent him flying over the blue beast. He brought his foot over his body.

"Guillotine Drop!" His lighting covered leg broke the sound barrier as he brought it down, smashing and completely destroying the head of the blue dragon, sending it flying towards the ocean.

Naruto smirked as he floated in the air, the Raikage really knew how to make a simple kick go a long way.

There was at least five dragons left. Even the thought of ten dragons in total, Acnologia, Lector, and Kronus included, in the same place was incredible. With there being no sighting of any dragons at all in the last decades.

The council would go insane if they knew.

He should destroy all the evidence then.

* * *

Acnologia ducked underneath a wild blow from Lector, he tired to hit him but Lector swung around and smashed him with his tail.

The Apocalypse, or rather Chaos, dragon panted on the ground.

 **"You can't win! You're nothing but a wannabe dragon! You're just a human!"**

Lector's words were true... they were true.

Acnologia thought of Malef. She was nothing like her brother, she was so open and kind...

And caring...

And loving...

He morphed into his human form.

"I'm not done yet." Yes, he was fighting as a human, a human against a dragon.

But as a human he had one thing, the teachings of Malef. She, despite being an incredibly powerful dragon, chose to teach a troubled teenage boy.

There had to be a reason, he was going to prove that she didn't wast her time, and inevitably life, on him.

"Chaos Dragon's Claw!" He swiped his hands with a slash of energy at Lector, clipping his wings and sending him to the ground.

 **"What are you doing? Trying to fight me as a human! Pathetic."**

Acnologia ignored him, taking a deep breath.

Remember what Malef taught him... remember what Malef taught him... remember Malef taught him... remember Malef taught... remember Malef... Malef...

He looked down, tears in his eyes, as he entered his Dragon Force.

"Chaos Dragon's Roar!"

Lector's eyes widened at the sheer power of the blast, the massive beam of energy was larger than anything he had ever seen before.

It wasn't that he couldn't see it coming; he could. It was just he couldn't do anything to combat it.

He was blown away, figuratively and literally.

* * *

"Are you good?"

Acnologia nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

Naruto nodded also, a slice enveloped the two as they stood on the coast of Sin.

After a few minutes Naruto managed the courage to speak what he was thinking, "Do you... do you want to come to Fairy Tail with me? Only for a drink, that's it."

Acnologia pondered, "Maybe... maybe later. I have some things I need to take care of."

"Oh of course. Yeah..."

"Naruto." Acnologia looked at him, "Thank you."

Naruto nodded, "All for one and one for all... right?"

"Goodbye Porthos."

"See ya Aramis."

* * *

"Mira."

Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise, "Naruto! You're back!"

"Yeah." He gave her a weak smile, "I really, REALLY need a drink right now, a lot of drinks."

"Alright." She went to fill a cup, "So what happened? I asked Erza and she said you went on 'business.'"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You asking about me huh? I know you can't live without me."

She rolled her eyes, "Or course I can't."

Naruto looked at his drink and sighed, downing the entire cup, "I need this."

"So what happened?" She asked again, really wanting to know.

Another sigh, "Old friends... old work... old woman... old love..." He closed his eyes, "So much old stuff hitting me all at once."

"Are you alright?" She asked. Old love? She really wanted to know the premise.

"Honestly? I'm not feeling that well."

"Can I help?"

 _I'm glad to have known you. Naruto Uzumaki is one hell of a man._

One hell of a man...

Naruto gave her a smile, "Did I ever tell you about Konoha?"


	11. Come on Laxus! The Pageant!

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **I was thinking of making this two chapters, but one long one was decided. The medicine that I said would impede my writing had some issues in the pharmacy, the prescription was wrong. So I am writing a few chapters quickly to update when I can't write**

* * *

"So your business was to find some guy named Lector?"

"Basically."

Mira raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that mafia stuff or something?"

"Uhh... no..."

"So why did you and your 'business partner' attack him at all? That sounds pretty hitman to me."

"Well Lector was always a terrible person, he killed a lot of people and a lot of... special people close to me and my acquaintance A." After Malef had died he had no prejudice, anyone who even spoke to one of the 'musketeers' got killed.

"Oh... that's disappointing..." What else could she say? Fairy Tail really had no affiliations with death, Naruto, however, did.

"You know what would be disappointing? Missing out on that Miss Fairy Tail contest..."

A roll of eyes, "Of course, you have your priorities straight."

"I always do."

* * *

"Oh man... I cannot wait!"

Gray glanced at him, "You really are excited."

Naruto gave him an evident look, "Why wouldn't I? This is what I operate on."

"You operate on looking at Elfman's sister?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, not even looking to Elfman who was sitting right next to him.

"So Natsu," Naruto started, "I see you are interested in some more... different meat."

Natsu continued to eat on what looked like pork chops. "It so good!"

A man walked onto the stage, the entire guild hall, which was filled with people from all over the nation, quieted down at the sight of him.

"Hello everybody!" He yelled, "It is I, Max, and I'll be the announcer of the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" The crowd roared, ready to see the specialties.

"For the first contestant! With a stomach able to handle anything..." Naruto raised an eyebrow at how that sounded, "The exotic beauty, Cana Alberona!" The crowd roared as she sauntered onto the stage. "Now! Cast your magic!"

Naruto leaned back in his chair, "Oh this will be good."

Cana brought up a card, and multiple cards spouted from her hands all around her, covering her entire body.

And when they faded...

She was in a bikini.

She gave the crowd a wink.

"Hot damn!" Naruto was impressed. "She's so hot she makes Natsu look like an ice user!"

"Hey!" The slayer yelled. "What does that mean!?"

"And now! She might be a newcomer, but her skills and looks are S rank..."

Naruto elbowed Gray, "Your girl is up dude, you better get ready to go wild."

"She's not my girl."

Naruto tutted, "She's to you as Lucy is to Natsu. Face it."

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Natsu yelled again.

She walked on and her eyes locked with Gray's. Naruto gave Gray a 'I told you so' look.

"Wow." Naruto said admirably at her performance, "You got a keeper Gray."

"We have nothing going on!"

"Do you here this?" He asked Elfman, "Is he like Jason or something? She's calling his name and basically saying 'come take me' and he doesn't want it!"

Elfman nodded, "I don't think he's very manly..."

"Oh shut up!"

Max got back to center stage, "Now! The poster girl of the guild! One of Fairy Tail's pride and joys! Whose beauty is know all throughout the continent! The lovely Mirajane Strauss!"

Naruto and Elfman openly cheered loudly as she got on stage, smiling and waving happily.

"My forte is transformation, so I would like to do a transformation for my appeal!"

The crowd leaned forward in excitement...

Her faced turned into Happy's.

"Bam! I am Happy! Aye!" The entire crowd froze for a moment, before a single man's laughter broke through the deafening silence.

"OH my goodness! Oh my god!" Naruto collapsed laughing, "Holy shit the faces!" Mirajane turned into Gajeel, the laughter increased, "These people look like their gonna throw up!"

"W-what?" Elfman looked at Naruto appalled, "Did you know about this!?"

"No!" Naruto was struggling to breath, "But the sight of Gajeel's face on a sexy bod like Mira's is... is..." he couldn't breath! He couldn't breath!

Happy collapsed next to him, the two made eye contact before looking to the Gajeel-fied Mirajane, breaking into laughter once more. Gajeel looked absolutely mortified at the sight.

Max practically shoved her off the stage, "E-entry number four needs no explanation! The 'Titania', Erza Scarlet!"

The crowd bursted into applause, hoping Erza can fix the mental scarring Mira left, Naruto looked at the roaring men with pursed lips.

Erza jumped on the field, looking as cool as always, "I'm gonna show you a special armor." In a show of power she changed...

"Oh hell no!" Naruto roared at the sight of Erza, "You bastards stop leering my sister! What is wrong with you being so blatant!?"

"Uhh Naruto." Gray tugged him down from being on top of the table yelling, "That's a bit hypocritical since you were just leering blatantly."

"Yes, I am a hypocrite." Naruto looked to Elfman, "How do you manage with people constantly looking at your sister?"

"I chose missions were you can smash the most stuff." Elfman replied, knowing exactly how it felt.

"Well I'm gonna go backstage."

"Why?"

Naruto stood up, "To congratulate Mira for the hilarious performance and tell Erza to quit immediately." He started to walk away, "Oh and Natsu, make sure you cheer for Lucy really loudly, she'll like that."

"Hm." Gray watched as Naruto walked away, "He thinks he's a match maker or something."

"Oh why?"

Gray looked at Natsu, clueless as always, "It's nothing..." He looked at the stage, "Evergreen!?"

Lucy was turned into a statue before their eyes.

"It's for the festival," Evergreen said slyly as the curtains raised, revealing the entire participants and Naruto turned into statues. "In three hours they crumble." Laxus appeared next to her smirking.

Makarov looked outraged, "Laxus! What is this!?"

"This," He gestured to the statues, "Is a game. Us against you, to spice up the festival."

"This is out of line!" He yelled back to his grandson.

Laxus ignored him and zapped the approaching Natsu, "All of Magnolia is the battleground, and as Evergreen said, you have three hours to get all of us. You shou-" An arm suddenly draped over his shoulder.

"Hi Laxus!" Naruto said cheerfully, "Haven't seen you in a while my man! Are those new headphones? I didn't notice them last time."

Laxus froze, while his group stared wide eyes. Naruto smirked at the sight, his acting was on par, along with his Transformation.

"What!?" Evergreen yelled wide eyed, "How are you fine!? Whoever uses their eyes to look into mine turns into stone! I saw you look directly into my eyes!"

Naruto chuckled, a deep malicious laugh, "Well Evergreen... these aren't my eyes... I'm borrowing them from a friend." His tone was low, so only the Thunder Tribe could here, "So Laxus... what is exactly happening here?"

Laxus somehow found his composure, "A simple game Naruto, I'm hoping you can play also."

Naruto shrugged and took a step back, "Alright them, I'll entertain you. Though..." His eyes turned an evil red, "I'm not very happy with what you did to my sister."

In a flash of lighting the group disappeared.

"Naruto!" Makarov yelled, "Why didn't you stop him!"

Another shrug, "Eh. I'm a bit confused with what happened. Besides," A dark grin, "I like games."

Alzack ran out, the others following his lead.

Makarov tried, only to hit an invisible wall.

Naruto walked up to Makarov and Gray, "So what's the deal with those words?" He looked at the floating red words.

"Those are Freed's runes, a set a rules that must be followed no matter what. It says that statues and all people over eighty can't go through."

"Oh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I can't join."

"Huh? Why?" Gray asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm about... three hundred eighty? Four hundred? I'm not quite sure at the moment."

Gray stared shocked.

"It's complicated."

Gray took a step back, "It sounds very complicated... I'm gonna leave now." He ran away.

"I scared him off didn't I?"

Natsu ran towards the wall and smashed face first into it.

Naruto blinked at the sight, "Oh hi Natsu." The wall started to show words, "Alzack against Jet against Droy... a battle royal..."

Makarov growled, "He's making us fight each other!"

* * *

"Elfman lost? Damn that Evergreen has a lot more then looks... maybe I should cast her for my movie..." Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully, "She'd go good with Ikagura..."

"Gray is fighting Bickslow! I want to join..." Natsu whined.

Naruto read the wall, "Oh there goes Reedus, shame, he seemed pretty nice."

"Why aren't you worried?" The cry from Happy.

Natsu looked untroubled, "It's just a bluff, the girls turning into dust."

"Is it?" A new voice, the form of Laxus appeared, a thought projection. "Why are you still here Natsu?"

"I can't get out!"

Naruto raised a hand into a wave, "Hi again Laxus!"

Laxus gave him a glance, his own way of a greeting, before looking at his grandfather, "With Natsu and Erza unable to fight it seems like nobody can beat my group."

"What about me?"

"And Naruto also cannot," Laxus fixed. "Do you want to surrender old man?"

"What about Gray!?" Happy yelled, "He's as strong as Natsu! He won't be beaten!"

"As strong as me!? That guy!?"

Naruto looked at Natsu and chuckled, Natsu and Gray reminded him ea lot like Lee and Neji back in the day. Not him and Sasuke since Gray doesn't have a death hickey or major problems other then ignoring Juvia.

"Gray?" Laxus said with an eye roll, "I wouldn't raise my hoped for a guy like him."

Makarov gritted his teeth, "Don't underestimate Gray, Laxus!"

Naruto looked at the blonde, "Yeah!" He agreed, "Never underestimate a male stripper! I lost a toe to one of them before!" He noticed the looks he got, "It's very VERY complicated. A good drinking story actually..."

The barrier shimmered, _"Gray was defeated. 28 participants available."_

"Oh. Well I guess Gray isn't fully trained as a stripper yet."

"Wait!" Happy had a realization, "Gajeel!"

Laxus laughed, "He's not doing anything, I guess he doesn't care about this guild as much as you thought. What will you do old man?"

Makarov stared at the explosions coming from the city, "Enough," He turned around. "I surrender Laxus."

"That's not enough! The master of Fairy Tail cannot go surrendering in times like this! But if you insist... how about you give the title to me?"

"Oh wow..." Naruto gave a 'did not expect that and damn that's cheap' chuckle, "That's dirty Laxus... real dirty. Call me old fashioned but a fight seems more appropriate."

Laxus kept his eyes locked onto Makarov's, "There's an hour and a half until the statues crumble. If you want to retire do it on the loudspeakers so the entire town can hear. All you need to say is 'I'm transferring leadership of Fairy Tail to Laxus!'"

Naruto didn't want to mention that it wouldn't be official until they went to the magic council and legally assign him leadership as every legal guild needed to do. And since the council was currently disbanded it would take at least three months minimum for an actual request to be processed.

Makarov surely knew that... right?

Laxus grinned, "What is more important? Your position or your friends?"

Naruto saw the expression on Makarov's face. Yup... he didn't know.

Natsu lunged at the thought projection, with little effect other than making the image disappear.

"I do not mind giving up the position. But Laxus is too weak in heart to lead this guild. I cannot put Fairy Tail in his hands."

But the ever growing reality of the statues was an issue.

Suddenly Gajeel appeared from behind the bar counter, chewing on a metal cup.

"Gajeel don't eat the table wear!"

Makarov looked at him hopefully, "Are you gonna help?"

Gajeel walked towards the door, "Sure. I got a bone to pick with him anyways."

He then smashed into the invisible wall.

"What!?" Natsu roared, "You're over eighty also!?"

"NO!"

The wall glowed, _'Alzack is down. Only three remaining."_

"Only three!?" Makarov roared.

"What about us!" Happy also yelled, knowing he wasn't included.

"We're doomed if they're the only ones left!" Makarov pointed to the arguing Gajeel and Natsu.

Natsu looked at the stage, "Well I guess I need to revive Erza then, a shame since I really wanted to one up her."

They followed, "What does that mean?" Makarov asked.

Natsu's hand caught fire, "I can burn the stone off right?"

"NO! YOU CAN'T" Natsu laid the Erza statue down, Makarov turned to Naruto, "Naruto you can't let this-" His jaw suddenly dropped. "Naruto!?"

The redhead was sleeping on a table. No wonder he was quiet the last few minutes.

"Okay!" Natsu yelled, his hands catching fire. "Let's rub her with these!" His arms approached her chest.

Gajeel gave him a bland look, "That's really pervy of you."

Suddenly the statue cracked at his touch.

"OH NOOOO!" Natsu yelled, "I BROKE ERZA! SHIT! HAPPY GET THE GLUE!"

"GLUE WON'T HELP!" Gajeel's arm turned to steel, "MELT MY IRON WE CAN WELD HER BACK TOGETHER!"

Makarov cried tears of 'fuck my life'.

More cracks appeared on Erza.

Natsu started to bow rapidly, "PLEASE! PLEASE I'M SORRY ERZA!"

Naruto, amidst the screaming, got up and yawned. Walking over to his sister, "Oh." He noticed something, he cocked his foot back and kicked Erza's statue.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He looked at them strangely, "What? I can help my sister can't I?" They looked down to see a perfectly fine Erza.

"I..." She looked down, "I feel a heat..." She growled, "What did you do Natsu!"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Naruto grabbed her shoulder, "Where do you feel a heat? What did he do to you?"

Erza got up angrily, "Nastu must have touched my breasts with his fire..."

"What!" Naruto glared, "What did you do to my adorable little sister!?"

"No nonononono! I didn't do any-" Natsu blinked in surprise, "You're alright Erza?"

She moved her leg experimentally, "Apparently."

"How are you ok Erza?" Makarov asked.

Naruto draped an arm over her shoulder, "Her eye."

"My eye?"

"Same with me." Naruto's eyes flashed red for a moment, "Both my eyes aren't mine, and aren't attached properly." If it was Kakashi then Evergreen's magic would still fully effect him, but Naruto switched eyes regularly, so they weren't fully attached. "And since the magic is through eye contact it didn't travel through my eyes into my body. Erza's right eye is artificial, so the magic only traveled through one eye, halving the magic transforming her."

"You knew this the entire time?"

"Nope." He said while popping the 'p'. "I just thought of the theory now, of course it's correct. When am I wrong?"

Happy flew by him, "Naruto your arrogance is showing."

"Oops. Sorry."

Erza nodded, "I think you're right. I could still hear voices."

The wall flashed, _'Remaining participants: 4'_

"It went up!"

They walked to the door, Erza looked at the rune. "Since I'm back it seems like the number went up."

 _'Number of participants: 5'_

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Naruto chuckled, "Oh man! Mysty is in town!" He could sense him.

Makarov smiled, his hope returning, "Really?"

"I just said it didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

Erza smirked, "One who could be called the strongest of Fairy Tail, one of our S ranks... Mystogan."

Naruto smirked also, "Me, him, and Laxus are part of Fairy Tail's strongest team 'The Three Amigos.'"

"Three... amigos?"

"Well..." Naruto looked thoughtful, "The team might change with how rebellious Laxus is being at the moment..."

"This is rebellious? I consider this insane."

Naruto ignored him, "Where is the bum by the way? It's been a while since I last saw him, his mission has been over for a while now..."

"Bum?"

Makarov turned to Gajeel for only a moment, "Gildarts Clive."

"Oh." He knew the name, everyone knew the name.

"I need to go," Erza said, "Time is running low."

Naruto ruffled her hair, "Good luck kiddo."

"I don't need luck. I have skill." She ran out.

Naruto smiled, "Ain't she the cutest little thing?"

Gajeel looked at her running form, "I would say terrifying."

"That's what makes her so cute!"

 _'Erza against Evergreen: Winner Erza.'_

"That was fast," Makarov noted.

"It was faster then the wall could even say they were fighting... that's my girl!"

The statues glowed.

* * *

"Battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned.

"Laxus would do this..." Cana didn't look to shocked, she picked up the bottle next to her and admired it, "This is good stuff Naruto."

He smirked, "Kumo vodka. Great shit."

"What will we do with Laxus?" Mira questioned, "He can't get away unscathed." Bisca nodded in agreement.

Makarov had a gleam in his eye, "Oh don't worry. I'll show him..."

"Wait." Natsu called, "There's nothing wrong with trying to find out who the strongest is, is there?"

"Huh?"

Natsu smiled, the Uzumaki Naruto trademark smile, "I'm just saying there's no need to be too harsh on him, old man."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the man, he was a hell of a guy.

"Now!" Natsu declared, "Battle of Fairy Tail round 2!"

"Ehh!?"

"NO!" Makarov did not want his new guild building to be ruined.

Cana downed the last of the vodka and shrugged, "I wouldn't mind going a few rounds."

Lucy gave her a dry look, "You wouldn't mind drinking a couple of rounds."

Happy flew by Natsu, "You shouldn't go around picking fight with girls."

"Why? Girl or boy doesn't matter!"

"There you go!" Naruto slapped Natsu on the back, "That's it! Even if you don't think it ALWAYS say that boys and girls are equal! That's how you get places, because those feminists are fucking insane!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just life advice."

"Oh."

"This guild is fucking crazy," Gajeel declared.

Naruto looked at him, "Better than Phantom with cross dresser Jose. That guy had the fashion sense of an... of an albino peacock with AIDS."

Gajeel and Juvia just stared.

"What? You know it's true."

Then, the runes on the entrance started to travel in the air, a multitude going into the center of the room where a shape stared to form.

A giant red skull made of runes.

 _"Can you hear me old man?"_ The voice of Laxus came from it. Apparently a thought projection wasn't enough.

Naruto pointed at it and laughed, "It has hole in the shape of Laxus' scar! That's a good one."

If Laxus heard he ignored, _"I am activating the Hall of Thunder."_

"Hall of Thunder!" Makarov seemed shocked.

 _"One hour and ten minutes. Do you think you can defeat us or are you gonna retire?"_ With an ominous chuckle the skull vanished.

"DAMN IT LAXUS TAKING INNOCENTS INTO TH-" Makarov clutched his chest and collapsed.

Oh shit. Was it a heart attack? Was his blood pressure too high?

"Oh no he needs his medicine!" Mirajane rushed away to get it.

"Oi get away!" Naruto pushed away the crowding people and placed a hand to Makarov's chest, a green glow started to emit from Naruto's hand.

"What is that?" Bisca asked.

"Healing magic."

Natsu leaned towards the master, "What is 'Hall of Thunder?'"

Mira rushed down the stair, "Look outside everyone!" People rushed out to the balcony.

Naruto took some medicine from Mira, "Hey Makarov, you alright?" His tone was gentle, not wanting to upset an already weak heart.

The guild master groaned, "Whatever you're doing Naruto, keep it up."

"Well I can't do it forever so take your meds."

* * *

"They're floating around the town..."

Naruto walked out onto the balcony, "What are?"

Levy looked at him, "Thunder Lacrima."

"No it's not."

"Huh?"

Naruto cleared his throat, "If it is thunder then it isn't as harmful. Thunder is only a byproduct from the release of energy from lighting, only a sound. So unless he's trying to deafen us... wait never mind, because to make thunder you need lighting. So I guess it can be called 'thunder' Lacrima, but 'lighting' is scientifically correct."

Cana just shook her head, "Sorry Naruto, but your smartass attempt failed."

"Yeah... that was bad."

"Magical Lacrima filled with lighting," Levy started, "All around Magnolia."

"Wait." Lucy pointed at them, "What will happen if they're discharged?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Naruto didn't look pleased, "Laxus will destroy Magnolia."

Bisca growled "I won't let that happen!" She pulled out her sniper rifle, "Lock on!" She fired, her shot hitting and destroying the Lacrima.

"God job Bisca!"

She smirked...

And then was hit by a giant bolt of lighting.

"Bisca!" Lucy yelled in shock.

Naruto lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, sticking his fingers into the air, lighting shot out of his extended fingers into the distance.

Bisca groaned on the ground.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sky, "I redirected it out of you're body so you wouldn't be scarred or permanently damaged. It seems like the Lacrima will strike whoever destroys it..." He eyed Bisca, "Someone get her to medical."

"Wait!" Levy yelled, "Runes are a form of written magic... I might be able to decode it and make a workaround."

Naruto, who was now the unspoken leader from his actions, nodded, taking charge. "Do it quickly, Natsu go get something to eat. You're gonna need all the energy you need."

"Really?"

A clone appeared next to him in a puff of smoke, "When Levy get's the workaround this guy will shoot a large amount of fire at you. Not as much as the one from Phantom but enough to get you going."

Natsu nodded, "Right! We'll show Laxus!"

* * *

"Levy how close are you?"

"I'm working?"

"Can you work faster?"

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled to him, "She's doing the best she can!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "Got a crush or something?" He turned back to Levy, "Will coffee or something help? Because I have an ultimatum that I really don't want to use..."

Levy sighed, "No. I'm trying Naruto."

An explosion.

 _'Bickslow against Lucy.'_

"What!?" Natsu yelled.

Naruto sighed very audibly, "No choice then." His eyes turned purple.

In the center of the stage the ground suddenly turned dark, so dark the color black couldn't even begin to describe it. Slowly a strange thing popped out, it looked like a giant head with a ceremonial headgear with a strange symbol on it, the head was a stark white with a purple ringed eyes.

"W-what is that?" Levy asked in fear.

Naruto gave her a glance, revealing his eyes to be the same, "The king of Hell." He made his way towards it.

"King of... Hell?" Levy and Gajeel could only stair as Naruto walked up and conversed with it.

Gajeel's arm was metal, just in case.

After a few minutes and a heated argument Naruto came back up, "It's decided."

"What is?"

"The king pardoned me to use a forbidden technique, I can now use it without being dammed for eternity."

"What?"

"Lets just say I owe some gods favors." He created a Wood Clone, "You know what to do."

The clone stood still, and was suddenly dragged into the ground.

"Edo Tensei."

* * *

"W-what?"

Gajeel toke a step forwards so he was infront of Levy. Natsu was watching from the main entrance.

The coffin that appeared in the clones place slowly opened, a figure fell out.

"I... what?"

"Neji."

The newly revived Neju Hyuga looked at Naruto alarmed, "Naruto... what happened?"

"I'm sure you know that I'm not dead yet."

"Yes."

"Well I used Edo Tensei to revive you, everyone else is too old." Neji did die during the war, everyone else he really knew lived to their nineties or longer, a byproduct of when he put his chaka into their systems.

Neji blinked in astonishment, "Edo... Tensei?"

"The king of Hell let me." The king was the only death deity he could summon, Naruto conversed with the Shinigami and other gods through him.

Neji took a few moments to comprehend, "Why did you call me? Is there anything you need?"

"There's an issue in this place, everybody over the age of eighty cannot go past a barrier, and a friend of mine is in trouble. I need you to help her."

"Anything for you."

"She's a girl with a flying cat with her. Fighting a man with strange heads following him." It would be easy to find with the Byakugan.

"Got it." Neji went to the main entrance, Natsu took a step away.

"Oh and Neji!" Naruto called.

Neji stopped and looked back, "Yeah?"

"Thank you. And it's good to see you."

Naruto turned to see everyone staring at him, "What?"

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

* * *

"You can destroy my dolls, but you cannot destroy the souls that control them! I have all the bodies I need inside of this toy shop! Now get them babies!" Green lasers shot out of the dolls towards Lucy, who cradled Happy and ducked.

"Kaiten!"

Smoke enveloped them, Lucy looked up after a few moments, she was alive...

"Are you Lucy?" A voice asked.

She saw a man, who looked around 17 or 18. Long brown hair and pale lilac eyes, around his eyes the veins were bulging out of his skin.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Neji Hyuga, a good friend of Naruto. He asked me to help you."

"Good," Another new voice. "Let's go."

Lucy recognized it, "Loke!?"

The Leo smirked, appearing in his new suit, "I heard you were in trouble, so I came." He glanced at Neji, "Though I was almost too late. Thank you Neji."

He nodded, "Do not worry."

Bickslow laughed maniacally, "Two more? Well we can take them can't we babies!"

Lucy looked at her spirit, "How did you get here Loke?"

Loke adjusted his glasses and smirked, "It seems like I have the power to travel through the celestial gates without you summoning me. Because the power of our love is too much."

"Love...?"

Bickslow chuckled, "So you are a celestial spirit Loke? I knew it."

Loke glared, "You hurt my owner. I cannot let you get away with that."

Neji looked at Lucy, "You get cover. We got this."

* * *

 _'Lucy and *#5^ ERROR ERROR. UNKNOWN-_

Naruto smirked, "That asshole doesn't know who Neji is.

 _'Lucy and Neji against Bickslow.'_

"What!?" Naruto's eyes narrowed on the wall, "He has listening runes in the wall..."

* * *

"What!" Neji eyed the unmasked Bickslow, "A doujutsu..."

"Don't look" Happy yelled.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and closed his eyes, his doujutsu allowing him to look through his eyelids.

"All of the Thunder God Tribe have secondary eye abilities, Evergreen uses her as a primary though. Bickslow's allows him to control whoever looks in his eyes like a puppet!"

Bickslow chuckled, "It doesn't matter... since I already got you."

Lucy looked confused, "Huh?" Before she froze, "Oh no."

Loke stood up, his eyes green.

* * *

 _'Loke and Bickslow against Neji and Lucy.'_

"Fuck. Levy!"

"Almost!"

* * *

Neji ducked underneath Loke's glowing fist. Jumping away towards Lucy.

"Lucy I need you to get to cover! I can't fight Loke and the dolls while protecting you!"

"Will you be alright?"

"Just go!"

Happy grabbed her shoulders and flew off.

"Oh now you don't!" Bickslow yelled, his dolls chased after them.

Neji kicked Loke in the stomach, sending him flying back, before facing the dolls, "Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!" His palm thrust was so powerful it shot a blast of air out, smashing into a doll. He fired a few, his aim impeccable.

As he destroyed the last one he ducked, Loke's fist flew over him into the ground, destroying the floor. Neji flipped back and narrowed his eyes, what to do...

He got a thought... it was kinda like Tayuya of the Sound Four, she controlled her own 'dolls' with her flute, but if you take the leader...

And like Kabuto, once he was defeated the Edo Tensei all went away.

"Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher!" He needed Loke out of the way, hopefully the spirit was tough enough to handle that. After Loke was smashed away Neji jumped high in the air towards Bickslow.

Bickslow jumped out of the way from the initial strike, but Neji rolled back into his feet and lunged towards him, poking him twice in the face.

"Huh!?" Bickslow collapsed, "I can't see! What did you do!?"

Neji smirked as Loke fell down, "The one weakness of a long distance fighter, they often neglect their close quarter skills, you aren't in shape physically, way too slow. And I hit the pressure points in your eyes, you're blind for the next five hours."

"What!? Blind!?"

"Not seeing isn't what you should be scared of," Loke said as he approached, "Actually you should be thankful, you won't see your defeat coming."

Neji and him locked eyes, "Are you good now?" Neji asked.

"Thanks to you. Thank you."

"We are allies. Of course."

Loke turned to Bickslow, who was on his knees, "Take this!" He glowed brightly, "Regulus Impact!"

* * *

 _'Winner: Lucy, Loke, and Neji.'_

"Oh fuck yeah!"

Natsu jumped in excitement, "They got him!"

Him and Naruto gave each other a high five.

"I GOT IT!" Levy yelled.

Naruto smirked, "Oh hell yes."

The clone tapped Natsu on the shoulder, "You ready?"

"I'm always ready for a meal!"

"You better be, because this will be big."

The wall started to fade.

"Great Fire Destruction!"

* * *

Naruto's head snapped towards the north, "What is this... this feeling? It feels kinda... evil."

He smirked. And soon chuckled.

"Good... because I'm in an evil mood today... Kurama."

 **'What.'** The fox asked, just returning from Naruto's Takeover.

"I'm in a really... really _deadly_ mood today..." His sister turned to stone, the beauty pageant ruined, Makarov having heart issues, using Edo Tensei, his secrets being released... he was upset.

 **'Version one?'**

"Yes... **version one...** "

* * *

 **"** **Hot damn!"**

Mirajane and Freed both stopped fighting, both looking to the source of unbelievable evil.

 **"Is that you Mira?"**

She growled, "Who are you?"

A black figure appeared, completely black with red spots on it, five tails sported from it's back and swung ominously.

 **"It's me...** Naruto." The strange energy went away, revealing the redhead underneath.

"Naruto?"

"Levy got a way out... and I felt something here. It must have been the absolute sexy coming off of you." Naruto blatantly started at Mirajane's outfit, "Oh that is nice... real nice."

"Naruto not now."

A dark laugh, "Now's the best time, because you definitely don't dress like that at the bar... damn that lipstick looks nice."

"Is something up with you?"

"Well you see Mira... you're not the only one with a demon... and mine is much... **much worse."**

"Who are you!?" Freed demanded.

Naruto glanced at him, his eyes red and feral, "Oh? You are one ugly ass demon... I want to be alone with Mira... begone."

"I said WHO ARE YOU!?"

Naruto growled, "I'll make you go away! Oh... and I'm the **Red Devil..."** Bijudama was too much, he didn't want to level the country, **"Bijuu Destruction Wave! DIE!"**

At the first glimpse of power both Mirajane and Freed tried to fly away, Mira managed to get behind Naruto, but Freed... Freed was the target.

And he wasn't going to miss.

* * *

"Naruto is really beating somebody's ass." Neji said as he looked at the explosion in the distance, his body crumbling, "He let go of the Edo Tensei."

"That-" Lucy pointed to the giant explosion, "-was Naruto!?"

"He's holding back immensely too." Neji said with pride. Pride of being friends with someone so powerful.

"Amazing..."

"Yes, he's amazing." A glow emitted from him.

Lucy looked at him alarmed, "Are you alright!?"

"The technique used to bring me here is wearing off, I'm going home now."

"Oh..."

Neji gave her a nod, "A pleasure to fight with you."

"Neji thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Naruto stood over the downed Freed, "You're lucky. Despite saying die I wasn't aiming to kill you. But nonetheless, good job on surviving, you're actually pretty strong to still be intact."

Mirajane flew behind him, "Are you going to finish him?"

"No." Naruto turned to look at her, "Oh my god you look so..." He shivered, "Oh man... I'm glad you didn't do _that_ at the contest... I'm the only one who gets to see you like this."

Mira glared, "Who are you."

"Huh? I'm Naruto."

"Don't think I couldn't hear you! I heard what you called yourself!"

"Yes. And I'm still Naruto."

"You said Red Devil!"

"And the Red Devil is me, Naruto."

"Are you... how could you lie?"

Before he could answer Freed yelled at him, "How! Why is the Red Devil part of Fairy Tail!?"

"I asked to join."

"How do you just sit there and drink and laugh!? How could you!?"

"Because even though I'm the second biggest criminal in existence, I'm still a human."

"How can you have friends!? How can you have comrades!?"

Naruto bent over, ignoring Mirajane, "You know how, because everyone in Fairy Tail are comrades."

"No! Laxus is my only comrade!"

"You really think that?"

"When I was alone... when I needed someone... Laxus was there to help me. Give me purpose... I would have never joined Fairy Tail if it wasn't for him! He's my only comrade... my only friend..."

"Look. A long time ago I met a boy named Gaara. He was a secret weapon for an invasion plotted on my village."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Shh. Anyways, he was always alone since he had a deadly demon inside of him. Everyone was scared of him and constantly tried to kill him, his own father sent assassins, and when we met, everyone else saw a demon, but I saw myself. I saw a boy alone, a boy who had to become a man all by himself."

He looked into the clear sky, not a cloud in sight.

"And after our battle was over, when we lied on the ground both powerless, I told him. And call this a paraphrase. I told him I knew the pain of being alone, that he wasn't the only one. I knew how it felt, to be rejected, to be hated. That the pain of being alone was the worst thing to feel. And I told him that I understood him, that he wasn't the only one whose been through terrible things."

Freed just stared.

"Freed. I understand, we can all understand. Fairy Tail is more than a guild, it is a family. That guild mark on you hands is a brand, a brand for life that you will always have a home. A sign that there will always be a family by your side for the rest of your life."

Naruto laughed weakly, twelve year old him was really coming out.

Naruto held his hand towards Freed, "We're family. So get up, no matter what goes down with Laxus he'll be family also. We never let out family down here in Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is... love."

Freed, in tears, took Naruto's hand. "I never wanted to do any of this..."

"I know. But think about the positive, after the body fights off a poison it grows more resistant to it. We fought back mutiny in our family, now we're even closer and more resistant to being separated."

They stood there for a moment, before Freed's injuries took him into sleep.

"I should call you bipolar, one minute you're all bloodthirsty and evil, the other you're all caring 'we all love each other...'"

Naruto turned to look at the normal Mira, "I was merely telling the truth."

"And now you tell me the truth."

"What is there to tell? I am Naruto Namikaze, called the 'Red Devil' by the government because of my hair, also called the 'Yellow Flash' by the government because of my hair. Yes I know Zeref and he's actually a really nice guy, and no, I am not a mass murderer. Zeref is, but only by accident."

"And that business you went on a few days ago?"

"A is Acnologia. We went to kill an evil dragon named Lector."

"Can you even call someone evil with who you are?"

"Yes. Because I'm just any other human, I can be good and I can be bad. You know this, you've seen both."

"I..." Mira closed her eyes, "I understands the words you said to Freed, we are family." She smiled at him, "You're still the alcoholic flirt named Naruto."

"You got it wrong, _sexy_ alcoholic flirt."

"Of course."

They both chuckled before Naruto looked to his side, "Elfman and Cana are coming, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes I can. Though you now owe me a pretty big favor..."

* * *

"You actually came? Jellal..."

"I would like it if you called me Mystogan."

Laxus laughed, "Really? Fine then. There's a lot of rumors about whose the strongest in the guild, me or you... _Mystogan_..."

"Well I think Gildarts is stronger. So is Naruto."

"Gildarts spends months on end away! He doesn't deserve to be part of the guild he's never at. And Naruto? He doesn't try. He'd rather go off and enjoy all the fine woman and wine of the world then save a dying guild!"

"And Erza?"

"Potential, but still weak."

"Then you must be godly to say Erza is weak, she might be as strong as I am."

"I'm trying to compliment you Mystogan. The strongest member of the _actual_ Fairy Tail is one of us!"

"I still say Naruto."

"You're trying to anger me."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Well then stop with all of this."

"I won't."

"We are part of a team together, so one last time... stop."

Laxus shook his head, "Just fight me Jellal."

* * *

"I don't know what's going on," Natsu declared as Mystogan, who was apparently Jellal, disappeared, "But I'll deal with it later. Erza," He turned to his friend, "I can handle thi-" His words fizzled out, "Are you OK?"

Erza stood petrified. Unable to move at the sight of Jellal, or what was apparently Jellal.

"Natsu." Natsu saw Naruto place a hand on Erza's shoulder, "Can you handle Laxus while I talk to her?"

"Don't worry."

"Oh? You're sicking Natsu on me? Fight me yourself Naruto!"

Naruto glared, and the temperature dropped into the negatives, "Shut the fuck up... please."

Laxus froze, he was playing with a sleeping lion, there was no need to poke it for no reason.

"I'm gonna beat your ass!" Natsu lunged.

* * *

"Hey girl, how you doing?"

Erza stayed silent.

Naruto sighed, "You saw Mystogan's face didn't you?"

"You... you knew?"

"I know something, but probably not what you are thinking."

She took a deep breath, before her eyes narrowed dangerously at her 'brother'. "Is. Mystogan. Jellal."

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"He's Jellal, but not _Jellal_."

"Tell me!"

Naruto tried to find out how to explain it, "So you know how there was Jellal and Siegrain."

She nodded but her glared remain.

"Well there is a third Jellal, but this one isn't a thought projection or anything."

"A clone!?"

"No! A Jellal from an alternate dimension."

"Alternate... dimension?"

"It's complicated."

"You say that a lot."

A shrug, "Because it's always complicated."

"I still don't get it!"

"You don't have to, right now the only priority is beating the shit out of Laxus."

"Right!" She ran away, but turned back to look at him, "Aren't you coming?"

"I need to help someone, they need it."

* * *

"Porlyuscia, good to see you again."

"It is not good to see you again Naruto."

Naruto snorted, "That's what I get for being nice..."

"Why are you here?"

Naruto gestured to the sleeping Makarov, "Same shit as last time, this time the old man really is gonna die."

"He needs Laxus."

"I know. We can't fix a broken heart, but I can try to soothe his pain to make him last longer, change his dreams to distract him from the hurt of his family."

Poryluscia glanced worryingly at Makarov, "Can you really?"

"You two were on a team right?"

"Yes."

Naruto sat down next to Makarov's bed, "Place your hands on my shoulders and channel the best memories you guys have together. I'll put it in his head, hopefully he can last a few hours like this, Natsu will have finished up by then."

"All of the intense fighting outside, the climaxes happening, and you don't want to be apart of it?"

"I'm leaving it to the others... I trust them."

He felt a flash of power, all of the Lacrima's being destroyed.

"Actually... I don't. They're all idiots. Massive Idiots."

* * *

He rested. His eyes opening only to watch his slayer fight.

"He never really gives up does he?" A feminine voice, he looked to see a blue energy by him.

"Grandeeney."

"Always fighting, much like someone else."

His eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"

"He always fights so hard, he almost died."

He caught the meaning, "You cannot interfere! You dare say that my slayer needs help to me!? To the great Igneel!"

"Wow." A new voice chimed in, "It's that time of the month for Igneel apparently."

"Who?" Igneel caught sight, "Naruto."

Naruto waved, "So I was healing Natsu, and I sensed that Grandeeney came inside of him to chat, so I also came to say hi."

"Hi Naruto." Grandeeney was always friendly with him.

Naruto nodded to her before looking back to Igneel, "You chose one hell of a person to learn your magic."

"I chose only the best."

Grandeeney flew by the redhead, "Oh you should see my little Wendy! Adorable!"

"I hope I do, I'm a sucker for the cute ones..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Well I'm gonna go now, if I'm in here and Natsu wakes up he'll realize that the 'great' Igneel is stuck inside of him! And that Grandeeney comes over for tea!"

"Leave human!" Igneel yelled with venom.

"Wow. That makes me want to cry." Sarcasm was dripping from his words. "See ya Grandeeney, see ya Igneel."

* * *

"I'm glad the guild is okay." Erza said as she examined the laughing people.

But all the laughter stopped when the door opened.

Laxus walked in, bandaged, defeated, and with only one thing on his mind.

"Where is the old man?" He asked quietly.

"Laxus..." A random voice.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Another, people started to crowd around, hostility emanating from them.

"LAXUS!" A yell. Naruto ran into the guild and his eye lit up at the sight of him, "It's good to see you up L!" He draped his arm over Laxus' shoulder and started to walk him over to the bar, seemingly unaware of the atmosphere involving the traitor.

"Naruto," Laxus sounded resigned. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to chat with a friend. We're three amigos right? Well Mystogan isn't here, but that's just because you unmasked him and he's shy. Anyways..." He shoved a drink in Laxus' hands, "I realized why you dress so strangely."

"Strangely?"

"The shiny leather pants. They are completely out of style."

Laxus just blinked, confused.

"Well they are insulated, so when you go all Zeus mode and smite everything your pants don't burn off! A brilliant idea, you do not know how many times I set my pants on fire and had to fight naked... when it's a girl it's fine, but one time there was this one dude..." He shivered.

"You just noticed I wear these because they're insulated? I thought everyone could infer it."

"Laxus, you pull those off surprisingly well. I just thought you were trying to pull off the rockstar look. And If I thought that..." Then others thought worse.

"I... I really need to see the old man."

"Well I want to drink."

"Later... I promise."

"Okay! I'm holding you to it!"

"So where is he?"

Naruto pointed, "In the medical hall. I'm gonna go flirt with Mira now."

"Thanks, bye."

"Wait!" Naruto grabbed his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "No matter what happens, you will always be an amigo, a friend. If you need help..."

"Thanks Naruto, I really mean it. Thank you."

After Laxus went into the room Naruto noticed the looks he got, "What? I can't talk to one of my teammates anymore?"

"He..."

"He what? It's not like he killed anyone. I mean you should have saw my teenage rebellion, I almost leveled a continent and by the end my village was a hole in the ground and I decided to join the army." His fight with Pein wasn't exactly a 'teenage rebellion', and never actually joined the Allied Shinobi Forces... but who cared enough to correct him? Nobody alive for sure.

Mira giggled, "You're a great guy Naruto."

"You know you never took me bikini shopping."

"Oh I didn't?"

"Yeah I should fight you for misleading me... I really want to see your battle form again."

* * *

Laxus came out a few minutes later. The noise ended again.

Naruto walked up, "Did it happen?"

"Yes."

He let out a low chuckle, a sad one, "A shame. But it won't put a damper on the amigos."

"Really?"

Naruto gave a thumbs up and smiled, "Just because you're being excommunicated doesn't mean you can slack off. Someone has to give you missions! So I'll be the link between you and home!"

"I can call."

"Nope! Too boring."

"Yeah..."

Laxus was confronted by Natsu, who couldn't speak clearly due to the bandages across his mouth.

Natsu said some incoherent stuff, but Naruto, Gajeel, and Laxus could understand it.

'That time wasn't fair, but next time. Next time would be a one on one. And the strongest will truly be shown.'

And as he got to the door, Laxus held his arm up as a backwards wave, "I'll be seeing ya."

Naruto waved back, knowing that Laxus couldn't even see it. It really made him sad, he was a bit like Sasuke, a good kid until family drove him bad. He found out what happened with Ivan when he was inside of Makarov's mind.

But luckily it didn't seem like Laxus would get a evil hickey from a fifty year old criminal and dress like a male prostitute.

* * *

"And even after you are excommunicated, we still meet."

"Naruto. Why are you here?"

"Hey! You were the banished one!"

"I mean. Why in the alley with me and not in the parade?"

Naruto laughed, "Clone."

"Oh."

"You'd make a good attraction in this." The clone noted while watching the festival.

"I would?"

The clone nodded, "With those rockstar pants and flashy powers, the people would love it."

"Maybe next year."

"Yeah maybe." The clone grinned, "Just wait for my part."

"What are you doing?"

" **BIJUDAMA!** "

The deadly orb flew into the sky.

Laxus watched it travel, "That is overkill."

"I never get to use that as much as I want."

"Because it's big and fucking insane."

"Call me a show off, because I am."

The entire night sky was set alight.

The clone looked at him, "One last thing, look at the parade one last time. A proper sending off." He vanished in smoke.

Laxus turned, and his eyes widened. As the light illuminated the city all the members of Fairy Tail were pointing to the sky, there palms behind them.

The sign of Fairy Tail, meaning, 'I'll always be watching you'.

And under the light of the Bijudama, Laxus left the city of Magnolia crying, crying tears of both joy and sadness.


	12. What Kind Of Name is Oracion Seis?

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **AN: I was going to make this a large, at the moment 12 to 13k chapter. But I figured I should upload this one and have more time to work on the other one so it'll flow better. the next chapter, of a longer length, will come soon. A few days soon.**

* * *

Naruto actually trusted governments. Despite the natural paranoia and instinctual distrust embedded by his ninja training, he felt that he could believe in the government and what they do.

Because if there was any more corrupt shit in the government he would be apart of it, he was already apart of a lot of conspiracies and cover ups, a part of his job as the Yellow Flash. All of the corruption in the system he knew or had a hand in, so it was unlikely there was any deeper than he already was.

But now... now he was doubting the legal system.

How does the most powerful agency in the world, the government, 'lose' a person?

They 'lost' Jellal.

LOST JELLAL.

He could tell that it wasn't an 'easy easy hush hush' operation, where a person that they didn't like suddenly vanished. It was literally someone vanishing, not dead, just gone and they didn't know how.

Somehow, between the five minutes checks and constant surveillance of the heaviest prison in the world, Jellal just went 'poof', simply gone.

"I need to ask you something," Naruto said as he flashed to Ikaruga's location, which was her room in the Death's Head Caucus guild.

She rose an eyebrow from her sleeping position, it was late. "Oh, what is it?"

"How much does your guild like me?"

She slipped out of her bed and stood up, "They like the money I'm bringing in from filming, and they heard of your... 'exploits', so I say enough."

Naruto laid down onto her now vacant bed, "Good. I need info."

"Info on what exactly?"

Naruto adjusted his head on her pillow. "This is nice," He observed.

"It's Egyptian cotton, one of the best." She sat back down on her bed and laid down next to him.

"Hmm... is Egyptian a company?"

"I think."

"Interesting, anyways, the question.'"

"What is it?"

"Jellal was taken from prison, not broken out, taken." He wasn't the one to willingly break out, he honored his sentence and very clearly said he would see it through, honor being the only thing he had left.

Ikaruga didn't seem very shocked, not that Naruto could see as he was staring at the ceiling, but he could feel her reaction, or rather lack of.

"I was going to tell you about that tomorrow, after I woke up."

"Well this saves time."

"We've been searching around," She started, 'we' definitely meant her guild, "And we have narrowed it down to a few possible suspects."

"Which are..."

She rolled onto her stomach and propped her elbows on the bed, cradling her head by the chin with her hands, "Either Dark Slash, Swallow, Raven Tail even though it's unlikely, one of the members of the Balam Alliance, or..."

Worse than the Balam Alliance, "Don't tell me..."

"It's unlikely, but there is _that_ guild..."

"How unlikely?" He didn't like the thought of confronting _that_ guild.

She slid up to him and rested her head on the same pillow, "Unlikely enough." Her voice was a whisper, not wanting to say _that_ guilds name any louder than she has to, "But for something like making a man vanish from a prison, it takes skill."

"Skill that _they_ definitely have."

"But _they_ have no need for Jellal, it's most likely the other ones."

"Raven Tail possibly, but Gajeel is spying on them. We would know."

"Oh? Gajeel Redfox hasn't betrayed Fairy Tail? He's a double agent..." She nodded slowly, "I'll report that to my higher ups later."

Naruto didn't really care what they knew, in a ways Fairy Tail and Death's Head Caucus had an alliance of a sort. The lucrative relationship between him and Ikaruga brought in a rather large amount of money to the guild, and Death's Head Caucus didn't want to ruin the cash influx for no reason. They also knew who he was through Ikaruga, which was more then enough incentive to be his ally rather than foe.

"I'm gonna hope that _that_ guild isn't involved with his disappearance."

" _They_ probably aren't."

"Then who?" He questioned, to the ceiling more than her.

Ikaruga let out a thoughtful hum, "It could be Dark Slash, because we have no idea what those guys do. They are all insane. Insane and unpredictable."

"Yeah... but it was stealthy, too stealthy for those crazy fuckers. Swallow could be the one..."

"I doubt it. When did Jellal ever had an encounter with the Mafia? Besides, they're not as prominent in Fiore as they are in Bosco or Minstrel, they practically own Stella also."

Swallow, not much of a cliche dark guild, unbelievably organized. All of it a giant pyramid of grunts, bribes, hired hits... all leading to the kingpin at the top. All of it built with enough traps and fail safes to make even the trickiest of ones fall. They ran the slave trade in Bosco and the cities of Minstrel, they were everywhere.

"Siegrain could have, I know that Swallow definitely has people inside of the all the prisons in even Fiore, especially one as big as the The Slab."

"What would they get from him though? And be realistic."

Naruto paused for a moment, "Realistically? I'd say... nothing." They _could_ have kidnapped him to experiment for Zeref or his magic, but it was proven that it was Ultear manipulating him and not Zeref. And his magic, despite being rare, could be found somewhere a lot easier to access.

"Dark Slash, a mostly Pergrande guild, and Swallow, whose headquarters are said to be in Minstrel, are probably not the ones coming all the way to Fiore to get Jellal. They are options, but probably not."

"Balam alliance and Raven Tail are in Fiore, I wouldn't put it past Ivan but Makarov would have told me when he got some info a few days back."

"Balam alliance it is."

Naruto tilted his head to look at her, "But who?"

She pushed him slightly, "You're on top of my blanket, it's cold."

Naruto moved slightly, "This is... Caelum, is it?" The weather was always a bit off in Caelum, especially in summer.

"It's storm season, so it's all kinds of fucked up here." She pulled the blanket over the both of them, "This is a secondary base, not as good as the main one. But I like this one a lot more during the spring."

"Anyways, Balam."

She pressed up against him. "You're warm," She noted.

"I'm always hot. In both ways." The power of the chakra flowing through him made his body temperature warmer than usual, he could adjust it at will though.

"Nobody has any idea what the hell is going on in Tartaros," She got back on topic, "So I doubt it."

"Yeah..." Naruto sounded a bit lost, "Yeah... Tartaros out."

"Grimoire Heart has had a steady activity level, Oracion Seis has been showing an increased activity level now that I think of it."

"Not Grimoire Heart, I just ran into Ultear and her gang a few days ago on a... job, she was being an annoying brat, all smug about playing me at the council and more intent on finding Zeref then taking Jellal, she has no need for him anymore."

"I assume you made them cower in fear?"

"Why would you say that?"

Her voice was amused, "You didn't sound very enjoyed in seeing her, and I know you're not one to be held back on what you do. It sounds like she interrupted your 'job.'"

"Eh." The vocal equivalent of a shrug, "I made them run in fear, not cower. I was not in the mood to be messed with."

"Oh I remember, we filmed that night... wow." She shivered at the thought.

Naruto chuckled for a moment, "Oracion Seis, aren't they a small guild?"

"Yeah. But they are a 'quality over quantity' type of guild."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Well... Well it's my time to go and do my own investigating." He disappeared in a flash of orange.

Ikaruga frowned and then sighed, "Shame, I was getting comfortable."

* * *

"And so, we are teaming up to fight Oracion Seis." Makarov paused to let the words sink in to the group in the guild hall, he silently nodded in approval at Reedus' diagram of the Balam Alliance and their connections to other dark guilds.

"Good." A hand patted him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Oh Naruto!" Mira said with a smile, "You're back from... from whatever!"

Naruto had an unnaturally serious tone to him, "I was doing my own recon. And it turns out our interests are the same."

Makarov turned to him, noticing the 'Red Devil' seriousness and slight evil coming off him. "And the interests are..."

"Oracion Seis." Naruto stared at the drawing, "A close friend of mine was kidnapped, and they're high on the perpetrator list. So I'm gonna go and slowly tear all of them into little pieces, if they have him or not."

The entire hall froze at the malice coming off of him, Happy flew by the redhead, "Naruto, your evil is showing."

"Oh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oops."

Lucy chuckled nervously, "It's all fine!"

Makarov shook his head, "I can't let you kill them, despite Oracion Seis being a dark guild the new council is already looking for ways to turn us over without Yajima in it anymore."

"So?" Naruto's tone turned a bit dark again, "I'll show them if they try..."

Happy flew by again, "Naruto..."

"Oops!"

Makarov looked thoughtful, "So will you join the group we are sending?"

"I will," He replied with a nod, "Though I will meet up with them at the meeting point on my own accord, I need to do something."

"How will you know?"

"Who are you sending?"

Makarov paused for a moment, "Team... Team Erza."

"I can track Erza from anywhere on the planet, call it a brotherly intuition." He turned around and walked away, leaving them silent.

"He can track me..." Erza started to nod slowly, "What a good brother."

Lucy looked at her strangely, "Of course... you're the only one in the world willing to have no privacy at all..."

* * *

"Sir, you cannot enter a meeting without proper clearance!"

Naruto frowned, who was this guard? "Are you new?"

The guard looked at him strangely, "Yes..."

"Look. I go in and out of the council when I please. I've been doing it for years."

"Well sir this is a new council and-"

Naruto's eyes turned red and the guard collapsed, he was not in the mood for games today.

He walked into the council, the current room being used while the actual building was being rebuilt was the Grand Court House of Fiore. He personal liked the look more than the old council room, it wasn't as dark and secretive, the court house was brightly lit and no details were hidden. Hopefully the council would reflect the characteristics of the room.

"Who are you!" A man thundered as he approached. Naruto sighed, there was already an alpha in the council. He idly stood there as hundreds of guards rushed in and surrounded him.

"I am Naruto Namikaze."

He could literally feel the stiffness enter the council, the lead one manage to speak after a few moments, "You... you are him..."

A spear poked him sightly, Naruto glared, "I recommend you have your soldiers avoid doing that again... it will end bad for the entire continent otherwise..."

The Alpha, which Naruto decided to call him do to lack of name, slowly spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak, and I am not liking the hospitality you've been showing at the moment."

"What do you want?" He was talking slowly, hesitantly.

"Why are you so afraid? I'm part of the government in the way, I did, and sometimes still do, all of your dirty work. I should be an honored guest because I like showing my face here and will most likely come often."

Alpha glared, "Don't think we have no counters for you... devil."

"Wow." Naruto grabbed his chest, "That aches my heart. Anyways, you lost a prisoner a few days ago."

"What!?" Alpha yelled, "How do you know this!?"

He was poked again, Naruto stared at the man who did it, "Boy. Stop it." He turned back to the council. "Of course I know, I know all of your secrets."

"What do you want!?"

"You keep asking that, it's simple. I want to tell you that I know one of the possible perpetrators, and I am willing to tell you who it could be."

The tension in the council eased. "You will?" Alpha asked.

"I still do the council favors, because they will owe me some in return. Since the old council is gone so are all of my favors, so I'm starting over with one. The Balam Alliance, my sources indicate that they are the only Fiore based guilds capable in capturing him."

Another man next to Alpha, now dubbed Beta, snorted, "You needed sources to tell you that they're the strongest?"

Naruto glared, "No. My sources are to tell me who did it, something that you guys have no idea on. So unless you fucking useless pricks can actually protect your high value prisoner you should shut the fuck up!" He turned to the man poking him, "Die." The man collapsed.

The entire room was frozen in his Killing Intent.

Naruto sighed after a few moments, "Look. I'm just upset that Jellal was kidnapped under your noses, I'll give you the info. Oh and I didn't kill the man, only knocked him unconscious... he was annoying."

"We apologize," Alpha said, not wanting anything nuclear.

Naruto nodded approvingly, "Good, the other pricks never apologized. Anyways, Oracion Seis are showing increased activity, and also from my reports Grimoire Heart is not interested in doing anything major soon."

"There is an alliance between guilds going to assault Oracion Seis, Fairy Tail is one of them."

"Yes, I know. I am one of the people going to attack them, consider this another favor, taking out one of the biggest thorns in your sides."

"You are one of the biggest thorns in our sides."

Naruto shook his head, "Then my poison heals. Because all I've done for this government is save their asses. Oh, and next time make your guards know me. Because I will kill anyone who pokes me next time." He disappeared in a flash of red, and all of the people in the room released a breath of relief.

* * *

"Now, you must be tired from your journey." Hibiki, one of the Trimen, gave them, Lucy and Erza, their current seduction targets, a smile. "Spend the night with us..."

The two female Fairy Tail mages just blinked, unable to comprehend were they got the couches, fancy drinks, sparkly lights, or smooth jazz music from.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The entire room turned to the door, where a tall redhead in a white and red coat stood.

Erza lit up, "Naruto!"

The Trimen turned, "Naruto?" Eve questioned, "Is he a... boyfriend?"

Erza turned to him, "He's my older brother, you don't see the resemblance?"

Before they could answer Naruto walked forward, his violet eyes gleaming dangerously, "We both have amazing red hair, it's pretty easy to see. Now, tell me, what the fuck are you trying to do to my precious little sister?"

The Trimen, despite being nothing but flirts, knew the code of womanizing very well. When there's a brother like Naruto there was only one plan, GTFO, get the fuck out.

"Sorry," Hibiki injected smoothly, "It is just that your sister is so dazzling, our inner man was just dying to speak to her."

Naruto nodded slyly, "Oh I understand." His tone became more friendly, "Are you guys connoisseurs of woman also?"

"We are!" Hibiki nodded to him, "Well as man to man we'll try to honor you and not flirt with your sister, there might be moments though..."

"Well try to restrain yourselves." Naruto walked over to the couch Erza was on. "Move kid." He told Eve, who scrambled away, he sat down with a groan, "This is a nice couch..."

"Are you done with your business?" Erza asked.

"I am, threatened the council, asserted my authority over the new leaders... all the usual stuff, we won't get smoked for doing this."

Lucy stared appalled, "You... You threatened the council!?"

"Well of course." Naruto just stared at her blankly, "I mean they're assholes, I wasn't going to bribe them like I did the last one."

"You BRIBED the last council!?"

He shrugged, "Not with money, but I did their work for them in exchange for a few things." He did a few cleanup jobs after he joined Fairy Tail, simple things to make sure he stayed on their minds.

"Erza!" A silky smooth voice rung from on top of the staircase, them being in Bob's beautiful villa. Naruto noticed that Erza was deathly still, her skin tone loosing color.

Who would do that to Erza of all people? She was a badass no fear crazy motherfucker.

"Stay right where you are!" The voice inquired, "Because I am here, my honey..."

Naruto, after making people go deathly still the entire day, finally froze himself.

"I-Ichiya..." Erza said weakly.

"It's been a while..."

"You... Y-you're joining us?"

"I am... I've been longing to see you!" He revealed himself, "My honey!" He revealed himself to everyone, not Naruto though since he was still frozen on the couch, but he could sense it...

He could sense the ugly...

"You're Ichiya's girlfriend!?" The Trimen all bowed, "Our forgiveness..."

"NO! I deny it with all of my might!"

Naruto felt a scent enter his sensitive nose, making his head explode in pain. "Excitine Parfum!" Ichiya said smoothly.

He spoke French? What the hell?

Wait... he knew what that scent was...

"We're not here to play!" Ichiya yelled to the Trimen, "Clean up!"

Naruto finally rose, his anger reaching heights never set before. The pure rage in him was at it's highest, in all of his hundreds of years of living he never... never...

"Who." He seethed, turning around slowly, "Who the fuck is sending pheromones to my sister!?"

"Pheromones?" Lucy turned to him, "What do you mean pheromones?"

"You." Naruto finally got his first look at Ichiya, and he was... well he was quite the sight. "You... you motherfucker! Whatever 'Parfam' you're using has pheromones to make girls horny in it! You dare do that to my sister!?"

Lucy and Erza's blood stopped, they just stared as a dark shadow rose from Naruto.

"You could smell that?" Ichiya's already narrow eyes narrow even more. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Yellow fucking Flash! And she-" He pointed at Erza, "-is my innocent baby sister! And I will kill anyone who dares sexually harass her!"

The entire Blue Pegasus group just stared at him shocked. "You're the one... the one the new council just labeled 'SS'..."

Naruto blinked, "They did?" Before he smirked, "So they did..." The new council just earned a hell of a lot more awesome points with him, from 'pricks' to 'assholes', which was an improvement in his books.

"Erza..." The bastard actually had the gall to approach his sister! "You're parfum is..." HE SNIFFED HER!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Erza punted the midget like a football, sending him flying to the door.

Only to be frozen. "These people think they can compare to Lamia Scale?" A voice asked to no one in particular.

Naruto noticed Gray freezing (get if... FREEZING!?), and approached Erza, placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her into a half embrace. "Look Erza," He started, "I know it's illegal and all but..." He brought his mouth to her ear, "They will never find the body..."

Erza whispered back, "Naruto, I appreciate your concern, but he's part of Bob's guild, and he's useful, so you can't."

"Ah well." Naruto patted her head. "I'll still skewer them if they touch you."

He suddenly twitched, his 'sexy woman' senses went tingling. He looked at the door...

"Well hello there!" He, in literally less then a millisecond, appeared at the door, next to the girl who appeared. "Who are you miss?"

She blinked in surprise, "Uhh... Sherry..."

Naruto looked at her a but confused, "I remember you from somewhere..."

"You do?"

"Yes... I was... oh!" He remembered. "You two were on that island! With Deliora!"

"What?" The white haired man said in shock. "You where there!? I didn't see you!?"

"Eh. Nobody saw me, it was a simple observation in case that idiot-" He pointed to Natsu, "Went out of hand with the S rank mission he stole." That wasn't the reason, but it was a good excuse.

"Oh, I'm Lyon by the way."

Naruto nodded and shook his hand. "Naruto." He looked around the room, where everyone seemed to be in an argument, "These people sure are loud aren't they?"

"Yes." Another new voice, "And they should all SHUT UP!" The place silenced at the authority in the new man's voice, "We are making an alliance to defeat Oracion Seis! So stop fighting each other!"

Naruto whistled, impressed at the sight infront of him. "Damn."

"The Ace of Lamia Scale..." One of the backstreet boys (whoever they were) said. "Jura Neekis..."

Naruto, who was the unvoted leader of team Fairy Tail, extended his hand. "Naruto Namikaze, it's nice to meet you Jura."

The man's hand was huge compared to his, but strengths of their grips were equal. "I've heard of you... Yellow Flash."

"And me too, Wizard Saint." Naruto idly stared at the ceiling, "I wonder why I'm not a Wizard Saint... I'm definitely in the top ten strongest in the world... actually like top three..." Him, Zeref, and Acnologia were the top three humans (pseudo humans counted) in the world.

"I've heard you are unpredictable, along with being slightly insane and evil..."

"I'm only evil at times, usually when I'm really annoyed, for example when someone tries to flirt with my sister. And insane? I'd like to say misunderstood..."

"I get it." Somehow Naruto thinks he didn't. "Anyways, three of the guild have arrived. We wait for Cait Shelter."

"I heard they're only sending one person..." Ugly, who was Ichiya, but Naruto decided Ugly was more appropriate, said.

"What!? How crazy strong is that guy then..." Lucy sounded scared, still being pretty civilian.

The sound of a thud alerted them, "Oww..." A sad voice, Naruto turned around, a smile forming at the voice.

"I uhh..." The little girl said, "I'm from Cait Shelter..."

"Wendy-chan!" Naruto stepped forward, "Good to see you!"

"Naruto!" She yelled happily, running towards an throwing herself at him, Naruto hugged her and span her around,

"How are you kiddo?" Yes, he didn't tell Grandeeney that he knew her when they spoke, because he knew she would never shut up and would've kept him inside of Natsu's body to talk about her, something that he couldn't let happen.

"I'm great!" She patted his cheek, "How about you? You were pretty hurt the last time I saw you."

"I'm fine! You did a good job helping me!" She had been the one who healed him after he absorbed Etherion.

"Where's Je-" Naruto placed a hand on her mouth.

"Shh... you know he doesn't like it when you yell his name. He's on a mission, I'll make sure he sees you soon though." She nodded excitedly at the thought of seeing Mystogan.

"Who is that?" He heard someone question, bringing his and Wendy's attention back to the group, who was staring and muttering about the girl.

Wendy froze at all of the people staring at her and buried her head into Naruto's neck.

"Hey hey," He soothed, before turning to the group, "Hey! She's shy! Stop making her uncomfortable!"

"What was Cait Shelter thinking?" Sherry muttered quietly, "Sending one child..."

"Hey!" Naruto smiled at the hopefully last new voice, "She's not the only one they sent 'Miss. Too much Makeup!'

"Carla!" Wendy yelled, "You followed me!?"

"Of course. I'd bee far too worried if you went alone." The white exceed (flying cat) looked at Naruto, "But if I knew you were here I'd be fine."

"Good to see you Carla." He let Wendy down and Carla made her way over to her.

Wendy seemingly became ultra shy now that she was away from Naruto, even though the redhead was literally two feet from her. She went back into her recluse state, eyes down and almost looking in the brink of tears.

"Oh I apologize." Erza started to approach. "I was a bit taken aback at fist, but I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

Naruto smiled, "You see her? She's my sister. She's the nicest lady you'll see ever."

"Really?"

"Yes, she is MY sister. How can she be bad?" Nobody in the crowd wanted to mention the absolutely deadly mood he was in a few minutes ago, or how he was just talking about bribing and threatening the government.

"Erza Scarlet..." Wendy was in awe, "It's really her!"

"She seems better than I thought." Carla would be partial to her for being nice to Wendy.

Wendy took a tentative step forward, before hugging Erza's leg. The Titania smiled as she patted her head.

"So Naruto, do you know about-" She looked at Wendy and back to him.

Naruto smirked at what Erza was implying. "Wendy-chan is adorable isn't she? She's a real special gal, so very _unique_... so no need to be shy!" Jura and Ugly seemed to get the undertones of his statement, them along Erza sensing the power from the small girl.

He looked down to Wend- wait.

She was gone?"

"Seriously, you are so cute." Death was in Naruto's eyes at one of the Trimen said that. The three of them were currently tending to Wendy on the couch.

"You!" Naruto stomped over, "YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL YOU PEDO FUCK!"

"HEY!" He yelled back. "YOU SAID SHE WAS CUTE!"

"I SAID SHE WAS CUTE YES! BUT I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN BY 'CUTE', AND IT'S ILLEGAL" He turned to look at Wendy, "Wendy you need to change that dress! It's too short!"

"I-" She shook, "I uhh i-I I SORRY!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto slapped the Tri-Pedoes, newly dubbed, away and embraced Wendy. "There there. The bad men are gone..."

"He's even more protective to her than Erza." Gray muttered to Natsu, who nodded slowly, still trying to think of where he heard Wendy from.

"The plan!" Ugly took a few poses as he spoke. "I shall explain it!" He suddenly froze, "After I examine the bathroom parfum..."

* * *

"The Worth Woodsea spreads from out here to the north," Ugly Explained. "Ancient people sealed and extremely powerful magical spell inside of Woodsea." He took another pose, "It's name is... Nirvana!"

Naruto stopped breathing...

"Nirvana?" Natsu and Lucy both questioned.

"I have never heard of it." Lyon added.

Sherry turned to Jura, "Have you Jura?"

"No. I have not heard of it."

Erza turned to Naruto, "Have you? Nar- Naruto?" Her voice became alarmed.

They all turned to look at him. The redhead sat on the floor cradling his head, they could hear the mutter of 'no no no on shit fuck damn' and other words being muttered over and over.

"Uh... Naruto? Is this because of Nirvana?"

Naruto sighed, "Yes... I know of Nirvana. And I want to know who is stupid enough to want it? Does Oracion Seis not know what it will do to the world?"

"What is it?" Lyon asked, but Naruto had returned to his mantra and didn't seem responsive.

Ugly answered, "I know that it is powerful and destructive enough for the ancients to have sealed it away. That is all we know at the moment."

Naruto stood up, "It's worse than 'destructive'. Cataclysmic might not even begin..."

Erza looked concerned, "What is it?"

"Etherion is child's play compared to Nirvana." His answer was cryptic, "I would rather take an Abyss Break to the face then deal with god dammed Nirvana, literally the gods dammed it!"

"What is it?"

Naruto's face was distant, "We need to go right now. They cannot get it."

"Wait!" Hibiki yelled before Naruto could walk out, "I have info!"

Naruto stopped and approached him, "Good." Any info could help.

Hibiki used his Archive Magic to bring up videos in mid air. Naruto stared amazed, chakra could not do that...

"The man who uses a snake... Cobra." The defining thing of the picture was the huge purple snake coiled around him. Naruto looked at it a bit nostalgic... Manda much?

"He uses speed magic as his name implies... Racer." His face wasn't visible, but the destruction seemingly caused by him was.

"He has the power to wipe out an entire military unit, and will if there's profit in it. Hot Eye of the Heavenly Eye." He was... words couldn't describe what was wrong with that guys face.

"A woman said to peer into your heart... Angel." Slutty costume... a plus.

"We don't have much info on this guy, but he's called Midnight." Flying carpet? That was really... magical.

"And the control center of them all." A huge black man in a fur rimmed coat, "Brain." He was... huge. Huge and...

Well in all of his years of traveling the last time he saw a dark skinned man in charge was the Raikage, it was nice to finally see some diversity among the groups of Earthland.

"Each of them holds magical power strong enough to wipe out guilds at a time. So we will use our numbers as an advantage."

Naruto patted the nervous Wendy on the head, "Don't worry kiddo, I'm here to protect you."

Ugly stepped forwards, "No need to worry! Our plan does not need to involve fighting! All we need to do is find their base!"

"Ah yes, we haven't told them," The Pedo who called Wendy cute said.

"We've conjecture that they have a temporary base somewhere in the Woodsea." The kid of the Trimen added.

Ugly did another pose, "If possible, I want all of the information of their base we can get."

Erza tapped her armor in thought, "What will we do if they're all there?"

Ugly pointed up, "We will use the pride and joy of our guild, Christina, the Pegasus, and together with it wipe the guild off the face of this planet!" A picture of a giant blimp outfitted with wings and weapons appeared.

Naruto pursed his lips, 'wipe it off the face of this planet' sounded like they wanted to kill Oracion Seis... so why was he banned from ripping them to shreds?

"Are you ready?" Jura asked. "And if we get into a battle do not fight alone under any circumstances."

Naruto didn't want to tell him... but he would probably break that rule. Leave Wendy and Erza together since they would kick ass as a team... go to the leader... beat the shit out of him... find Jellal... and wipe Nirvana out of this planet forever.

A simple plan that would probably go to shit because it always goes to shit.

"Ah Jura..." It was best to at least try to get permission.

"Yes?"

"There's fifteen of us... an odd number..."

"Fifteen?"

Naruto pointed the cats, "They can be useful... actually Carla can be useful. Fourteen it is."

"HEY!" Happy was offended.

"Right! I'm all fired up!" Natsu smoked a little, "I'll fight all of them at once!" He rushed out in the general direction of the forest, blowing the door open.

"Let's go!" Erza rushed after him, Gray and a crying Lucy following.

"I can't be one upped by Fairy Tail... come on Sherry!" Lyon and Sherry ran out, the Trimen following.

Happy ran up to Carla and Wendy, "No need to worry, I'm here!"

Carla grabbed Wendy and ran away from Happy.

"It looks like this operation is starting," Jura said as he stepped out of the Villa.

"It has." Ugly stepped out also, "Say Jura, I have heard that you are one of the Ten Wizard Saints..."

"Indeed I am."

"And are you powerful enough to rival even Master Makarov?" Makaraov was one of the most critically acclaimed of the Saints.

"Oh not even close!" Jura said, being honest, not modest. "Out of all of those bestowed the title of Wizard Saint by the council, I am the weakest. We may have the same title, but to compare me to Makarov... it's like the difference between heaven and earth.

"Oh, that's good..." Ugly popped the cap of a vial, a reddish smoke came out.

"Egh!" Jura dropped his staff, "What is this!?"

"A parfum that saps the fighting spirit out of someone..."

Jura looked weak, "Ichiya, what is the meaning of this!?"

Ugly popped another vial, and Jura started to scream absolute murder. "A scent that stimulates every sensation of pain in the body!" His voice started to become double as Jura collapsed, two strange doll like things replaced Ugly's body.

"Finally!" One of them said. "That Ichiya fellow only ever thought about pervy stuff!"

"Seriously!" Said the other one. "What a worthless adult!"

"What..." Jura tried to rise, "What is t-this?"

"Now now..." A new person stepped infront of him, Angel. "Oh, I just copied that dirty little man." She winked, "And thanks to that I know your entire plan!"

Jura stared in shock.

"Now! We got two of them down!"

Jura collapsed.

"Don't get in out way, children of light... Naughty children who gets in our way will face Angel's judgement."

"That sounds kinky." Angel and her dolls froze, and looked at the doorway, where Naruto was leaning, his eyes having orange rims around it. "I noticed three extra presences around... thirty minutes ago. Honestly, a man doesn't take twenty minutes to take a shit."

Her eyes narrowed, "The Yellow Flash..."

"You should've checked if everyone was gone, you might have gotten me also..." He snorted, "Not! Such a trick I learned to combat literally decades ago."

She drew a key, "I... you're not gonna like this!" On the inside she was scared, the Yellow Flash was labeled SS with a 'flee on sight' instruction. The only other person like that was the famed Red Devil...

Naruto smirked, "A Celestial Key user? Interesting..."

"Are you gonna fight!?"

"No." Naruto's response shocked her, "I'd rather not fight a pretty girl, and call me sexist if you want. But I do want to know what you want Nirvana for... you know what is does right?"

"You know what Nirvana is?"

Naruto looked at her dangerously, "I do. And I know exactly what it does. Now tell me, do you?"

Angel spread her wings.

"Nope!" Naruto appeared behind her and grabbed her arm in a yellow flash. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "You don't understand what your trifling with... you call yourself Angel, so you should know that the gods forsaken Nirvana... if you activate it your gonna be a... fallen angel..."

He let go and she flew away.

"Go," He said quietly. "Go and warn them that you are all out of your league..."

He looked in the sky to the Christina as it was shot out of the sky.

"Actually..." Angel yelled as her wing was pegged. She yelled again as in a rush she found herself in Naruto's arm, "I don't want you to tell them the message, I'll deliver it myself."

"W-what are you!?"

Naruto smirked at her, "A demon."


	13. Nirvana, the Walking Bipolar Machine

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **To THE CREATOR: I read your review and fixed the one issue, because it really bothered me also.**

* * *

The Light Guild Alliance watched as the Christina toppled to the ground, exploding once it hit the forest below.

"They're..." Lucy said in shock at the figures emerging, "Oracion Seis!"

The leader, Brain, looked at them and made a disgusted noise, "Hm. The maggots have swarmed."

Cobra smirked, "Looks like we got two of your members... the strongest perhaps?"

The Light group looked around shocked, "Ichiya? Jura?"

"We are working," Racer said while pointing at them. "But you are interrupting us."

"I didn't expect you to strike so early." Erza's eyes narrowed.

A voice rung from up high, "I did."

The entire group, Light and Dark, both looked up. Standing there on top of a tree was Naruto...

Who was holding the body of Angel in his hand.

"What!?" Racer voiced the collective thought among them.

"It was smart." Naruto held Angel up from the throat and smiled dangerously, "Infiltrating our group... she even managed to get Ugly and Jura... however, she didn't stand a chance against me." He laughed, and what Jura said of him being insane sounded true. "Maybe... maybe I should tear her throat out infront of you..."

"You can't!" Racer, who seemed to be the most vocal of them, yelled. "You're a light guild!"

Naruto laughed and tightened his grip, making Angel scream in pain. "She's an angel... and I'm a devil..." He smirked at them. "But I don't kill pretty faces if I don't have to." He threw Angel towards them. She landed at Brain's feet coughing.

Angel slowly got up. "He's... he's powerful. I didn't stand a chance."

Naruto stared at the two groups. "Are we just gonna stand there? Or is there gonna be fighting... Natsu..."

Natsu got the cue and rushed forwards, Gray not to far behind him.

* * *

"Oh, your fast." Racer noted as he dodged Erza's blade.

"Though I can hear you... Titania." Cobra kicked her in the stomach. "Your next move, that is!"

Erza landed a few feet away from his before rushing back, swinging her swords at amazing speeds, but Cobra easily dodged all of them

They collided in a stalemate position, Cobra leaned forward to speak, "I can hear your movements... your breathing... the contraction of your heart and muscles... even your very thoughts..."

He suddenly heard something from her mind.

"Oh, you're one of..." He couldn't believe it.

Erza took his slight pause as an opportunity, swinging her swords lethally, but the other members of Oracion Seis saved Cobra from his doom.

"What are you doing?" Racer yelled to him as he kicked Erza in the air. Cobra snapped out of his thoughts and sent his snake, Cubellios, at her, who bit her in the shoulder.

He smirked at her. "The poison doesn't effect instantly," He explained, "It will let you live for a while in pain!"

Oracion Seis stood standing triumphantly over the completely downed Light Guild Alliance, who were defeated in moments.

"Trash like you should be wiped from the earth." Brain raised his staff, "Dark Rondo!" An incredible magic power started emit from him, but he suddenly stopped.

Because he could hear clapping. "Excellent job!" They turned to see Naruto standing there. "I have to give it to you, I actually underestimated you, most likely because of the pitiful show from Angel. But you guys really have it..."

Cobra narrowed his eyes, "What am I hearing! What is wrong with your thoughts!?"

A chuckle, "My thoughts aren't in English, they're in my native language." Cobra's jaw dropped.

Brain stared at him, staying tense, "What is your game? You just stood there and let your entire group be defeated."

"You see," Naruto started, "Lately, after an incident of mine, I've been becoming rather sadistic, and honestly a little evil, while in battle. I think I know why, and honestly... I kinda like being an evil bastard against other evil bastards."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't." He walked over to Erza. "Honestly I hate when she dresses up in such costumes, it makes my protective brother come out." He lifted her up and walked over to a large rock. "Hey Wendy-chan, can you heal Erza for me?"

"Wendy?" Brain's eyes widened as the blue haired girl shyly peaked out and dragged Erza behind the rock.

"Oh," Naruto eyes narrowed dangerously, "You know Wendy do you?"

"We need her."

Naruto shook his head. "A shame, since you aren't touching her... and you're not going to attack until you answer some questions." Not that he could keep them from attacking, he was only hoping that Brain was civil enough to chat.

"Ask."

"Jellal Fernandes. Where?"

He got no answer.

"Look." Naruto's finger tips started to glow blue, "If you don't answer me in the next ten seconds I'll..." He stopped. "Jura."

The Wizard Saint jumped behind him, "Naruto, what happened?"

"Angel here beat the shit out of you and Ugly, I dealt with her and came here."

"Let's get them."

Naruto shook his head, "No."

"No?"

"I have some questions that need to be answered. And they will be answered before I kill all of them, and the way they die will be pivotal on if, and how, they answer me in the next minute."

Brain looked away from him to his group. "No choice. Angel I hate to ask but..." He gestured to Cobra who whispered something into her ear, as he must have heard it from Brain's mind.

She nodded slowly, "I got it."

She rushed at Naruto.

"You guys are idiots." Naruto cracked his knuckles, "I'm gonna-"

And to his, and everyone else surprise, Angel took her coat off and threw it at him. And started to rush him topless.

In the second and a half it took him to comprehend what just happened Brain shot an arm of energy and grabbed Wendy, before finally firing his Dark Rondo at the group.

Naruto had to dodge it, and by the time he got out of the volley they were gone, with Wendy with them.

He just stood there. "I... Why do I always make things more complicated for myself?" He was trying to stay calm, because the rage in him at the current moment was enough to level all of Fiore.

They fucking took Wendy. He LET them take Wendy...

Why was he such a god damn perv? He instinctively activated his Sharingan to memorize the sight and they took Wendy because of it...

He seethed, "Get up and get ready. We are leaving in five minutes to go and rip the hearts out of those fuckers." The alliance behind him knew not to question him and went to it.

* * *

"There has to be another way!" Gray yelled.

Erza sat down against a tree, Lucy's belt tied around her arm, which still had poison since Wendy couldn't fully heal her before she was taken.

"Gray." Lyon stared at him deeply, the sword he was going to use to amputate Erza being frozen by ice. "Do you value her arm over her life!?"

It was a standoff, everyone was ready to jump into one side if conflict broke out. All of them ready to fight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" The froze as Naruto walked into the clearing they where in, Carla on his shoulder, "What are you waiting for? Tell me!"

Lyon didn't even look back, "Erza has poison spreading through her arm, we need to take it off before it gets to her body."

"We can find another way!" Gray yelled again. "If we just find Wendy then she can finish healing her!"

"But she's with Oracion Seis!" Lyon yelled back, "We can't fight them without Erza!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You humans are so petty."

"What do you mean humans!? You are one also!"

A shrug, "Oops. Call it annoyance." He walked up to his sister and shook his head. "Erza, if you were amputated a piece of cloth would not stop you from biting your tongue off, are you actually kidding me with that?"

She blushed and took the cloth out of her mouth.

"Now tell me, what is honestly wrong with you people? Fighting when Oracion Seis is still the forest looking for Niravana with now two of our members hostage." Happy was stolen also.

"We uhh..." Gray, since he was the leader of the 'keep Erza's arm group', had to answer, "We need to help the current problem, Erza."

"First thing first I am in a bad mood right now, and all of you are acting so stupid that it's really angering me. And second-" He poked Erza in the forehead, "Why don't you ask ME before going around begging to be amputated!?"

"Ow..." She rubbed her forehead, "Naruto we don't have time! Just do it!"

Gray shook his head, "We can get Wendy! Her healing magic can do it!"

"Amputate!"

"Wendy!"

"Amputate!"

Naruto just sighed and face palmed, "I am surrounded by idiots. Hey! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone quieted. "Now, have you ever asked if _I_ had healing magic before?"

They all blinked blankly.

Naruto held up the two fingers he poked Erza with, they were the same dark blue color of the poison in Erza arm, "Look at her." They looked, she was... fine. The blue color of the poison was almost completely gone. Naruto shook his head at their astonished looks, "Such idiots..."

"What?" They all yelled.

Naruto took a deep breath, "I hate that word. Don't say it."

Erza took the belt tied around her bicep off and felt her arm, "How?"

"Fucking magic! Really!? You guys live in a world where magic lets you fly, eat fire, fucking summon spirits from another universe!? And you are amazed and shocked that I can heal a fucking snake bite!?" His anger was palpable at this point.

"Oh..."

"Now let's go get Wendy right now or else I'm gonna nuke the entire forest and everyone in it!"

He started to march off... before he suddenly clutched his head and collapsed.

"Naruto!" Erza slowly ran to his side, her body still weak.

"I'm fine..." He said quietly. "Not now you stupid asshole!" He turned to Erza, "I wasn't yelling at you Erza-chan I was yelling at- OI! Shut up!"

"Umm..." Why was he yelling at himself? "Then who?"

"Nobody. I'm gonna... let's go. I have a tracking seal on Wendy."

Carla flew up to him, "You do?"

"I have to same seal on Erza, I allows me to track and teleport to it at anyplace any time, but I have an... issue at the moment involving my power that's hindering me. If I teleport to Oracion's base I could be at a disadvantage. So I need you guys."

"So where is she?"

"Erza you wait here until your body is fully recovered, it won't take long, people who can't fight can stay also. Everyone else saddle up."

Lucy stared at him blankly, "Saddle up? What does that mean?"

Naruto just sighed, "I want to kill myself. I really do." He looked at the sky, "Okay, I have plan."

Jura stepped towards him, "What is it?"

Naruto pointed to the distance, "In that direction is Oracion Seis, but they have a few of their dark guilds in the forest to hold us up. I need you guys to start going that way and cause a ruckus, absolutely destroy those lacky guilds."

"What about you?"

"I have my own little mission."

Honestly, he wanted to assault as a complete group, but with Lucy literally not knowing what 'saddle up' meant and others looking like they didn't either... he felt his chances fighting Oracion weakened was better by himself.

Erza placed a hand on his shoulder, "You just said you are weakened, you can't go alone."

Naruto smirked, "Your concern for me warms my heart, but you can't stop me." He disappeared in a flash of orange.

* * *

"This man is a ghost, haunted by ghosts... a wretched idealist..." Brain smirked at Wendy, "But you owe him your life." Wendy only looked down more at that.

"Life?" Happy asked confused. "What does he mean Wendy?"

Brain didn't even seem to notice the cat speaking, "Now, hurry up and resurrect him." He gave a single glance to the giant coffin next to him, where Jellal Fernandes was chained up unmoving.

"Don't!"

Wendy just stood still, while her mind raced.

Brain drew a knife, "If you don't resurrect him..." He held it close to Jellal's throat.

"Stop it!" Wendy yelled.

"Yeah." Another voice, "Don't."

Everyone's eyes widened as Naruto appeared behind Wendy.

"You really, REALLY shouldn't."

"How?" Racer yelled in alarm. "How did you get here!?"

"Magic." His simple answer.

Brain held the knife close to Jellal's throat, "You want Jellal don't you? I don't think you want me to stab him, do I?"

Naruto took a step forward, and the knife touched Jellal's throat, Naruto held his hands up, "Hey hey! I'm only walking to get near Wendy..."

"No. You're not, I have no idea how you got in here, but it looked like teleportation." He could easily take Wendy and run.

"Fine. We have a standoff, you hold the cards."

"Good." He turned back to Wendy, "Now cure him. It should be simple for you."

Cure him? Naruto looked at his friend, his eyes widened.

The redhead gritted his teeth, "You didn't... you broke the seal!"

Brain's fist clenched slightly, a small sign of annoyance, "You knew? About the seal holding back Etherion's power?"

"I made it so the power he absorbed wouldn't kill him." Naruto gritted his teeth, "You broke it. And effectively lobotomized him with his own power."

Brain nodded, absorbing the information. "Oh, so that's what happened to him... well if it gives you any solace he got one god hit on Racer and Cobra before collapsing."

"Wendy don't." Happy told her. "Jellal is a bad guy, he'll try to steal Nirvana for himself!"

"But he still saved me..." She answered weakly.

"Hey Happy," Naruto started, "Jellal is a changed man, he doesn't want to steal stuff anymore, he's as good as me."

Racer snorted, "That isn't very good at all."

"Exactly why I said it, semi good."

"N-Naruto..." Wendy's voice was weak, it was lost, "What should I do?"

Naruto smiled even though she couldn't see it, "Whatever feels right." He knew what was about to happen.

* * *

"Wendy! Happy!" Natsu rushed into the cave, Carla behind him.

He froze at what he saw.

"Jellal."

Naruto, who was holding a crying Wendy, chuckled weakly, "Uhhh... hi Natsu?"

Wendy let out a weak breath, "Carla..." Her eyes rolled up into he head as she passed out.

"Wendy!" Carla yelled in alarm.

Naruto brushed some hair out of her face, "She's tired, she never really used healing magic to that degree before, even with me." Reviving a brain dead person who was basically an overcharged battery took a lot more energy than a burned out battery that was already healing.

Natsu's attention was only on Jellal. "What are you doing here!?" His clenched fists caught fire, "JELLAL!" He rushed.

Naruto winced as Jellal blew Natsu into a wall with a blast of power.

Brain looked impressed, "Tremendous magical powers as always, I see."

Jellal turned, seemingly like he just noticed Brain, and blew him with a blast of power. However, Brain was gone from the spot.

Naruto didn't make eye contact as Jellal walked past him and out of the cave, he couldn't let Wendy or Carla get hurt.

"Hey Natsu." The slayer's head popped out of the rubble at Naruto's voice, "I need you to take Wendy away from here, if Erza still needs it Wendy can help her. Get her away, the poor girl has been through enough."

"But- but Jellal!"

Naruto looked at the cave entrance and sighed, "Let me atone for my own mistakes, just please help Wendy."

Luckily Natsu nodded. He flew off on Happy as Carla carried Wendy.

He looked at Midnight, "He's still sleeping... what a weirdo."

He then looked outside, "Fuck."

* * *

"Ice Make: Rampart!" A giant wall of ice blocked Racer from attacking Natsu, who was carrying the cats and Wendy.

"Gray!"

"I told you, I got this guy!" Sweat was beading down his face.

"You used too much magical power!"

"Whatever! Just go!"

Natsu didn't like it, but he kept running. He trusted Gray to beat that guy.

"You bastard." Racer got up from smashing himself against the wall, "You stopped me twice now..."

"And it won't be the last time either."

Racer went to punch him, but to the surprise of the both of them his fist was blocked.

"Look Gray, I don't have the time to save your ass, but I have to." Naruto held Racer's fist with ease. "Also I'd like to show this guy what fast really is, so I'll let you have a five minute breather."

"Naruto..." Gray said, astonished.

"Now..." Naruto smirked at Racer, "I'll show you why I'm called 'Flash.'"

He grabbed Racer by the fist and threw him high into the air, a knife appeared in his hand that he chucked after Racer.

Racer flipped midair to dodge the projectile, but he felt his instincts flare as Naruto suddenly appeared behind him, smashing him downwards to the ground.

"What!" Racer yelled in shock, "How did you get behind me!?"

Naruto was next to him in a flash, "Don't talk." He kicked him in the face, sending him into the forest, "It takes to long."

Racer appeared next to him, but Naruto lazily ducked his head to dodge a kick. Racer moved again, this time appearing behind him, Naruto swiveled around and a fist went right past him. Naruto grabbed his wrist again.

"If you really want to know, I'm just so fast you can't even comprehend." He drove his fist into Racer's gut.

"No! I'm the fastest!"

"Then why am I outrunning you?"

Racer started to run circles around Naruto, his speed so great it was causing a tornado of wind to form. Gray had to shield his eyes from the dust storm being kicked up.

Naruto, however, was unimpressed, he simply stuck his arm out infront of him. "Duck."

Racer didn't duck, he was clotheslined and fell to the floor.

"An issue with moving so fast is that you don't hear things properly, the sound waves can't get to your ears intact, I actually told you to duck a few seconds before I set my arm out, sometimes you need to take it slow. You are still pretty novice, I expected more from the _second_ fastest man in the world."

Racer groaned on the ground.

Naruto patted some dust off him, "That helped some steam get out, Gray I leave the rest to you, the both of you are about equal on fatigue, hell you might actually have an advantage now. I'm off." He gave salute as he flashed away.

Gray stared at the spot he used to be, "He was literally about to kill thirty minutes ago, and now he's playing with his enemies... all redheads are crazy."

* * *

 _'I, Naruto, am about to attack the man infront of me, COBRA, from his left, his left. The LEFT. THE **LEFT**!'_

Cobra smirked as he finally read Naruto's mind, he turned to face left, "Hm, thinking he can attack me from the left... I'll show hi-"

Naruto appeared to his right, smashing him in the face before a clone grabbed his snake, binding it with chakra chains.

He looked at the knocked out Cobra with a smirk, "I literally told you that I don't think in English, you just fell for the most blatant trap EVER."

He turned to look at Jellal, all he needed to do was explain to him what was happening and-

Erza ran by him.

Shit.

"Jellal." She said to him. He turned around to look at her.

"Erza."

"Why are you here?"

"I... I don't know." He sounded lost. "Erza... Er-za." His voice started to lose more and more thought to it. "All I know is the word Erza... it's all I remember..."

Erza's eyes widened.

"Will you tell me? Can you tell me who I am?" He clutched his aching head.

Naruto appeared next to Erza, "You're Jellal Fernandes."

Both Erza and Jellal looked at him, shocked at his appearance.

"Naruto what is happening to him?"

Naruto looked grim, "When he absorbed Etherion the magic of it was destroying him from the inside. I placed a seal on him to lock and slowly reduce the Etherion in his system, to save his life. And by the time his sentence would be over, all of the Etherion would have been gone, released back into Nature..."

Jellal stared. "What happened to me?"

"When Oracion Seis came for you, you must have tried to fight back or something. The seal broke and the Etherion power flooded your system again, the seal was on the back of your neck, so when it broke it flooded your brain. Giving you a magic lobotomy of sorts."

Luckily Jellal still had his vocab, "I was... lobotomized?"

"It's the best way to describe it."

"Jellal..." Erza stepped forwards.

"No! Stay back!" Jellal yelled in fear as he fired a blast of energy at Erza.

Naruto stood still as she took it, Jellal's mind had an idea of who she was, and he was unconsciously lowering the power of his blasts.

"S-stay back..." He said, unsure on what was what.

"Then come to me! For I am Erza!" She stood tall, she didn't need help. "Come here Jellal, you are Jellal. You were once my friend..."

"Friend?"

"And then you went mad... you desecrated the dead, hurt your friends, even destroyed the magic council... and you killed Simon." Erza's eyes turned dangerous, "And If you are trying to say your forgot all that then I will thrust my blade into your chest and engrave it into your heart! Come here!"

Jellal stood there rigid. Was he like that? Did he do all of those things? Was he really that evil? Who was he really...

"I... to my friend? No... no..." Tears fell, "What have I done."

Naruto couldn't... after hundreds of years alive... after being the Hokage and having to tell families that their father or son was dead... after all he's been through he still couldn't find the heart to speak. He could fix it... maybe he could still convince them on what really happened in the tower with Ultear...

But he couldn't speak, it wasn't his place.

"What... what should I do?"

Naruto only stared at Jellal's crying form. That was the smooth Siegrain, the ultimate talker, who gave a low smile and a silky sweet talk when he wanted something, the Siegrain that took him for a drink when he woke up, the Siegrain that stood by him when he did terrible things, who said his image was still clean after all the dirty things he did...

And it was Jellal, the misunderstood man, whose ambition was for everything and dream was for only a few things. Jellal who cried to him in a cell, who told him all he ever wanted was for him and his friends to be happy, to find a way past the pain of the tower.

And here he was, the only one of his friends still dwelling in the pain, still broken by the Tower of Heavens.

Naruto froze, the feeling in his head increasing... the feeling... Nirvana...

It was changing. Shit shit shit... what was happening to him? No, he knew. Better question was what _will_ happen to him?

He wasn't light or dark, he was grey, and what would happen to grey under the light of Nirvana?

"Jellal." He needed to know if Jellal wanted to use Nirvana, he couldn't handle a fight, "Why did you unlock Nirvana?"

"I faintly remember hearing a voice talking about obtaining Nirvana, it must have been when I was sleeping. I dimly remembered where it was, and knew it was dangerous magic. So I unsealed Nirvana, so I can destroy it, so nobody can be hurt by it."

Naruto heard a gasp behind him, oh shit.

"Destroy Nirvana?" Erza said surprised.

"Yes, I already set up a self destruction ring in it." Runes started to spread up the pillar of light, "Nirvana will destroy itself shortly."

Cobra ran out to the wall, "Shit! This is a high level magic system! Tell me what the cancellation code is Jellal!"

Jellal didn't even looked like he heard him, "Erza..." He clutched his chest and let out a pained sound, "Erza... I feel warmth when hearing that name. I can feel kindness, cheerfulness, and so much warmth from it..."

Erza stared.

"You may continue to hate me... but I can't help that... it's only natural. But know, know that hatred will seal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away from you from the inside..."

Oh how much Naruto knew that. "Jellal, against a power as strong as Nirvana, a _living_ power. You need a catalyst to be destroyed also..."

Jellal took his hand off his chest, the same runes on Nirvana was on his heart, traveling across his body.

He couldn't stand any longer, "I can't go that far... but I will take your hatred and sadness with me... with Jellal..."

He fell back.

"You are... free!"

Erza ran towards him, "Jellal!"

"Erza wait!" As much as he hated it, it was Jellal's choice. Erza needed to accept her hatred, but her love wouldn't let her do it.

"Jellal!" She grabbed him by the collar, "I will not allow it! I will not allow you to die like this! You have sins to repent for!" Jellal looked at her weakly, his life force already draining, "You still have to remember! Do you think you will be at peace knowing nothing?

She didn't realize. That is wasn't for his peace... it was for hers.

"Erza..." Jellal smirked, "Why are you crying?"

She froze, wiping her eyes.

"You are so kind..." He closed his eyes again.

A staff slammed on the ground, "What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto turned around, "Brain."

"That bastard Jellal set up a Self Destruction circle!" Cobra yelled.

Brain... smirked? "Fear not Cobra, there is a reason I'm called Brain. I was once a member of the Ministry of Magical Development. During that time I used my knowledge to create hundreds of spells."

He walked past Naruto, but for some reason his body wouldn't attack.

He was right there! Just Rasengan! RASENGAN!

Nothing was working.

Naruto suddenly collapsed on his knees, his head buzzing.

"This spell is one of the ones I created. I taught it to you, or do you not remember, Jellal?"

"Etherion messed up his memories." Cobra explained. "He doesn't realize he's a bad guy."

A hearty laugh came out of Brain, "Really? That's hilarious!"

Erza glared.

"You see..." Brain raised his hand and the runes glowed, "I can end the spell without the cancellation code!"

Jellal tried to move, "No!"

Naruto tried to do anything... ANYTHING! Anything at all! Takeover magic! Come one... come one...

Nothing! His body wasn't receiving orders from his mind! He needed to stop Brain!

Why wasn't Erza moving? She needed to attack him!

"How pitiful, Jellal! Nirvana will be mine!" The last rune vanished.

"No way!" Erza rushed at him... AFTER he was done.

"Rise Nirvana!"

The ground exploded.

* * *

"The ultra inversion magic, the destroyer of light! Nirvana is mine!"

Brain turned around in the temple he was in, him and Cobra both eyes Naruto, who was twitching on the floor, looking strained.

"Are you trying to resist it?" Brain smirked, "You cannot. The darkness will consume you..."

Naruto could only glare as Nirvana, the walking bipolar machine, started to make it's way across the Woodsea.

* * *

"You're still resisting?" Brain asked him.

Naruto couldn't even respond in any way. Only weakly watching the aerial battle between Natsu and Cobra.

Oh how much he wished to fight that Cobra bastard. How satisfying it would have been when that poison bastard found out he was immune to all poisons with Kurama's chakra...

But all he could do was lay, lay on the floor while Nirvana tried to mind fuck him.

* * *

"Oh gods damn it."

He was in the dirty ass sewer that was his mind.

Naruto groaned at back in this awful place. "Why am I here? This place reeks of wet fox..." The scent of Son Goku and Matatabi was STILL in the place also! Matatabi's was fine, she always smelled nice...but Son? Son smelled like ape shit, literally he would not be surprised if he found out Son rolled in his own feces.

 **"Well hello there... Naruto."**

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Really? Come one... Naruto."

Out of the water infront of him emerged... himself.

"Really Yami Naruto? Can you please stop fucking with me?"

 **"Yami Naruto? You have names for yourself?"**

"You get what I mean and stop talking like that! You don't sound cool!"

 **"I'm not-** I'm not doing it to sound cool!"

"Yes you are- er I are... I am...? ANYWAYS, I know you thought it would be cool because I thought it would be cool, and we're the exact same!"

"We're not the same!" Honestly he sounded childish. "I am not childish!"

"Yes we are! And You- er I- know it!"

"Just use 'you' dumbass! You're gonna give us a headache!"

"We already have a headache because your stupid ass came knocking for no reason! Why are you here anyways!?"

"You know I've always been here!"

"I know that, but why now!"

"Well since you've been through such radical changes from sixteen I'm back and-"

"I know that!"

"Well we're trying to figure it out! If you don't know then how should I!? We are the SAME!"

"Well a few months ago I was PERFECTLY balanced. I wasn't too light like sixteen and I wasn't completely evil and dark. I was the perfect mix!"

"And then you got responsibilities, started to become all cutesy 'oh Erza-chan is so cute let me hug Wendy' shit!"

"Well they are fucking adorable and you know it!"

"I do! But you lost your balance so I came back to keep you in shape! So I started coming out during battles!"

"That's why we were sadistic assholes when we fought recently..."

Suddenly both of their eyes widened. "Wait! That asshole Kurama knew!"

"Of course he knew! That dick!"

"He is!"

"Well now what do we do?"

"Who are you again? Am I Yami or are you?"

"I have no idea! But who cares, we are the same!"

"Wait so what do we do?"

"Hey! I just asked that!"

"No I did!"

"Wait... we did..."

"Yes... I did."

"So what now?"

"Well Nirvana wants something to come out, but we have nothing. That's why we are paralyzed at the moment."

"Well the closest thing we have to a half and half thing is a... partnership."

Two ominous laughs, "Oh you are a genius."

"You mean _we_ are a genius."

" _I_ am a genius."

"I am such a badass."

"I know I am."

* * *

"Finally!" Zero smirked. "My first toy is finally completed!" He projected his words onto all of his enemies, "Now, try to destroy Nirvana when you are fighting one of your own!"

"What are you taking about?" The voice of Natsu.

Zero chuckled ominously. "The Yellow Flash is now mine! Nirvana has gotten to him."

A pillar of light shot from the top of Nirvana.

And soon screaming, the entire battle stopped at the terrible noise.

It soon turned into... laughter? An evil, dark laugh rung loudly throughout the entire Nirvana.

"You... hahaha... you... hehe... YOU FOOL BRAIN!" Naruto sounded inhuman. "YOU ARE A FUCKING FOOL!"

"What!?" Zero appeared on top of Nirvit. "Why aren't you dark?"

Naruto laughed more and more. "For Nirvana to make me dark... I had to be light in the first place! Haha you-" He frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

"Zero, the true power of Brain!"

"You... you RACIST FUCK!"

"Racist?"

"Why does the ultimate form have to be white!?

"I'm ALBINO!"

"You're still the definition of racism you asshole!"

Zero took a battle stance. "What happened? You are suppose to be darkness!"

"I already said! I was never light! And I was never dark! I AM A SHADE OF GREY! Nirvana cannot comprehend me!" Naruto laughed more as he collapsed.

"Heh, what's wrong then?"

Even on the floor Naruto kept laughing, the entire show he was putting on was showing his mental instability.

"Oh I have to switch! Though!" Naruto laughed harder, "I HAVE to SWITCH! HeheheHA Isn't that funny! You tried to mind fuck me and you release something you cannot even understand!" Naruto's eyes turned completely white.

And suddenly pure malice started radiating off him. Waves of red energy, radiating evil at it's core, started to engulf around him.

"My other HALF is another being since I accepted my dark side long ago..." Naruto took a deep breath, and for a moment he didn't look as insane as before. "Meet my other half... **The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi. The strongest demon in Hell!"** His voice morphed into something else, a deep, dark sound.

Zero took a step back.

Naruto's face started to grow furry, orange fur started to emerge from his body as he grew larger and larger.

It was utterly terrifying, and all everybody could do was watch.

He grew larger and larger, loosing more human as he went. He then launched in the air, higher than the Christina and into the sky...

Kurama was free.

He landed infront of Nirvana, it's massive size not much smaller than the walking city.

 **"Oh it feels SO GOOD!"** The newly made fox roared. **"Now... I have full control over this body thanks to this Nirvana thing... so I will take full advantage of it."**

'He-hello?" Hibiki asked slowly with his magic.

 **"Ooooh! A human is speaking to me! Naruto told me to listen to the redhead! That she will lead me to destroy something!"**

'ERZA!'

'Uh yes, Hello?' Erza's voice rang in his mind.

 **"Tell me tomato head, what should I do? You can command me once before I find a city to raze."**

'Attack Nirvana! The giant spider like thing!'

A dark laugh from the giant fox. **"Good... I was gonna destroy it anyways, how about the bug in the sky?"**

'NO! That's friends!'

 **"I am not friend with petty humans!'** Kurama snarled at her.

'Allies then! Temporary allies!'

 **"Better..."** Kurama licked his lips in excitement.

He rushed at one of it's legs, trampling the forest like it was nothing. Kurama jumped in the air and slashed his claws downwards, the leg of Nirvana was torn through easily, not a single bit of resistance for Kurama's claws.

 **"Am I allowed to blow it all into nothing?"**

'No, allies are still in it.'

Kurama tore through another leg, making Nirvana slowly tilt to one side. **"I want to SO much... but I've learned to listen to redheaded women, they do not like to be denied."**

The fox looked in the sky, a full moon...

All of the Bijuu felt more powerful under the full moon, under the complete light of the Juubi.

 **"I'm not a wolf... but fuck it."** Kurama raised his nose to the sky and let out a primal roar, a roar that shook the foundations of the Earth itself.

* * *

He watched, he always watched. Constantly keeping an eye out on his kin, gauging his progress.

But this time he did more then just watch.

A blue orb flew by his resting place. "Grandeeney," He greeted.

"He's quite the fighter isn't he, but this time SOMEONE INTERFERED!"

Igneel looked away. "So?" He asked, "What is the issue?"

"I remember being chewed out for saving his LIFE. And then you go and interfere twice! Roaring for no reason and giving the kid a motivational speech!"

"It was necessary."

"And saving his life from almost certain death wasn't?"

"Shut up Grandeeney."

"You're just jealous that my adorable Wendy stole the show!"

"Sure I am."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Wendy ran up to Lucy, Ichiya, Erza, and Gray with Carla and Jura. "Where's Jellal and Natsu?"

Ichiya looked around, "I do not see him. He must still be inside!"

They looked at the destroyed city, the combination of the Kyuubi assaulting the outside and Natsu breaking the power Lacrima inside of it made Nirvana nothing but useless ruins.

They gasped at the thought of Natsu being trapped inside.

"Oh no!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled to the forest, "Where are you!"

Erza gritted her teeth, "Natsu... Jellal... what are you doing?"

Suddenly the ground below them softened, and a large figure popped out.

"Love will save your friends! Yes!" Richard, AKA Hot Eye, yelled as he held both Natsu and Jellal.

Gray smirked, "Keeping us worried like that..."

Wendy smiled happily, "Natsu!" She ran up to him, engulfing him in a hug, "Thank you! Thank you for saving my guild!"

"It's because WE all had the power!" Natsu smiled, "Right?"

A rustle in the woods, "You know I'm going to cry, nobody even called my name."

Erza turned, alarmed, "Naruto!" She got a look of him, "What happened!?"

The man emerged from the forest in nothing but his pants. The real surprise was that he was blonde with blue eyes instead of his red and violet combo.

"Trying to change the subject eh?" His features morphed back to normal, "I heard you guys, not a single person sounded concerned about me! You guys are so mean!"

Wendy ran up to him and gave him a hug, "You did awesome too! Resisting Nirvana and turning into a fox! I didn't know you're a fox!"

"Yeah..." Jura said slowly, "The fox."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Eh, that was Kurama, I didn't resist Nirvana, I outsmarted it to my own advantage."

Erza just stared, "You're a fox."

"No. I _have_ a fox."

"You are part fox."

"No, he's just part of me, not we the same."

"I don't get it."

Naruto walked up and poked her forehead, "Call it Takeover Magic, it's basically what it is."

Erza nodded, "Alright. And..." She gave him a hug, "Glad to see your alright."

"Psh. You kidding me? I was having field day out there, nothing could hurt the giant death vulpine of doom!"

"I want to fight it!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"No, you don't. He'll eat you, then eat an entire city, then the entire continent... he's a bit of an asshole."

"So! I'll stop him."

Naruto ignored him and looked at Jellal, who was leaning on a rock a few feet away, "So J... you're still fuzzy in the mind?"

"Yes."

"Hm. I thought the romantic talk between you and Erza would help."

"What!?" The two mentioned yelled. "What are you talking about!?" Erza yelled in shock.

Naruto smirked, "Oh I know how it is, 'I will engrave it onto your heart!'... that's Romeo and Juliet shit!"

"No! It isn't!"

Naruto ruffled Erza's hair, "Don't worry little sister! I could sense the sexual tension when the two of you spoke, or when you held him oh god! And don't worry! Jellal's the only one who has my permission to date you!"

Jellal blinked in surprise, "I do!?"

"Yes, you do. Me and you were -actually are- good friends. You might not remember but," Naruto gave him a thumbs up, "I'll help you out when you need it! That's the reason I took the mission, to save you."

Jellal looked down, "I don't deserve it."

"You do, because you earned it."

"She told me the bad things I did."

"But she never told you the good things you did. There's a whole lot of good in a shell of evil." That was some Third Hokage level wisdom. "Oh, and I know what the cancellation code was..." He smirked even more as Jellal blushed, "It was-"

"MEN!" They all turned to Ugly, "THERE IS A WALL! I CANNOT RELEASE MY PARFUM!"

"What!?" Gray touched the walls of the box around them, "It's like Freed's runes! No... more powerful than that!"

Naruto chuckled, "Oh shit..."

"What is this!?"

"So..." Naruto's voice was calm, making them all look at him, "Speaking of Jellal... the Rune Knights are here." As if on cue a giant platoon of white cloaked soldiers surrounded them.

The lead one, judging by his costume, spoke up, "We have no intention to harm you, all I ask is that you stay here for a little while."

"Who are you!" Happy yelled.

The man, who had a pony tail and glasses, looked at all of them, "I am the captain of the reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention corps. My name is Lahar."

"You're back!?" Natsu yelled, apparently he did not here Naruto talking about the new council back at Bob's Villa.

"We have been reformed to uphold justice once again. We have no mercy for those that do evil acts."

Naruto walked forward smirking, "E&D corps, finally. I was wondering if the council wouldn't be flaky enough to send aid. You guys took your time though, I told them about this operation a long time ago."

"You told them!?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Natsu, "Of course I did, an attack like this needs to be government sanctioned, less we become criminals for illegally creating a guild with weapons of mass destruction, the Christina."

"Yes, we were briefed to listen to you Mr. Namikaze."

"Oh really?"

"We were told that you are immensely dangerous, so not following what you say would most likely result in death."

Naruto laughed, "Oh I like you kid! You have what it takes to be a real pain in criminal's asses one day! Need to get more of a personality though..."

"We are here to take Oracion Seis and their weapon into custody."

"Not Nirvana, you guys already fucked up with that. The guild is fine."

"And what will happen to Nirvana?"

"I, once everyone leaves, will destroy every last speck of it. Much like Majetok, which I'm sure all of you knights know of."

"The Woodsea is a very important geologica-"

"I know I know!" He grumbled, "I'm gonna teleport it to see or space, then blow it up."

"Space?" Lahar was briefed on all the info on Naruto as possible, he knew about the teleportation.

A shrug, "I've actually been to space quite recently, I have a few seals that let me go to some debris... the moon... the sun even, but that's a rather unpleasant experience."

Actually he couldn't go to the sun, he was lying. But the look on the all of their faces was priceless!

He could actually go to the moon though, he originally went in his old world to check on the body of the Juubi, but in this Juubi-less world he only went due to boredom and too much free time.

"I... I see." Lahar tried to move past that information, "Can Hot Eye please come into custody."

"What!" Jura gasp, "Wait! He helped us-"

"Don't worry." Hot Eye said as he stepped forward.

"Richard!"

"Even if my soul has been awakened to righteous, that does not wipe clean my past evil ways. I wish to start over from the beginning. So when I finally reunite with my brother I can look him eye to eye."

Jura nodded after a few moments, "Then I shall look for your brother in your stead." He gave Richard a smile.

"You will?"

"Yes, can you give me his name?"

"Wally, Wally Buchanan."

Team Erza suddenly gasped, "Blockhead!?"

Naruto tuned out Richard's story of his brother and what happened to them. He was staring at Lahar, who was staring back, both of them having a silent discussion about one person...

Richard's sobbing brought them back into reality.

"Apprehend him," Lahar commanded, "No need to be rough."

Naruto looked at him hardly, "Are you doing it?"

"Will you fight?"

"No."

"Then," Lahar looked at the group, "We have a bigger objective than Oracion Seis. The one who infiltrated the magic council, destroyed it, and fired Etherion..." Erza gasped softly, "You have a far greater evil doer among you... Jellal."

Jellal looked down in resignation.

"What!" The yell from Wendy.

Natsu growled, "You wait! He helped us-"

"Stop." Naruto ordered. "Jellal is a criminal. He can't be pardoned for his crimes."

"You said you were his friend!"

"I am. And the Jellal with memories told me he needed this, that he had to pay for his crimes." Naruto looked the man in question, "You want to atone for your sins, start here."

"Jellal Fernandes," Lahar started, "You are under arrest for high treason-"

Naruto turned around, "I will get the other Oracion members." He didn't want to watch.

"You won't take him!" Natsu yelled as he tackled the nearest guard.

Naruto stopped, his back turned, as the a brawl broke out.

"STOP!" He yelled, his Killing Intent being released at full power.

The entire place froze, even the wind paralyzed under his power.

"Jellal is going... and if he doesn't want to I will kill him as his punishment..." Naruto's Sharingan span ominously, "I don't care who, unnecessary death will be a plenty if you don't get your heads straight."

"How could you say that to your friend!?"

Naruto sighed, "Natsu, all of you are to naive to understand. People hate Jellal for what he did, and hate breeds violence, violence breeds death, and death breeds more hate. It's a never ending cycle that will never stop on it's own. Someone has to step forward and brake the cycle, so peace can be one step closer to be attained."

Jellal smiled, "I'll take my punishment, I am not sad or angry. I deserve it."

He locked eyes with Erza as he walked into custody.

"Oh," He turned to look at Erza right before he stepped into the holding cell, "It was the color of your hair."

The cancellation code... Scarlet.

* * *

"Everyone, listen to my words." Robaul spoke firmly to the group infront of him, the Light Guild Alliance minus Naruto, who was off somewhere, "We are actually not the decedents of the Nirvit people..."

Wendy looked at him confused, among other alliance members.

"We are the Nirvit themselves! 400 years ago it was I who created Nirvana."

Shock among the people, the actual people.

"400 years ago, to stop a war raging across the world, I created Nirvana, a magic that inverts light and darkness. Nirvana became our country, and for a time, we realized peace. However... great power will, without fail, create something to oppose it. Nirvana became wrapped in the darkness it changed, to keep the balance of the world."

Balance, Nirvana threw the balance from the world.

"And so as the light rose, darkness rose to oppose it, without fail. The darkness lost from many people came back onto us people of Nirvit... it was hell..."

"No way..." Wendy said in shock.

"We killed each other until no one was left... I am the only survivor. Well, that isn't exactly fully true, my physical body has perished, I am as you could say, a spectral form now, a ghost. A weak ghost trying to atone for the sins of the past. I watched over Nirvana for hundreds of years until someone appeared who was able to destroy it."

He smiled.

"And now... my role is over."

One by one the people of Cait Shelter started to vanish.

"I apologize for deceiving you," Robaul told the crying Wendy, "But all of the guild members are illusions created by me. I... I lived alone for many years in these ruins... but one day, seven years ago, a boy came to me with a younger girl..."

Wendy knew who he was.

"I could not resist the boy's request to take care of the girl, his strong, honest eyes begged me. I promised I'd be alone... but I couldn't allow Wendy to be alone... so I created her a family, so she could never be sad..."

"Don't tell me that!"

"Wendy, Carla. You don't need a foster family anymore... you can have your own now..." He started to glow.

"Have you done it, Robaul." A new voice.

"Naruto!" Robaul said with a smile, the redhead appeared out of nowhere, "Good to see you!"

Naruto gave the man a smile also, "You're leaving finally?"

"I am."

"Wait!" Hibiki caught something, "Naruto knew about this!"

Naruto nodded slowly, "I did, I've met Robaul many years ago, when he was still alone. He told me about Nirvana and his past."

"You..." Wendy looked at him helplessly, "You knew?"

"Before you came, of course." Naruto eyed the ruins in the background, "No need to worry, old man. Nirvit is prepped to be destroyed, you're greatest failure will be cleansed in eternal fire."

Robaul nodded slowly, "Thank you Naruto, and please take care of Wendy and Carla for me." He turned to Wendy, "Thank you for making an old man happy... I'll -no all of us Nirvit people- will be watching over you."

He vanished, and the marking of Cait Shelter vanished from Wendy's arm also.

Wendy collapsed onto her knees, "NO! Master!"

Naruto eyes morphed red, "Nirvana... burn. And may your ashes guide the people of Nirvit to solace."

A black stream shot out of his eyes, the alliances all turned to see the remains of Nirvana explode into black flames. The stone unable to handle the heat as it slowly melted.

"Wendy... the pain of losing a loved one..." Jiraiya flashed through his mind, "The pain of never seeing them again..." Neji... Tsunade... Sasuke... the Konoha twelve... everyone from his old home... "The only way it can be eased is by the love of your cherished ones, you cannot ease the pain by yourself, others though... the love of others will take the pain away... only if you let it. Your not alone, you'll never be alone."

Wendy looked at him, and he gave her a smile full of love.

"We'll be by your side, at Fairy Tail..."

* * *

"You know what I noticed?" Naruto said as he downed his drink.

Mira refilled his cup, "What?"

"Everything seems to start and end with me sitting at this bar talking to you."

"Hmm..." Mira raised an eyebrow, "It really does, doesn't it?"

"Oh crap, flood!" Naruto stood on top of the bar as Juvia flooded the guild with her tears of joy.

"You know," Mira eyed Wendy, who was being introduced to everyone, "I'm glad she's fitting in with her age and all."

"They better treat her nicely..." Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously, "Because if they hurt her..."

Mira giggled, "First Erza and now Wendy? All boys must hate you!"

"Hate? I'd like better if they feared me."

"I'm sure they fear you also."

Naruto smiled at Wendy, "She's a good kid. Saved my life actually."

"Really? You know I should really introduce myself."

"You should, she's adorable, on the inside and the outside."

Mira walked off towards the little sky dragon.

* * *

"Leaving already?" Mystogan stopped at Naruto's voice.

"Noticed me?"

Naruto revealed himself to be on top of the balcony also, "Of course I can sense you, you've been here for a few minutes."

"Just checking on Wendy."

"I know, that's why I left you alone to think."

Mystogan stayed silent, watching Wendy have fun down in the main hall.

Naruto, however, was watching the stage, "Fairy Tail is so lucky to have such good looking ladies. Damn Mira looks good in that bunny costume... really good."

"Wendy shouldn't drink, she's too young."

"I know, I'll punch whoever tries to give her alcohol, since you're too shy to do it yourself."

"Naruto, things are heating up in Edolas..."

A sigh, "Your time is coming to a close, isn't it?"

"I have a month, maybe two, but my father is ready to make his move."

"You know I'm ready to hop over there and kick ass with you right?"

"I do."

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should go on a mission with Wendy or something, it'll do the both of you good."

"She's seen the other Jellal, she'll be confused."

"It's better than being sad."

"I appreciate the concern."

"You know you should stay, for once there is no Anima's open."

"If I did Natsu would tear the place up screaming my actual name, it wouldn't be pretty."

"Yeah, it wouldn't."

Mystogan's eyes narrowed, "There."

Naruto's did also, "Motherfucking Macao... he doesn't give his son alcohol and he's around the same age!"

"Isn't Romeo six? That's half Wendy's age."

"So? It's all proportional."

"That makes no sense."

"Eh, in a way I guess... oh shit she's gonna drink it!" Naruto vaulted the railing, "See ya Myst!"

Mystogan lingered for a while to see Naruto sucker punch Macao into Natsu, which resulted into another brawl to break out.

He smiled as he faded into mist.


	14. The Grand Filler Chapter

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **AN: To answer the one guy (his name escapes me at the mom** **ent, and I'm not checking) who talked about how the the pure world and the impure world, this story delves a little deeper into the existence of gods and demons, basically all ethereal beings. I could explain exactly how, with a theory that I definitely did not just make up, but it's too long for an authors note and will be explained (if I remember) in a later chapter, when the ethereal are mentioned more.**

* * *

"So you're telling me that, in the week time period that I was on a mission with Laxus and Mystogan, that some crazy chick, with the help of Gray, managed to kidnap Natsu and use him to power a giant robotic dragon?"

Makarov nodded, "And you missed the our Sakura celebration, we played bingo... it was fun."

"What!? Fuck the robot dragon! How could I miss bingo!?" He was a god at bingo! Literally he filled up the entire square every game he played, the Uzumaki luck never failed him.

"Honestly the bingo had more suspense than the dragon, something about that just lacked the excitement. All we did was stand there while Natsu argued with himself and the crazy lady talked about seeing a dragon before."

"I mean the dragons disappeared only seven years ago, anyone forty and above has probably seen a dragon, or news about a dragon before."

"Did I ever tell you about the time me and my team fought a dragon? It was the hardest battle of my life."

"Did you actually beat it? I've fought my fair share of dragons and the sheer ego most of them have keeps them alive for a while."

"We fought Terra, the earth dragon."

"You're lucky, she's pretty nice."

Makarov laughed, "She is! Said we were worthy and let us live! I wonder what happened to her..."

"I know." Acnologia ate her, well soul ate her.

"You do?"

"I know what happened to all the dragons, but I can't say. It's a secret and the actual dragons don't want me to talk about it."

He had to ask at least one question, "Did they really abandon their children?"

"No, they left to help them. There's a chance that they might, note 'might', come back."

"A shame, Natsu's really into finding Igneel."

"Igneel's a real bastard, a strong bastard though. Never expected him to raise a child, Metalicana is a little rough also. Grandeeney's a great soul, I can definitely see her taking in and raising Wendy, she's a sucker for cute things... kinda like me."

"Speaking of Wendy, she's been thinking about going on a solo mission soon."

Naruto raised a eyebrow, "Really? She hasn't been here long, a week and a half at this point."'

"Erza and her team has been showing her the ropes, she's really blended into the guild."

"Good. She deserves to be happy, she's the type of person who deserves to be treated like a queen, but would probably refuse it."

"A true kind soul."

"Like her mother."

"That raises and issue though, I think she's too innocent to go solo at the moment. She's still rather reluctant to hurt and her ideals might interfere with the mission. So I've been thinking..."

"A test, I presume?"

"Yes, Wendy wants to take a solo mission probably tomorrow, I'll send a person or two with her, but I'll choose one who won't interfere unless necessary."

"Like?"

"Freed for one, he takes orders to the heart, and his runes are so versatile."

"That would work, I trust Freed with her."

"Well you should hear the test first."

"Tell me then."

Makarov held up a piece of paper, "A request from Onibus, go and help out at a theater of something. We send Wendy, and Freed who won't really do anything unless he has to, and it would seem like a simple mission. But we send a wild card..."

"And that would be?"

"You."

Naruto smirked, "Oh that's good. So you send me..."

"And you quietly make the mission more and more complicated then it should be, see how Wendy handles situations you make."

"Makarov, you are a genius. I'm gonna love this..."

* * *

"I will take this job!" Wendy said with determination, holding up the mission request to Onibus.

"Wait a minute!" Mirajane sounded concerned, "You aren't going on this mission all by yourself, are you?" She promised Naruto that she wouldn't let Wendy get hurt on her watch.

"Yes! It will be good experience!"

"Hold up there!" Makarov called from his accustomed place on top of the bar, "Wendy, you've only just gotten used to how things are done here. I can't let you run off to some far off place alone!" He chugged the rest of his drink, "Whose been there before? Happy! You can go with her!" His tone was a drunken slur, a mere ploy to justify not sending members of Team Erza.

"Me?" Happy said in shock.

Makarov nodded and looked to his side, "Freed! You're free, you can go with her please?"

Freed nodded, "If that's your command master, then yes."

* * *

"That went better than expected." Naruto said to himself as he walked through the Magnolia train station, "I surely expected Lucy or Gray would go." Luckily Natsu and Erza weren't at the guild when the mission was issued, they would have definitely went.

Naruto activated the Henge to turn into a maintenance worker. He walked over the the train going to Onibus.

"People have been made lazy by trains, I mean nobody walks anymore." He was the only one who didn't use the train, the last time he was on one was Snow... and that did not turn out well.

"Oooh! That looks important!" He had no idea how a train engine worked, and he didn't want to make it explode. Using the Rinnegan he created a pole, jamming it into the insides of the engine and roughly moving it about.

Smoke started to rise from it, so Naruto took it as a cue to leave before he was found.

Test number one! They couldn't go straight to Onibus, what would she do?

Of course the correct answer was simple, the obvious response would be to walk all the way to Onibus, but they didn't have to. There was magic vehicle rentals that mages could use for a price, and even more simply, they could just take the train to Onibus' neighboring town, it would be a twenty minute walk from there.

What would she do?

* * *

"Oh no! The train is broken!"

"What should we do Wendy? It is your decision."

Wendy thought for a moment, before looking up, her resolve set in stone, "I'm not abandoning this mission! We will walk to Onibus!"

Or, she could wait two hours for the train to be finished, but apparently they didn't think of that.

* * *

 _'Hey Naruto.'_ The voice of Makarov rang from the communication Lacrima.

Naruto held up the Lacrima, a small figure of Makarov appeared, "Yo, what's up?"

 _'Erza and Lucy are coming to Onibus also, I thought_ _I'd tell you.'_

"Really?"

 _'Yeah, Erza got REALLY into the drama role the last time they went there... she literally stole the props she loved them so much.'_

"Us Uzumaki's are passionate people. Erza-chan must really be into acting." So she really liked acting? A shame that even though he was in the movie business he couldn't get her a role, because there was NO was in hell she was going to be in Icha Icha.

 _'What are you gonna do about that?'_

"They can join the 'fun' we're having."

Makarov chuckled, _"Make sure they have a lot of 'fun'..."_

* * *

"What else?" Naruto asked himself as he watched Wendy's group walk through a forest, "Rain? Earthquake? Tree monsters? Hm... tree monsters." He thought for a moment, "Eh, rain will do."

He went through hand seals, "Water Release!"

* * *

Wendy looked at the sky, "I think it will rain soon, I can sense air currents. We should hurry."

Happy shook his head, "No way! It's so sunny out, there just can't be rai-"

In an instant dark cloud covered the sky and it started down pouring.

She got some points for sensing it.

"What is wrong with this weather!?" The cry from Happy.

"We need to get some shelter!"

Naruto watched as Freed stopped, clearly contemplating deeply.

He looked to the sky, troubled, "Tell me Laxus! If you were here, what would you do!?"

What? What was wrong with that guy?

"Answer me! LAXUUUUUUSSS!"

Naruto just stared.

What.

The.

Hell.

Should he tell Laxus about this? Probably not...

"Freed!" Wendy called, "Over here! A cave!"

Naruto wisely decided to ignore what he just saw.

* * *

He felt the communication Lacrima pulse again.

"Hello?"

 _'Naruto, me again.'_

"Oh? What is it?"

 _'Natsu is coming.'_

"Interesting... he'll catch up pretty fast since he doesn't walk."

 _'They fixed the train, I think he's taking it.'_

Naruto laughed, "Oh no! I admire the dedication..."

* * *

Naruto shook his head, "Oh no Freed... the natural defense of winged fish is that they naturally taste bad no matter what you do, that's why there is an over population of them, nothing wants to eat them."

The food looked attractive, but little did they know...

And after one bite, Wendy and Happy walked away, looking to get other food than Freed's cooking.

"You know what? The kid has been doing good, I'll give her a reward." He clasped his hands together, "Wood Release! Growth!"

Wendy and Happy went through a bush, and conveniently found a banana tree resting there.

"Look Happy!" Wendy ran towards it, "Does banana even grow in this area?"

"No! But who cares!" Happy flew up to the fruit and gasped, "Oh no! None of them are ripe!" He wasn't gonna make it THAT easy.

Wendy caught a bundle that fell, "They're better than the fish though..."

"I hate green bananas!"

* * *

Naruto lifted a hand full of sand up, watching idly was it flowed between his fingers back into the ground. "I really wish I figured out how to use Sand Release, or at least bend sand in any way. Gaara was fucking invincible in a desert, I have no idea how Deidara beat him in Suna."

He could probably gain the ability to manipulate sand if he called Shukaku into his body. But the ends definitely did not justify the means, nobody in the right mind wanted Shukaku inside of them.

"What should I do... flash flood in the desert? Random coyote attack? Maybe an unexpected flying whale assault... they would never see it coming..."

Maybe he should be subtle, so they wouldn't realize someone was messing with them.

"A sandstorm should do, and maybe..." He tapped his chin in thought, "Oh! Quick sand would work!"

He walked over to a sand dune, "They should come across here." He placed his hand onto it.

"Earth Dome!" He created a fragile shell of earth inside the dune, the sand on top of and surrounding it made it look like just any other regular sand dune, but in actuality...

Maybe twenty feet of quick sand was enough?

Eh, why not forty?

* * *

"First a mountain and now a desert..." Happy whined. His fur made the heat even worse, he was a sweaty mess.

Naruto watched as they approached his trap dune... closer... closer...

They stepped around it... shit.

Wendy looked at Freed, who was unperturbed by the heat, "Freed, you don't mind the heat?"

Happy looked at him, slightly upset that he was fine. "I bet he has some sort of magic that he's secretly casting to keep him cool..."

"I could never think about making things easier for myself and ignoring my comrades." His tone was a little offended that Happy could think that about him. "It's simply a matter of controlling ones thoughts, ignoring the heat."

Happy glared at the sun, then collapsed.

"Happy!" Wendy ran to him, crouching over and placing a hand in his sticky fur, "Wait a moment, I'll make you feel better."

From his position Naruto smiled as Wendy healed the cat, points for caring about her subordinates. It seemed like Freed was impressed also by the look on his face.

"Anyone inside this rune will not feel heat!" Freed cast the spell around Happy.

"Although it's pointless once he leaves the runes..." Wendy pointed out.

"Well we can rest now." He defended back.

Nope, they couldn't rest, Naruto ran ahead of them to a sand dune. And from behind it, so they couldn't see them, he started his plan.

"Wind Release! Cyclone!" He fired a small gust of wind, which became larger and larger by the second, add a simple Genjutsu and...

A giant sand tornado of doom, with an evil face and laugh to match.

"Hehe... that's what you get for avoiding my tra-" Speaking of his trap, he felt it go off. "Wait... who did that?"

Naruto flashed behind Wendy's group, making sure to send the sandstorm after them before he left.

Erza had fallen in his trap.

Honestly he felt a little bad, the quicksand would get all in her hair, and with no water in miles to clean it...

* * *

Naruto watched as Wendy's group ran towards Erza's group, trying to get away from the sandstorm.

Even though Freed could easily set a rune up saying 'wind cannot blow in this area' or 'all in this rune will be protected', it was good of him, and a little bad of him, to take his orders of 'don't help' so seriously.

"Lucy!" Wendy yelled as the approached. "And Carla!"

"Oh! We came because we were worried about you!" Lucy explained.

Wendy stared at Carla excitedly as Happy stared at Erza worryingly, "Erza what happened?"

"Well you see..."

"This is bad." Freed cut off, "This place will be engulfed by the sandstorm soon."

Lucy gasped as the giant sandstorm with a monster face approached. It's cheesyness scaring the shit out of all of them.

Erza looked down, "It's no use, leave me and go!"

"What are you saying?"

Virgo, who was trying to lift Erza, looked at her master, "The weight holding her is strange... it almost feels like a giant clump of metal..."

"Maybe Erza is holding onto something heavy?" Wendy suggested.

Ding ding! More points for her!

Erza blushed, "I'm still holding onto the play props..."

Lucy had the 'what the hell are you kidding me what is wrong with you?' look on her face, "Well that's heavy alright!"

Erza looked conflicted, "I can't let go! Without these I can't put on a show!"

"The job isn't about acting this time!" Lucy screamed, but Erza didn't even notice, the dreams of the main stage slowly fading from her grasp was the only thing on her mind.

Erza cried tears of pure sadness, "I'm sorry... goodbye my memories..." She let go of the props.

Virgo popped the both of them out of the ground, Erza held her arms out towards the props, "Goodbye... my rock... my foundation in life..."

He made his adorable sister cry, now he felt bad. As soon as they get to Onibus Naruto was going to buy the best theater kit he could by and deliver it to Erza's apartment, and even that didn't feel enough...

Maybe he could act a few things with her, hopefully that would make her feel better.

The giant screaming sandstorm of doom was upon them now.

"I'll do something about it!" Wendy ran towards it bravely.

Points for taking charge, but if she gets caught she'll lose them.

She cocked her head back, "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She blew the giant storm of doom away.

Even more points or actually defeating the giant screaming sandstorm of doom.

* * *

Wendy sighed as she stared at the collapsed forms of all her teammates, "I can't believe this was my first big mission..." Turned out that the theater man didn't need their help anymore, and all of it had been a waste.

"Why not?" Carla looked at her impressed, "Everyone was worried about you, but it turned out that you were more useful to them then they were to you. You did a good job, you should be proud."

"Really?"

Naruto appeared behind her and placed a hand on her head, "Really, good job."

Both her and Carla jumped in surprise, "Eh!? Naruto!"

He gave them both a smile, "You trekked all they from Magnolia to here... I'm proud."

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm super proud."

"How did you get here Naruto?" Carla asked.

"I walked, well teleported."

"I mean why, why are you here?"

Should he tell them? That he orchestrated all of the mission?

He looked at the mentally scarred forms infront of him. "Eh, just passing through... coming back from my mission."

"Oh."

"So they're gonna sit there for a while. So how about I take the two of you out for ice cream?"

Wendy lit up in excitement, "Yes! Please!" Carla tried to hide her excitement, but couldn't.

How could you not be ecstatic when getting ice cream?

* * *

"So how did she do?" Makarov asked, they had just gotten back from Onibus via train.

"She did good, I'll say a B using a traditional grading scale, she would've gotten more but she decided to walk instead of more effective strategies."

"Hmm... that's still good, she's young."

"She is, and from what I saw she'll be a lot more competent than the others when she's their age."

"Not ours."

"Of course not, we're both ancient."

Makarov looked a bit bitter, "I'm still upset that you're older than me yet look twenty."

Naruto chuckled, "It has its ups and downs."

"And what could a down be? You are fit, not wrinkled or small, ladies still go after you, and you're stuck at your peak. What could be wrong?"

"Well one is that I call people 'kid' or 'son', even 'child' when I'm irritated. And when I do everyone looks at me strangely, because most of the time I look younger or the same age as them. Another issue is I can't start a family or get married, a serious relationship is out also."

"Why not?"

"Makarov, can you imagine Laxus being on his death bed, eighty years old, and you being twenty? I can't bare to watch my child, someone I raised, die. Or watch my wife grow old without me."

"Oh..." Makarov thought about his children, his guild. Imagining people like Erza or Levy growing older than him, them dying when he was fine...

"Immortality sucks." He said after thinking about it.

"I know..." Naruto sighed sadly, "I know..."

"Is that why you were so secluded as the Red Devil? You spent hundreds of years with Zeref, the only other immortal person around."

Naruto looked down, "I regret and cherish my decision to join this guild, I love being in it, it makes me so happy to be a member of Fairy Tail, a family. But... later... when the Wendy and Erza I hug and call cute are old? Are dead? It took me a long time to get over the deaths of all my childhood connections, and it won't get easier when I outlive all of you guys..."

"I feel for you Naruto. And also bad for Mirajane, she really likes you."

"Yeah, if I wasn't immortal I would've been past the flirting by now, I know she's waiting for me to make a move."

Makarov reached into a drawer in his desk, they where in his office, "Since you always pull out special drinks from your past... I'll bring you one from mine." He put a bottle on a table, "Wine from Majetok, before it was overrun by demons."

"Trying to take away the damper I've put on the mood?"

"Yes." He gave him a cup, "I don't think we're suppose to down wine like this, but who cares? To... to Fairy Tail. The people, all the people in the guild right now that makes it so god damn awesome!"

Naruto laughed, "They do... to them!"

* * *

"Quiet everyone!" Makarov yelled into a microphone from on top of a stage, "All members of Fairy Tail! A wizard is one with strength in both mind and body! I wish for you to utilize those powers to the utmost in today's competition!"

Today was the day... the day of Fairy Tail's yearly race! The event was broadcasted for a full 24 hours, to multiple media outlets around the world.

"The rules are simple! You will run as fast as you can from the starting line, then go along the appointed course to Mount Ivor! This year, I have left Wyvern scales scattered on top of the mountain! You must collect one and return here withing the twenty four hours! There will be no dropouts! Because a true member of Fairy Tail will run all the way to their next job tomorrow!"

The guild nodded in agreement. Fairy Tail didn't give up.

"Furthermore, I am implementing a new rule this year! Flying magic is forbidden!"

Both Happy and Evergreen had the 'oh shit please kill me now' look on their faces.

"Any other type of magic is permitted! And, as I said, the one in last place will be punished! They will have to do _that_ punishment..."

Everyone paled at the thought of _that_ punishment.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, this wasn't the first time _it_ was mentioned. She didn't get an answer though, no one wanted to talk about _it_.

"Everyone get ready!"

People crowed the starting line, ready to get going.

"Ready! Set..."

"Oi! What about us!" A voice cut off.

Makarov chuckled sheepishly, "Oops!"

Eyes trailed to the side, "Naruto!?"

Naruto waved, "Yo! Me and-" Laxus walked next to him, "Laxus are ready to race!"

"LAXUS!?" The collective yell.

Laxus growled in annoyance, "I don't want to do this, but it's mandatory, apparently even if you're excommunicated."

Naruto smiled cheekily, "Of course you have to race!"

"Is it done?" Makarov asked them.

"We found and killed the Wyvern, it's scales are on top of Ivor. Don't know why you didn't do it yourself though... it's your race..."

"Racers! Get to the line!"

Naruto sauntered over to the line, his overwhelming confidence (and arrogance) was radiating from him.

"This isn't even fair anymore..." Gray muttered a little loudly, "Naruto's the fastest man in the world. The fastest thing in existence. He can outrun anything."

Naruto held up a finger, "There's the speed of light, I can't go faster than that."

"Can't? Or won't?"

A shrug, "You caught me. If I go faster than light it would really fuck things up, it would cause all types of light issues with our vision and surroundings. Also I'd be around the world like ten times in a second, it kills my body too."

Jet rolled his eyes, "You can't go the speed of light. You aren't even going to win, I smoke everyone every year."

"We'll see then." He didn't believe that he could go the speed of light? Asshole.

"On your marks!" Makarov called, "Get set... GO!"

Jet blew everyone back as he rushed off.

After a few seconds of getting up everyone set off at top speed, not wanting to be last.

Naruto, however, stood on the starting line unimpressed. "He didn't even break the sound barrier... pitiful."

A camera floated around him, "Naruto is not even moving yet!" Jason commentated, "Laxus is still at the starting point also!"

Naruto looked to the tree behind them, "Yo Mystogan, you can come out now."

Mystogan appeared next to him in a swirl of mist.

"Oh my! It's the illusive Mystogan! This is so SUPER!"

Makarov and Mirajane walked next to them, "So the three amigos are all participating." Makarov nodded in approval, "Good." He didn't expect Mystogan to show up, he usually missed it, and would give him an apology the next time they met.

Laxus sighed, "Why am I doing this? I never did this before..."

Naruto laughed and patted him on the back, "Face it, you missed coming here! This is just an excuse to overturn your excommunication for a day!"

"Well why am I doing this?" Mystogan looked at all the camera's following him, not liking it in the slightest.

"Because I told you to."

"Well I'm not running."

"About that!" Naruto rubbed his hands together, "I wanted to test something out, but since I can teleport I can't do it myself. That's why I called you here."

"What is it?"

Naruto's eyes turned purple, "Takeover! Asura Path!" He felt a drain of both magic and chakra as he slammed his hand into the ground.

And in a plume of smoke he summoned something.

 **"Naruto. You called me."** A polite voice said in Japanese.

Naruto smiled at the elephant sized hor- dolph-

Wait, what the fuck was the Gobi?

"Hi Kokuo!"

Kokuo stared at him, calm and collected as ever. **"I assume you want something, as you gave me a body."**

"You caught me." Naruto noticed everyone staring at the dolphin-horse, unable to make out what is was and what is was speaking, since Kokuo only spoke Japanese.

Naruto patted his head, "Everyone here speaks a different language, I'll teach it to you." He used Ninshu to convey the language to him.

 **"And why would I need to know this other language?"** He asked, still speaking in his native language.

"So there is a big race being hosted, I thought you would want to run in it."

Hook line and sinker.

Kokuo gave a smirk, or at least what looked like a smirk on a dolphin-horse. **"I do love running, I guess it's fine that you summoned me. There must be something else though."**

"I want you to carry-" He pointed to Mystogan and Laxus, "One, or even both, of those guys. I'm testing the strength and capabilities of a Asura/Animal path body, to see if I can summon you guys for battle or whatever."

Kokuo stared at the duo, **"That will be acceptable."** He spoke in English, **"I will allow you to ride me."**

Laxus looked at the Bijuu, before looking at Naruto, "What?"

"I want one of you to ride Kokuo here, for a test I'm doing."

Mystogan stepped forward, "I will do it." He really didn't want to run, "Hello there Kokuo, I am Mystogan."

Kokuo gave a curt nod.

Naruto patted Mystogan on the shoulder, "Mystogan here can control mist to an extent, much like how you control steam."

 **"It's a versatile element."**

"It is." Mystogan agreed as he stepped next to the dolphin-horse. "May I?"

 **"Yes, you may."** Kokuo appreciated the fact that Mystogan actually asked to mount him. The recluse mage got onto the Bijuu.

"Kokuo go as fast as you can." Naruto told it. "Mystogan will tell you where to go."

The horse hybrid nodded, **"We are launching... now."**

The sound barrier broke as it launched away.

"Damn." Laxus said as watched in the direction it went. "I wanted to ride the thing, do you have another one for me?"

"No." The only other ones he could see wanting to race was Son, which was a definite no for the safety of the people. Chomei might, but flying wasn't allowed anyways.

"Well shit. I'm walking." He started to walk, "I am not getting last." He turned into lighting and zipped down the path.

"Naruto." Mirajane called to him, holding up a stop watch, "It's already been two minutes, and you haven't even left yet."

Naruto turned to Makarov, "Is there a prize for first?"

"There is."

"And that is?"

"A mystery."

Naruto sighed, "Fine. Give me... ten seconds, actually make it five."

"Teleportation?"

"Maybe."

"I didn't ban it this year, but really? That's cheap..."

Naruto snorted, "Who cares? You know I would win anyways, I didn't get the title Yellow Flash for teleporting." He got it by asking, his dad got it by teleporting.

"Oh!" Jason ran towards him, "I must ask! Why are you called Yellow when you are red!?"

Naruto flashed away before he could get to him.

* * *

"I'm back." Laxus walked into the main room of the guild, the control room of the event, holding a Wyvern scale.

Mirajane clicked a button on a stopwatch, "two hour and twelve minutes! That's amazing Laxus!"

He handed the scale to his grandfather and sat down at the bar, "Not a record apparently." He looked at Naruto and Mystogan, who were both sitting at the bar also.

Naruto smirked at him, "Two minutes twenty seven seconds. Two minutes and twenty five seconds was spent at the starting line summoning and explaining Kokuo." The both looked at Mystogan, awaiting his answer.

"Not including the two minutes at the line it took me seven minutes to get there and three to get back. It would have been faster, but I gave Kokuo a wrong turn and we ended up half way to Minstrel."

"He wasn't damaged by the speed or distance though?" Naruto asked.

"He was fine."

"Good! I might be able to summon them more now if they are so durable!"

"You should, Kokuo is a very nice per- dolphin horse combo."

Laxus looked at his grandfather, who was sitting and looking at a bunch of screens that showed the broadcast, "Who is the closest to the scales?"

"Jet is." Makarov answered, "At his full speed he can make it all the way in five or six hours, but he's been stopping to leave signs taunting people, or actually going back to taunt people. It's gonna take him longer most likely.

Naruto downed a drink, "I kinda want to go mess with people now that I'm done, what Freed did really inspired me."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "What did Freed do?"

Naruto smirked, as did Mira and Makarov, Mystogan might of, but he had a mask on to hide his face. "He trapped Bisca, Max, and Evergreen inside of a barrier, and they can only leave if they read a bunch of huge text books ans answer some insane tests."

Laxus smirked also, "Freed has one hell of a mind."

"He does, they could easily lose now." Naruto looked thoughtful, "Who lost last year?"

"Alzack." Makarov answered.

"Really? He seems pretty in shape."

"Oh he is!" Mirajane reassured, "But when Jet kicked off in the beginning last year Bisca got blown back and hurt her ankle, so Alzack carried her all the way there and back. But by the time they got there they were the only two left, so Alzack decided to let her go before him and let himself take the last place punishment."

"Ah that's sweet. I have no idea how they aren't together yet, the way the look at each other just screams that they want each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they are doing it already."

"They're not the only ones skirting around a relationships, there's another two we know..." Naruto easily deciphered the meaning, she was getting impatient of just flirting.

"So! I should go help Juvia, poor girl was being nice in waiting for Gray, she doesn't deserve to be trapped in the river!" He flashed away.

Mira grumbled, unable to poke him more about a certain relationship.

* * *

Naruto flashed infront of Gray, "Hi!"

"Eh? Naruto?"

Naruto threw Juvia into him, "I found your girl! You should really take care of you girlfriend better!"

"She's not my-" Naruto flashed away.

Juvia, who was incoherent and disoriented from being trapped in a river, finally snapped out of her daze. "Gray? You saved me!?" Her eyes brightened the night sky.

"I uhh..."

* * *

Happy ran through the forest, the last day among them. As he ran he noticed something.

"Jet!?" The speed mage was... sleeping? During a race!?

He ran towards the mage, going to wake him up.

"Shhh!" Happy turned to his side to see Naruto sitting there.

"Naruto?"

"Hi Happy, how about you don't wake Jet up and I take you on a shortcut?"

"A shortcut! Really?" Thoughts of Jet exited his mind.

Naruto held his hand out, "Hop on little guy!"

Happy jumped on and they flashed away, leaving Jet drooling on the ground.

* * *

Evergreen panted as she made it over the finish line, being the most unfit and unequipped without flying.

"Did it... did I get last?"

Mira shook her head and held up a stopwatch, "You got twenty three hours and forty minutes! And congratulations! You got second to last!"

"Really!" Evergreen shot her fist into the air, "Yes! I did it!"

She hobbled her way over to a stand of water, where Cana and Wakaba laid, unable to move. The three of them were probably the most unfit of the guild, a combination of heavy drinking, Cana. Chain smoking, Wakaba. And cheaty flying, Evergreen, left them completely out of all energy.

"Wait." She downed a cup of water, "Who's in last then?"

Mirajane looked down the street concerned. "Jet is..."

"Jet!?"

Happy flew by then, unable to walk since his legs were aching, "I saw Jet sleeping! I was gonna wake him, but Naruto told me not to!"

"Naruto!" Mira looked at him sternly, "That wasn't very nice!"

Naruto shrugged, "So? He went to sleep in a race, that's not nice either."

"You know what isn't nice?" Natsu stared at him hardly, "Teleportation! This year was my year to win and you CHEATED!"

"You do know that Mystogan, Laxus, and Happy got second, third, fourth respectively?"

"It was still my yea-" Natsu's eyes widened, "Wait... LAXUS FIGHT ME!" He just re-remembered that Laxus was present.

"He's talking to Makarov, leave him be." Natsu seem to realize that the two really needed to talk, so he stomped off towards Gray for a fight.

"THERE HE IS!" Jason yelled into the mic, "Jet is coming! With only fifteen minutes left!"

Jet had a look of pure determination on his face, and Naruto found great pleasure in seeing it fade as he rounded onto the last straight path. He must have noticed the crowd of people and slowed, jogging into the finish line.

Mira greeted him with a smile, "Great job Jet! You finished at twenty three hours and forty fsix minutes!" Her voice was genuinely congratulating him, Mira was Mira after all.

"What place did I get!?"

Mira smiled brightly, "Last! Good job!"

Jet looked devastated as he collapsed onto the ground, "No... NOOOOOO!"

Makarov cackled as he walked next to Jet, "From first to last, how the mighty crumble. Well Jet... get ready for the punishment..."

Jet cried genuine tears at the thought, which nobody blamed him for.

Naruto walked towards Wendy and Erza, the two of them where with the rest of Team Erza, with a smirk. "Jet had it coming, I can't wait to see him get punished!"

"What is the punishment?" Wendy asked.

Erza leaned over to whisper in her ear, both her and Carla's eyes widened as the heard. "No... that's terrible!"

Lucy jumped towards them, "What is it!?"

Wendy just shook her head, unable to talk about it.

* * *

"So," Naruto looked at Makarov, who was sitting in his customary bar spot, "How much did you guys make in revenue?" He referred to the live broadcast of the race.

Makarov smirked, "With names like you, Laxus, Mystogan, and the Phantom duo, we got a hell of a lot more views than last year. The betting pool increased and I placed the entire guild fund on you, which turned out great. We made millions, a lot of millions, from the broadcast and the betting."

"Enough to cover Gildarts' destruction for a day." Naruto joked.

"Oh god..." Makarov groaned, "When he comes back... Team Erza is bad enough..."

"Natsu is bad enough, you're lucky though. Bob had to pay a shit ton for the Christina to be fixed. Why he didn't invest in shield technology is beyond me." A simple (but expensive) barrier Lacrima or shielding rune would do wonders for the airship.

"That still doesn't help, I still have to pay for the building we crashed Lullaby into, and they completely revamped it with hi-tech stuff. Just because I'm paying for it!"

"Well you do get a percentage of our job money."

"So? Fairy Tail has one of the lowest guild tax rate in all of Earthland, luckily we're popular and get a lot of commercial and brand deals."

"You're sponsoring my movie right?"

"Oh hell yes I am!" Makarov had a perverse smile, "I pre-ordered my tickets months ago..."

"There's still another... four months? Five months?" He appreciated the dedication.

"Still impressive, to make a movie in less than a year."

"It can be completely shitty and make millions, but I'm going for reviews. Me and Ikaruga have been putting our heart and souls into this movie!"

"Among other things..."

Mira placed a cup down heavily next to them, "Soooo... what are you talking about?" Her expression was dark.

Makarov had the 'fuck my life oh no holy shit' look on his face at the thought of angering Mira, especially now when her powers are back. Naruto, however, was perfectly composed.

"My book series, we're talking about the move. Please tell me you've read my books before." He looked at her pleadingly, "Please say yes! Because you aren't my friend if you haven't, they're like my babies!"

Mira blushed, unable to put on a flirty mask and answer, "I have... collectors edition..."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "Great! You know what? I'll give everyone in this guild free tickets to the premier. Well everyone except Wendy, Erza, and even Carla. I'm gonna ban them from entering any theater screening my movie with seals, time consuming but worth it."

"Really?" Mira didn't even register the second part, "You'll give us free tickets!" She failed at hiding her excitement.

Fun Fact: 67% of Icha Icha single sales were to females. While 79% of the collectors edition were to females also. 100% of people coming to its book signings were, again, females.

"Yeah, I'll even give you a copy of my new book!"

"The new Icha Icha!"

Naruto frowned for a moment, "I meant my Tales series..." He muttered disappointingly, before he recovered his smile, a bit strained albeit. "Yes! I'll give you the new Icha Icha, signed, so when you read it you think of me..."

Makarov gagged, "Do it away from me! Trying to drink here..."


	15. Edolas, Not a Good Vacation Spot

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **Note: At the moment it is very late at night, a few days ago I got about a thousand words into this chapter, and right now, at literally 4 am, I realized. Last chapter, and part of this, is basically a writing of the canon dialogue and action, I do not like that, since I'm basically copying the actual story. I also noticed a review saying the same, so thanks to you. And so the beaten path may be a littler more pronounced in the next chapters. Most likely not as much as you think, but there will be a few plot holes that I will try to fill the as much as possible.**

* * *

"Looks like you and Carla really fit into the guild now!" Lucy told Wendy with a smile.

She smiled, "I am."

"She's especially glad about the woman's dorm, they've really helped." Carla lifted a cup of tea to drink, it was a small cup, probably made for cats to use.

Wendy set the book she was reading down, "By the way, why aren't you in the woman's dorm, Lucy?"

"I only found out about it recently." She looked dejectedly, "Besides, it costs one hundred thousand jewels per month. I could never afford that at my current income."

"Oh."

"Wait... how do you pay for the rent?"

Wendy gave a bright smile, "Naruto pays for it! He does it for both me and Carla!" Lucy blinked, cats needed rent also? "He wanted to pay for Erza also, but she said he didn't have to."

"He pays 200 thousand jewels a month for you!? And is willing to pay 300!?"

"Yup! Plus he gives me five hundred thousand a week for allowance! Though I have to split with Carla, one time though... I gave him a puppy dog face and he gave me a million for being so cute! He's the best!"

Lucy froze, her mind barely managing to comprehend.

Two hundred thousand a month, that was... 2.4 million a year. Plus the allowance...

She couldn't do the math on her own, "So how much does he spend on you two alone in a year?"

Carla thought for a moment, "All together is... 30.4 million jewels, of course it only started a little while ago, and us girls only get more expensive over time..."

Lucy didn't even register the last part.

Thirty.

FUCKING.

 **MILLION**.

She could pay her rent for the rest of her life and still live luxuriously! Wendy literally got more than five times her rent in a week! She takes a shit ton of missions a month and just barely manages to pay her bills! And Wendy was just cute and she got enough to set her for life...

"How can I become his sister!?" She was cute enough!

"I have no idea! But it's awesome!"

30 fucking million jewels! Of course it was awesome.

"How much money does the guy have anyways? He's only a few years older than me..." Or at least it seemed like he was only a few years older than her.

Wendy shrugged, "I don't know." She turned to Carla, "He mentioned it before... he said he had how many billions?"

"I don't remember either, but apparently he has billions in savings that he got from a combination of dangerous missions, an intricate betting ring, stocks or something before he got bored of it, and his books. Speaking of his books, he says that apparently his movie will double his bank account. Not quite sure what kind of movie it is to make that much money though..."

Luckily, before they pressed her for an answer that she would regret giving, two members rushed into the guild. "BIG NEWS!"

Bells rung loudly.

"The bells are ringing?" Wendy looked at Lucy, "Why are the ringing? Does it have to do with the church?"

Mira walked up to them ans shook her head, "The sound of those two bells ringing are a special sign. They're only used when Gildarts is approaching!"

"Gildarts!" Everyone cheered, before erupting into a celebration.

"Gil... darts?" Lucy scrunched her face in confusion, "Who is he? I'm not quite sure." After she joined Fairy Tail her unhealthy obsession about constantly reading about the guild stopped, she faintly remembered the name, she just didn't know enough.

"Gildarts is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail! Our ace!" Mira answered happily.

"Eh!? Stronger than Erza!?"

Erza didn't even look troubled at the fact she was weaker than somebody, "He's in a much higher league than I am in. His strength is in the league of Master or my brother, I still have a long way before I challenge him."

Lucy did not looked pleased in knowing that there was another monster in the guild.

"I have to ask though," She started, "Why is there such a celebration?"

"It's like a festival!" Wendy noted excitedly.

"It's only natural for us to celebrate. It's been about three years since he's been at the guild."

"Three years? What was he doing?"

Mira looked at the mission board, "There is an even higher level mission than the regular S rank, called the SS rank. Above those are another higher tier, called the ten year, or decade, missions. They are called that nobody has been able to do it in ten years."

"Those are the quests Naruto and his team usually take." Erza added in. "They are the only ones in the guild that currently take them, for obvious reasons." The team of Laxus, Naruto, and Mystogan was completely stacked, two higher than average S ranks and the only SS rank in the world, the only other being the now dead Red Devil.

"Is Gildarts on one then? Because Naruto usually comes back after a few days or a week."

"No, Gildarts in on a even more dangerous quest, a hundred year, or century, quest. A mission placed a hundred or more years ago that hasn't been completed yet."

The Magnolia Intercom Announcement System, or MIAS, rung in the sky. "Everyone please get into there designated safe positions! Magnolia will now enter the Gildarts shift!"

Carla looked unimpressed by the hype, "Isn't this a tad overboard for one person?"

Lucy placed a hand on her chin, "Gildarts shift?"

Erza gestured to the door, "Look outside to see."

* * *

Gildarts walked into the guild. Everyone stood infront of the door excitedly, finally getting the first look of him in years.

Gildarts, however, was not excited. His face scrunched in confusion as he looked around the room, before sighing.

"Welcome back!" Mira said with a smile.

Gildarts straightened formally and turned to Mirajane, "Miss, I am pretty sure a guild called Fairy Tail is around this area, the road always leads me to it..."

"This is it, it's me, Mirajane."

"Mira?" Gildarts looked at her confused, "Mira... you've changed a lot!" His mind suddenly clicked, "The guild looks so different also! Did we renovate!?" People only chuckled dryly at his stupidity.

After easily demolishing Natsu, Gildarts turned to the bar, knowing exactly where Makarov would be, "Master, it's been a while!"

"How did the job go?" By his tone it sounded like he already knew.

Gildarts thought about what to say, before he broke out laughing, more in embarrassment than anything. "It was no good, impossible to me."

Cue enormous shock from the surrounding guild.

And cue laughter, a lone male laugh. "You stupid drunk!"

Gildarts just noticed the redhead drinking a few feet away from Makarov, "You... why are you here?"

"Did you forget? You told me to join! Or are you going senile yet? You old fuck! Or was it brain damage from when your ass got absolutely brutalized on your mission!"

Gildarts glared, "My ass was not brutalized! It wasn't that bad!"

Naruto snorted, "Wasn't that bad? You kidding me? Because I was the one to carry your fat ass to the next town because you couldn't walk! And it seemed very 'bad' to me when you shat your pants! I literally saw you get completely fucked in one hit!"

"I was unprepared!"

"Unprepared!? I told you bad shit would happen if you break the books! And Noooo! You went and did it anyways!"

"You should have told me that THAT THING would come!"

"I DID!"

"You... YOU STUPID REDHEAD!' Power exploded from Gildarts.

"You UGLY DRUNK!" Naruto challenged back, his own power exiting him.

Fairy Tail was ready to run and hope the entire city was leveled, the power of the two of them was catastrophic.

And then the power stopped and the two of them laughed.

Naruto held a drink to him, "Good to see you again! You STD Magnet!"

Gildarts took it, "Good to see you too! You soulless ginger!"

"Not a ginger."

"Well I don't have STD's."

"That's debatable."

Wendy, during the midst of the standoff, went into her panic state and was hiding next to Naruto, "Are you two going to fight?" She asked timidly.

Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair, "Oh we're not! This is just the way our friendship operates, I saw him get hiss kicked and will never let it go, and he desperately tries, and fails, to make comeback.!"

"I do not fail at comebacks!"

"Sure you don't... you bum."

"I am not a bum you... you... flaaa...me head... flame head!"

"You're god damn terrible at comebacks."

Gildarts sighed dejectedly, "I know..."

* * *

"Yo."

Mystogan didn't even flinch at Naruto's voice, being used to him teleporting to his location often.

"Hello Naruto."

"So," Naruto looked down the hill they where on to Magnolia, "You're back at the guild."

"I am."

Naruto's face scrunched slightly as a raindrop fell on his nose. He glanced up for a moment to the sky, it was darkening quickly.

He sighed, "It's happening, isn't it?"

Mystogan eyes didn't leave the sky, "It is."

"That isn't good."

"It's not."

Naruto looked at his friend, "How are you then? You can't handle it anymore."

"I... I-" Mystogan let out a frustrated growl, "It's too much for me! I couldn't hold it in and of course! Of course Fairy Tail is their first target!"

"Well they are a rather big nuisance in Edolas, being the only guild there."

Mystogan's fist clenched, "I can't save them... and Wendy just had to join..."

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, remember I'm here. And I'm all ready to go to Edolas and kick some ass."

"You... you don't have any special magic to resist the pull. You'll be turned into the Lacrima just like everyone else bar Dragon Slayers."

A shrug, "I'll find a way. And remember, the experiment we had before."

"The experiment..." Mystogan's voice was hopeful, "We have no idea if it even worked, for all we know it didn't."

"We can hope though, and besides," He smirked, "Do I ever fail?"

"Point and case, smokey the bear."

"Oh shut up! That was not a fail, just a tactical plan gone wrong that was quickly justified!"

"You mean a screw up fail you had that Itachi justified. By the way, where is he?"

"At his home, with his family. I'm not able to summon him."

The rain was coming down intensely now.

Naruto gestured to the city below, "See that?" His trained eyes easily caught it.

Mystogan's could also, "Wendy, what is she doing?"

"Who cares? It's your chance. Go talk to her."

"What? No, it's not."

"Look," Naruto gestured to the sky, "If you don't talk to her now then you might never be able to again. Just do it, stop being so shy."

"But she saw the other m-"

"Oh shut up! Go!" Naruto shoved him forwards, "Just talk to the girl, she needs it. You need it."

* * *

"I'm sorry Wendy." Jella -no Mystogan- said from the ground, "But I can't save them... I can save you though, just run."

She couldn't allow it, she couldn't allow the family she just got be destroyed. "I need to save them." He voice was filled with conviction, "I'm not letting them die, I will protect them." She took off running, heading towards the guild with pace.

She just missed Naruto, who appeared a few seconds later.

Mystogan stayed on his knees, "She thinks so low of me now..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just the moment getting to her. She'll appreciate your concern for her when she's older."

Mystogan groaned in pain, "Damn it... it's gonna go..."

Naruto looked at his friend sympathetically, "I'm sorry my magic can't hold the Anima with you, I hate being useless."

"We only have a little bit left." He said weakly.

"This will be unpleasant."

"You'll be turned into a Lacrima."

"Eh." Naruto shrugged, "When we are broken out I need to be there to fight your dad's army."

"Broken out?"

A smirk, "Natsu is going to be on a vendetta once he finds out what happened, only a matter of waiting."

Mystogan only looked down, unable to look in the sky.

Naruto, however, did, he watched the lightning rage up in the clouds. "The funnel cloud is starting," He noted, "When all of this goes down, will you be able to battle your father? Can you stand up to all of Edolas?"

"I... I won't be alone."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, you aren't alone. Well..." He rubbed his hands together, "This is going to be interesting, time to see if I'll move freely or become a rock!"

"Naruto," Mystogan started, just in case... "You are a good guy. I appreciate all you've done for me... thank you..."

"You don't have to thank me." The sky started to light up, "That's what friends are for..."

* * *

"Look!" Wendy, freshly garbed, pointed at a tree infront of the, "It had the Fairy Tail sign!"

"Really!?" Nastu excitement was palpable, "Let's go!" The group of four, the slayers and their cats, rushed to the tree with the orange guild sign. They rushed in.

Things were different.

Wendy noticed the person who looked exactly like her, but older.

Her eyes went to the chest of her lookalike.

Things were REALLY different...

* * *

"Wait, so your telling me..." Contra-Lucy, or more appropriately Scary-Lucy, started, "That you four are from another dimension called Earthland, and that the Fairy Tail of your world was taken by a giant portal in the sky and transported into our world, but you two are fine and need to find your friends, who are us, but different."

Wendy decided, with the helpful council of Carla, that it was best to go upfront and tell them what was happening. Natsu was way too scared of Scary-Lucy (with good reason) to tell them, and they were really pressed on time.

Natsu nodded, "Yup."

Contra-Lisanna, who was watching from the back, walked away.

Suddenly the ground shook slightly, and an alarm went off.

"Shit!" Contra-Levy yelled. "It's the Hunter!"

"The Hunter!?" Scary-Lucy said in shock, "She found us already!?"

Levy rushed to a device in the side of the room and started to tinker with it. Wendy looked around alarmed, not knowing what was happening.

"Who is the Hunter?" She asked quietly.

Contra-Wendy looked at her, "You don't know who? The 'Fairy Hunter', Erza Nightwalker!"

"Erza?" Natsu said confused, "She's one of us..."

"Apparently it's different in this world." Scary-Lucy said grimly. "She has killed over half of our guild so far, hence the title." She looked out a window fiercely, "Levy! Do it now!"

"Wait! Sixty three percent!"

"NOW!"

"SHUT UP AND WAIT YOU BITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU SKINNY-"

"Are the suppose to be fighting at this time?" Wendy asked her contra timidly, only to receive a quiet mutter of 'no'.

She let out a squeak as the entire room was filled with a bright light. Gravity seemed to fail as the light increased. She only watched wide eyed as magic flooded the area, before launching elsewhere, taking them with it.

* * *

Wendy browsed through the items in the basement they where in. The Earthland quartet plus Scary-Lucy being in a black market depository in the desert town of Louen.

They escaped Contra-Erza, they light was Contra-Levy using a teleportation spell. Scary-Lucy had taken them to a town so they can equip for their mission.

She kept Scary Lucy's tip of 'watch out for imitations' in her mind as she looked around.

Apparently the people of Edolas could not produce or contain magic in their bodies like the people of Earthland could, and they used Lacrima infused weapons to battle. They had to play by Edolas' rules, so they needed their own weapons.

"Hey, is their any fire weapons in this place?" Obviously it was Natsu who asked, fire being his element.

"Oh yes we do!" The unusually jolly man running the place pulled out a large red hilt, "This is the Flaming Sword!" He placed a small red cartridge, a Lacrima, into the hilt, "When you charge it up..." A small torrent of fire shout out. "Amazing? Isn't it!?"

Honestly, compared to the things she's seen Natsu do, the name 'Flaming Dagger' seemed more appropriate.

Natsu didn't look to impressed either, "Eh, the flame is pretty weak but it'll do. It's better than no magic."

"Yes! You have fine taste!"

She noticed something on the shelf and picked it up.

It was a small blue cylinder with a silver band around it, it looked kinda like a pump.

"I like this one, I'll take it."

Carla looked at it, "What do you like about it?" Her scrutiny was heavy.

"Well... it's small and it's cute!"

Wendy noticed the look Carla gave her?

What?

It was cute, the blue of it was almost the same shade as Grandeeney's eyes...

"Look," The exceed started, "Taking a weapon because it is 'cute' won't help us in the situation we are in."

The keeper approached them, "Oh! Fine taste you have! That's called the 'Air Bullet Gun'. It seems like a cute container, but when you open it up..." He stated to open it, as he did a breeze started blow, getting stronger the more he opened it.

"Wind Magic..." That was hers, she was definitely going to get it.

"Right!" Natsu brought the attention back to himself, "We'll take the both of these!"

"Great! The two of them are 20,000 each, but I'll give you a deal at 18,000 a piece!"

"That's expensive..." Natsu said dryly.

"Well magic wares are scarce, and are only getting rarer and rarer as the time goes on." The keeper defended back.

"Wait," Scary-Lucy started, "Do you even have money to pay for these things?"

Natsu laughed heartily, "Of course not!"

"That's not something to joke about!"

"Why not?" Natsu turned looked at Scary-Lucy deeply, "Pay the man, Lucy."

The Contra-Lucy blushed, she secretly liked being ordered around.

"F-fine!" Her reply. "I'll pay for them."

"Oh no no no!" The keeper shook his head, "I cannot take money from you Lucy! I still remember when you saved me from those hoodlums that one time!"

"Oh it wasn't anything..." She said modestly.

"Consider these a gift! A thank you from me!"

* * *

"That's really nice of him!" Wendy looked at her new weapon happily, "It's great that we didn't have to use our money, right Carla?"

"It is." The cat stated.

Contra-Lucy (she wasn't very scary at the moment) raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Do you guys have your own money?"

Wendy smiled and nodded, "Yup! My brother gives me and Carla 500,000 a week! We share half and half!"

Contra-Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, much like Lucy did back in the guild, "What. How much?"

"500,000." Why was she so shocked? It didn't seem like much, it couldn't be too much since Naruto gave it out so casually. Maybe both of the Lucy's didn't make much money, or spent it all on stupid things...

"I... I wish we had a counterpart of him... actually he could be poor in this world..."

"So!" Natsu gave Lucy a thumbs up, effectively changing the subject, "You have a lot of pull in this place!"

"Yeah Scary-Lucy!" Happy flew by, "You are so much more dependable than our Lucy!"

"Really? I'd like to hear about my counterpart."

* * *

"-and Mystogan help me at the guild." Lucy, not Scary-Lucy, but actual Lucy, explained.

They just happened to run into actual Lucy, definitely not because Wendy made a mistake with her weapon, definitely not.

It was all on purpose... definitely.

"After my spirit saved me Mystogan appeared."

Natsu nodded in approval, "So that's mean he's safe."

"He explained what was going on to me. I kinda got the basic overview he gave me... it was confusing. Anyways, he gave me some sort of pill and sent me the portal, I've been searching around ever since."

"He's a mysterious guy." Natsu stated.

"We should start on our way." Contra-Lucy stood up, "The next town isn't too far."

* * *

Erza Nightwalker walked through the halls of the capital building, the escape of Fairy Tail fresh on her mind, making her anger skyrocket.

"Look at the giant Lacrima!" An excited voice. "Look! Look!"

"I saw it when I got here, Hughes," Erza dismissed. "It is rather pretty."

"That's like ten thousand Earth Land people!" Hughes, the captain of the Third Magic Regiment of the Royal Army, said in delight.

"I'd say one hundred mages, plus a grest deal of life." A large man in a flamboyant pick armor corrected. He was Sugar Boy, captain of the Fourth Regiment.

She ignored the endless rambles of Hughes, still thinking about how she let Fairy Tail get away for the umpteenth time. She needed to improve, it was disgraceful of her to let them escape her grasps once more.

"Mizz Erza," A slimy voice shook her from her thoughts, "Have you not taken care of that pest guild yet?"

He had to mention it. "Byro," She greeted curtly.

"You're gonna give the title of 'Fairy Hunter' up if you keep letting them escape."

He infuriated her, and she couldn't even slaughter him since he was Chief of Staff in the Royal Army.

"Fairy Tail iz the only guild left. Only becauze the runz the faztezt." He had an issue with speaking, his powerful mind, however, counteracted the strange way he spoke.

Byro let out what sounded like a laugh, but in reality it sounded like... like a giant crab trying to sing a folk song while being char boiled.

"Stop laughing so strangely Byro," A powerful voice commanded.

"Panther Lily," Erza stated, looking at the literal panther/human hybrid. The one of the few above her, the captain of the First Regime, while she commandeered the Second.

"I hate those who open their mouths," He said at Byro, before looking at Hughes, "That included you also, Hughes."

"Does that include me?" A smooth voice interrupted. "I open my mouth."

Erza, and the rest of them, froze for a moment.

Serious. The tone conveyed pure authority, complete control over everything and everyone.

Strong. His form was tall, he wore a black coat with an orange zipper, it rode down to his thighs, where his orange pants continued down to unique sandals, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, and higher up was a black headband with a symbol on it, what it meant was unknown.

Strict. His eyes, brighter than the sky and deeper than the ocean, made only brighter than the yellow hair that shined like the suns rays. His beautiful eyes, however, was nothing soothing. Sharper than the finest of blades, it was dark, cold, and calculating... making you submit with only a glance.

Power. That was Uzumaki Naruto. The Supreme Commander. General of the entire Royal Army, elite body guard to the king himself. Some say he commands the secret 'Regime 0', the kings black ops of only the best.

Panther Lily turned to him. "It does not include you." He rectified, "You don't talk as much as you think."

"I think I do."

"Consider it outside of standard meetings."

The blonde ignored and stared at all of them. "Do not grow complacent. We may have the Lacrima, but Fairy Tail is reporting more activity and magic than ever before. I expected you to get them with the tip we got, Erza."

Erza only looked down slightly, she had no dominance over him. "They recovered quickly, the surprise from my sudden appearance was not enough to get them." They had gotten a tip that two Exceeds where in an area, conveniently right next to Fairy Tail.

His gaze sharpened. "There is no excuses." His tone was deadly.

"I apologize." She quickly fixed.

He stared at the Lacrima in the sky. "I expect no falter from all of you. They will come, and I want all of them to be exterminated. Failure is not an option."

They saluted. "Yes sir!" Was their chorus.

He gave a sharp nod. "Do not disappoint." He walked off, not needing to dismiss himself.

After he turned the corner Hughes let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god he's gone! That guy is the fucking terminator or something!"

Erza swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped the bead of sweat of her brow, "I shall go prepare, they will not get away this time."

She could not fail.

Failure meant death at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki...


	16. The Battle of Edolas

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Ow..."

The most appropriate comment for the situation at hand.

"Oh my... wow."

Steam rose from his body, his healing factor working on fixing the damage he had caused.

He felt a presence. "Mystogan... hello..."

"Naruto..." He could hear a smile in the tone being used. "You actually made it."

Naruto groaned as he got up, "My back hurts... shit..." He palmed it and the pain went away with a prolific crack. "And yes, I made it. It was unbelievable painful and discomforting, but I made it."

"But how?"

"The Anima only takes things with magic. It was painful tearing my magic coils out, but in the end successful." They would heal eventually.

Mystogan helped him up. "You're crazy," He said, the slight relief and joy still in his voice. "I thought you'd be in the Lacrima, I knew it wasn't as big as it should be."

"Honestly, my magic isn't much." Naruto stretched his arms out, sighing in relief as his joints popped. "This, well this is the first official time I'm in Edolas, it's nice."

Mystogan looked out over his country, they were on one of many random islands scattered around the dimension. "They land is nice, the leadership, however..."

"Did the experiment work?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean 'not sure?'"

"I mean, he's there, but is he _there_ is another question."

Naruto cracked his knuckled and smirked. "We better hope then, because my mind is too fuzzy to find out."

* * *

"You traitor!"

"Fallen!"

"Betraying us then bringing a human!? You fiends!"

Wendy fought tears from falling as rock after rock pelted her, she cradled Carla in her arms, all of the rocks aimed for her.

Thy had to understand! The king wanted them all dead!

"Please..." The hoard of cats approached. "Please..."

And then a flash of red. "She said please. So stop."

Wendy froze. Carla froze.

That voice...

A hand patted her head. "You alright?"

She looked up, unable to believe.

Naruto gave her a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting..."

"Naruto ho-" Naruto cut her off with a hand.

He turned to the hoard, who stopped at his appearance. "You. What are all of you doing?"

"They bring lies to the capital! A fallen and a human!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at their anger. "You Exceed are deaf to not listen, I heard Shagotte was more open than this."

"You know her name!?"

"What is this!? Who are you!?"

Carla looked up at him. "How do you know about Exceeds? About the queen."

Naruto smirked. "I've known about Exceeds for a long time, I never been to Extalia or met the queen before, but we have mutual acquaintances... I think..." He added the last part quietly.

A rather volatile Exceed in the crowd threw a rock at him. "You are nothing more than a human! We are above you."

Naruto just blinked as it bounced off his head. "You guys are too small to throw very hard," He noted dryly, "Also, where do you gets all these rocks from? Are you tearing up the pavement?" Or maybe they could do rock stuff like Jura...

"You..."

Naruto turned to the castle. "Oh, looks like we don't have to go to her... hello Queen of Extalia."

She walked forwards, regal as a cat can be, which was amazingly regal. The cats gasped in awe and bowed to her, Naruto, however, stood standing, watching her with a calculative look.

"Please," She said. Her voice was gentle, it was firm, it was melodic.

It was the voice of royalty, voice of a queen.

"Please lift you heads. And then listen calmly to what I must say."

Naruto approached, he could feel the tense air coming from the surrounding crowd. He ignored it as he locked eyes with the queen, walking closer and closer...

Then he bowed, sticking his hand out.

"Queen Shagotte, an honor..."

After a few moments she took it. "Likewise... Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto rose. "It's not Uzumaki my lord, that is my... counterpart. I am Namikaze Naruto of Earthland."

She nodded lightly, taking the info in. "I see, the one here is of yellow hair, you are contrasted."

"Remarkable perceptive abilities," He complimented. It really wasn't, but talking with royalty was a game, it was simple flattery.

"But, unlike the one of my dimension, I know of you, not him."

He rose his eyebrow. "Oh, you do?"

"I've heard, through some special sources, some deal about you."

"So it is true, you do have communication with the divines..."

"Yes, they use us as messengers, blessed us with wings. As queen I have conveyed with them before, I had a rather different meeting around... a few months ago, when a mysterious, and very powerful, blonde man showed up to the kingdom of Edolas' humans."

"An experiment, to say."

"And experiment? Many people are wondering what you are playing at, me being one of them."

"If I may," Naruto started, "But exactly what gods, or ethereal, have you talked to about me."

She rose a delicate eyebrow. "You do not know your 'handler'? He is the one who has taken responsibility for your actions."

"I have an idea, but nothing solid..."

"The Rikudo Sennin is the god who informed me about you."

Naruto nodded appreciatively. "Nice... he's a pleasant man." Not that they knew each other, the only time the two met was on the battle field. And that wasn't the time to sit with a cup of tea.

"He is, a rather interesting family though. And a rather interesting way to become a god, on both of your cases."

"Oh, I'm not very 'god' at all, he is though."

"I've heard otherwise."

Naruto simply shrugged.

She brought her attention back to her people. "My people, in the wake of imminent destruction of Exalia, I must act out immediately."

"Are you going to wipe out the humans?" A random voice.

"Ultra magic attack?" Another.

She shrugged off her coat. "I must tell the truth."

* * *

"We can do it!" Natsu yelled as they pushed the giant Lacrima bomb backwards, or at least attempted to.

The Exceeds, all of them, pushed together. The green glow from their wings illuminated the night sky.

One of them carried Wendy, but in the passionate rush, they forgot someone.

How could they forget the smoking hot redhead? Naruto was honestly offended, was he too fat? Did he smell?

"Ah well..." He stood on the peak of Extalia, the Lacrima was approaching quickly.

He had no magic, so no takeover, so no Kurama, so no giant limbs.

But he still had his ways.

Naruto brought his hands up high. "Chakra chains!" He yelled as hundreds, if not thousands, golden chains shot out of his hands, the rocketed towards the giant bomb. Each one of them wrapped around the rock base, or the actual Lacrima.

"Naruto!?" Erza yelled.

He just winked.

It was quite the sight, all of them pushing with all their might, and with the power of all of them...

It stopped, right before it hit Extalia.

And then the giant Lacrima vanished in a show of light.

It was literally all gone.

Poof.

"The Lacrima is gone..." Gray noted (it was obvious though).

"So is the Dragon Chain..."

Really Lucy? Did she think everyone was blind?

"I've returned from Earthland..." A new voice.

Finally.

"Mystogan!" Erza noted loudly.

He stood as calm as ever. "I found the remaining tear from the giant Anima and returned everything to the way it was, I apologize for my lateness. Without all of your help I would not have made it, I give you my thanks."

"The way it was?"

"Yes, the Lacrima is back at Earthland and has been reverted back to it's original state, the people. Everything is over."

Cue cheers of joy.

Mystogan appeared next to him in a swirl of mist. "They are happy," He noted. His own satisfaction not hidden at all.

"Yeah they are." Naruto rubbed his ears. "I swear Laxus can hear them all the way from Earthland..."

"We did good."

Naruto gave him a glance. "We? I did nothing, this is all you."

"Well you did do the experiment, even though it was unsuccessful."

"Was it?" Naruto looked confused. "Because I've heard that i-"

He was kicked in the head and sent flying.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

"What?" Mystogan yelled in shock, before he was backhanded away.

Everyone turned to where the duo just stood.

"Finally... you're here."

"N-Naruto!?" Natsu yelled. "You're blonde again!?"

"That's not Naruto!" Panther Lily yelled. "Or at least not yours! That's Uzumaki Naruto, supreme commander of the army!"

"Eh?"

Uzumaki chuckled ominously. "Finally. I've been waiting for a while... me..."

From the ground, Namikaze (Earthland) looked up. "That was mean!" He yelled up, "You got me by surprise!"

"Do you think I care?" Even though he never raised his voice, it carried perfectly throughout the entire city. "I take any chance I can get, you're lucky I didn't stab you."

Namikaze stared at him blandly. "Umm... that's dark."

Natsu rushed at him. "You faker!"

He was blown back easily.

"Pathetic," Uzumaki said as a dark blue energy swirled around him.

"What!?" Erza turned to Panther Lily, "I though you didn't have magic here!"

"We don't!" Lily reassured as he stared nervously at the blonde. "Almost six months ago he showed up, completely unknown. He tore threw the cities guards and the king sent all of his generals, he destroyed all of us... for some reason he can use magic! His power quickly rose him to the top of the kings ranks to become the best soldier Edolas has!"

"It's not magic," Uzumaki said with a roll of his eyes, "It's called Chakra, completely different properties than magic."

"Oi!" Namikaze yelled from the ground, "Stop giving out our secrets!"

Lucy's face scrunched in confusion. "Chakra?"

Uzumaki's blue gaze went to her, making her cower in fear.

"It is the combination of your mental and physical energy, there is no Ethernano involved. We do not need to absorb Ethernano, we use our own life force to battle."

Namikaze sighed. "The cats out of the bag it seems..." He smirked, "Or should I say the EXCEED is out of the bag! Eh? Anyone!?"

Uzumaki growled, "You fool! Stop sullying our name with you pitiful jokes!"

"Make me! Or make you... make us? Talking to myself is so difficult!"

"I will-" Uzumaki let out a small smirk. "Finally Erza, you did not fail once more."

Erza looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Not you. Nightwalker. She finally got aim."

"Got... aim?"

Panther Lily was shot down, a beam of energy going straight through his torso.

"IT IS NOT OVER! SCARLET!" Roared Nightwalker as she rushed towards them. Her hair was shoulder length to avoid misconceptions between her and her counterpart.

Before Scarlet could intercept, Mystogan held his arm across to stop her. "Wait Erza," He commanded, looking at both of them, "You dare point your weapon at me? Erza Nightwalker... you intend danger to the prince of Edolas himself?"

The approaching army stopped. They knew exactly who he was.

A patronizing laugh rung throughout the air, the metallic tone of intercom in it.

"Prince? Don't make me laugh! You are not my son! You have been gone for seven years, and then you have the nerve to sulk back here? I fully know that you have been the one in Earthland sealing off my Anima's! You are a traitor to this country!"

"The Anima was a failure, what is the reason in fighting?" Mystogan tried to reason.

"The meaning of fighting?" A glowing green light started to emit from the ground. Naruto put Panther Lily, who he caught and was healing, down to look. "This is not a fight!" King Faust yelled. "This is retaliation against all who defy the king!"

A pod emerged from the ground.

"I do not care who stands in my way!" The voice of Faust came from the strange pod, "I will destroy everyone! Even you, Jellal!"

Naruto just stared as the pod started to tranform.

He was the only one who could voice the collective thought.

"What. The. Fuck."

The 'Giant Metal Dragon of Death, Doom, and Destruction' stared at them with glowing red eyes, before roaring loudly, "I WILL NOT BE STOPPED!"

"What is this bullshit?" Naruto held his palm out, a swirling mass of energy started to form. "I'm not going for a boss battle! Take this you-"

"Tengai Shinsei!" Uzumaki roared, Faust's little show giving him more than enough time to prepare.

Namikaze blinked... Tengai Shinsei...

No way...

He looked up.

"Fuck." The only word viable.

The Exceeds, Army, and Fairies all followed his gaze up

A shadow in the sky.

Madara's Giant Fucking Meteor of Doom.

A loud laugh came from the dragon. "Yes Naruto!" He roared in glee. "Show them our power! You are the only to not fail me!"

The meteor broke through the clouds, finally revealing itself to the mages and Exceeds.

Gray's jaw dropped. "There's no way..."

Even Nightwalker and the army looked shocked, they knew what he had, but not what he held...

Naruto pulled out one of his signature kunai. "God damn! Everyone get ready!

He threw the kunai up towards the meteor, his Rasenshuriken already spinning. He appeared infront of the meteor, driving his energy deep into the rock.

And the sky boomed louder than the strongest thunder as they both collided.

The Battle of Edolas had started.

* * *

"No magic works on the Dorma Anim!" Boasted King Faust, referring to his metal dragon suit.

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Crap. What are we suppose to do?"

Mystogan managed to reflect another laser beam from the dragon. "We need Naruto! He's the only one who doesn't use magic!"

Rocks started to rain from the sky, Lucy stared up to where it originated.

"It looks like he's busy..." She noted absently.

* * *

So how exactly was the experiment going?

At the moment it was so successful it was bad, really bad.

Namikaze Naruto leaped of a larger piece of rock from the meteor and flipped in the air, creating a horde of Wood Clone as he did.

"Flank and learn!" He commanded as the plummeted towards the ground, aiming towards Uzumaki.

Uzumaki smirked. "Yes... fight me!" He roared his head back. "Grand Fireball Destroyer!" Hundreds of massive fireballs shot out from him towards Namikaze and his clones.

Where was Natsu when you needed him?

"Susanoo!" Namikaze and his clones became surrounded by an ethereal yellow glow as they rushed towards their foe.

"You wanna play like that? Fine." A burst of energy blasted out of Uzumaki as a red shell formed around him, his size double than Namikaze and his clones.

A barrage clones came upon him, each one of them attacking from different angles.

They got a few hits in, before the red construct was erupted into black flames, catching onto the clones who touched it and slowly burning them.

"You turned out better than I thought." Namikaze circled Uzumaki. "I calculated you being too weak, not too strong."

Uzumaki stared blandly. "You forgot that 'Naruto' exceed all odds."

"I did, apparently." The sky rumbled. "Storm Release, Infinite Thunder."

Uzumaki looked at the sky, his expression still flat. "You want to keep the rain going? Maybe you have a plan much like mine..."

"My plan is to zap you." Namikaze was struck by lighting. "Lighting Armor!" His yellow shell sparked with electricity.

Uzumaki jumped away as Namikaze rushed at him with incredible speeds, the speed of a lighting bolt. He felt his Susanoo leg be caught and the pull as Namikaze smashed him into the ground.

As he was down Namikaze jumped high into the air. "Melting Lava Technique!" He yelled as he fired a giant river of Lava at the downed Uzumaki, covering him in it.

Uzumaki rolled out of the way as his Susanoo started to melt. He flipped onto his feet and created a giant wall of ice using the Ice Release.

Hot and cold collided... and did absolutely nothing to each other. The temperatures were exactly the same and they were balanced, neither freezing nor melting.

Namikaze landed on top of the ice wall Uzumaki made. Wind started to swirl around him as he launched a giant tornado towards his counter part.

Uzumaki hopped slightly and let the wind take him to dodge an assault of earth spikes.

"Got you!" Namikaze fired a giant ball of fire towards the tornado.

And in chakra laws, wind amplifies fire.

A giant fire hurricane. With Uzumaki in the middle.

Namikaze took a moment to take his breath, he had been relying on Kurama's chakra for a while, his was a bit 'unfit' in the terms of chakra fitness.

He nodded appreciatively at the flaming hurricane. "Natsu would love to chew on that," He murmured, "Shame he's fighting that wannabe dragon over there."

And in a moment it vanished in a shock wave.

"Hehe..." A dark chuckle.

Namikaze's eyes widened. "Oh shit..."

"This stuff smells..." Uzumaki noted as he lifted his arm, the blue aura around him racing, "But what else do I expect? This is sweat after all..."

He had opened the Seventh Gate, the Gate of Wonder...

He lifted his hand into the sky, lightning sparked from it as the storm above rumbled.

Uzumaki smirked. "You know what this is... Sasuke's strongest..."

Namikaze gasped.

Uzumaki swiped his arm downwards. "Kirin."

Kirin, what seemed like the pure embodiment of the gods themselves, rained from the heavens, it's roar the sound of a thousand thunders.

It impacts the ground in 1/1000th of a second. Namikaze didn't have any markers to teleport to...

Namikaze felt his Susanoo shatter on impact.

"It isn't over!" Roared Uzumaki as he placed both of his palms together, making his hands look like a claw. "It is my real turn now!"

He brought his hands back...

"Daytime Tiger!"

In less than a millisecond the world erupted into white light, the battleground too small to contain the full fury of a simple punch.

* * *

Erza Scarlet groaned as she got up, being knocked down by... by whatever that was.

"What was that?" She asked to nobody in particular as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Naruto." She snapped her head to the side, Nightwalker.

Scarlet immediately got back up. "What do you mean?"

"He's the commander of the army for a reason..."

A metallic screech penetrated the air. "Damn it Uzumaki!" The Kings's voice, "He damaged my dragon..."

The battle was stopped, everyone attempting to re-find themselves after the massive shock wave knocked them out of the sky and into the ground.

But that shock wave, Daytime Tiger, wasn't the last, or the worse, to come from the ones with the name 'Naruto'.

* * *

Uzumaki panted slightly as he brought his hands back from the Daytime Tiger position.

Kirin and Daytime Tiger in a row... yes, he went all out, but he had to.

He didn't allow himself to smirk, much like he knew his counterpart would've if he had been the one to do that, because he wouldn't allow a smirk until his agenda was completed.

And it wasn't.

"AH!" A blast of energy blew the dust away. Namikaze emerged, blood streaming from his chest from where he pieced himself just under the heart, and a deep red energy roaring off him like fire.

It wasn't the Kyuubi... it was something just as dangerous.

The Eighth Gate. The Gate of Death...

Namikaze stood looking down, his tattered red and black coat was being disintegrated by the sheer power radiating off him. He slowly raised his head, his eyes snapped open...

Completely red, the crimson fire coming out of his eye sockets. In the roaring torrent a black design span, his Sharingan was still activated...

"You posed a good idea." His voice was literally pulsing as he spoke, "We are immortal... our body does not disintegrate from the full unrestricted chakra of the Eighth Gate... I didn't even think of that..."

"Well I take my time to think, unlike you." Uzumaki sounded fine, but he knew the battle wasn't in his hands anymore.

Namikaze smirked. "The thing is... you can't do it. I'm the only one who can."

Uzumaki stayed silent.

"Well then..." Namikaze jumped in the air. "This one is for you Guy-Sensei!" The red aura intensified.

Uzumaki knew what was going to happen, he desperately brought his hands to the ground. "Rashomon Gates! Ten!" Ten giant gates were summoned infront of him, all he could do was brace for impact.

Namikaze's smirk increased.

"Night Guy."

* * *

The entire dimension of Edolas was red for excruciatingly long seconds.

* * *

Unlike Daytime Tiger, which was a torrent of power being unleashed with no control, Night Guy was concentrated.

All of the power, directed into one spot.

"You see," Naruto Namikaze started as he approached the downed blonde, the limp he got from the attack (Night Guy was a kick) visible, "If it was actually Guy who did that, maybe that many Rashomon could have stopped it... but I'm much more powerful than Guy, he never used his chakra as much, and never had as much as I did."

Smoke rose from the body of Uzumaki as he laid still, the fading rain drops falling on the unmoving corpse.

Namikaze stopped a few meters away from him. "You did good, you never had as much power or energy as me. But you used what _I_ gave you very smartly, you used your mind to level the playing field."

"I... I'm stronger than you..." A small, weak noise from Uzumaki.

Namikaze raised an eyebrow tauntingly. "Oh? Then why didn't you Hiraishin it away, or Hiraishin yourself away? Or open the Eighth Gate to counteract me?"

No response.

"Oh. I know, because you aren't really a person are you? You're only a fragment gone wrong..."

Uzumaki erupted from the ground, his only limb left, his right arm, sparked as lighting surrounded it.

"I AM NOT YOU! CHIDORI!"

Namikaze smirked. "No Rasengan eh? You are really trying to not be me... to not be yourself." His own arm became encased with lightning.

"Raikiri!"

* * *

A massive bolt of lighting shot from the ground upwards, illuminating the clear sky.

"Oooh," The eerily calm voice of Namikaze Naruto rang, "I see Fairy Tail has joined also... excellent. " The gashes and scratches adorning his bare torso bled as he spoke.

Uzumaki, missing three of his limbs and unable to move, stared.

"You see," Naruto smiled dangerously, "I have something to tell you"

Uzumaki's arms were gone, completely blown away, as was his left leg and part of his torso. But the shocking part was in the place of his limbs...

Tree branches. As was the missing chunk of his stomach. Wood, with intricate machinery surrounding it.

"Five months ago, after a mission gone wrong, I gained the trust of S-ranked Fairy Tail mage Mystogan, otherwise known as Prince Jellal of Edolas. He told me the secrets of him in return for a few secrets of mine, one of those was the Anima, and how it was a rift leading from this world to another, he also told me the quest he had to close them. And that had me thinking..."

His smirk at his counterparts wounds.

"And you see, we both knew I could created a fully aware and sentiment clone, and it got us wondering... what if we sent a clone into Edolas? To see if it could relay information back to us about the activities of the kingdom. So we did. I created a clone, a rather powerful one, using wood, which produced nature and life energy to power it, and the Asura Path machinery... it was part of me, a somewhat large part of my conscious went into the clone that went into the Anima..."

He lifted Uzumaki up in the air. "The final results. Turns out that the link between us could not manage different dimensions, he was cut off from me and gained his own little charade of life, becoming his own being. Of course he would never be anywhere near the original."

Namikaze stared deeply at his clone, that was the reason his personality was split. Why he was so different in battle than regular. The reason Dark Naruto had emerged, he was missing part of himself in Edolas, and he was going to take it back.

Uzumaki moved slightly. "N-no... I am not you... I AM MY OWN PERSON! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! NOT YOU! I HAVE MY OWN EMOTIONS! MY OWN LIFE! I AM ME... I am me... I am me..."

He shoved the clone to the ground and grabbed it's hair, facing it towards the crowd.

"HEY!" He yelled, letting out all the energy he can, the fighting stopped at the Killing Intent and they all looked at him.

"No," He whispered into Uzumaki's ears, his eyes turning into the Rinnegan. "You are _mine!_ "

And with the Human Path he pulled the soul out of the clone. The purple soul stared at the crowd as it was slowly sucked into the hand of Namikaze Naruto, the actual Naruto.

Naruto flexed his hands, the new information and knowledge he got from the clone flooding his mind.

"With the death and revelation of the army's strongest soldier and commander, the death of the army shall follow." Naruto looked at the giant metal dragon. "How do you feel Faust? You're greatest man could not even begin to challenge me! As much as I want to destroy that monstrosity myself and kill you... I will leave your fate in Mystogan's hands."

He looked at Fairy Tail and the rest of the army, his form becoming a shadow as Extalia exploded into a ball of fire behind him.

"I guess I'll be joining you then."

* * *

"DIE YOU PETTY HUMANS! I SHALL EAT ALL OF YOU! FOR I AM NARUTO NAMIKAZE! THE RED... DEMON FLASH OF DOOM AND DEATH AND SADNESS AND DESTRUCTION AND... DEATH."

Mystogan fucking owed him.

"I SHALL EAT ALL OF YOUR LIVERS WITH A SIDE OF FAVA BEANS!"

He really REALLY owed him something big, like first born child big.

He stood on top of a building while a crowd of civilians watched from below.

The people of Edolas had to support Mystogan somehow... and this was all he could think of in a minute...

"YES! IT IS I WHO STOLE THE MAGIC! WITH ALL OF IT I SHALL RULE OVER ALL OF EDOLAS AND EAT ALL OF YOU SLOWLY!"

Kurma, who used to be an avid human eater, must have left an imprint with all the times he would angrily yell about eating him, or someone else, or any human he saw... it was a habit that the fox had, which rubbed off on him in the weirdest of times.

Buildings started to be destroyed.

"HAHAHA! GO MY MINIONS, THE DEMON DRAGONS OF DEATH, DOOM, AND EVIL! DESTROY ALL OF THIS CITY UNTIL IT IS NOTHING BUT A... A... A BARREN FRYING PAN WHERE I SHALL COOK YOU ALL LIKE EGGS WITH THE MAGIC I'M STEALING!"

How the hell did Orochimaru or Danzo do this? Having a monologue where they told everyone their stupid plans and stupid ideals for hours while the other side had plenty of time to make up a counter.

Natsu blew up a rather large tower.

"GO... FLAME-IE. YES FLAMEY. I SHALL GIVE YOU ONE HUNDRED... THUMBS... FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"

What? It was hard to be so stupid. And his throat was starting to hurt.

Well he did have a pre-loaded plan he could use.

"LOOK AT THIS!" He reached behind him and pulled out Faust, "I HAVE THE KING! HE SHALL BE THE FIRST! I SHALL CONSUME HIM IN FRONT OF ALL OF YOU AS AN APPETIZER!"

"You monster!"

"The king!"

"Let him go!"

Now they were believing him, it must have been his sublime acting, and maybe (just a little) Contra-Gajeel's works also. The reporter was going around preaching about how evil and bad he was.

"YES! I SHALL ENSLAVE ALL OF YOU!"

"I though you wanted to eat us!?"

"I UHH... I DO! BUT I CANNOT EAT ALL OF YOU AT ONCE! I SHALL MAKE ALL OF YOU WORK IN THE... SEWERS WHILE MY CHEF... CUTTY REDFOXY USES HIS CUSTOM MADE KITCHEN KNIVES TO SLOWLY MAKE YOU INTO DELICACIES! STARTING WITH THE INFANTS!" Gajeel didn't look happy at being called 'Redfoxy', but he had to deal with it.

It was hurting Naruto far more than it hurt him.

"Naruto!" Finally! What the hell took Mystogan so long?

"OHHHH! IT IS YOU! COMING FOR DINNER ARE YOU?"

"What are you doing!?" He yelled from the castle.

"I AM LOOKING FOR A MEAL! UNLESS A **CERTAIN PERSON** WHO **IS** MUCH STRONGER THAN **YOU** WHO CAN **FIGHT ME** and **DEFEAT M** **E** TO **BECOME HERO**! SO COME ON **PRINCE JELLAL** **BE** A **HERO** IF YOU DARE!"

Certain person. Is. You. Fight me. Defeat me. Become hero. Prince Jellal. Be. Hero.

He had to get it, because the throat could not handle yelling so much...

"Stop this!"

"OH!? JUST TRY TO STOP ME! I WILL NOT VOLUNTARILY BECAUSE WHEN I WAS A KID MY MOTHER TOLD ME 'SON, YOU ARE SO BEAU-"

Cue crazy life story that the villain spews for some stupid reason that the opponent always stands and listens to for almost hours on end for no reason, and even though the story makes no sense, it still somehow justifies their actions.

Mystogan had enough of his yelling, he jumped from the castle and ran down the road.

"-AND THEN MY CROSS DRESSING UNCLE CAME TO ME AND TAUGHT ME TO BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARD-"

"Naruto!" Mystogan yelled from below him, "Come down!"

Thank god. His throat was absolution killing him.

"IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT IT'S A FIG-" Naruto started to cough, "-BLEFASF... Holy shit it hurts. I mean- I AM THE HOLIEST SHIT AND THIS WILL HURT! I WILL KILL YOU JELLAL!" He jumped off the building, the little energy he had left swirling around him. He landed and blew everyone away with wind.

Naruto shot a giant fireball into the air, then struck it with lighting...

There's goes almost all of his chakra.

He still needed to keep an act though. "HAHA! I HAVE MAGIC! AND YOU DON'T!"

"I know what you are doing," Mystogan said quietly, "And it won't work."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!? WELL EVERYONE DOES!" Naruto grabbed his own throat. "I uhh..." His voice was rapsy. "I WILL EAT... eat... all of you...!"

"Stop this at once! There is no point to this!"

"don-WORLD DOMINATION AND DINNER IS THE POINT!"

"Stop this Naruto!"

"OHHH YES! DO YOU KNOW OF COMMANDER UZUMAKI NARUTO? WELL I ATE HIM! HE WAS THE FIRST ONE I CONSUMED! HE TASTED LIKE... like... RAMEN NOODLES! DELICIOUS!"

"He ate the general!?"

"The horror!"

"The prince needs to kill him!"

Mystogan growled, "Stop."

"Make me."

Mystogan rushed him, Naruto simple ducked under his punch and slammed his own fist into the prince's stomach. The crowd gasped as he flew back.

Naruto walked forward and grabbed him by the collar. "Fight."

"I can't pretend to fight you."

"You are not fighting me!"

Mystogan blinked, not fighting Naruto?

Wait...

He wasn't fighting Naruto... He was fighting preconceived notions.

He was fighting the so called 'fact' that humans can't live without magic. That this spelled the end for all of Edolas.

He was fighting the negatives in him... that he didn't deserve to be king... that he wasn't worthy.

He was fighting his father. He was worthy of being a prince... of being a king... of being his son.

It wasn't Naruto. He was fighting the enemy of HIS country, of HIS people. Naruto was just embodying all of it.

"I..." Mystogan shoved Naruto away. "I will kill you beast! For MY people!" The crowed cheered as he socked Naruto in the face.

"JUST TRY TO KILL THE DARK DEMON DEATH GOD OF DOOM AND- is that even my name?" He asked, he went too deep in.

Mystogan replied with a kick to the stomach.

Naruto growled as he ducked underneath a punch and shoved Mystogan in the chest, making him stumble back, he then bitch slapped the prince with all his might, making the crowd scream in worry as he flew.

As Mystogan fell down Naruto ran towards him, jumping in the air towards him. Jellal rolled out of the way of the fist and stood up.

Naruto's punch was so strong he was embedded into the pavement (Not really, but the crowd didn't know that).

He grabbed the redhead's foot and lifted him high in the air, before slamming him into the ground. The crowed went wild. He then picked Naruto up by the foot again and span him around, before letting him go flying into a building.

"I... I dizzy..." Naruto said dizzily as he slowly got up. "T-take this prince! My ultimate attack!" His hands started to glow, "GREAT DEATH EVIL BLAST OF DEATH!" He fired a dark beam at Mystogan.

Which went around... maybe ten miles an hour? Maybe a bit faster? Way slower than a gun, but it was bright and flashy, so the audience most likely thought it was the apocalypse.

Mystogan ducked under it, the beam flying into the sky. Even if it did hit it wouldn't do anything, he didn't have the chakra for that.

Naruto smirked as he and his friend circled each other.

This was goodbye.

They rushed at each other, their fists colliding.

"As a SS-rank mage of Fairy Tail, it is my duty to say the official goodbye." He span around to Mystogan's left and attempted an elbow, but he blocked, another stalemate. "Number one: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to anyone at all for as long as you live!"

The jumped back, Naruto fired a few balls of energy that Mystogan smacked away. Naruto ran forwards and ducked underneath a punch, but Mystogan kneed him in the face, before grabbing by the hair and lifting him up.

The prince stared deeply at him as he punched the redhead's face over and over. "You must never have unauthorized contact from a past client or profit personally from them!"

Naruto grabbed Mystogan's fist before it hit him again and threw the prince over his head, before kicking him into a wall. The redhead grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall, he brought his face in close as he 'choked' him.

"And even if we walk different paths..." The roaring from the crowd started to fade from their ears, "One must always live their life as strong as they are able to..." The crowd was silent to them, "You will never treat your own life as insignificant... never forget the friends you love... because they love you also."

"For as long as you live!" Mystogan pried Naruto's arm from his throat and headbutted the redhead. Before slamming him into a wall and punching his face. "And as long as you live by the guilds rules..."

"...you will never be unsuccessful in life." Naruto shoved him back.

They collided, arms grabbing each others in a stalemate as their foreheads touched, their muscles ripples as they tried to overpower each other.

"You take care of her..." Naruto said quietly, "She may not be my exact sister, but she's not too different."

"How do you know?" The redhead had been badgering him about that since their first mission together.

Naruto smiled at him. "Because I know you, and you know me. We're friends, after all."

Mystogan pushed him back, the redhead just stood their, smiling as he waited for the final blow.

"Thank you Naruto..." Mystogan gave one final punch to the jaw, sending his friend flying away.

It took a few moments, their eyes locked as he flew to the ground, when he hit the sounds and sights of the surrounding finally hit them.

Oh yeah, they were fighting with people all around them... they were too engrossed to notice...

"THE PRINCE WON!"

"YES!"

A golden light shined from the sky, making the 'Dragons' glow.

Them, along with the other Earthlanders and Exceeds, started to rise into the sky.

"They are leaving! The prince must have done it!"

"Hail the prince!"

"Long live the prince!"

Mystogan looked down and gasped in surprise.

Naruto laid there, not glowing at all as he stared at his guild floating away. The affects of using all eight gates and being hit by unbelievably powerful attacks had finally gotten to him.

"Naruto..." That's right... Naruto's magic was sealed off when he came into Edolas, and never unleashed.

Mystogan slowly turned around, where his only staff left was sat on the ground.

"Naruto Namikaze," He said with authority as he picked up the staff and placed in Naruto's hand. "For attempting to enslave the people of this land, killing a commander, and attempting to kill the king. I, Prince Jellal of Edolas, banish you to Earthland! My staff will forever seal away your magic and you shall never be able to lose it. Consider it a... memento."

In a small cloud of smoke a three pronged kunai laid on the ground next to him, Naruto looked at him. "My... memento..."

The staff, charged with magic still, started to lift into the air, Naruto holding onto it.

"Mystogan..." He said with a smile, "It's been a pleasure... you shy bastard..."

"It has been a pleasure... you idiotic prick..."

Was that the last way the two friends wanted to say goodbye?

Of course it was.

* * *

"It's so good to be back!" Roared Natsu, fire coming out of his mouth as he spoke. It was the 'Welcome Home Lisanna' party at the guild, since they just came back from Edolas, Lisanna following them.

"And then," Lisanna murmured quietly, "He was all like 'please Lucy don't hurt me! I'm sorry!' He was so scared of Lucy..."

"Hey! Don't talk about the other me like that!"

"You did good Happy." Gildarts sipped his drink.

"GILDARTS! Let's fight!" Natsu charged at him...

Only to be knocked into the ground with a single poke.

"Say," Gildarts looked around, "Where's Naruto at anyways?"

All conversations stopped.

"Naruto?" Erza looked around, "He was in Edolas with us..."

Gray, in thought, pulled off his shirt. "Didn't we find out that Naruto has no magic, so that's why he wasn't turned into a rock by that Anima thin-"

The reality set it.

"DID WE LEAVE HIM IN EDOLAS!?" Wendy yelled in shock. "NOOOO!"

"OH MY GOD!" Natsu started to lift tables up and down. "Naruto! Naruto! are you under here!?"

Wendy erupted into tears, "This is the SECOND time we forgot about him! But last time he wasn't in another dimension!"

"Woah woah." Gildarts held his hand up to silence them. "Slow down and speak."

Erza who was sitting petrified in her seat, slowly spoke, "The Anima dragged all magical creatures into Earthland..."

"-And Naruto doesn't have magic." Gildarts blinked. "Shit."

Makarov sighed and shook his head. "Did we... really just lose out strongest and most politically powerful mage?"

Lucy looked devastated also. "He was helping me write my book..."

"Speaking of books," Carla said as she looked a little down also, "He put so much time into that movie of his... now it will never be finished."

The entire guild froze...

Icha Icha...

...Canceled?

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Naruto groaned as he stirred into consciousness, he could here the birds chirping and a river running...

"Don't move," A familiar voice ordered. "You're leg is still growing back. You need chakra to heal, but your injuries are keeping you from producing it. I have no idea how you of all people lost all of your energy."

"G-gro-" Great. His throat was all fucked up, "What do you mean growing back?" His voice was raspy and weak.

"It was hindering you, so I cut it off."

"Oh, at least you didn't kill me doing it..."

"I'm not doing that to you ever again..."

"Don't worry." Even with his eyes closes he knew, a smile adorned his face. "You won't hurt me... Ferez..."

Zeref smiled also, "It's good to see you N."

"You too Z."


	17. Naruto Breaks the Law

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Well this is... interesting." Naruto voiced, trying to at least distill some conversation into the current silence.

"Is it?"

"Well yeah..." Naruto stared at his leg, which was slowly growing back, note slowly. "It is very... very... very... ah fuck it. What the hell are we doing?"

Zeref continued to stare. "I've seen you grow limbs back," he started, "but I never exactly got to see how it happens."

"They just grow back." There wasn't anything special to it.

"I've noted that."

Back to silence. Yes, that was the Red/Black dynamic. Zeref was overly quiet and shy, preferring not to talk (much like a certain new king, only more unstable), and Naruto didn't really know what to talk about.

"So I joined a guild," he said casually.

"Oh? Have you?"

Naruto held his palm up. "Yup, Mavis' guild, Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tale? That's a very 'Mavis' name."

"Oh not 'Tale', that would make too much sense, it's 'Tail' like an actual tail of an animal."

Zeref nodded slowly. "Now that actually makes lot more sense when thinking about Mavis."

"Speaking of that little munchkin, doesn't she reside here or something? I have no idea the details, but I could sense her from Magnolia, and can really sense her here."

Suddenly the Black Wizard's eyes widened. "Oh crap. Hide you power!"

"Eh?"

"Suppress you power!"

"Okay okay!" He didn't really have much power anyways, Night Guy flushed all of his power out of his system. His chakra system was fried from Kirin and pummeled by Daytime Tiger, the injuries prevented his body from producing chakra. He needed Kurama, but he had to rip his magic coils out to prevent becoming a rock, so he couldn't activate Takeover Magic until he heals.

He was in a rather shitty situation, of course the only one to almost fatally damage him was himself.

After a few moments of Zeref looking out of the small cave they were in alertly, Naruto had to ask, "And why, exactly, are we hiding?"

Zeref looked at him with all the seriousness in the world. "Mavis."

He stared, Naruto stared back.

"I... no comment." Scared of Mavis? She was like, five feet tall or something. Dressed in a frilly pink dress with a feathered headband on her head, how was that scary?

"She-" Zeref seemed to read his mind, "-she found out that Zera was an illusion."

"Oh, that's a shame." Zera: One of the two girls in the founding six of Fairy Tale, but in actuality there was only five. She was Mavis' illusion that her mind made to deal with the pain of losing her entire childhood guild and being the only survivor. Naruto and Zeref pitied her, and went along with the act, even though nobody else could see her.

"And now she wants to know how we could see and talk to her."

"Sure the student is meant to surpass the master, but we still have our own tricks."

"I said something along that. She got angry, really angry."

Angry Mavis?

Zeref's fears was justified.

"And she's alive because..."

"She's a spirit."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well... that's interesting."

The spirits were a tricky subject. Most become a spirit when have unfinished business on earth, they are usually crudely called 'ghosts' since they have issues recreating their body's for others to see. The other somewhat common type was those who weren't allowed in the heavens, so the higher ups send them back to the mortal world. And then the wanderers, who find a way (through a plethora of ways) to come back to the mortals. The latter usually keeps a degree of their power also.

"I assume Mavis has a reason for being among the living?"

"Among 'living'? More like among me, and I have no life."

"Hey!" Naruto patted Zeref on the back. "Come one man! I think you have a life, I mean your breathing alive... though if you mean 'social' life or 'sex' life... even 'doing stuff' life... then you have no life."

Zeref just stared.

"Does that not make sense?"

"So when does your leg completely heal?" Zeref changed the subject.

"Oh this?" Naruto frowned at at his leg. "I have no idea..."

"It's usually instant."

"Yeah, but that's when I'm energized. My healing factor makes me almost invincible, but this is the only issue. My body naturally sends chakra to heal the damage, so it is sending all of the chakra I produce to heal my leg, even though my actual chakra system is damaged. It's like a queue, since my leg took the most damage first, my body won't heal my energies until it's fine, even though it would be faster if it fixed my chakra first."

"So you have no degree of control?"

"Kurama, my other partner I told you about, does. He returns via magic." But he didn't have magic at the moment. "I got him back a little after I woke up."

Zeref looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of the coma he caused. "When did you wake up?"

"Around year and a half? Sometime around that."

"A few decades off a century..." Zeref chuckled dryly, "I sure did a number on you..."

"Have you been on this island the entire time?" Naruto asked, drawing the subject away from his 'death'.

"For most of it."

Naruto nodded slowly, thinking heavily. "Hey," he called, "Maybe... you can join the guild?" He said the last part quickly.

"Join a guild? Oh no... I can't."

"I mean why can't you?"

"I'm dangerous. Very, very dangerous. I have no control..."

"No! You have ten times the control you had when we first met!"

"But that's not enough!"

"We can work more! I've finally started to use magic in my time awake, and I understand it now! Together we can make you control your magic, it will work!"

Zeref looked down. "Will it really?"

"I think so."

The Black Wizard sighed. "I sense people," he said after a moment.

"At the moment I can't." He could sense people without chakra, emotions thanks to Kurama, but without his energy the range of his sensing capabilities wasn't much, he could maybe sense half island if he really tried.

"At the moment three people are coming, there could be more, but the energy of Mavis is all around this place."

Naruto tapped his chin in thought. "It could be... oh shit."

"What?"

"The Fairy Tail S-class promotion trials! It was almost time when they were sent to Edolas! Those must be the current S-ranked mages of Fairy Tail, they are apart of the test."

"Tests..."

He could sense that Zeref wasn't exactly catching onto his words. "I was going to be apart of it, basically the candidates, there is eight this year, must fight their way through the tunnels here to get to the end. Including me there would be four S-ranks to impede their journey, the lone winner is promoted."

Actually, how would the exam be without him? It was going to be that out of the eight teams, four of them would fight a S-rank, and the other four would fight each other. There could be possible six teams going through (though doubtful) in the set up, but that was with the redhead included.

"Wow... it was a lot easier in our time," Zeref noted, referring to getting a 'S' classification.

"I got S-rank for just talking to you, SS for giving you a high-five."

Zeref looked at the tunnels around them. "So... three S-rank mages..."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said with excitement. "You'll love them, I'm pretty good with all of them."

"Really?" He didn't doubt it, but he wanted Naruto to continue.

"So first is Erza, she looks a lot like me... so I unofficially adopted her as my sister. She's adorable. Then it's Gildarts, he's a old bastard who loves to drink-"

"Like you."

"-much like me. He's pretty strong, if he really kept in shape he could be 'SS', he could actually be borderline at the moment." Not that being SS meant he was at the level of the Red Devil or Yellow Flash.

"Finally there's Mira," Naruto said with a appreciative nod. "She's good, really REALLY good... I like looking at her, and she has a great personality... and a sexy battle form."

"You sound enamored."

"I am, but you know... immortal woes."

"I understand." It wouldn't work out.

* * *

Ten days.

It took ten days in total for his leg, from upper thigh downwards, to almost completely grow back.

"I miss my toes!" Naruto cried with faux tears. "Who even says that!?"

Zeref calmly ate, he had killed an animal a few hours ago, and they had just gotten to cooking it (mostly because Zeref freaked out after killing it. Even after 400 plus years of living he can't kill a rabbit).

"You say that. So there's one person."

Naruto stared at him flatly. "It's figure of speech."

"And?"

"Oh you are a snarky bastard."

"And?"

"Oh please don't start this. That's a five year old thing that _I_ would do."

Zeref rolled his eyes, amused. "Are you going to eat? Because that rabbit really took a lot out of me."

Naruto stared, they each got a leg each, because the rest of the rabbit's head and torso was all death-ed up by Zeref. "You know," he started, staring at the small piece of meat, "I remember why I was the one to procure food when we traveled together..."

"Well we didn't just hunt," Zeref defended back.

"Yeah, but you would cry at the sight of ten jewel bread or something." He gained a smirk at the end.

Zeref looked away. "He tried to cheat me..." There was a slight tint to his cheeks.

Naruto noticed it. "Oh, are you embarrassed?" he taunted, "Does the big bad Zeref need a hug?"

"No... I'd probably kill you."

"Oh there's the mood killer! No wonder Acno- _I_ was the only one to go to your birthday parties!" He had almost said 'Acnologia and I', which would have been bad. Zeref did not need to regain his memories in the middle of Tenrou, it was his duty as a Fairy Tail member to keep the island from being completely destroyed.

"I never had a birthday party."

"Oh yes you did, the big three hundred, you had a fucking awesome birthday party."

Zeref's face scrunched up in confusion. "I did?"

"Well you probably don't remember, you got SO drunk." The birth of Shia, Zeref and whiskey getting a bit too comfortable.

"Well that explai-" Zeref's head snapped to the side. "Do you sense that?" he asked out of reflex.

"Damaged, remember?"

"There's people."

"Well the S-rank exam is on, those could be my guildmates."

"That's good. I can lead them to you and they can give you medical attention, to speed up your healing."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever you'd like, you're the one with legs."

"I think I will." He got up.

"Wait!" Naruto called. "Please don't get too... emotional. It's been a exciting week for you, with all that's been happening."

Zeref looked at him, determined. "I won't," he promised.

* * *

Zeref got excited.

"Shit."

Peaking out of the cave he noticed the airship fighting Makarov.

"Grimoire Heart..."

How many times could he say 'shit' and still sound serious?

Naruto picked up the stave left by Mystogan and grabbed the wall of the cave, slowly he lifted himself upwards.

Leaning on the staff he tried to take a step forward, only to stumble to the ground.

"Shit! My leg!" It wasn't ready yet, it was impossible to walk on it.

He had an idea... a stupid idea, but a idea nonetheless.

He stood still, concentrating on the life around him.

His chakra system was damaged, so even attempting to collect Nature Chakra was dangerous. The potent energy would seep out of his damaged coils and into his body, which would turn him into a stone statue.

But...

Maybe, just maybe, he could direct it. Move it into one spot...

You needed to risk it for the biscuit right?

* * *

"Power was once born from within the darkness," Master Hades of Grimoire Heart said to Makarov. "The power was suppressed, it was feared. Eventually, it became part of daily life, and then part of culture. In my search for the root of magic, as I came to Zeref, I saw it... the essence of magic."

Makarov laid on the floor defeated.

"Sleep," ordered Hades. "Fairy Tail is ove-"

A twig snapped in the bushes.

"God. Fucking. Damn it." A voice rung.

Hades looked at the bush alarmed, he knew that voice. "Naruto!" he said surprised, sounding younger. "What are you doing here!?"

Makarov looked up. "N-naruto?"

Naruto, from the bushed, emerged, sheepishly waving.

"Uhh... I uh... hi? You... umm. You aged really well Precht! I mean REALLY well! You look not a day over fifty-" He squinted, noticing the deep rooted wrinkles on the mentioned man's face. "-well sixty."

"And no one has aged better than you... teacher."

Makarov looked between the both of them. "Teacher!?"

"Sleep Makarov," Naruto commanded gently. "This is an adult thing, you're too young."

"Where is he?" Hades, Precht, asked forcefully. "Where is my other teacher!"

"How should I know?" Naruto tried to take a step back, but his stone leg ruined his maneuverability.

Yes, he cheated out Senjutsu to turn only his leg into stone. It was uncomfortable, unbelievably heavy, and felt plain strange. But it allowed him to walk more than his leg would've unfrozen. Unfrozen it was simply too injured to put pressure on.

"When I sent Ultear to infiltrate the magic council many years ago... I never expected her to come to me and say that the Red Devil himself has been in captivity of the council, one of their greatest secrets. And then to hear that you had joined Fairy Tail under a new alias...'

"I'm full of surprises."

"You are," Precht agreed, before his eyes narrowed. "You will tell me."

"Look!" Naruto pointed behind them. "Zeref!"

Hades turned. "Where!?"

Nobody was there, and when he turned around Naruto was gone also.

* * *

"Oh, you got beaten my Master Hades!" Zancrow yelled to Makarov amused. Natsu looked between them, unable to believe that Makarov had lost.

Natsu stared fearfully, that guy could eat HIS flames...

Zancrow seemed to pick up on that. "Are you scared? Is your body breaking out in a cold sweat?"

A rustle in the bushes.

"Who is that!?" Roared Zancrow.

"Me."

Zancrow froze.

Natsu stared, his eyes widening in glee. "Naruto!"

Naruto got up, dusting himself off. "Damn. Precht, or should I say Hades, is still so stupid, after all I taught him." He didn't run after his distraction, he just ducked and hoped the Grimoire Heart master would leave.

"Y-y-you!" Zancrow yelled in horror. "The devil!"

Naruto smirked. "Oh? It's you. The weakling of Ultear's group. What are you doing here?"

Zancrow couldn't respond.

"Natsu," Naruto called. "Do not be afraid of this guy. Here's some advice, oil and water do not mix, and you don't use the both of them to power an engine, the concept isn't that different from fire." That was some Thrid Hokage type wisdom. He literally gave the answer to Natsu, hopefully he would get it.

Natsu smiled. "Right! I got this! What about you though..."

"I am going to get Zeref."

He started to walk away, making sure to act perfectly fine as he went. After he left their sights he groaned and hunched over.

"Stupid leg, if only Kurama is..."

Wait.

Wait...

He ripped his magic coils out before the Anima sucked him in... then he was unconscious for how long before he went to fight?

Naruto slowly tried to call on his magic...

It was there. A small amount of coils were there, producing a small amount of magic.

"I... let's hope this works."

 **'Yo Naruto, what is- what the fuck is wrong with your body?'**

"Hi Kurama."

 **'You're a fucking prick.'**

"What? I mean I'm not denying it, but why?"

 **'Tell me what happened, and then I will decide whether to eat you or not.'**

* * *

"What are you doing? I want to have more fun with you, Mirajane!"

Mira ignored Azuma and ran to Lisanna, who was bound by tree roots which doubled as a time bomb.

"Mirajane! You cannot stop the timer, the only way is to defeat me."

The thing was, she couldn't defeat him. She didn't have enough magic power to hold her Takeover.

The timer went down.

 _Three._

 _Two._

"Fuck you!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped next to Azuma, his staff slamming into the mage's face. "I'm the only one who gets to have fun with Mira!'

Azuma didn't even flinch, and stared at him flatly. "Do you really think that will work?"

 _One._

A beam of magic shout out of the head of the staff, sending Azuma flying into the forest.

 _One._

"Fuck yeah Mystogan! You gave me the laser staff!"

"Naruto!?" Mira yelled in shock as the roots binding Lisanna retreated into the ground. She looked at him, unable to believe. "You're back!?"

"What does that suppose to mean? Are you disappointed?" Naruto stumbled and heavily leaned on his staff. "Work faster Kurama!"

 **'You have a fucking stone for a leg! Why would you do that!?'**

"Because it seemed like a good ide- oh hi Mirajane!" Mira and Lisanna approached him.

She embraced him. "It's good to see you..."

Naruto smiled. "It's good to kick some ass again, shame I missed your battle form though..."

He let go of the embrace and held a hand out to Lisanna. "Hello," he said with a smile. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, a fellow guildmate and a friend of your sister."

She shook it. "Thank you so much!"

"Eh, it's nothing," he said modestly, loving the appreciative looks the two gave him. "Of course I would help two pretty girls out."

* * *

"I still have to pay you back for Galuna Island..." Ultear launched one of her spheres at Natsu, who leaped back to dodge.

"You... you're a guy!?" Natsu yelled in shock. "There is no way... you're like Master Bob of Blue Pegasus!"

Ultear looked appalled.

"It was an act! I'm a perfect specimen of fema-" Ultear stopped in her tracks. "-that's something Naruto would say..."

She launched her sphere at him again, Natsu jumped into the forest to dodge, Ultear following.

A few moments after they left Naruto emerged from around a tree, smirking.

"She said 'perfect specimen of female'... I'm rubbing off on her!"

He made his way over to Zeref, who was unconscious against a tree.

"You Zeref, Ferez, get up."

He stirred. "Ugh... what happened?"

"You got your ass kicked by Ultear apparently."

"Ultear?" He asked, not recognizing the name.

"The sexy chick who kidnapped you."

"Oh... i don't like her."

Naruto looked out to the forest where she went. "Well she really likes you. I'm pretty sure she was about to take your clothes off before Natsu came."

Zeref completely ignored the first part. "Speaking of Natsu..."

"I forgot to mention him, didn't I?"

Zeref glared. "I broke down crying. In front of people. All because you forgot to mention a not-so-little detail like that." Was Zeref... embarrassed?

Naruto simply shrugged. "It slipped my mind," he admitted. "I honestly forgot. But that doesn't matter at the moment, we need to get out before Ultear comes back to do stuff to you."

"What is her deal with me? We never met before to my knowledge."

"Meh," Naruto shrugged again, "I have no idea. But all I know is that you really, REALLY get her going."

Zeref pursed his lips.

Why, and how, in the hell does a girl like him? He didn't have fans! Maybe insane cultist followers, but not sexual fans!

"I want to get as far away from her as possi-" Zeref looked down, "-can you explain to me what is wrong with your foot?"

"I uh... turned it to stone, so I could walk on it."

"But can you really walk though?"

"Not really..."

Zeref brought his arm around Naruto's shoulder to support him. "You'll never stop being so rash..."

"Hey! I did it to find you, so it's your fault!"

Zeref helped him walk away. "We aren't going very fast."

"Really?" Naruto said in a sarcastic slur. "Because I'm sure we're being pulled over for speeding!"

"What does that even mean."

Oh yeah, Zeref was isolated when the magic car came out. "Nothing, I'll explain later."

* * *

"ZEREF! MY LORD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Zeref and Naruto hid behind a tree. "S-s-she's coming!" Zeref said in fear.

Naruto looked terrified also. "We need to run!"

He experienced this before...

Crazy fans.

Ultear was a fangirl.

There was specific levels of 'crazy fan'. Naruto narrowed down the classifications of what Ultear could be in three categories.

There was the #3 'Bandwagon', an example was his fangirls (and boys) after he saved Konoha and became a war hero, they hated him before, and then they suddenly loved the ground he walked on. Which was unlikely since Zeref was 'Zeref' long before Ultear was around.

2 was the 'Gold Digger'. They followed someone, not exactly for their money, but for their legend. Their reputation. They wanted to be close to a famous or important person. Not 'Bandwagon' since this was for people who have already been established, like Zeref was.

The final one, highest level of crazy fan, was the 'Uchiha Syndrome'. Those who, for their own reasons, devote their lives for one person and one person only. Their own health is nigh when compared to their 'one true love'. Commonly called 'bat shit crazy', but is also referred to the 'Uchiha Syndrome' mostly because the Uchiha clan, especially people like Sasuke or Itachi, was plagued by them.

Ultear had Uchiha Syndrome on steroids.

Adolescent Sakura times ten.

There was no way to stop her, not even Abyss Break could stop her now from her quest to find (and quite possible molest) Zeref.

"Over there," Naruto said quietly as Zeref led him (his leg was still stone) to a cliff.

"What do you mean? We're trapped."

Naruto pointed down. "There's a ledge down there," he explained. "If we can find a way to lower down there, then even if she peaks down she won't see us." The point of the cliff was directly above the ledge. The only way someone would see them was if they were in the forest at the bottom of the cliff and was looking upwards towards them.

"But how?"

Naruto took Mystogan's staff and stabbed it against the cliff so it was horizontal over the drop. "I swing down using this, the weight will dislodge it, and I throw it back up to you and you do the same."

"Why you first?" Their voices were still a whisper, Ultear was prowling.

"ZEREF! COME TO ME!" She was getting closer.

"Because I have a healing factor! If this is a bust I can survive!"

"I NEED YOU!"

Zeref looked in the direction of the yell before looking back, his features was desperate. "Fine. Quickly."

Naruto leaned over the side and stabbed the staff into the cliff face. He couldn't do it by the shaft as the angle he needed was only achievable by becoming parallel with the cliff face, which meant needed to grab the head of the staff and let it swing downwards, taking him towards the cliff face and ledge. And he needed to do it quickly, so his momentum would carry him.

Which doing all of that would be difficult with a heavy stone leg holding him down.

He took a deep breath. "Here we go..."

He jumped.

He twisted in mid air and grabbed the head of the staff, the staff dislodged right as he managed to make himself parallel. The redhead flew onto the ledge, barely keeping the staff in grip.

"I made it," he called quietly. "Here."

Zeref had to lean over the edge to grab the staff.

"How do I put it in?"

"Just stab it in."

"What do you mean? That won't hold!"

"It will!"

"MASTER ZEREF!? IS THAT YOU!?"

Zeref's eyes widened in horror. She was coming.

"You have to do it!" Naruto told him.

Zeref stabbed the staff in.

"Okay... it's not high... it's not high... it's a ball pit... nothing but plastic balls at the bottom..."

"MY LORD!"

"Hurry Z!"

He jumped... but not far enough.

"AHhh!" He was holding on by the shaft of the staff, the angle was impossible now.

"Damn it Z! Let go! I'll catch you!"

"You're a cripple!"

"So?"

"I need to climb back up!" Zeref tried to pull himself up, with significant failure. "I am so out of shape..." he said depressingly.

"MASTER!? ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Okay," Naruto started calmly, "You need to shimmy over to the end of the staff, by the head."

Zeref slowly made his way over, so he was hanging even more away from the cliff. "What now?" he asked quickly. Even the 'Most Dangerous Man in Existence' was scared of the distance to the ground..

"Now, you dislodge the staff. The heavier end will fall first and swing you towards me... in theory."

"In theory!?"

"You heard that?"

"Of course I-"

"IS THAT YOU ZEREF!?"

Zeref spoke quieter, "Of course I heard you!"

"You got this Z!"

"I hate heights! Why is it heights!?"

"Come on Zeref! Just forget your fears! You a god damn Death Magic practitioner and your afraid of heights?"

"Yes!"

"ZEREF!" She was near...

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Zeref wriggled around, the staff started to slide forwards...

It loosened, Zeref's feature was one of horror as the staff slowly started to swing downwards.

For a second he was in the air, completely out of control, he was a few feet away from the ledge, and was about to fall to the bottom before Naruto leaned forward and grabbed his collar and pulled him towards the ledge.

"I did it!" Zeref laughed in astonishment. "I actually di-afmm"

Naruto clasped his hand over Zeref's mouth. "She's here!" he whispered harshly in his ear.

"ZEREF!?" They could hear Ultear yell from right above them, a few feet of rock separating them.

"MY LORD!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" They heard a gasp. "DID YOU JUMP!? THAT REDHEADED BASTARD MUST HAVE PUSHED YOU! I WILL SAVE YOU..." Her voice turned into a whisper, they only managed to hear it because they were directly below her.

"...my love."

Naruto looked at Zeref incredulously, still keeping his hand on the Black Wizard's mouth. Zeref's eyes had the 'I have no fucking clue and I don't even want to have one' look in them.

They could here her walking around, and a fist sized rock flew over the edge of the cliff right in front of them. After a few moments the footsteps faded, the immortal duo stayed silent, not even moving the smallest of muscles.

After a few minutes Naruto finally receded his hand from Zeref's mouth. "I think she's gone," he said, still quiet.

"I hope so."

Naruto looked at the staff in Zeref's hand. "Thank god Mystogan, that is the second time your gift has helped today."

Zeref looked down at it also. "Is Mystogan the king you mentioned?"

"He is, and that guy sure knows how to-" Naruto looked up and froze.

"Naruto?" Zeref followed his gaze up...

His heart stopped.

"Lord Zeref," Ultear said calmly, despite the fact she was FLOATING IN THE FUCKING AIR!

It took a few seconds for it to really hit them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME WITCH!"

"I'M SORRY FOR HARASSING YOU!"

Zeref lifted Mystogan's staff towards her for some sort of protection. "I REFUSE TO BE RAPED!"

"What?" Ultear sounded confused. "Why would I rape yo-"

A beam of energy shot out of the staff and slammed into her chest, she let out a surprised yell as she plummeted to the ground below.

Naruto stared in shock. "Oh my god... you killed her!"

Zeref shoved the staff into Naruto's hand. "It's your staff!" He said, as if to place the blame on the redhead. He then groaned, "Why do I always kill people?"

Naruto took deep breaths. "I'm not sure... but I'm kinda glad and sad at the same time..."

"Are you?" Ultear asked.

Naruto and Zeref stayed looking at each other. "She's back, isn't she?" Zeref asked in dread.

"I think she is," Naruto replied, the same fear in his voice.

He slowly turned, how was that possible?

Ultear was floating in mid air, her right arm extended upwards towards the sky. It looked like she was holding something...

"The rock that fell," Naruto realized, "you threw it and used the Arc of Time to rewind it's path, freezing it in the air so you can hold on to it..."

She nodded. "Yes, and Zeref is coming with me."

Naruto looked around for any advantage. "Well... I... oh shit! Master Hades!" He pointed behind her.

"Master?" She turned around for a moment.

"Now!" A giant explosion suddenly erupted from Naruto. Ultear was blown back, but quickly rectified herself. She noticed two figures on top of the cliff running away into the forest.

"You're not escaping me!" She yelled as she got back on top and followed them.

A few moments later, when the smoke started to clear, a cough rung out.

"That-" Zeref coughed again, "-was unexpected."

The dust cleared. And in the same exact spot was Naruto and Zeref.

"That was the second S ranked person today to fall for that," Naruto said with a smirk. "They just don't expect someone of such a high level to do such a thing."

 **'And it was my brilliance.'**

'Yeah,' Naruto thought, 'that was some quality stuff by you, making the fire and the Shadow Clones.'

 **'She's catching up to them, by the way. So you two need to go... not even I can stop an angry, crazy bitch.'**

"We need to move," Naruto conveyed to Zeref. "We don't have long until she gets my clones."

"And how do we get down?"

"We jump."

Zeref peaked down to the drop well over a hundred meters.

"I don't like heights."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

"Oh my, Fairy Glitter."

Naruto nodded in approval as the glowing ring came down onto wherever it was called. "I'm a bit jealous, to be honest."

"Is it because we need each other to do it?"

The two of them, despite being godly on the terms of power, could not do the Fairy Spells they created without each others help. It was basically a Unison Raid between the two.

"Well you did say the student always surpasses the master."

"Speaking of student. I wonder who did it?" Naruto asked idly. "I mean, it wasn't Mavis, wherever she is."

"I'm surprised we haven't ran into her yet," admitted Zeref. "She was persistent when trying to hurt me."

"Well it would be nice to find her. Ways to combat an angry woman includes flowers, chocolate, and another angry woman. Mavis can save us from Ultear."

Zeref looked at him flatly. "Flowers, chocolate, and another angry woman? I may not have experience with females, but that does not sound right."

"Eh, my godfather taught me that. It's worked up to now."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak again, but was slammed in the face by a fist.

"Naruto!" Zeref yelled. Before the assailant picked up Mystogan's staff and slammed him in the head with it, he stumbled for a moment before collapsing unconscious.

Naruto groaned from the ground, "Oww... who the hell?"

"Me! Zancrow! The one you called weak!"

"Oh... shit."

Zancrow fired a ball of black fire onto Naruto, catching him on fire. "Burn!" he yelled tauntingly. "Burn! And show us who the true weakling is."

'Kurama!'

 **'Your powers are almost back! But I'm preventing you from burning to ashes right now!'**

'Let me burn! Just get my chakra back!'

Zeref stirred from the ground. "What!? Malef!"

Malef...

Oh no. No no no no no.

"Zancrow run!"

"Telling me to run?" Zancrow laughed. "You are done! Why would I run when I want to step on your ashes?"

"You don't understand!"

"I understand that you are burning!"

 **'Get ready for the burn, you have ten seconds in that.'**

Ten seconds wasn't necessarily long for Naruto to be on fire, but with his healing being unavailable and the potency of Zancrow's flames... it was going to hurt.

Zeref's eyes snapped open, blood red. "Acnologia..."

Fuck. He remembered.

Naruto's gritted his teeth as his body burned. 'You need to hurry Kurama!' he thought in alarm, noticing the black aura starting around Zeref.

 **'Few more...'**

The energy started to swirl around him.

"Z-Zancrow! Knock Zeref out! He's losing it!"

Zancrow turned to Zeref. "What is happening to that guy?"

The energy exploded from Zeref.

 **'It's done! Go!'**

Naruto rolled away and vanished in a flash of red, right before the spot he was in was engulfed by the black energy.

* * *

"I dance with magic!" boasted Hades as he used his finger 'guns' to demolish the ranks of Team Erza.

... before something landed on him.

"Oh thank god Precht! I almost died if I didn't teleport to you!"

"N-Naruto!?"

Naruto rolled off his former student and raised his hand. "Yo, that Zancrow guy is an idiot. Made Zeref go boom... his last decision was not a smart one."

"Oh? Zancrow is dead?" Hades didn't sound surprised.

Naruto nodded. "And Zeref is free, and will never return to your grasp, Precht."

"Naruto!" Natsu yelled, "you know this guy!"

Naruto shrugged. "When he wasn't a evil, homicidal, ancient megalomaniac... I taught him."

"Eh!? He's like a thousand!"

Naruto looked at Hades. "You're ninety... two? Ninety Five? Either way, you are WAY to old to be fighting so effectively. Same with Makarov, the retirement homes in this world must serve steroids or something..." The last part was a mutter.

Hades ignored his rambling. "Naruto, you made a mistake though. Out of the ones I believe can find the One Magic... you are the other one."

"Trust me, in ten minutes we'll all be one big pile of paste. So I HIGHLY recommend we get the hell out of here, temporary truce for our lives."

Hades fired a massive ball of power at Naruto, blowing him off his feet.

"That was too easy, Naruto! Have I finally surpassed you?"

Naruto frowned at his leg, which was still stone. "Don't count on it kiddo, but we should really leave."

Precht completely ignored him. "You," he said, looking at Natsu. "You talk so big, so you shall be my first."

He walked up and placed a foot on top of Natsu's head, before firing a volley of energy blasts at him.

'Kurama, how much longer.'

The stone started to slowly crumble.

 **'Soon. You can kill him soon.'**

Naruto frowned as he watched Precht's brutal assault.

Now he knew what Hiruzen felt against Orochimaru, he didn't understand how his student could become... _that_...

Precht was about to finish Natsu off...

Then Laxus arrived.

The last of the stone crumbled away from him, leaving a fully regenerated leg in its wake.

"Yo L!" Naruto flashed next to him. "You ready?"

"More than ready."

Precht didn't look very confident. "Are you fighting me Naruto? Your student?"

"It looks like I have to, it's a shame Precht. You were a good ki-" Naruto frowned and looked behind him. "-well then... I need to go."

Laxus looked at him confused. "Go?"

"KARA!" Naruto called. A few moments later the call of a raven rung as one flew out of nowhere into the room. "Wendy, when Precht's eye patch comes off Kara here will help you fight his wannabe eye. His artificial cannot beat the original."

The raven flew over and perched next to her. "But where are you going?" she asked.

"Acnologia." Was all he said before vanishing. Precht was the only one who got it, his eyes widening in fear... before a slow chuckle started to emit from him.

* * *

The battle was over.

Fairy Tail had one.

The base camp was like the guild, everyone having fun and enjoying themselves, despite their injuries.

"Oh?" Makarov watched as a raven flew onto Wendy's shoulder, the girl happily petting it. "Who is this?"

"Oh this is Kara," Wendy said as she stroked the bird. "She belongs to Naruto, and helped us a lot against Hades, making black fire... giant glowing shields... making Hades punch himself... she's awesome!"

Makarov took note of the two swirling Sharingan. "And where is Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Gildarts yelled. "That bastard knew Cana was my daughter and never told me!"

Cana, who was drinking next to him, only shrugged. "I mean you were gone the entire six months he's been in the guild, can you really blame him?"

"Yes!"

"YEAH!" Natsu roared. "I want an arm like the one he gave you!"

Gildarts smirked at his robotic prosthetic. "Oh? You're jealous that I blew that Bluenote guy away with my cannon..."

"Yes I am!"

Mira leaned forward. "You BLEW BLUEnote away? I guess we can NOTE how much you BLEW him!"

Lisanna just shook her head. "No Mira, that was just wrong."

Mira looked down dejected. "Naruto would've liked it, wherever he is..."

Lucy looked around the base camp, "he said something about a thing called 'Acnologia'. He didn't say anything else though..."

* * *

Hades sat in silence. The two remaining members of his Seven Kin rested next to him also.

Grimoire Heart had lost.

"I never could have imagine we would have lost," Rustyrose admitted.

Kain looked down. "I never could either..."

"Even though Zeref was right before us... the 'World of Great Magic' was so close!"

Footsteps.

"Who goes there!"

"People like you are the ones who created me," Zeref said as he approached. "The actions of your guild has summoned Acnologia... That was a grave mistake from your part."

The remainders of Grimoire Heart could only stare.

"You came after me. All I wanted was to rest... to be left alone in my own grief... but apparently, no more. No more sleep from me."

Precht stared. "Zeref... finally." He looked to his subordinates. "Bring the keys!"

They couldn't move. They were stuck in a bowing position, bowing to Zeref.

"There is no need for keys," Zeref's eyes pulsed with power, "because I am already awake..."

Hades gasped.

"I am not one to talk, but these 'keys'... how many lives have you taken to obtain them?" Silence was his answer. "A shame, a shame that so much was lost for a mere illusion. The keys are nothing but a fabrication made up about me... I am unbound."

"W-what?"

The dark room flashed red, and Naruto was next to him.

"You still have my staff," he told Zeref.

Zeref wordlessly handed the stave back to him.

"Acnologia will end the era," Zeref stated. "He will bring the end to the era of no Zeref. I shall return, all because of you."

Naruto stared at Hades. "We're disappointed in you Precht, we expected much more from you. We taught you the value of living things, and you spit on our legacy?"

Zeref stepped in, perfectly in sync, "You need to be punished. Us, as teachers, much fix the sins we have placed onto the world... you are a sin."

"Wait!" Precht called.

Naruto and Zeref each raised a hand, a glowing gold light emitting from them. "Unison Raid... Fairy Law..."

Precht braced himself...

...but nothing happened.

Naruto looked away. "The thing is... I can't kill you. Even at you age I still believe, believe that you can change. So Precht Gaebolg, you must atone for yourself. Killing you is too lenient." It seemed like Zeref agreed also.

"Prove that this is not a mistake."

* * *

A few people froze. "Did you say Acnologia?" Levy asked quietly, unable to believe.

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yeah, he said he had to go, and when we asked why he jut said Acnologia."

Gildarts drink was crushed in his hand.

"Acno... logia?" Natsu looked confused. "I swear I heard that name before."

Gildarts stood up. "Acnologia," He started, "Is the Dragon of the Apocalypse. Harbinger of doom. He is the Black Dragon who attacked me during my century quest, I lost my arm and leg to him, and only barely made it out."

"Dragon!?"

Makarov sighed. "This day will never get better, will it?"

* * *

"EVERYONE RUN!" Gildarts, unstoppable Gildarts, was hopeless. There was nothing they could do.

Acnologia could not be stopped.

"Go!" Yelled Erza. "We will leave together!"

Everyone knew. Knew that this was a life or death situation. That one wrong move was the end of them.

A cloud of dust flew into the sky as Acnologia smashed his claws into the ground.

"Bickslow! Freed!" Evergreen yelled in dismay.

Elfman gave her a reassuring push. "We need to go Ever! They are men!" Acnologia swiped his tail and it smashed into Elfman, sending him flying into the sky.

"Elfman!" Evergreen flew up to grab him. "I got you!"

But before he could thank her Acnologia swiped them out of the sky like flies.

Mirajane's eyes widened in shock and fear, she was alone now.

Acnologia turned to her, his head bigger than the guild. He roared, deafening her, as he rushed his head towards her, teeth shining in the sun.

"No! Nonononono!" She fell to the ground. "No!" He got closer

"NARUTO!" She yelled, her eyes shut tight.

...she wasn't dead.

She could feel his breath blowing onto her with the force of a tornado, with the heat of Natsu's flames.

She slowly opened her eyes, Acnologia was staring at her deeply, intelligence in its eyes.

"N-Naruto." She said again, noticing the recognition in the dragon's eyes. "H-he told m-me about you... that y-you are friends!"

 **"Friends?"** A deep, surprisingly quiet voice came from him. Mira could barely hear him from only a few meters away. **"He called us friends?"**

Mirajane nodded rapidly. "Yes! He did! Called you 'A' like he does all his close friends!"

 **"Are you Mirajane?"**

"Y-yes."

 **"Then I will spare you, and the one called Scarlet. Where is she?"**

"I'm n-not sure, but she has red hair! It's very noticeable!"

 **"You two shall live."** He started to pull back.

"Wait!" She had to try, she needed to save at least one more.

 **"You are starting to annoy me..."**

"W-wWendy! Wendy Marvell! Child of Grandeeney! Naruto has adopted her as his own!"

Acnologia stared deep into her eyes, but she refused to flinch. She knew through her Satan Soul that if you flinched no respect would be won.

 **"Grandeeney was... kind to me. She will live, but I will not be ordered by you anymore. She is the last one I spare."**

Mira got up and ran away, tears falling from her eyes.

Were they going to be the only three alive when this was over?

* * *

"Do you remember?" Naruto asked.

Zeref looked at him. "Do I remember? Precht?"

"No. Acnologia."

Zeref stared at the black and blue dragon. "It's fuzzy... but we knew each other... and you're hiding it."

Naruto stared at the lines in Mystogan's staff. "It's yours to remember, not mine."

"I want to know."

"Then remember."

Light started to swirl next to them.

"Hi Mavis."

Mavis Vermilion, founder and first master of Fairy Tail, looked between the both of them. "I would say hi and ask to catch up, but my legacy is in trouble. And by proxy your legacy is in trouble also."

"Are you going to help?" asked Naruto.

"Of course."

"Well then." Naruto span Mystogan's staff around. "Lets not keep them waiting, shall we? Zeref stay here, you cannot fight until you remember."

"Oh look at them!" Mavis yelled in glee. "My guild is amazing! Not abandoning little Makarov like that!"

"It's honestly stupid, but what else do I expect? I'd do it also."

* * *

"Acnologia!"

The dragon stopped, taking the attacks thrown at it like it was nothing.

 **"Naruto."**

That made Fairy Tail stop.

Naruto appeared in front of his guild in a flash. "Acnologia, what are you doing here, old friend?"

"Old friend?" Somebody muttered from behind him.

 **"I am sure you know why I'm here... old friend."**

Naruto stood tall despite being dwarfed by the dragon, his father's coat proudly swaying in the wind.

"This-" He gestured to the people behind him. "That is mine. I told you already. Magnolia and everything and everyone in it. Mine."

 **"You know who called me..."**

"Yes, Zeref did call you. But he doesn't realize why."

 **"Does he not remember?"**

"It's coming back."

 **"I owe him."** He wasn't going to go into all the details in front of all the humans. **"And he called me."**

"Did he call you to fight? Or did he just call you?"

 **"What do you want from me Red Devil!"**

"I want you to leave! Leave my people alone!"

Acnologia glared at him, and Naruto glared back.

 **"Naruto. I owe you a favor for holding off those dragons while I killed Lector... so I will spare your guild. Even the one in the back who I crippled... and you know I never let my prey run free."**

"Then I owe you one. For letting my guild and the cripple go." Gildarts might not like being referred to as 'cripple' by the both of them, but it was better than being referred to as 'dead body number 12' by the council's body recovery team.

 **"You will bring Zeref to me later, we must discuss somethings."**

"I will."

 **"Farewell Naru-"**

And airship crashed into him.

 **"Who dares! I am Acnologia! Dragon of-**

The Lacrima powering the Grimoire Heart warship exploded... right on top of Acnologia.

"A!" Naruto yelled.

A dark chuckle. "I may not have gotten Zeref... but I may have just gotten something much, much better..."

"PRECHT!" Naruto yelled in fury. "What are you doing!? We gave you a chance!"

"I don't care!" Chains shot out of Precht's hands around Acnologia's neck. Hades' eye turned red. "I studied your Sharingan for years! Decades! I know I recreated it! And I shall prove it by using my very own 'Genjutsu' on Acnologia itself!"

"STOP!" Naruto pulled on his chakra to Hiraishin to him.

... but that wasn't enough. Precht stared deep into Acnologia's eyes.

The dragon roared in agony.

"Yes!" Precht screamed. "I did it! I shall make this dragon mine!"

"You don't understand!"

"Yes, I do." Acnologia slowly stood up. "Nothing will stop me now. Not even the gods!"

Precht stood in front of the dragon smirking.

"Go Acnologia! Kill them! Consume all of them then find Zeref for me!"

Acnologia looked at him, and then promptly swiped him away.

Naruto could here the gasps behind him.

"A?" He asked slowly. "Are you alright?"

Acnologia glanced towards them, looking feral.

And to Naruto he looked lost.

"Guys get ready," Naruto said tiredly. He noticed the remnants of Grimoire Heart climbing onto the shore, most likely they jumped from the ship when they figured out Hades' plans. "I'll get the dragon, you get the rest."

Acnologia lunged, his feral instincts kicking in. Naruto jumped towards him, only to be grabbed by a chain and dragged away.

"Precht! Stop this!"

Precht chuckled maniacally. "Roar Acnologia! ROAR!"

Acnologia seemed to comply, flying high into the air and cocking his head back.

"NO!" Naruto struggled with the chains.

"You like those Naruto!? I based them off yours!"

Naruto growled. "You're dead!"

"We're all dead!"

Naruto vanished in a flash of red, appearing behind Precht. "You're a disappointment to me and a shame on Fairy Tail, on Mavis!" A blue orb appeared in his hand.

"Rasengan!"

Precht fell, his spinal cord destroyed by the ball of energy. Naruto looked up.

"Fuck. MAVIS!"

He looked away ashamed as he teleported away.

Fairy Sphere had been set.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

How long!?

Until they emerged!?

It all depended on the control...

A month a year a decade a century

It all depended on how accurate the user could make it.

Him and Zeref could make it a day together, but Mavis? She never mastered this one before she died...

He buried the sadness inside of him. He had a job to do.

He needed to save Acnologia.

"Are you ready Kurama?"

 **"Born ready."**

"How much chakra do I have?"

 **"Little less than half. Even if there is a loophole to survive the Eighth Gate, you are paying for it."**

"I have you to compensate for it. Start collection nature chakra and redirect any chakra going to my physical healing to restore my magic and chakra systems instead. I'm going big."

* * *

Acnologia just took notice of him as he flew up, he cocked his head back and fired his Chaos Roar. Naruto flew in the air above it before jumping off his bird.

Remember what Tsunade and Sakura taught...

Naruto span into a kick that went straight into the dragon's head. Acnologia roared in pain as he flew back by the sheer force. But Naruto wasn't done, he was launched into the air by his attack and flipped into a axe kick right in A's back.

Acnologia flew towards the sea, Naruto landed on his bird.

"Give me the Natura chakra!"

 **"Got it."**

He felt he rush as he went into Senjutsu. "Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!" He launched one of strongest attacks.

Acnologia righted himself and faced the sage. He started to fly up quickly, swiping the Rasenshuriken away of the and continuing, the energy attack flew into the ocean and exploded tremendously.

Naruto commanded his bird to climb. They climbed higher and higher until Naruto jumped off.

"Sixth Gate! Gate of Joy!"

 **"Brat! I just scolded you about the gates!"**

Naruto ignored. "Morning Peacock!" A huge volley of high velocity fireballs shot out at every supercharged punch he threw. Acnologia weaved through the first few, before one clipped him in the wing, starting the assault.

Acnologia span around, his magic coating his wings.

Soon he was spinning so fact it looked like he was a shell of blue energy, the fireballs harmlessly bounced off it.

Naruto knew what was going to happen, and leaned his bird back to shield him.

Acnologia stopped spinning, and a giant energy wave shot out of him, destroying the fireballs and smashing into Naruto.

Naruto felt his bird being decimated. It would take the Naraka path at least a week to fix.

"Kurama switch! I need to fly!"

 **'Don't die!'**

He felt Kurama leave, and started to channel his Takeover once again.

"Chomei!"

 **'Lucky number seven is here...'**

"Give me wings!"

Naruto felt the insect wings shoot out of his back, and even though he was flapping them he was falling.

"Chomei I don't know how to use these! Control my flight."

 **'Alright.'**

Naruto felt the wings flap in a pattern he shot of towards Acnologia. His body flew under two swings of his claws and between a crack in his tail, the wings cut off and Naruto landed on the dragon's back.

"Storm Release!"

Thunder started to boom as a raging storm started to form.

"Lighting Storm!"

Acnologia threw him off his back and roared in pain as hundreds of lighting bolts shot out of the sky onto him. The dragon tried to swipe them away as he climbed higher and higher, eventually breaking the cloud line.

"Oh no you don't! Bansho Tenin!" He used the Universal Pull to grab the dragon and drag him back to earth, as he fell Acnologia fired a roar at him, which he dodged.

"Spin around!" He ordered. Chomei started to spin him around the dragon faster and faster. "Silk!" Silk shot out of his hands towards the dragon, silk being one of Chomei's special abilities. Acnologia started get more and more bounded.

Once his wings were completely bound Naruto flew into the air. "Chomei switch!"

 **"Good luck."**

"Isobu!"

 **"...yes...?"**

"Get me water! Water Dragons!"

Two giant dragons of water, as big as the Tenrou tree, shot out of the ocean towards them. Naruto landed on the head of one of them as they wrapped around Acnologia tighter.

He jumped onto the Chaos dragon's snout.

"A! Hey A! Acnologia! Are you there?" The dragon wrestled his head around in an attempt to get him off, but the water dragon slithered around his head to bind his jaws.

Naruto placed a hand between his eyes. "I'm coming in A, whether you want to or not."

A crow landed on his shoulder. "Kara give me Itachi's eyes, he's the Genjutsu specialist." The raven's eyes turned into Sasuke's eternal pattern. Naruto switched eyes with her and blinked a little to adjust.

"I'll save you... friend." He went in.

* * *

"A?" he called. It was nothing but darkness, a deep abyss with nothing visible in it at all... but he could feel it. He could feel the pressure in the dark recess that was Acnologia's mind.

 _I have de-_

He looked around rapidly for the source of the distorted female voice.

 _I have decided,_

Wait... he could sense something...

 _I have decided, Ac-_

He started to walk in the direction of the power, despite not seeing it.

 _I have decided, Acnologia, be my-_

The voice was getting clearer the more it went on.

 _I have decided, Acnologia, be my student._

What was this? This wasn't Acnologia's power... it was different...

 _I have decided, Acnologia, be my student. The pupil-_

He knew who the voice was.

What was happening... this wasn't one power, it was many. A variety of powerful and unique energies...

 _I have decided, Acnologia, be my student. The pupil of chaos._

He could see a small dim candle burning, shadowing whatever was underneath.

 _I have decided, Acnologia, be my student. The pupil of chaos. Dragon Slay-_

Naruto stepped towards it, the light finally shined on what it was.

 _I have decided, Acnologia, be my student. The pupil of chaos. Dragon Slayer of-_

"Malef?"

It was a cage. A small, cramped cage. Inside was a smaller version of Malef, her black body with almost exact designs as Acnologia, except it was a light green.

 **"Hello Naruto."** Her silky voice brought years back to his mind.

"What... what is this?"

 **"This is poor Acnologia's vault... his collection of those he has taken..."**

A collection of those he has taken? She doesn't mean...

He walked past her, noticing another light far away.

As he walked more and more dim cages started to appear.

 _'Uzumaki Naruto!'_

 _'Kill him!'_

The cells started to get brighter.

Metalicana... _'NARUTO! You welp!'_

Terra... _'It's been a while, Naruto.'_

Aquanus... _'My flow is being restricted...'_

Glaciem... _'This is so not cool, right Naruto?'_

Grandeeney... _'Hi Naruto, nice to see you.'_

Atlas Flame... _'You better not call me Infernus again...'_

Igneel... _'Naruto... end this.'_

The cages stopped. He could here the yelling of the hundreds of dragons behind him as he walked. The light... it was still there... it was still leading him to something.

He got to the end, another cage.

He stepped forward. "Hello?"

 **"N..."**

The cage illuminated. A chained, beaten Acnologia.

"Hey A, how are you?" Naruto slapped himself mentally for saying that, or course he wasn't fine.

The Black Dragon slowly shifted into his human form. "I... I can't... control it."

"What's wrong?"

"So much voices... too much power..."

Naruto understood. His mind had broken, he had taken too many dragons in his quest for love. He couldn't hold it anymore and Precht broke the last shackle.

He was a ticking bomb, ready to destroy the entire planet when he blows.

"A... we need to stop this. Everyone will die if you lose control."

Acnologia shook his head rapidly. "NO! ...you don't understand! I've... I've already _lost_ control."

Naruto concentrated, and the gates blocking them vanished. "Then I will regain it."

He pulled out his kunai, his precious tri-pronged knife.

"A... do you understand?"

"Do it." His voice was screaming 'I want it. I want it.'

"No matter what, I want you to know that I never hated you, that I never felt hate for what you did to the dragons, to Zeref, to me..."

"I do though... I hate myself so you don't have to..."

"You've always been my friend."

Acnologia kneeled before him, his head down. "You too..."

Naruto brought his hand up, and without telling him, brought the knife down.

* * *

The blue markings on Acnologia started to glow. And the dragon was limp in its binding.

The silk and water dragons vanished.

"You can go Isobu."

 **'...goodbye...Naruto...'**

Naruto fell as Acnologia did.

"Ice Release!"

A giant part of the ocean, including the former resting place of Tenrou Island, was covered in a giant slab of ice. Naruto didn't even try to brace himself as he impacted the cold surface, he just watched as Acnologia lifelessly fell to the ground.

It wasn't over though, he still had to do something...

Acnologia's body started to revert to it's human form. Slowly going back to it's original root.

Naruto walked to it, his Rinnegan in one eye and Sharingan in the other...

The two mixed.

"Rinne Sharingan." Now... now he was a god.

He walked over to Acnologia. "I couldn't do this with Malef before... but I'm gonna keep my word to you... after a few hundred years."

He placed his hand on Acnologia's chest.

He channeled the Seventh Path of the Rinnegan.

"Rinne Tensei!"

He felt his chakra drain as a light started to shine from his hand, Naruto let out a strangled moan.

'Almost halfway out of chakra and not a single one has arrived yet...'

Yup, he was gonna die.

Three lights emerged from where Tenrou used to be, the glowing specters flew over to him and went into his hand.

He felt his vision blur as more lights emerged from a distance.

He wasn't going to make it...

It was going to fail...

He needed more...

 **'Let me do some.'**

'Kurama?'

 **'Sup.'**

'W-what are you doing here!? Go back! You'll die, immortal or not!'

 **'You think I care? We're partners, until the end.'**

'You stupid fox.'

Naruto's Kyuubi cloak activated as him and Kurama merged chakra. Together they held on as hundreds of bright lights flew through the sky towards them, all of them speeding into his hands and making the light glow.

'Kurama... this is the second time we'll say goodbye.'

 **'it is... round two was... meh I can't decide. I got to blow more stuff up here, but got out more in our old world.'**

'I wish I could see our old friends again... but that won't happen.'

One final light flew into his hands, and the light started to glow even brighter.

This was where the real drain started.

 **'We are-'** Kurama grunted in pain, **'Our souls will not make it out of this it seems... we will just be _gone_...'**

'Worth it?'

 **'Of course.'**

Naruto felt both his and Kurama's chakra deplete completely, right as the light stopped.

Then it came back, the entire world was brightened.

* * *

 _'What...'_

 _'This isn't soul extinction... is it?'_

 _'Is this my fate? To be a voice forever?'_

 **"Open you eyes, idiot."**

Naruto opened his eyes. "Kurama?" he asked confused. Before he got a good look around the place they were in.

White, completely white. A rather drastic change than the last all-one-color place he was in.

"Are you ready? Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto blinked and turned. Nobody. He looked behind him, before looking back-

Holy shit. When did a giant creature get infront of him?

It was a... coyote?

"I am more than just a giant coyote, Uzumaki Naruto." The coyote spoke?

"I am Lexius, God of Laws and the first being in the universe."

And then... a unicorn appeared?

Was he on drugs?

"Am I on drugs?" the unicorn taunted with a snort. " _That_ is what caused all this unbalance?"

The ultimate god and his mother fucking unicorn. What a day...

"I am not just a 'mother fucking unicorn', I am Materia, Godess of matter and second god in existence."

And then... a tiger?

Not as weird as the unicorn.

"Yo Naruto." Naruto recognized the voice of the tiger. "It's me! Kronus!"

"Kronus?"

The Tiger morphed into a familiar, yet younger looking, dragon. "I'm back!"

"Y-y... you old coot!" Naruto pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You said you were going to fade forever! Was that just a trick because you wanted me to take you powers!?"

"Of course not! Kro said with a chuckle. "I was dying, and I really did think I would lose my powers forever... I forgot about this part though."

"You senile bitch!" Naruto actually felt sad for that liar! He used some of his rarest drink to give that guy a final toast!

"Hey! I forgot!"

"Anyways," Lexius cut in. "me and Materia will turn into dragon forms to make you feel more familiar, a feat only a few can do."

They turned into dragon forms, Lex a big gold one while Materia was white and still had a horn, while Kro was his usual brown.

"We are the original three. The beginning three that laid down the universe before fading away, usually we leave it to the others now, but this needed out attention."

Naruto blinked. "Define 'this' for me."

Kurama smacked him with one of his tails. **"They mean, reviving all of the dragons trapped in Acnologia at once using a hidden holy technique!"**

"Oh yeah... that."

"That's the greatest of humanity," Materia said sarcastically.

"Hey! I may be the strongest, but greatest? There are a lot of people greater than me."

"That's my boy!" The whoop from Kro.

Lexius stared at him deeply. "The laws of the universe... I created all of them. From 'fire needs oxygen to live' to 'one plus one equals two'. I made all of them specifically since I was born, increasing when my sister was formed, and increasing even more when the life god was formed. One of my most important laws is 'all input has an equal and opposite output' and 'you must give something to do something'. Those are the laws you broke."

"What do you mean broke? I gave my chakra as an input and sure as hell was willing to give my life for those revives!"

"Yes, you and Kurama may have, but note this. You only revived half the dragons, the half inside of Acnologia. The rest were the other halves of the dragons who put themselves into their pupils coming back to their bodies. For examples you can understand, half of Igneel came from Natsu Dragneel into his revived half without your input. Half of Grandeeney went into Wendy Marvell without your input. Half of Metalica-"

"I get it."

"As you see, the energy you put in was enough to revive half of most of the dragons. But, those dragons are immortal also, distorting the balance of 'all creatures cannot artificially create immortality, it must be gifted' that I placed in conjunction with the life god."

Naruto, however, only thought about one thing. "Wait... so it wasn't the Juubi that made me immortal... it was you?"

"The flow of Kaguya's power mixed with your Uzumaki healing is not the case of your immortal life. It was a gift from the gods for your deeds, though it does not seem like you appreciate the gift."

"I don't want to live forever, I'm sure you guys know my reason, you probably heard me think and talk about it many times before."

Materia nodded. "We have, you hate seeing the people you care about get old. So you distanced yourself until very recently."

Naruto didn't want to think about it. "What is my punishment? How do I restore the laws I broke?"

If a dragon was able to smirk, then Lexius was proving it. "You see... we need to take life force away so you can even it out. But you are immortal, you have infinite life force."

"Then we have an conundrum."

"No, we don't. You see infinite life force is a fine trade for all you've done."

Naruto stared.

"Namikaze Naruto, we will strip you of your immortality for your crimes against the laws of the universe!"

* * *

Naruto groaned on the ground. His body was smoking from what happened to him.

A mix of Rinne Tensei and having the immortality pulled from his system.

"I... ow."

 **"Naruto."** A powerful voice.

Naruto, despite his body and mind both chanting 'go to sleep! go to sleep!', sat up and opened his eyes.

Igneel, the great dragon of fire, stared back at him. **"You are finally awake. We are free, thanks to you."**

Naruto looked around hundreds of dragons were scattered around him, they were so many.

... how many did Acnologia absorb?

 **"Thank you so much Naruto,"** Grandeeney said to him. **"We can't thank you enough."**

"Wait. The antibodies, to prevent what happened with Acnolo-"

 **"it is done, they are finished."**

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "This nightmare will never happen again."

 **"It won't."** A smooth voice from behind him.

Naruto turned around slowly...

He was leaning on Malef.

LEANING on MALEF.

"Your dead." How he kept his composure was unknown.

Malef did the dragon equivalent to a shrug, but was gentle since Acnologia slept against her head.

 **"I was in Acnologia also."**

"But you two have the same domain."

 **"The big dog, both literally and figuratively, changed a few things up, I'm the Chaos dragon again. While Accy is the Apocalypse dragon, since so many people call him that."**

The big dog...

"And the difference is..."

"Names."

God of laws. More like god of loopholes.

 **"We want Acnologia dead,"** Igneel stated plainly.

Naruto looked to his sleeping friend, it was a miracle he was still alive.

"It's not happening, Igneel."

 **"We cannot let this happen again!"**

"It won't!"

 **"He's dangerous!"**

"You are ALL dangerous! Are you kidding me? You're mother fucking dragons! At any moment one of the humans you train could do what Acnologia did! Any one of you could have a Slayer who cares for you enough he would kill another dragon! Natsu would for you, and you know it!"

Igneel glared, but after a few moments he relented. **"We owe you everything... so fine. We will not kill him."**

"Oh all of you still owe me a lot more. Saving a single life isn't gonna cut it."

 **"We understand. But now, we celebrate! For the dragons are back!"**

A series of roars met his proclamation.

"Quite exciting isn't it? New age of dragons and me, it will be like two hundred years ago."

Naruto turned with a smile. "Zeref," he greeted.

Zeref patted Malef on the cheek and looked at Acnologia. "I remembered," was all he said.

"And?"

"And what? That was a long time ago... too long to hold a grudge."

Naruto smiled. "So the three musketeers are back?"

"I guess."

 **"What about me? There where actually four if I remember."**

Naruto looked at her, amused. "Well if you say..."

Earthland was going to have an interesting next few years.


	18. Crunch Time

I own nothing.

* * *

 _DECEMBER 17, X784_

The thing was, how exactly would one explain that the dragons are back?

Probably by telling the truth.

But to who?

The King? Or the Council?

"Well... the King has a lot more weapons, and I like to live at least one day in my new life... so Council it is!"

They set off from the slab of ice he created over the ocean. Naruto Namikaze and all of the dragons that used to be inside Acnologia, which was a jaw dropping amount.

 **"Where are we heading to, Naruto?"** The ever sublime voice of Malef, the female Dragon of Chaos. Naruto and the other two humans (if they could be considered humans) Zeref and Acnologia were riding on her.

"The Magic Council resides in... not Era... but... a place. It's like it's own unique landmark, to the east."

 **"Then to the east we go, if we don't notice them then they will notice us."**

"Love the way you think Malef."

 **"Obviously, who doesn't?"**

* * *

Gran Doma was the current Chairman of the Magic Coucil of Fiore, otherwise known as 'Alpha' by a rather trouble making Namikaze Naruto. He, along with the rest of the council, had just finished a meeting with the King of Fiore, just to speak about how they are doing taking up the mantel after the impeachment of the previous council.

Gran Doma reached into his pocket as he walked out of the meeting chamber, his communication Lacrima was glowing. He felt it, burning hot, a sign it was being called to multiple times.

"What is it?"

 _'Sir! Sir you cannot believe!'_ the panicked voice of one of his commanders yelled through the Lacrima.

"Tell me."

 _'They're heading your way!'_

"Are we under attack? Calm down and tell me!"

 _'...dragons...'_

Gran Doma frowned at the Lacrima. "They are dead, extinct. Myths of the modern day."

"Are they?" a voice chimed.

Gran Doma slowly looked up.

A giant black creature marred with green designs. On top a familiar figure.

"Yo Alpha! I was going to bring the rest of my posse, but you know, I don't want to cause a war or anything."

Gran only stared.

"Naruto Namikaze..." He was at a loss of words.

Naruto waved again. "Hi, I think we should talk."

* * *

"Are you kidding me? 'BREAKING NEWS' is what they call the return of the dragons? It should be 'holy shit there's fucking dragons on the loose!'" Acnologia rolled his eyes as he threw the newspaper behind him, which sent it flying back since they were on Malef.

Naruto caught it. "I want to read this, you know."

"Then read it," he said dismissively. "It's not like a news stand won't give it to you for free, you're the front page."

Naruto looked at the front page appreciatively. "Oh yeah, that is one sexy front page. 'Naruto Namikaze, Dragon Lord, Slayer of Acnologia.'"

Acnologia rolled his eyes. "Only because I was mind fucked, next time I'll kick your ass."

Malef's sultry laugh rung from below them, **"Oh Acny, don't be jealous Naruto beat the shit out of you."**

"Well when Naruto beat me you guys came out... so that means... nope. Not gonna continue that." Acnologia knew that an angry woman was a dangerous one, and Malef was already dangerous to begin with.

 **"Smart boy."**

Zeref lazily lounged on her back. "So what exactly are we doing?"

Naruto glanced at him. "Well you can continue being a lazy bum. I need to go to Fairy Tail, they probably know what happened, and they need a S rank to guide them."

"Well not S," Zeref corrected.

"SS, but it's all relative, you know?"

"Not SS."

"Eh?"

Zeref only pointed to the newspaper. "Naruto Namikaze," he read, "who slayed Acnologia and brought the dragons back to the world, is now a SSS rank mage, the only one other than the Black Wizard himself..."

He looked up. "Congrats. You and me are now equal."

Naruto just stared at the paper. "SSS, that's a lot of 'S'. Why do they have 'S' three times? There isn't 'AAA' for high A-ranks? Can't they just make us a new rank? Like 'X' rank?"

Acnologia smirked. "Like your books?"

"Yes 'Acny', like my books."

"Don't call me that," he growled.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You are such a downer! What happened to jolly Acnologia? I liked him better!"

"You have a bit too much 'jolly' going on, we'd drown in bullshit if I did it too."

Naruto clutched his heart dramatically. "Oh Aramis! You stop my heart with thou words! Malef I feel for you when 'that' time of the month comes around!"

Acnologia just buried his head in his hands at Malef's light laugh, now he knew what Zeref felt like...

"So where are we going?" Zeref asked again.

"It depends," Naruto looked down, "Malef?"

 **"I'm not sure."**

"A?"

"Well where can three humans and a dragon, possible two and two if I transform, go in this world?"

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Malef's size is an issue..."

 **"Are you calling me fat?"**

"Of course not... I called you a dragon."

 **"You know I can just turn human if you liked?"**

All of the humans stopped.

Malef landed. **"You guys do know that... right?"**

It took Naruto's mind a few moments to catch up to what she just said.

"Did you just say you can be human?"

Maled looked at them like they were idiots. **"You three are kidding me right? There is no such thing as 'twin dragons' naturally. Dragons are born from eggs, so that means me and Lector had to be in the same shell for us to be twins, and I would have definitely of eaten him if that was the case."** She noticed that they still didn't catch on.

 **"Me and my brother were once humans,"** she said like it was so obvious. **"We were taught Dragon Magic and became dragons later in our life."**

Zeref wordlessly looked at Acnologia, who looked just as confused.

"I don't get it," Acnologia said as he stared, "if you became a dragon before, then why am I considered a freak of nature for becoming one?"

 **"Because you just became one. Me and Lector were asked by our dragon teachers to take their mantel as they were getting old. We had a ceremony and a special ritual, it was official, unlike yours."**

"So you can be human?" The only thing on Naruto's mind (he honestly he barely heard her entire explanation).

She simple shrunk. And suddenly she was a very, almost unnaturally pale woman, with dark black hair and a florescent green eyes. Her arms had green tattoos that matched her marks as a dragon that led up her arms and into the dark clothing she was wearing.

"You look... a lot better than A..."

"Well I'm better than Acnologia," she stated, her voice the same silky smooth as always.

Acnologia stared. "I'm appalled that you kept it from me, and slightly aroused at the sight at the same time."

Zeref seemed to accept it the most (he had to fine with these kinds of things, being friends with an immortal dimension hopper and a human-turned-dragon made you accepting). "Please do not get too excited A, not when we're next to you."

Acnologia didn't even notice his words as he stared.

"Will you stop being so blatant?" Her voice was flat.

The Apocalypse didn't even blink.

Naruto tapped the man's shoulder. "Well Malef, you broke him. Great... somebody has to carry him and I have a feeling it'll be me."

* * *

The doors of Fairy Tail were burst open.

"I'm back, bitches!"

"NARUTO!" the excited cry from within the guild.

"Yup, soak it all in. Back from Edolas in style!"

Macao, who seemed to be organizing the guild in it's current chaos, stepped forward to inform him. "The S-rank exams went wrong while you were gone," he explained, trying to be calm, "the faces of our guild, our strongest members, are gone. Makarov is missing also..."

"I was there," the redhead admitted.

"You were!?" The guild rushed him. "What happened!?"

"Acnologia happened... I defeated him but... but the rest are lost."

Macao swore silently. "Damn... we need to find ourselves. The council is conducting a six month recovery mission to investigate. But Fairy Tail can't wait that long... I hate to say it, but we need to assume the worst-"

"Dad!" Romeo yelled.

"-we need to assume the worst because we have to!" he yelled back. "Makarov is gone, all of our S-ranks, gone. Our younger talent, those who do the most jobs and honestly keeps us afloat, also gone. We're all that's left, we need to make sure Fairy Tail is still here when they come back."

Naruto nodded. "Brutally honest, good from you," he said with respect. "Macao is right. Fairy Tail needs to go forward as if they are not coming back, so if they do return their addition will only strengthen us, not bring us back from the dead. We must elect a new Master and start asserting our power among the nation, to prove that we are still fighting without them."

He looked around the people infront of him seriously. "This is when I ask. Stay? Or leave? I will not blame you if you decide you can't do this, we understand."

The guild all looked around, all of them contemplating on their next move.

Leave the guild? It was completely crippled. It was missing everything but part of it's head, the heart seemed to be gone without the youth.

Should they go on to join another guild where better jobs and better support would most likely be available. That would be smart...

Or stay? Keep their hands up in the Fairy Tail sign. Grit their teeth as the 'Strongest Guild in Fiore' meets it's darkest times ever, try to keep the legend alive...

Wakabe looked resolute on staying. "Naruto, I think it's obvious that you need to be master. You're the strongest in the entire world, we need you to be the new face of Fairy Tail."

Reedus nodded. "You need to be our Atlas."

"Atlas... the one who held the entire world on his shoulders..." Naruto smirked at the thought. "I guess I have to, don't I?"

Naruto walked to the stage and stood on it.

"There will be no ceremony. I, Namikaze Naruto, am now the fourth guild master of Fairy Tail. I will lead this guild to the best of my abilities."

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Naruto panted as he jumped back, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow.

"You're... not very good. But god damn lucky."

Duke, the Dragon of the Night and glorified human consumer, only smirked at the redhead. **"You're just bitter that I am on par with you... 'Dragon Lord'..."**

"I really wished you would have stayed in Acnologia, you're better off in there." Naruto glared at him. "And I'm just not adjusted to being mortal yet! Give me a month more and your power will look like a crappy firework show to me!"

He might be SSS in rank, but his strength wasn't nearly as it was when he fought Acnologia, or in Edolas. The lack of godly powers flowing in him took a surprisingly significant amount of 'zing' from his system. He didn't realize how much potency it added to his fighting.

'Can I open the gates Kurama?'

 **'No. Use my power, it's easier. If you got fucked while immortal than you'll be triple fucked as a mortal.'**

'Fine...' Naruto became engulfed by a dark red energy, it was easier to use the unpurified evil looking chakra than the mixed golden chakra cloak.

 **"You think that will help, human?"**

"Yes." Naruto erupted into a dash, in a instant appearing next to Duke and punching the dragon in the snout. Duke flew back into a tree, which stayed unperturbed by the massive weight barreling into it. The branches of the tree wrapped around him, binding him.

"I was just testing myself out," Naruto explained. "You're the strongest thing I fought in months, a good test to see how much I lost." His hand became engulfed by lighting. "This will pierce your hide right? If it doesn't then maybe I'll just keep trying..."

 **"I will not die by tha-"** Naruto stabbed him in the chest.

Naruto receded his arm. "Eh? Not dead yet?"

Blood started to splatter on his face as he rammed his arm again and again into the dragon's chest.

Naruto frowned. "Damn it! Blood stains! I even wore my red coat today, god damn dragons and their dark red blood..."

 **'Your blood is dark red.'**

"I know that, but these dragons have DARK red blood, much darker than humans. It's ruining my precious clothes..."

 **'Does it really matter?'**

Naruto pouted. "You're not the one who has to clean that up," he whined.

 **'Fairy Tail has that human snake thing, she'll probably clean your clothes.'**

Take advantage of Kinina's/Cubellios' kindness? That would be mean... but he was the guild master...

The question was, did Makarov do it? Because if the old man did, then it was perfectly justified.

Actually Mavis probably did it also! She was always lazy when it came to chores...

"Well I should just ask," he decided as he concentrated on the marker he had in the guild.

* * *

Naruto appeared infront of his guild in a flash of red.

He straightened himself and twirled his arm a little, stabbing a dragon with a lightning encased fist made him more sore than he thought. Luckily he was proficient enough in both hands.

He walked towards the entrance to his guild, the outside was a bit dirty. Nobody had the time to go clean it, since everyone constantly went on missions to keep the guild afloat, and the guild needed every penny, so no clean up crew.

There was an issue though. The door was torn off its hinges, and he could here loud yelling from inside.

"Get out of our guild!" He could here Macao, his official yet unofficial second in command, yell.

"Are you gonna stop us, Dragon Lord?" a smug voice asked.

"We are not called 'Dragon Lord'! We are Fairy Tail!"

Naruto could here a snort. "The only person in this guild is your master, why he stays is belong me. It's better that his title is used, since he is the guild. Besides," He could hear the smirk. "it's a throwback to your dear friends Phantom Lord."

"Shut up!"

Naruto took it as his cue to walk in before a fight broke out and damaged his precious booze. "Yo," he called from behind the trouble makers, "I heard some yelling, and decided to come before you spill my drinks."

The people infront of him froze as Macao cried 'Naruto' to him.

"Sup Macao, I just finished my mission."

"Really? You left this morning!"

"And? The Dragon of the Night is not very powerful at all, well 'was' not. He's a smudge in the ground now." Naruto made sure to brag as he glanced at the lead man in the eyes. "Who are you kid? And why are you in my guild."

The man looked horrified, before composing himself and regaining his smug look. "I am Thibault, a mage from Twilight Ogre, the new guild that will run Magnolia." He sounded very proud of his guild.

"That's a bold statement."

"To you it seems, but to the rest of the world it's obvious." The arrogance was clear in his voice. "You guys are trash, all of you. Fairy Tail is one step away from death, and me kicking this phony in the ass is that final step."

Naruto didn't look troubled at all. "Are you the one to break my door?" he asked calmly.

"And if I am?" Thibault took a threatening step forward.

Naruto's stare turned into a viscous glare. "I liked that door."

Thibault poked Naruto in the chest, intentions clear. "Well I didn't."

In an instant Thibault's finger was gone from his body.

"AAH-" Naruto grabbed him by the throat, stopping his scream and lifting him in the air.

"I _liked_ that door," he seethed, not even caring as blood streamed from the man's stump onto the floor.

A member of Twilight Ogre group finally snapped out of his horrified daze. "Why did you do that!?"

Naruto glared, making the men freeze. "This... _fool_ came into MY guild and broke down MY door... he then had the gall to threaten ME. I have all the rights to end him slowly, but I'm not." Crippling was worse. He needed to make sure nobody dared mess with his guild.

"W-w-we'll get our guild master!" one of them yelled, trying to sound threatening. "A-and the council! The council will not allow this!"

"You think I care about the council? And I would love to duel your master if you so confident in him." He smirked at the lack of response, before dropping Thibault to the ground.

"You," he pointed at Thibault, "to compensate for breaking down two doors I should take your entire hand. But I am feeling merciful, to keep possession of your left hand you must fix both of these doors by morning."

"W-what? How can I without my-?"

"I killed a dragon only using one arm, you can fix a door." He turned to the other Twilight Ogre members. "Now run home, if Thibault here manages to find all the parts he scattered in the next thirty minutes I will stop the bleeding. If he is not back by dawn then he has failed to fix my entrance and was subsequently thrown into the Magnolia public bathrooms, where his wound will be infected and he will die in a sea of shit."

They ran like the scared animals they were.

Macao stared at the crying Thibault. "That's too much."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "It is," he admitted. He lifted Thibault by the collar and a green glow enveloped his hand. "I'll heal you, only so you can fix my doors as fast as possible. Though I will throw you in shit if you don't fix my doors."

Thibault stared at his stump. "My finger..."

"That's what you get for being an asshole."

The new cripple seemed unresponsive.

"Look," Naruto started, realize he was a _little too_ rash, "if you fix the entrance, and clean up your blood from my floor, I won't throw you in the shit sea. Because I was going to do it anyways."

It didn't seem like his comforting was working.

"... and I'll buy you an ice cream... a small one though..."

* * *

 **Four Years Later**

The doors of the guild was slammed open.

"Yo, I'm back."

Naruto was greeted by the few remaining members of the guild, he had just gotten back from a quest.

"That's a record Naruto!" Romeo was excited. "A century mission in a few days!? Amazing..."

Naruto smirked. "I met up with Ferez, he helped me out on this one."

Yes, he had introduced Zeref to the guild. He needed his help for a rather difficult mission and the Dark Wizard was his best choice is partner. Of course he introduced the man as 'Ferez' to avoid his identity being revealed.

Macao lowered the newspaper he was reading (his age was really getting to him). "You should really invite that young lad to join our guild, he's talented and we really need to recruit people."

Most of the guild was gone, only a few loyal people remained. The people who left couldn't handle the responsibility Naruto trusted onto them, they were so used to taking a few missions every few months and letting the Tenrou group make the money, but without Team Tenrou everyone had to pitch in to keep Fairy Tail alive. And given the reputation Naruto had received for his treatment of Twilight Ogre, the body count wasn't very high for the guild.

The once lively guild hall of Fairy Tail was practically empty.

They still got high ranking mission though, many people idolized the 'SSS' ranked Naruto. Who even as master took ridiculous quests to bring in income, with his 'friends' (the immortals) helping him occasionally.

Naruto shrugged and sat down heavily, his bones ached. "Ferez is still learning about magic and life. He isn't ready to settle down just yet.

"A shame. He would be good for the guild."

"Yes... a shame..." Naruto stared at the table, before standing up. "Macao I need to talk to you," he said seriously, drawing looks. "Alone, in my office..."

* * *

"Wakaba, what day is it?"

Wakaba blew out some smoke from his pipe and stared at the wall. "It's the tenth, Macao."

Macao, the temporary leader of Fairy Tail, stood up. "It's time to do the check." Wakaba nodded in agreement.

"Why do we check?" Romeo asked quietly. "We check that meter every month and it never changes..."

Macao tuned the dials of the device he was holding. "Naruto told us to check every month, and I will. He thought that it will lead us somewhere and I trust him."

Romeo looked down sadly at the thought of the former guild master... whatever happened to him?

The meter made a noise.

"Huh?"

Macao's eyes narrowed at it. "It's beeping, why would it..." His eyes widened.

"Get the boat," he whispered. Before getting louder, "GET A BOAT!"

* * *

"Oh my..." Jet couldn't believe it. "Guys..." he called to the group he came with.

Natsu.

"The rest are over here," the girl in pink told them. "Oh, and I'm Mavis Vermilion, founder of Fairy Tail and it's first master..."

* * *

"Oh cheers again!" Makarov cried. It was the morning after Fairy Tail had been reunited, and even after a whole night of partying the guild still wanted to celebrate.

Though the dingy hut they were in...

"What did you do to the old guild building?" he asked Macao, who was sitting next to him.

Macao only shrugged. "Money was an issue, and there was no point in keeping such a big building for a little population," he explained.

Makarov didn't seem impressed, Fairy Tail was built on being overly flashy.

"You're still doing a good job as guild master though, despite this place."

Macao looked at him strangely. "I'm not the guild master."

"Eh? You're the one calling the shots."

Macao still didn't get his thoughts. "I'm the temporary leader of the guild, the master has been out."

Kinana sighed. "Three years he's been gone..."

Makarov looked between the two of them. "Who's the master?" he asked.

"The master is..."

"Oh man Romeo!" Natsu looked at the younger boy impressed. "You have grown a lot since I last saw you!"

Romeo smiled. "Well it has been seven years..." he tried to say modestly, though his choice of clothing said he was rather proud in the work he had done.

Alzack lovingly looked at a piece of paper in his hands. "Do you see this?" he asked as he faced it to them. "This is Asuka Connel, my daughter."

"You two are married..." Erza was still (even after finding out a while ago) shocked at finding out the couple had married.

Panther Lily nodded at the picture. "She's like Wendy, very cute." He unknowingly set said girl into a dramatic depression, why exactly wasn't clear.

Suddenly a loud smash. "WHAAAT!?"

Everyone turned to Makarov, who was staring at Macao and Kinana in shock.

"You got to be kidding me!?" he yelled. "It isn't possible."

Macao only pointed to a wall. "The picture's right there."

Makarov stared at picture on the wall. "Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis... second, Precht... third is me... fourth... Naruto!?"

Erza glanced at the wall. "Naruto? Wasn't he on Tenrou with us?"

The newly revived started to look around the room. "Yeah he was!" Natsu yelled as he looked around, "where are you Naruto! Did you leave right after coming back!?"

Romeo looked at them like they were crazy. "Did you not notice Naruto was not here?"

"He honestly completely slipped my mind," Erza admitted with a shrug.

"He 'slipped' your mind? How does the strongest, and most famous, mage in the word 'slip' their sisters mind?"

Gildarts lowered his drink. "Strongest and most famous?" he wondered out loud. "I mean Naruto is definitely one of the strongest, but he's doesn't appear publicly as much as he seems, he only had a single interview ever. Natsu is more popular and he's a runt..."

"HEY!"

Wakaba snuffed out his dying cigar. "That was seven years ago, after Tenrou he became the strongest ever. They even say he's strongest to ever live, even more powerful than Zeref or Merlin."

"And he's guild master? Where is he?"

Eyes went Macao, who had the clearest story of all of them. "I know the most, which isn't much at all, so I should start from the beginning. After Tenrou, Naruto told us that Acnologia attacked the island with his roar, and that the power of it was enough to destroy all of Tenrou, which was the popular story on what happened to all of you."

"But we lived, Fairy Shield."

Macao nodded. "Naruto knew that, he told us that Tenrou wasn't destroyed, but just gone. He gave us the magic monitor tuned to the area around Tenrou, and told us to check it monthly, that's how we found you guys."

Levy looked perplexed. "He knew? I wonder how..."

Gajeel chewed on a cup. "I heard him yell Mavis before it all blanked out."

"Apparently he knew about Fairy Shield," Macao continued. "Anyways after that he said the island was gone, he said only him and Acnologia was left in the ocean, the latter still ready for more."

The guild listened closely.

"He defeated Acnologia."

Cana spat her drink out all over Gildarts, which didn't bother the man at all as he spat his own drink all over the floor.

Gajeel choked as he pounded his chest, a shard of metal flying onto the floor.

"EHH?"

Romeo looked proud just hearing about it. "He's the best there is!"

Macao smiled at his son's enthusiasm about their leader and went on, "After Tenrou had vanished it was only the dragon and him. He never came out with the full details to anyone, but after killing Acnologia... he... he..."

The suspense was killing...

"... he revived the dragons."

That was not what they were expecting.

It was like a different universe of unexpected.

The only sound to breach the silence was the clanks of a few drinks falling from people's hands.

"W-what did you say?" Natsu asked lowly.

"He revived the dragons. They say he came riding in on top of a dragon, with hundreds following behind him, like a prophet or a god. All he told me was that Acnologia had absorbed all the other dragons to grow powerful, and that he brought them back. They call him 'Dragon Lord' or 'Draco' now, though he hates those titles, apparently he doesn't like being implied as the same as, and I quote, 'scaly, temperamental, arrogant douches that all dragons are. Because I don't have scales.'"

The revived didn't really absorb the last part, the shock still swimming in their minds.

"What kind of dragons?" Gajeel asked, trying, and failing, to not get his hopes up.

"A lot. He refused to go into details on the subject, but he did say that Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney have all been brought back and are wandering the world."

There was more silence.

"Go on," Makarov managed quietly after what seemed like hours of speechlessness.

"After he did all that, he came back to the guild and assumed the mantel of master. He had to, since all of our strongest mages were all gone. He immediately stepped in, SSS ranked and on the cover of all the news papers and articles in the world, to lead Fairy Tail. We brought in a lot of people, since people wanted to be near 'Draco' himself, but we were in turmoil. A lot of people weren't used to taking so many jobs, and didn't have the dedication to handle Naruto's brutal quotas."

He stopped for a moment so they could take them in.

"So Fairy Tail was losing members tremendously, and with us originals not strong enough to take the high paying jobs to keep the expensive life we had set, Naruto was taking jobs to keep us financially stable. He was unintentionally making his legend grow larger and larger, taking century quests and coming back in days, or completing thirty S-ranked missions in a week, he kept us supplied with Jewels before..." He looked down.

"What happened to him?"

Macao contemplated his next words. "He was there one day... and then gone... just gone. Nobody knows where, but he hasn't been spotted in three years."

"But he did talk to you a day before he left!" Romeo added. "You never really told us what he completely said!"

Macao shrugged. "He was being cryptic, saying vague things that I can't really put together. But I do know that he did take a very classified and dangerous request, that's all I know and all I told people. The government says that he took a mission for them and died on it, but... but he's strong. He never failed us before... call it denial, because it is, but everyone said you guys were dead, and it took seven years to prove them wrong..."

"Sure he's not dead!" Wendy yelled optimistically. "He always showed up last minute! We thought he was taken over by Nirvana, he was fine... we thought he was turned into a Lacrima, he turned up to save the day... and then we thought he was trapped in Edolas, he found a way out and save us at Tenrou. There is no way..." she sounded a little desperate. "No way..."

The conversation had taken a sour note.

"Do you have any idea what kind of mission if was, and where?" Erza asked quietly, finding out that cancer had a cure was easier to fathom than Naruto dying.

"I have no idea," Macao said after a moment. "People claim they've seen him in Stella, but there has been reporters who went to investigate that Swallow kidnapped, so it's presumed it's just a ploy made by them to increase their human trade."

Lucy looked disgusted at the though, she was almost apart of that...

Now that she thought about it, what happened to all of the people Bora(that gross charm user that pretended to be Natsu) did seduce before Natsu got to him?

* * *

 _A city in Stella_

It was dark. Midnight was always dark, but the midnight of Stella... it was an even darker tone with the smog of it's cities covering the sky and blocking all the light of the stars and the moon.

Dom stood on a street corner, next to a communication Lacrima booth and under the flickering glow of a dim streetlight. The only sound was of him chewing tobacco noisily and the occasional honk of a horn deeper in the city.

He noticed to people coming, and stepped into the booth, pulling the public Lacrima out and dialing.

"They're here," he said into it before hanging up.

He watched as the two approached, one was a hooded man, who was holding a girl over his shoulders.

"You Dom?" the man asked in a suspicious voice.

"Yeah, I am." Dom spat a dark goop out of his mouth onto the pavement, leaving a stain.

"Where's my money?"

Dom pulled out a greasy looking fast food bag, looking around for anyone.

"Take it."

The hooded man took the bag and opened it, before nodded in approval.

"Good, I'm trusting that that's the correct amount."

"It is."

The man brought the unconscious girl forward.

"Take her."

Dom held the girl in his arms and hoisted her onto his shoulders.

"She's a pretty one," he noted. "Young too, she'll get a good amount. What's her name? If you know it."

"It's Malef," the man answered before walking away without another word.

Dom merely went on his way also.

He never noticed the smirk the 'unconscious' face as he walked to one of Swallow's hideouts to get her into the trade.

* * *

 **AN: This was suppose to come out two days ago, but I was not happy and redid the entire thing, I'm still not completely satisfied though.**

 **To answer the review of Might Pen 20: I use the Fanfiction to write, not a third party writing program like Microsoft Word, and the spelling correction is horrible on this site, when I write 'dissapear' instead of 'disappear' the only correction that shows up is 'dissipate' or 'dispensary'. Since I write in the night (I work) I finish a chapter and immediately post it, so I only read it through once or twice, and with a tired mind.**

 **EDIT: thanks to Knight of Hades for pointing out a mistake, fixed it.**


	19. 12 Yea-seconds, a Slave

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **AN: To a reviewer who asked if all dragons can become humans. No, Malef is a... 'second generation dragon', a human turned dragon, so she has a human form to turn into, same with Acnologia. Other dragons are just dragons, no human form. I did, in a completely obscure and almost impossible to find hint, mention another second generation dragon. I'll mention him later.**

* * *

It wasn't a very good day for Team Tenrou.

The harsh reality of being completely absent for sevens years had finally gotten to them...

Seven years of unpaid bills.

Natsu and Happy sat dejectedly at a table.

"Our safe... our safe is gone..."

The other time travelling members sat in similar fashions.

Not all of them though.

"I'm so glad!" Wendy was... happy?

"Me to."

So was Erza?

Gray looked at them skeptically. "And why are you glad? We're all swimming in debt..."

Wendy held up a piece of paper. "We went to the bank," she explained. "and it turns out Naruto left me, Carla, and Erza all trust funds!"

"What!?"

Erza proudly held the paper up. "Naruto Namikaze has left his ward, Erza Scarlet, 1.5 billion jewels in trust. May she recover it any time she wants, at any age she wants to get it at," she read it almost smugly, making sure they heard every single word.

Gajeel grabbed the paper and read it through, just to make sure she wasn't lying.

"How... how does he get that much money!? For three people! NO! Two people and a cat... A CAT!"

Carla looked the smuggest of them all.

"Well there was his movies," Wakaba explained. "They still show all three of them in theaters, even after six years. The fourth one is slated for a few months, and it's said to be better than the rest. I think it was made before he went missing..." He added the last part as an afterthought.

Macao didn't look very shocked either. "Naruto left trust for not only them, but you guys also. He took all of your saving and a large portion of his own money and put in the guild before he left for safekeeping. The problem is that we had the old guild at the time and we lost the building when he vanished..."

Makarov sprung up. "Where did he leave it!?"

"The basement..."

"And the other guild there has access to it!?" Makarov was REALLY worried.

Macao shook his head. "Naruto put up a rune or something saying that only the master of Fairy Tail can enter the basement."

All of Fairy Tail's time travelers stood up, all going to the door to take their money back.

"WAIT!" Makarov's giant hand stopped them.

The elderly man looked very nervous.

"L-let me get your stuff! There is classified stuff down there?"

"Like what?" Gray said dismissively, "your porn stache?"

"NO! If you see it then you must become master!"

Everyone wisely stopped, before turning around. The entire guild hall was ransacked by their partying, all of their eyes mentally calculated the costs and paperwork...

"You better go quickly, old man."

* * *

"It's done, Master Minato..."

A snort was heard. "Really Jellal? Don't call me that when we are in private."

Jellal rolled his eyes. "Whatever... Naruto."

Naruto nodded and rose his hand infront of his face, a seal glowed on his hand. "You good, Malef?"

 _'I'm fine,'_ the voice of Malef rung through the seal. _'They are... surprisingly gentle despite their business.'_

"Well don't get too comfortable," Jellal reminded. "You don't want any of them to... test... you out."

 _'They wouldn't last five seconds with me.'_

"Malef-" Naruto interjected "-A will throw a hissy fit if he was here."

 _'Why does Aramis matter? Not like we are in a relationship of anything...'_

Jellal laughed. "You sure know how to ruin a man, too bad Aramis won't give up."

 _'He's a persistent bugge- oh, I need to go.'_ The seal lost its shine.

"She's in. That's good." Naruto lowered his hand as he spoke.

"It is good," Jellal agreed. "I'm glad you're helping Crime Sorcière out in taking down Swallow."

"I'm not a fan of the human trade." Naruto idly glanced around the amazingly fancy and high end penthouse they were in. He was in deep cover as 'Minato Mizaki', a definitely not crooked business man that definitely did not have any connections to the Mafia.

Jellal was his servant 'Jay', the distinct tattoo on his face was hidden and his hair was dyed black.

Jellal sat down on a couch across from him. "So did you hear the Balsamico family is hosting a ball in Fiore?"

Naruto stared out the window into the streets of one of Stella's many cities. "I have, to decide his daughter's bride."

"She's a cute one."

Naruto turned to glance at his friend. "If Erza heard that she'll lose it. Probably challenge the poor girl to a duel."

"Speaking of Erza..." Jellal tried to pull the subject away from his relation with Naruto's sister.

"I know, they returned."

"Do you want to see them?"

"I'll see them after we stop Swallow, I'm too deep in to return to Fiore, especially going to Magnolia." Minato Mizaki had a very specific schedule with very specific people, all of those most definitely written down and monitored by Swallow. He didn't have enough cover stories to go to a place like inner Fiore unprecedented.

* * *

Malef put on a scared face as two men grabbed her roughly and started to lead her through a hallway.

"W-where are you t-taking me?"

Trying to act frightened was tougher than fighting a dragon. She did not do 'fear' very well.

"Shut up!" Was that man trying to be assertive? To her?

A shame she couldn't eviscerate him, Naruto would be angry if she did and she was slightly enjoying the ploy. When they find out who she was...

She let out a pretend yelp as they threw her into a room, it was a large area, most likely a warehouse of some kind. Malef noticed that there was quite a large number of scared females, and the occasional male child, huddled in the center of the room.

Poor things. All of them probably had an idea on how bad the things in store for them were, but none of them could really comprehend exactly how bad of places most of them would get into, becoming a simple toy was a blessing.

Using her advanced eyes, she easily spotted the person she was looking for.

"D-do you know w-what is happening?" she asked timidly.

A young girl, seventeen by the looks, glanced at her.

"I'm not sure..." She wiped a strand of bright pink hair out of her eyes. "Malef..."

Malef smirked. "Hello Meredy."

She had found her partner.

"So how was your trip?" she asked Meredy casually.

"That Aramis guy said they would be rough, they must have really liked me since they tried to be nice."

"Well with such unique hair and bright green eyes, you will fetch a price among the auctioneers."

"And then I would skewer them."

"Yes you would."

A door above them opened loudly, drawing the attention of all of them.

"Excuse me ladies..." A succulent voice spoke from above.

There she was...

Ultear walked on a rafter above them, a few guards by her.

"Hello there," she spoke fluently and clearly, her voice was gentle enough to instill a false sense of security among the captured. "My name is Unity, and I just want to tell you some things about what is happening here."

Unity... Malef wanted to snort at the name.

"This, despite what you might have heard, may actually be favorable to you. Most people who behave well will just be released back to where we got you, since not all of you will be... acquired. At least not today..."

Yeah right, those not bought are sent to 'science' or dark guilds.

"More than half of the people acquired will live a life of a house wife usually, before being released in a year or so. That's how it usually goes for these kind of things..."

She was a marvelous liar, no wonder she was chosen to infiltrate the council.

"People who misbehave will be punished, many of our lead guards are chosen for having photographic memories and Remembrance Magic, they will remember the faces of whoever they catch, even twins have the subtle differences. Along with that you will get a simple mark on your face, you do not want a mark, for if you have too many we will not release you if you aren't acquired."

Ultear gestured to a wall behind them. "Back there are multiple cargo crates for a boat, each are big enough to hold at least twenty full grown people comfortably. There are runes supplying water and a few snacks in there, and during the journey guards will supply more food. When going in there, if a guard stops you just go to another crate, you'll most likely see a friend or family member again when the journey is over, there is not point getting a mark for trying to get into a full container.."

She stopped so they could all absorb it.

"I hope you cooperate and this will all be over soon, trust me."

Somehow Malef doubted that.

"We will go last," Meredy told her. "We will not get separated if there is only one crate left."

Malef nodded, obviously.

* * *

"Sabertooth?"

"Like the big cat, with the massive fangs," Romeo explained to Natsu. "They surpassed Pegasus and Lamia to be number one in Fiore."

"Ranking? What is our ranking?" Wendy asked completely innocently.

Alzack looked down. "We're at the bottom... the weakest..."

Natsu just laughed. "That only makes it all the better! They'll never see us coming!"

"Though Sabertooth..." Gray looked thoughtful. "I never heard of them before..."

"They got a new guild master in the past seven years," Max added, "along with five very strong members."

"Five? Is that enough to be the strongest."

"Fairy Tail was number one for years after you left, only because of Naruto, and he was only one member." That was all Romeo had to say, they couldn't talk about number advantage when they had OP Naruto.

"Hey Dad!" Cana ran out the door. "Going on a mission!"

"Wait honey!" Gildarts yelled back. "Don't GOOO!"

Carla only shook her head. "That lovey-dovey fool is the strongest we have at the moment..."

"I think it's sweet," Panther Lily said, looking as manly as one can be while saying it. Which, for a cat like Panther Lily, was pretty damn manly.

* * *

 _'This is too easy, there's not even listening Lacrima or spells in here.'_

"It's just the two of you?"

 _'Not even a guard.'_

Naruto and Jellal locked eyes for a moment, conveying the sentence 'that's convenient' between them.

"I would say act natural, but that takes the term 'stealth' out of this. So act defenseless and scared for a little longer, Minato is getting interested in auctioning.

 _'You better come with some money, people will pay double for such a strapping gal like me.'_

Naruto smirked. "Government funding for this, I'll buy you a new car if you'd like."

 _'I mean I can fly, but why wouldn't I like a expensive ride? Get me a limousine, an unnaturally long limousine... at least half a kilometer long at minimum.'_

"If we do this correctly, I'll buy you two."

 _'Such a sweetheart.'_

"A's gonna kill me."

 _'Well he's not the one with the money, is he?'_ The pleasure she got from teasing was clear, even when the person she was teasing wasn't in the room.

"You're a sadistic bitch." There wasn't any hostility or ire in his words, he was just telling the truth.

 _'You're making me all warm inside!'_

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Bye Malef, and you too Meredy, wherever you are."

 _'Goodbye Naruto-sama,'_ Meredy finally spoke through the seal.

 _'Really Meredy? Why are you using Naruto's language when we aren't being listened to?'_

 _'He deserves the greatest of respect, so does Jellal and especially Ult-'_

The seal cut off. Meredy was going on her rant of why Ultear was the greatest living thing that has, and ever will, exist in the entire universe.

* * *

"I'm too old for this shit," Makarov said with a sigh, Natsu had destroyed a large part of the forest AGAIN, and the Magnolia city council wasn't happy about it.

"I'm the one in charge though."

Makarov just looked at Macao blandly. "But are you really the _master_... the one in charge?"

Macao was speechless... it was true, he wasn't really in charge...

Makarov looked around the room. "I want Gildarts to be the-" Cana grabbed Gildarts before he could run "-next master, but I'm not the one who can appoint him, it's Naruto. Despite him being missing-"

"He's fine!" a voice chorused.

"He's probably filming his movie out there"

"Or drinking!'

"Brothel?"

"Probably."

"-EXCUSE ME. So I will take the spot of Fifth master, at least until Naruto is proven to be back..." Makarov sighed, "I really hope he comes back soon, I want to go out and destroy stuff again..."

"Speaking about Naruto..." Wakaba looked at Laxus. "He always wanted you back in the guild, something about having to hear Freed cry himself to sleep every night since his apartment is right below his penthouse..."

Freed looked away. "I deny that... mostly..."

"Why the hell not!?" Makarov lifted his drink. "PARTY FOR LAXUS!"

* * *

"All the guilds participate in a competition to decide who is the number one." Romeo held a hand up. "It is called... The Grand Magic Games!"

Makarov looked hesitant. "I'm not sure... the strength difference of seven years is-"

"Winner gets thirty million!"

"-WE'RE IN!"

Macao only sighed. "Master!"

Jet crossed his arms. "We got last place two times in a row, we didn't even attempt last year."

Lucy looked at him. "And the other years?"

"We got first place when it first started-"

"Then why we can't do it!?" Natsu yelled.

"-BECAUSE, Naruto was literally the only one who participated for us, and he beat the entire nation by himself. After that they banned masters from joining... Naruto didn't even enter us after that, which was smart, since all the big jobs were open while the strong guilds were occupied. We tried again after Macao took over... not good."

Mira patted Erza on the shoulder. "Erza looks like Naruto! Just the sight of her will bring back bad memories!"

Erza nodded, approving of her former rival's words.

"Well we need to get training!" Natsu ran out.

* * *

"Welcome. My name is Unity, a representative from Swallow, who is the host at tonight's auction." Ultear gave a formal bow as she stood on stage, a multitude of shadowed men and a few women sat infront of her, ready for the items.

"The auction rules are simple, there will be an item shown, the first person who bids can decide the price, then the next one to raise their sign will increase the bid by a fourth of the original amount. Once the total amount hits 100% of the original amount, each bid amount will be double the price. The rules go like that on and on, each bid amount increasing. If you want to raise it substantially just call it out."

That was Swallow's rules of auction. Say a price starts at 100 jewels, each bid will be 25 until the total amount hits 200, then each bid will be 50. And when it hits 300 the bid will be 100 each. It could very quickly get to the point were each bid was bigger than the total amount, and still rise exponentially.

It was unfair, greedy rules. But people always came back, since Swallow had the best 'product' out there.

And honestly, he doubted any of the people here could care about a billion lost, this was the big leagues when it came to wealth. And jewels were surprisingly easy to come by when they were soaked in blood.

"To start the night we have a girl from Pergrande, you have five minutes to place a bid."

Naruto sat right in the front. The cliche spot for an undercover agent was always in the back, so the guards always kept an eye on the outer rows. There was some right creeps up in front, but nobody but Ultear and the girl being sold would keep an eye on him.

Jellal sat next to him with a notebook in his lap. Most of the people here had an accountant of some kind to monitor how much they spend, not that they really cared, all of them being incredibly wealthy, but it was just to make sure there was no cheating, the auctioneer raising the bid during a battle being a common ploy.

Naruto wasn't gonna let any girl be sold today. Luckily people weren't allowed to leave the auction room until special slotted times. Half way through, three fourths way through, and at the very end. Once they were allowed to exit they would go pick up their stuff and leave, after paying of course.

He would end this before anyone left. The master of Swallow was suppose to make a appearance at tonight's auction, apparently a few high profile investors was willing to spend quite an amount for quality 'items' tonight. The word was a large group of them had just switched identities and all of their previous slaves were rescued by the magic council, definitely not by the help of a certain 'deceased' redhead.

The master, name known only by a special group of individuals, was to make a speech inviting said investors and others to help open up the human trade to other countries, mainly the land to the East.

"The next one is very unique," Ultear introduced blandly.

Malef walked out, handcuffed and only in the bare essentials.

She looked nice, obviously one wasn't vain as she was without having the looks to back it. The green tattoos travelling across her body and arms really did push the word 'unique' to a different level.

She was as majestic as always, her walk was unintentionally alluring as she stepped onto a podium Ultear gestured to.

Naruto knew she would kill him if he didn't make her seem like the best.

"Two mil!" he called with his sign raised, it was uncommon, maybe a bit taboo, to start a Swallow auction over a million. It always started small, and gradually got higher and higher...

But he had to set the bar, Malef only deserved the best.

Jellal scribbled next to him.

A man raised his sign.

Total was 3 million.

Another, five million.

One more. Thirteen already? Or was his math wrong?

Malef glanced at him as signs continued to raise, her eyes conveyed the message 'more' in them. She was just enjoying the people fighting over her, probably to brag and tease Acnologia when this was over.

Naruto glanced at Jellal's notebook, the bid had easily went into the hundred millions. In a Swallow auction starting large made the price per bid rise largely also, that was why it was traditional to start so small.

"Five bil," he called with his sign up. Malef better appreciate this, because if nobody else bids and he has to pay...

"The bid multiplier has been replaced," Ultear said monotonously.

Naruto sighed in relief as a sign rose. This wasn't just to buy a slave anymore, this was a battle. These people's pride are defined by their money, they didn't like to feel outdone by somebody else. That was what made Swallow so successful, they're practically funded by stupidly rich people who could care less about splashing enough money to stop world hunger for no reason.

* * *

It was funny, in a strange, strange way.

It entertained him watching Ultear trying to keep her lid on as the bids for Meredy skyrocketed.

And he meant SKYROCKETED. Meredy was setting records with how many people wanted her. Honestly, the amount being placed on her was more than Naruto had bought to the event, so Meredy would be bought by some random perv until he broke his cover.

To anyone else Ultear looked perfectly blank as she read out numbers, but to the ones who knew her, it was the slight things that made her annoyance visible.

One. She interlocked her fingers and placed her hands infront of her. It looked like a regular thing one would do, since many people did actually do it. But Naruto, and surely Jellal and Meredy, knew that is was one of Ultear's ticks, something she only did when set off in someway.

Two. The subtle movement in her jaw, to others it looked like a sign of talking too much. But Ultear was perfectly trained, she didn't feel discomfort like that, she was just resisting gritting her teeth as a random obese man voted an unreal amount of money on Meredy.

Finally the bidding stopped on her. Apparently the idea of a young, pink haired, green eyed, well endowed, and innocent looking girl was exactly what the creeps who came to the Swallow auction wanted. Naruto was sure that the amount of money spent was more than the amount of living creatures on the planet.

Not that he was some sort of biologist or something.

Now that he thought about it, Malef wouldn't like this either. She didn't like being second best at anything, even a slave auction.

"The halfway mark of this auction is now over, there will be more to come after a word from Swallow's head. I ask you to not leave the room to collect your spoils until after he is done talking. Sir..." Ultear bowed as a man walked onto the stage.

He was... surprisingly plain looking. Nondescript hair, nondescript eyes, nondescript features, and nondescript dark clothes. The only thing to set him off from some generic extra in the background that nobody notices was the black fedora he wore on his head.

"Hello," he said with a nondescript voice. "I am the leader of Swallow, the head of the entire guild. My name is-"

They could let him go on to get some more information... but that wasn't his job, somebody in the actual government can do that.

He was smashed in the face by a green sphere. Ultear calmly walked over and placed a foot on his head.

"Meredy," was all she said.

"Maguilty Sodom." Blue transparent swords formed around her and shot out at the crowd. Naruto and Jellal wisely ducked before they got to them, but everyone else...

They weren't dead, but pinned to their chairs and to the walls. They couldn't move in the slightest...

Naruto hopped onto his feet right as the door bursted open, one of the council's elite teams rushing in.

"Mest," Naruto greeted.

Mest, or Doranbolt, whatever, nodded at him as he walked over to the Swallow leader.

"What's his name?"

Naruto shrugged. "No idea, he never got that far."

Mest handcuffed him with magic suppressing cuffs and threw him into the center of the room.

"Three years, three years all leading to a... honestly uneventful climax."

Naruto threw his sign behind him. "Meh, I don't mind. That only means we did the mission flawlessly, and you know I'm always flawless."

"I'm not sure what you did since you never gave us reports..." Mest was openly impressed. "but taking down a guild like Swallow single handed is... is unbelievable."

Crime Sorcière was asent from the room. All of them _were_ wanted criminals.

He may have broken Jellal out of prison early... five years was just too much...

* * *

"I'll miss this place..." Naruto said to himself as he looked around the penthouse he spent two of his three years living in. This penthouse was even better than the one he had back at Magnolia.

"No you won't."

Finally.

"Yo Ferez."

Zeref sat down heavily on Naruto couch. "Ugh... it was so boring having to stay away from all you guys while this happened. A three year mission that I couldn't be apart of..."

"Well you were in the beginning... then Crime Sorcière got involved."

"Crime Sorcière..." Zeref whispered. "A group dedicated to finding me, and most likely ending me... why exactly?"

Naruto picked up a bottle of champagne, the celebration for a successful mission had ended around an hour ago, luckily there was still some left.

"Well you did ruin their lives in some way," Naruto said as he poured himself a glass, which only filled halfway.

"What did I do?"

Naruto took a sip. "Well to start off, first your cultists make a ravenous plan to revive you and kidnapped thousands of people, enforcing them under brutal torture to build a giant battery. Jellal was mind fucked and thought it was you the entire time, and still blames you for turning him criminally insane."

"That wasn't me though!"

"Well it was all _for_ you. I don't agree, but I kinda see the point... emphasis on _kinda_. Anyways, you created a shit load of demons that, one of which killed Ultear's mother-"

"You're the one who gave me something to drink."

"-and Grimoire Heart used a rumor made about you to destroy towns, Meredy's included. So you may not have caused all of their issues, but you are the root of them." Naruto downed his cup. "I don't agree on their reasons, but you're on the front cover on 'Ultimate Bad Guys: Ultra Evil Edition'."

Zeref only sighed. "Nobody likes me..."

"I would like you..." Naruto glared. "If you didn't take my staff all the time!"

Zeref looked at Mystogan's staff that was in his hand. "So? I like it, I've been practicing and I don't kill people with this!"

"It's MY staff though. MINE!"

"I'm borrowing it, for an indefinite amount of time."

"I want it back."

"No."

"Zeref..."

"No.

Naruto sighed, Zeref was like a little kid with their stuffed animal...

"So the Grand Magic Games is in less than a week..." Zeref changed the subject.

Naruto looked out his window, the last time he would see the view. "Yeah, I'm sure Fairy Tail is going to participate this year, luckily this mission is finished now."

"So you are participating?"

Naruto nodded. "By now there is no way I'm still master, it's probably Macao or Makarov again. So I'll be ready."

"And the paperwork?"

Naruto visibly wilted. "Why... why does a undercover op need paperwork!? This is suppose to be stuff you don't want filed! And then I have to be briefed... and go give my witness report... god..."

"So your guild doesn't even know you're alive yet?"

Naruto sighed. "I sent the rest and some other...friends... over to help them out, whether or not they mention me is up to them."

"Who else did you send?"

Naruto smirked. "Oh man... I sent..."

* * *

Three months...

They had THREE months to prepare for the biggest competition around...

And they spent all of it partying.

Apparently one day in the Celestial Spirit realm was three months in the real world.

"WHYY!" Lucy yelled to the sky. Natsu, Gray, and Erza had their faces in the sand, unable to look anyone in the eye. Wendy full on bawling at their misfortune, Juvia... Juvia didn't show any viable reaction, but the waves on the beach were going wild.

"We have FIVE DAYS!?" Lucy yelled in outrage. "How are we suppose to-"

A hot breath hit her back. **"You..."**

Lucy and Wendy both screamed and fell forward at the deep voice, while Levy appeared to have fainted.

Natsu looked up, his eyes widening.

 **"You brat... I came to train you THREE MONTHS AGO. And you appear now? I... I... I'm gonna show you true pain..."**

Natsu couldn't form words.

" **I have to agree,"** a gentler voice said. **"Metalicana said he wasn't going to come, yet he did two months later and his son gets week of training... we were ready from the start and we get five days? Unfair."**

Igneel growled. **"You kept me waiting Natsu... I will make you pay... get ready to be BURNED brat..."**

 **"Oh don't worry Wendy! I'm a caring parent, unlike Igneel over there..."** Grandeeney grabbed Wendy with one of her claws and started to flap her wings. **"Let's go my adorable child!"** Wendy screamed as she suddenly started to fly away.

Natsu, despite hyping his reunion with Igneel for years and years, was speechless at the sight of his 'father'. No, it wasn't shock...

...it was fear.

"H-hi Igneel..."

Igneel grabbed Natsu in his mouth. **"I DO NOT LIKE TO WAIT THREE MONTHS!"**

Natsu's scream was significantly more horrified than Wendy's as Igneel took off.

The remaining could only stare, unable to form words.

"Well he's angry, isn't he?" Malef said right into Lucy's ear. "Oh all four of you are so cute... I'll have fun tortur- training you! Right Aramis?"

Acnologia poked the fainted Levy on the cheek, drawing no response.. "I'm glad Naruto tasked us to 'train them like they killed your grandmother, unnaturally prejudiced and with deadly intentions' for four days straight..."

Jellal rolled his eyes. "I don't think he wants us to be completely deadly, that ruins the whole point of this if they die."

"I don't know..." Ultear glared at the back of Gray's head. "I still feel a little soar from when I was turned into a popsicle..."

Meredy just hugged Juvia. "Hi!"

"I'm not sure why we need to train them, when Ultear can just Second Origin them..." Jellal stared deeply at the back of Erza's head.

"Don't want to hit your girlfriend?" Acnologia said with a smirk.

Malef laughed maliciously. "Naruto's has always been against unfair power ups... they need to bleed for their Second Origin..."

All four members of Fairy Tail left on the beach all came to one of two conclusions.

'This was hell' and 'Yay it's Meredy!'

Less than a minute later, it was only Happy and Carla left.

"Did he say Naruto?" Happy questioned.

"I think he did." Carla replied.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'm terrified also."

"I think I wet my pants."

"You don't wear pants."

"Oh..."

Carla sighed and started to fly away. "Great... where would a giant sky dragon take Wendy?"

Happy watched her fly away.

"Hmm... where would a giant fire dragon take Nats-"

He thought about it... what would Igneel do when he saw the little blue cat flying around?

"Sorry Natsu... you're on your own this time..."

* * *

"Man that's brutal, just sending the dragons on their own it too much for them."

Naruto just shrugged. "I was just going to send Grandeeney to say sorry since I missed seven of Wendy's birthdays..."

"She didn't age though."

"Details details! Who cares?" Why did it mater that he was abusing his unique status? "Anyways, for Erza's birthday present I sent Jellal. His guild just followed him since they have to."

Zeref didn't really know Jellal or Erza, he only knew that Naruto really shipped them together.

"What about Acnologia and Malef? That's what I mean by too much."

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Well... they did leave the guild for seven years..."

"That was Mavis' fault, not theirs."

"And? I'm punishing Mavis through them, maybe she'll feel pain through their tears."

Zeref just shook his head. "Or maybe you're just a sadistic bastard that likes to laugh at people's pain."

"Eh, you know how it is."

"No, I don't."

Naruto just shrugged as he flashed away.

Zeref was left alone in the empty penthouse.

"Well he didn't take the staff back..."


	20. The B Team

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **AN: I apologize in advance for any simple grammatical errors, it's five AM and I'm tired. I shall look re-edit this chapter later today or tomorrow, so cheers if you can point out any mistakes for me.**

* * *

Jellal stared at the sea, the sun was just rising over the horizon, making the water glow bright.

It gave him hope, even though he wasn't allowed to ho-

"Are you being all suicidal again? Dude, you're not bad, evil, or an ass. So stop acting like you're the plague."

Jellal continued to stare at the water

"Naruto."

Naruto gave a wave despite the fact he was behind Jellal.

"Yo," he greeted back.

"What are you doing here? Are you finally done with your debriefing?"

Naruto sighed. "No, I'm not even close... apparently they added time for _me_ to travel from Stella. They thought it would take me THREE DAYS to get back to Fiore... it took me less than a second."

"It took you a few seconds to flash such a distance when we first met, you've improved."

Naruto rolled his eyes and approached the shore.

"You know I hate the feeling of sand in my shoes, especially since I wear my ninja sandals so much... it sucks."

Jellal watched as he sat down next to him, allowing the waves to ride just to his feet before retreating.

"If you're not done, then why are you here?"

"For a multitude of reason," Naruto said as he stared at the sun rise also. "One things is that the debriefing is in Crocus, and I have a lot of free time until its done..."

"What do you mean?"

"So all of this debriefing stuff I can technically do any time, but the damn council has the three day travel time to delay me. When I got there I was told to wait... to WAIT. So I did, turns out they want me to wait even longer, since they want me to 'rest for a little after such a long mission'... assholes."

"But the mission isn-

"-isn't over until I'm debriefed. I know." Naruto let out a long, drawn out sigh. "I'm still Minato Mizaki at the moment. And the REAL killer is that since the mission isn't over, I can't show myself yet, so no Magic Games and, worst of all, no hugging my adorable sisters after seven years."

Jellal looked at him a sympathetically. "That sucks," he tried to comfort, "but why can't you see your sisters in private?"

"I'll be banned from the games if they hear... and I might as well not do it in secret because if Natsu gets word..." He trailed off, it was pretty obvious.

"It sounds like the council wants you to not participate, maybe they think it'll be too unfair." Actually they probably knew it would be too unfair if he participated.

"I don't know, but I did scream at them enough to make them take my witness report in the evening, I think they wanted to delay it more, but I got there too quickly." Why he needed to file a witness report and a debriefing was beyond him.

"How did you register?" Registration was a few days prior.

"Do you need to ask?" A little sneaky sneaky...

"It all sounds like they are trying to keep you from doing this."

"I guess... Anyways, you ready for the first real day of training?" The lovingly dubbed 'Alphabet' by Naruto was asked by the redhead to help train his guildmates for the exams. They did have a few hours to train them yesterday, but today was the first full training day.

They had three days at this point to train them, since all participants had to be accounted for a day prior to the test.

Jellal kept staring at the water...

But he could feel the smirk on the redhead.

"So... Erza-chan sure hasn't changed in the last seven years, has she?"

"Naruto..." He did not want to be teased endlessly again.

"Wait." His serious tone made Jellal turn. "I know the spar you two had got pretty heated, especially when she grappled you..."

That was where this was going. "Please sto-"

"Wait!" Naruto cut him off forcefully. "Listen to me! I am NOT kidding when I say-"

"When you say you approve! You say that a lot!"

"NO! I'm trying to say... if you break her heart... I will kill you."

Jellal tore his head away from violet eyes and back to the ocean.

"I killed Sim-"

"You will not break her heart."

"I'm not worth-"

"You. Will. Not."

"Naruto I can't-"

"I will KILL you."

Jellal cradled his head in his hands.

"What am I suppose to do?" he cried.

"You might not think you are worth being happy, that you can't mix with the so called 'light' in the world... and I can accept that. But you are only causing more pain if you reject her. So don't think that this is for your happiness... it's for hers."

"Naruto... I..." his voice softened to a whisper, "I don't think I'm able to."

Naruto stood up and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Look at me Jellal. Just look at me." Jellal looked at him, "Trust me. You can-"

* * *

"And then, your report says..." the endless boring tone of whoever was debriefing him could make a hamster commit suicide.

Naruto sighed very loudly, just to make sure that they could hear his displeasure.

Somewhere Alpha is secretly enjoying watching him suffer...

"...I went into the grocery store and bought a carton of instant noodles, and in my passion I violated..."

Were they really reading the joke parts that he did for no reason? By the gods this new council had no life whatsoever... there was no young viewpoints that Ultear and Siegrain put in, only old and boring.

Naruto placed his head down. 'Matatabi-chan?' he thought mentally, 'is is happening?'

 **'You mean is your sister about to get romantic with a criminal? Yes, it seems like it.'**

Call him the overprotective brother, because he is. He may have sent Matatabi to _observe_ , definitely not spy, but _observe_ Erza and Jellal if they got alone.

'Can you give me the play-by-play? Because I'd rather hear your voice than this old asshole.'

 **'Kitty Commentary? I can do that.'** Matatabi cleared her... mental throat, dramatically. **'The sun is currently setting, the passionate shades of red in the sky reflecting the passionate training they had today...'**

'Are you trying to read soft porn to me?'

A mental snort. **'The two off them are on a secluded cliff, nobody around them. Jellal is sitting on a rock and Erza just approached him and is now standing next to him. They are speaking... let me adjust my chakra to these ears...'**

Naruto's Rinnegan flashed under closed eyelids. 'There, I sent more chakra to you to help.'

 **'Thank you very much. Let's see, or rather hear... she asked if he remembered something called Nirvana. And he said that he had amnesia at the time. Now she's asking if she can treat him like the old him.'**

A pause, he could practically imagine Jellal staring at the water thinking about it, like he did in the morning.

 **'He said it would make him happy, but what he did with Simon prevents it. What happened?'**

'He killed one of their childhood friends.'

 **'Well then... your sister can sure choose them. Something about him dying as retribution, she's yelling at him now about what the dead guy would want, which is stupid since he's dead. Not much thinking.'**

'He can think in the spirit world.'

 **'Meh, trying to be literal here. She's yelling about him making a guild and WOAH. What is she wearing?'**

'What's up?'

 **'She is wearing a blue dress that shows ALL the cleavage basically, that is definitely _not_ the style in the Elemental Nations... no wonder that Jellal is guy is looking at the ground. They're like eye magnets... I'm entranced and I'm a girl...'**

'Mata-chan...'

 **'Oh yeah, the stalkin- spyi- I mean _observing_... since we can't get arrested for that. Wow... she just slapped him, for whatever reason.'**

'He's a downer, always talking like... like Saiken when he tries to hold something.'

 **'Then no wonder she slapped him. Anyways, she's yelling at him like twelve year old you would. Saying that living life is what makes people strong, which is false since dead Itachi kicks ass.'**

'Mata, the stalking.'

 **'She's holding both of his shoulders and practically shoving her breasts into his face, saying that it's good he's not the old him. He just brushed her off... damn. How does he do that with that much cleavage in his face? And now she tack- oh shit they tripped on a rock!** **'** Her tone became amused. **'They're rolling down the hill and will definitely fall in a provocative position, the cliches won't allow any less.'**

'Finally.'

 **'Yup, he's straddling her. Some sort of flowers released some glowing spores into the air, it's making the area glow... I wonder if it will paralyze them...'**

'What happened to the detailed commentary you gave in the beginning?'

 **'Cats are lazy, and besides, you thought it was too "soft porn" for your liking.'**

'Meh.'

 **'They're staring deep into each other's eyes. Do you want me to keep talking if they get... _really_ down?'**

'You can leave if that happens, or stop thinking to me if you want to watch. Whatever suits you.' He couldn't really stop her, she was just as pervy as he was.

 **'He's wiping a tear off her face... grasping of faces...they're getting closer... closer... oh shit he's pulling ba-'**

A gasp, and then hysterical laughter.

 **'Oh you motherfucker! You are the worst person alive!'**

'What?'

 **'Don't act innocent! You are a bigger demon than I am! I can't believe it!'**

'Did she notice?'

 **'Did she notice? Do you mean if she noticed the SHARINGAN in Jellal's eyes? No, she closed her eyes and didn't notice it.'**

'That's good, all according to plan.'

 **'Does he even like her? I mean it must be a complicated relationship for you to use Kotoamatsukami on a guy! You MIND CONTROLLED him to kiss her!'**

'It's for his own good!'

 **'That's what Obito said about Infinite Tsukiyomi!'**

"That is offensive you bitch!"

Naruto blinked as he looked at the man debriefing him in the eyes.

Had he spoken out loud?

'That is out of context and you know it! I didn't make him kiss her! I just told him to "not care about what you did in the past!"'

 **'Well apparently he really cared about privacy in the past because they are REALLY getting into it!'**

'Define really.'

 **'I mean calling you _uncle_ really.'**

'Then make a noise or something!'

There was silence for a few moments.

'Matatabi-chan?'

Nothing.

'Mata?'

Did she cut the link?

"Excuse me, Mr. Namikaze?"

Naruto looked up to the man reviewing his witness report.

"You are excused. The next meeting is in two days time at eight, please be there."

Naruto took no time to say a goodbye as he rushed out of the room.

"FREEDOM!" he yelled in triumph, as if he accomplished something.

Unknown to the man left in the room, Naruto did.

* * *

"Pfft... do you see them?"

"Yeah... Fairy Tail... what a bunch of losers."

"Pathetic, to think they're actually trying this year. With Sabertooth participating..."

The group of people laughed as the Fairy group walked away.

"What's so funny?" a new voice asked.

"Over there" he said and pointed, "Fairy Tail is over there!"

The new man looked in the direction, his hat obscuring his face, before looking at the group. His violet eyes the only thing visible.

"You know..." his tone was quiet and deadly. "I'm from Fairy Tail."

"Eh?"

Naruto punched the pointing man in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

"My name is Minato Mizaki... and I'm gonna kick your ass for laughing at my friends."

In other news, the police force of Crocus was ordered to keep an eye out on a 'Minato Mizaki' for assaulting civilians. Even though the higher ups in the government knew that he didn't exist.

That was Naruto's 'fuck you' for making him wait. Committing crimes as a man who wouldn't exist in a few hours...

* * *

"Hey Juvia," Naruto greeted.

One person knew he was alive and well.

"You said you would help Juvia with Gray!"

Naruto nodded. "I did... okay, let's help you out. Has anything changed between you two lately?"

Juvia looked down. "No..."

Naruto sighed as he wiped his bloody fists on his coat. "Well let's start away from subtle then. How about dinner? I'm sure you've stalked him enough to know what he likes." Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed down the street. "In that direction is a park, and at the park a nice lake with a willow tree next to it. You ask him to get something to eat and take him there, where I'll help you prepare a picnic."

"It's perfect!" her eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Now tell me what he likes, I can make it in an instant with my Rinnegan..."

* * *

Naruto watched from a crowd as two members of Sabertooth beat the living shit out of a lowly guild.

They were pretty good, much better than three years ago.

But enough to challenge him? Not at full power, but if he held back then maybe they could stand a chance.

He was just wandering the town, since Juvia never showed up at the park. She probably got scared or choked last second.

He actually cared about getting them together, since he owed Juvia a massive favor for what she did.

Something bumped him.

"Excuse me! Coming through!"

It was Natsu, he must have smelled the dragon on the Sabertooth duo.

Natsu actually seemed... more feral. His hair had grown a little and his teeth seemed a tad more sharper, his Dragon Magic must have grown quite a bit in the last three days to allow that.

The Sabertooth mages seemed to recognize Natsu, which was probably because they must have looked up to him when they were kids seven years ago. Natsu was, at a time, one of the most popular mages around, especially being a Dragon Slayer.

But they didn't seem too happy to see him. Naruto wasn't going to jump in if a fight broke out, he finally had his final debriefing in less than ten minutes, and was not going ruin his chances of participating in the games.

So he just stood and listened.

Someone said that their names were Sting and Rogue, but exactly who was who was unknown to him.

The name 'Rogue' best suited the Sasuke looking one, and if that was true then Sting was the fruity looking one.

Literally, what the hell was wrong with that guy's clothes? How much did he pay for half a shirt?

It was even worse than Sai's coat thing, to bring it back to Team Seven again, and that really saying something.

"Acnologia..."

Naruto's eyes snapped to Fruity at the name.

"You're a Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a dragon? Maybe you should lose that title then..."

Wow, Fruity was an asshole.

"We could have slayed Acnologia."

Naruto completely tuned out the rest of what he said. Was this guy serious?

Did he actually say that he could kill Acnologia? The dragon that killed dragons?

Naruto listened to the rest, maybe, just maybe, those two had something to back their arrogant sentence.

Dragon Slayer... third generation...

That honestly made him feel old. Regular Dragon Slayers were the big thing not too long ago, and now they're outdated?

Sting and Rogue... they smelled like Weisslogia and Skiadrum respectively. Those two were twin 'second generation' dragons, Dragon Slayers who turned into dragons. Naruto met them before, talked to them a little, and heard of their unique and powerful domains.

And if they were dead, something had to fill the gap...

But the slayer's power didn't show any sign of dragonification (the term used when being turned into a dragon), so the apparent deaths of the two dragons was not so...

There was no way the two dragons were dead, the imbalance of domains would've been palpable to him (even though he's not ethereal anymore).

Naruto put the thoughts away as he joined the dispersing crowd. He made his way into an alleyway and vanished in a flash of orange...

One more meeting. One more until Naruto Namikaze finally returns.

* * *

"So how is this going to work?" Lucy asked around her team. "I mean the announcing of the teams."

"I assume it will be from worst to best, to build excitement," Erza answered as she popped the collar of her outfit. "Since we got last in the Sky Labyrinth then, in theory, we should be announced first. And whoever got to the end first will be the final one announced, 'save the best for last', they say."

Elfman stared at his 'outfit' in shock. "I... I can't wear this..."

It was a dress for Wendy, who was out do to mysterious circumstances.

Natsu laughed at his misfortune.

"You've gotten to big for that," Erza said, as if he could have fit into it three months prior.

Elfman sighed. "It makes me wonder about Wendy..."

* * *

"Porlyusica."

The healer turned. "Naruto..."

Naruto walked into the medical bay and stared a bed in the middle, Wendy and Carla laid sleeping.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Magic deficiency."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That's unnatural for a Dragon Slayer."

"It is."

Naruto walked over and placed a hand on Wendy's head.

"Porlyusica, I know who did it."

"Excuse me?"

Naruto looked at her gravely. "I know who it was, a friend of mine can sense residual magic in the area."

"That's a rare ability, very rare."

"I know. And we managed to sense it to a specific person... or rather thing."

She only stared at him, a silent gesture of 'continue'.

"A member of Raven Tail..."

Poryisica's eyes widened.

A glow emitted from Naruto's hand and onto Wendy's head, he moved it over to Carla's a few moments later.

"Give it a few hours to get started, then their magic will start to come back. By ttomorrow morning they'll be completely fine."

She nodded. "And the culprit?"

Naruto started to walk out of the room.

"He's not leaving these games alive."

* * *

 _"It is about to start! Welcome to all those tuning in via Radio Lacrima! I am Chapati Lola, and to my right is Yajima! We will be the main announcers for this years Grand Magic Games! How are you feeling Yajima?"_

 _"I'm feeling good about these games, they always never cease to entertain."_

 _"You're right about that! And now let's introduce our special guest for today! Every day there will be a new person in the commentary box with us! Today is... Miss Fiore herself, Jenny Realight!"_

 _"Hello there,"_ Jenny greeted. _"This year is really bringing in a lot of talent, I can't wait to see what happens."_

 _"And now! The opening ceremony!"_

* * *

 _"Our first team got eighth place in the race last night! Can they regain the former glory they once held? The once wildest guild in Fiore, consisting of many wild names such as: Lucy! Beast Arm Elfman! Gray Fullbuster! Natsu Dragneel! And the Titania herself, Erza Scarlet! They represent... FAIRY TAIL!"_

Cue disapproval from the audience. The last two times Fairy Tail had participated their lackluster performances made the game unentertaining.

 _"Fairy Tail won the first Grand Magic Games with their unable to forget one man team! But without the invincible Draco they got into last place every time they competed! Can the reemergence of the people lost at Tenrou Island make the difference they need?"_

 _'I'm just glad that they are all alive, despite popular belief,_ _'_ added Yajima through the loud speaker. _'Congratulation Fairy Tail, for finding your lost members.'_

Erza smiled as the cheers of their guild rang throughout the stadium.

"All we need is our friends cheering for us," she said. "And we cannot los- EH?"

All the other Fairy Tail members stared in shock also.

Mavis Vermilion, the DEAD first master, was cheering happily also.

"What?" she asked at their looks. "It gets lonely at Tenrou! And I want to cheer you one!"

"B-b-but..."

"Oh! Don't worry! Only people with the guild mark can see me!"

Gildarts laughed heartily. "Oh that's great!"

Mavis looked at him deeply. "You... you're strong, why not compete?"

"I'm just letting the young people have fun," Gildarts said with a shrug.

 _"Alright! On to the team that got seventh place! The hounds of hell... QUATRO CERBERUS!"_

A rather rowdy looking group of men appeared.

 _"Sixth place is the all female guild! The dancing girls of the great deep... MERMAID HEEEEEEEEEEL!"_

The amount of male support was astonishing.

 _"Fifth place are the bright blue wings of beauty! BLUE PEGASUS!"_

 _"Good luck everyone!"_ Jenny said to her guild.

 _"Continuing to fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer... LAMIA SCALE!"_

 _"In third place... oh my! This is a surprise! The team in third place, for their first appearance, is the former dark guild... RAVEN TAIL!"_

Raven Tail was... rather nasty looking.

 _"There are still two teams left! The second place team is... WHAT!?"_

"A guild named 'what?'" Natsu looked a bit confused. "It's a strange name bu-"

 _"In second place! The winners of last year... SABERTOOTH!"_

"EEEEHHH!?" The entire audience.

"They got second!?" A random voice.

"How is that possible!?"

"I put all my money on them!"

Sabertooth walked out as confident as can be, but they did look a little put off at being second.

 _"And now... first place! The ones who beat Sabertooth and completed the maze in less than two minutes! The... oh my goodness? Is this even possible? The team in first..."_

"Hello master!" a voice said in the Fairy Tail section.

Makarov turned. "Juvia! What are you doing here?"

Juvia was... decked out in Gray attire.

She had the white coat that Gray commonly wore, and under that a shirt that was the perfect picture of Gray's naked torso. It had had his guild stamp on the right pectoral and the crossed shape scar on his lower body. If it wasn't for the bulge her breasts made, it would have looked like she had Gray's body.

To top the attire off she had multiple 'Go Gray!' flags and banners in her hand. Along with a Gray baseball hat and a large cup with Gray on it, she sat down and pulled out a bag of popcorn in a Gray decorated bag.

"Juvia is watching Gray compete!"

"Why?"

"Juvia let _him_ compete instead. _He_ said that _he_ will help Juvia get with Gray if _he_ can take Juvia's spot."

Makarov looked confused. "Who is he?"

Mavis started to laugh. "Oh my! This will be fun!"

 _"The team is..."_

The quiet chime bells started to ring across the stadium.

A group of people started to emerge from a tunnel.

Coming out first was the lead figure.

He wore a black coat with red clouds that covered his entire body, on his head was a large wooded hat that covered his face. And on it, a set of bells.

He stopped, the ringing ending with him. He slowly rose his hand to his head and grasped the hat, the rest of the team started to emerge as he did.

And then threw it to the ground.

The jaws of the entire audience dropped.

 _"... FAIRY TAIL. TEAM B!?_ _Consisting of: Mirajane Strauss, Mystogan, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar and... and... N-NARUTO NAMIKAZE!"_

Fairy Tail Team B... fucking stacked.

Team B all had a smirk as the entire audience stared at them, even the other groups couldn't hold their shock.

 _"Before you guys get too crazy,"_ Yajima started, _"I should mention the rules. Any guild can have one team of five enter, but a little known fact is that a guild can enter two teams! Before the first games, when Naruto announced he will be the only member from Fairy Tail competing, people just assumed that there must be one team! There has always been two teams from each guild competing, but most guilds do not have the strength density Fairy Tail has to have two successful teams!"_

Naruto chuckled from the field. "I'm a nightmare for the rule books... this will be fun..."

"N-Naruto!" Natsu yelled. "You're the one who sent Igneel after me, aren't you!?"

"And? I thought you would've appreciated that, but apparently you got him angry."

"He practically ATE ME! I'm gonna kick your ass for not telling me!"

Naruto only shrugged, of course he was blamed for everything, it wasn't his fault Natsu was gone for three months.

"Oh, I should mention." Naruto looked at Team A. "The team that gets the farthest gets to make the other team do whatever they want for a day. So you better not hold back against us, less you become Laxus' punching bag for a day... or let Mira do whatever she wants to you..."

Mirajane had a sweet smile on her face, making everyone shiver.

Naruto looked to his side to notice 'Mystogan' and Erza talking. The blush on Erza's face was noticeable to him and the small sliver in Jellal's mask revealed a tint of pink also.

Laxus poked him with his elbow. "I can only wonder how two days of training went between them," he said quietly.

"A lot of cardio... a lot of cardio..."

"Hey Naruto!" Mavis' voice called from the stands.

Naruto looked over and rose an eyebrow at the first master. After a moment he laughed and gave her a wink, making the girls in the crowd behind Fairy Tail swoon.

"Naruto," Erza said to him.

"Hey kiddo," he said to her as they embraced.

"The one who hospitalized Wendy is in Raven Tail..."

"Oh I know. And trust me, they aren't going to live past these games."

Lucy looked at all of team B, noticing a similar trend.

"Black with red clouds... what does that mean?"

Naruto smirked.

"Akatsuki."

* * *

 _"So what are your impressions, Yajima?"_

 _"With the introduction of Draco to the games, we will not see a competition to win... but a fight to survive..."_


	21. Day One: A Fail?

**I own nothing**

* * *

 _"The first event of the day is called 'Hidden'! Teams, please enter a single member to participate!"_

"Hidden..." Naruto looked to the sky thoughtfully. "Probably stealth."

Mira looked around Team B. "Who should go up? Laxus and I are too flashy with our powers, so probably not us."

"I'd rather do a battle," Gajeel said honestly.

Naruto took a step forward. "I'll do it. It's good to assert our dominance in the beginning."

"Good luck!" Mira said with a smile.

Naruto turned to look at her suggestively. "I mean, I'd be very lucky with a good luck kiss... care to help me out?"

Mira still had a smile as she patted Gajeel on the shoulder. "Yeah Gajeel! Help Naruto out!"

Naruto only walked away dejectedly.

* * *

 _"We are about to begin! But exactly what kind of competition is 'Hidden'? Yajima, is there a player we should pay more specific attention to?"_

 _"Rufus of Sabertooth is the fan favorite to win, but I am also keeping an eye out on Gray."_

 _"Not Naruto?"_

 _"Naruto is a special case, he can do anything if he is motivated, but his laziness is just as high as his power. If he feels like throwing the match he will, for no reason other than he wants to. He is a wildcard! The entire outcome can be determined by whoever figures out what game he is playing!"_

 _"Very insightful! How about you, Jenny?"_

 _"Of course, our Eve. He's strong!"_

Mato, the small mascot of the games who wears a pumpkin on his head, danced around.

"It's been a while," Naruto said to him.

"Oh?" Mato's painted face stared at him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course, though I will not oust you..." his voice grew quieter, "it is treason, after all."

The two shared a laugh together.

They had met years ago, during the trial of Jellal Fernandes. Naruto was notorious for apparently flicking the bird to the king, which he denies with all his being, and the 'legendary' figure Naruto was had to keep contact with the governing head.

"Excuse me..." the rather greasy voice of Nullpudding rung, "but I do not know what the game of 'Hidden' entails... plus having two Fairies is an unfair advantage..."

Naruto and Gray both looked at him.

"Well it is an amazing feat that two made it through!" Mato told him back.

"Yeah, it's fine with me," Rufus agreed. "My memory is singing. Two doesn't exactly mean an advantage, it all depends on the skills the player have."

Naruto smirked. "And I'm not giving Gray an advantage; I'll strangle him until he agrees to date Juvia."

"Eh?" Gray looked at him flabbergasted. "What do you mean!?"

"She gave me her spot on Team B, I need to repay the favor."

"Time for the game!" Mato pointed to the sky and ended all banter. "OPEN!"

The ground around them started to glow with a blue light, and out of the light shapes started to be formed. The entire audience watched, awestruck, as buildings started to rise from nowhere, the authenticity spot on.

Naruto nodded in approval. "You guys are really going all out. How much many Lacrima are you using to power this?"

He vanished before he could get an answer.

* * *

 _"The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. Each person will hide and also seek! You must find each other in this town and use any type of attack to hit them, the person who hits someone gets a point! And the person hit loses a point! But there's more!"_

In a glow of light the town was suddenly filled with hundreds of copies each of the participants.

 _"As you can see everyone has a copy! If you attack a copy, accident or not, then you lose a point! Now vanish! And truly become 'Hidden!"_

The loud sound of a gong being hit rang throughout the area. The game had officially begun.

Naruto looked at a copy of him with a smirk.

"So many good looking redheads here, the ladies must love it." He sobered up from his narcissism and looked around. "You know, since we have the cloaks and all... I'll go Akatsuki themed powers for this competition."

He took a step forwards, before his body suddenly morphed into a flock of crows, the flock flying into the sky.

* * *

The key to this was painfully simple...

Patience, not being intuitive or discerning, but being inanimate, not moving and simply waiting for the prey to come to you.

The copies were all still. Yes, they moved a little, but they could not move large distances, they could only stay on one street. It was simple to look around and notice the ones who could actually cross into a different areas of the village.

Of course, Naruto could easily stand still and wait for a person to walk by him, but where was the fun in that?

He at least needed to make this entertaining for the audience, it was only day one, a few points off wouldn't hurt them in the slightest.

So there he was, walking completely horizontally on a wall of a building; throwing the word 'incognito' out the window.

"Oohhh...Naruto..."

Naruto looked to the street to notice Nullpudding standing there.

"Yo," Naruto greeted with a wave. "You really messed Gray up, you know?"

Nullpudding, in the first two minutes of the match, immediately went for Gray and hit him twice, sending him deep into last place.

"Yes I did," Nullpudding said with a large smirk, satisfied with himself.

"So... you are trying to really fuck Fairy Tail up, aren't you?" Naruto waited a little less then a second before speaking again, "Eh, no need to answer, since I already know Raven Tail doesn't like us."

He jumped off the building before Nullpudding could hit him, the small purple man had lunged at him.

"Bad idea!" Naruto called from a few meters away from him. "I was going to give you the option to walk free, but you just had to attack."

"Come here!" Nullpudding lunged...

And then suddenly froze.

Naruto chuckled darkly as his killing intent stopped the mage in his tracks.

"You see, Nullpudding, you guys at Raven Tail are not very... how should I say it?" Naruto thought for a few moments. "...concealed. You think you are, but the harsh reality is that you're not."

Naruto approached the paralyzed mage, taking slow steps and only making Nullpudding experience more fear.

"You think you can cheat and not get caught, which you somewhat did, hurting Wendy and not having the government finding out. But you failed, because _I_ know exactly what you did, and I am MUCH more worse than the government could ever be."

Naruto stopped a few feet away.

"I'm sending a message to Raven Tail. Do not fuck with my family, you hear me Ivan!?" Naruto glared at the armored figure. "And I don't mean the one in the stands! You don't hurt my sister and get away with it! And after attacking my family, you still want more!? Well then..."

Naruto rose his arm and a glow started to emit from it.

"Come and get it."

He fired a blast of energy.

Nullpudding collapsed to the ground.

But he wasn't warped away to another area to restart, he laid there, blood pooling around his body, as medics rushed the field.

"He's not dead." Naruto told the group of healers. "I hit him through the throat and into the upper spine. He won't walk, move his body, or maybe even talk ever again. That's what dirty cheaters get, he won't ever break the rules anymore. And he's not even the one who did it, the one who really did it... he'll be in a much worse condition than his friend here."

 _"In a terrifying and brutal turn of events... Naruto has accused Raven Tail of cheating! And officially taken one of their members out of the tournament! Raven Tail, you can use your reserve member to fill in the gap Naruto has formed!"_

Naruto looked at Raven Tail tauntingly, loving the looks on their faces.

"You're move, phonies. I mean, how blatant of a copy can you get with 'Raven Tail'? I know Ivan is incredibly stupid, but really? 'Fairy Tail' doesn't even make sense and you make an even more confusing name? At least we have the strength to make our name cool; I actually have a pet raven and she's ashamed of what your doing to her species' reputation."

He gave them one last wink before turning around and walking into the crowd, vanishing among his many copies.

* * *

"Night of the Falling Stars!" Rufus called from on top of a building, a golden energy shot out of his outstretched hands and into the town, hitting all of the real participants.

Well... not all of them.

"That's interesting," Naruto said from a rooftop next to him. "What exactly is your magic? I don't think I've seen it before, I'd probably remember something like this."

"You... you're not being hit by me Memory Make..."

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Memory Make? I've seen it before, but not to this degree. You got some skill to you, Rufus-san." Naruto slapped his forehead. "Damn honorifics... I keep using them again..."

"How?" Rufus asked him. "How are you immune to my Memory Make? I'm sure I could remember your heat, heartbeat, breathing..."

Naruto smirked. "It's obvious. It's standard ninja training to learn to manipulate your heartbeat, or your heat, breathing is just too easy!"

Rufus was awestruck. "But... but your magic..."

"I have a few 'magic' that I can use. I have mine, my other reserve, my other other reserve, and some completely different reserves that I can also use. I was trained to be a completely different person at will, your petty detection won't work against me."

Finally his ANBU training was finally becoming useful. When he actually joined the shadowy organization there wasn't much shadows in it anymore; there was just not enough conflict after the war to need a black ops division.

"So..." Rufus had finally completely regained his composure. "I see I need more... conventional methods to beat you."

Naruto ignored him as he looked at Team Sabertooth.

"You know, I didn't get a very good first impression of Fruity and Goth-boy, your Dragon Slayers, last night. They seemed like assholes to me, bragging about killing dragons and all. Dragon Slayers were never even taught to kill dragons anyways... why would they want to teach someone to kill them?"

"What are you rambling about?"

Naruto sighed. "Nothing... just old people stuff..."

"Old people?"

"I'm twenty seven!" Naruto cried out loud. "I'm almost thirty! I've been twenty for almost four hundred years and now I'm older than my dad! Oh god... what if I get a grey hair!? It's gonna happen soon, isn't it?"

Rufus approached slowly. "I don't understand half of what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure that you don't usually get grey hair at twenty seven, especially a person as fit as you are."

"You know, having most of the people close to you be frozen in time for seven years really sucks. For both me and Je- Mystogan. I mean the girls we want are both seven years younger than us now, Mystogan will be a mummy from stress by the time the both of them finally admit their relationship to the public."

Rufus stood behind him. "You do know we are still in a competition?"

Naruto nodded. "I know, but I already crippled a man, and I'm really relaxed at the moment. I can live with one point; we still have the entire competition ahead of us to win."

"I... really don't want to attack you, for my safety."

"It doesn't matter, since I'm only listening to the memory of where your voice was. You're actually right below me at the moment."

The form of Rufus disappeared from behind him. "You understand my magic enough to realize that?"

"I could sense you," Naruto answered. "I have enough mental control to discern which memory is fake and which is not."

"That takes years of difficult meditation."

Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't call it difficult, I just enter and use my mindscape a lot. I'm sure you know what that is, with your magic centering around the mind."

"I'm going to make a wise decision and... not attack you." The voice behind him started to waver.

"Smart of you," Naruto commented. "Because I really would've smashed you-"

Naruto was smashed by an ice hammer.

 _"Oh my! Gray hit Naruto during the middle of a conversation! Rude, but this is the Grand Magic Games!"_

Gray smirked from the rooftop he knocked Naruto off, watching in satisfaction as his point increased.

"That's what you get, asshole!"

He was slapped in the face, and sent flying.

Naruto glared at him. "Jerk."

* * *

 _"Here are the results! In first place is Sabertooth with nine points! Lamia Scale has five! Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus has four! Mermaid heel has two! Raven Tail has one! And for Fairy Tail, Team B has one and Team A has none!"_

 _"Though Team B was do to lack of effort,"_ Jenny added dryly. _"You were really right about Naruto's laziness, Yajima."_

"Naruto..." Laxus growled as Naruto entered Team B's viewing area.

Naruto lazily waved. "Hi Laxus!"

Gajeel glared. "That performance made me contemplate gauging my eyes out... all you did was sit there!"

Naruto sat down heavily next to Mirajane. "Hey! I tried my best out there! I wanted them to come to me..."

"Nobody with any sliver of intelligence would voluntarily attack you," Jellal said with a flat tone.

"Really?" Naruto leaned his head into Mira's bare shoulder. "Well I tried so hard... my energy is depleting..."

Mira just smiled as always. "Well rest then," she told him gently. "Then you can take your punishment when you wake up..."

Naruto pretended to sleep, and would probably keep the act up for the rest of eternity to avoid Mira's wrath.

* * *

"Naruto... Naruto get up..."

"Eh?" Naruto looked up to see Mira shaking him. He glanced at the clock, the thirty minutes to reset the field and for the sponsors to vote had already past.

"The fight is about to start, Lucy against Flare Corona of Raven Tail."

He rose an eyebrow and walked over to the edge of the viewing platform where he could see the field.

"Lucy has that look in her eyes," he commented. "And true power comes from passion. Lucy will win, simply because she refuses to lose."

"I don't think it'll be that easy."

Naruto looked at Raven Tail.

"Who said anything about easy?"

* * *

 _"Alright! This is a one on one battle, so no outside help at all! You have thirty minutes to win before it is declared a draw! Get ready... begin!"_

"What is wrong with that Flare chick?" Naruto asked out loud. "She looks really... sickly."

Jellal looked at her. "I'm not sure... but she really suits the whole 'Raven Tail' feel that Ivan has put on."

"Ivan..." Naruto growled at the thought. "Thank god you don't take after that dirty thief, Laxus, because he's the type of person who gets to the top of my shit list very quickly..."

"What do you mean by thief?"

Naruto didn't even look at Laxus. "He wants something he can't have, or even understand."

 _"There is Taurus! One of the Twelve Celestial Gates!"_

"You know," Naruto started as he watched Lucy summon Scorpio also, "this reminds me of a certain game, with the double battles and all... Scorpio is using sand attack..."

Laxus snorted. "Of course you would be into that stuff."

"Why wouldn't I? I spent seven years stuck with Macao. And trust me, he didn't get exciting over your absence."

 _"And a third gate! Cancer just gave Flare a hair cut!"_

Naruto winced. "Oh god... the hair Lucy just ruined..." He instinctively went to touch his own hair, being rather proud of the red locks.

Mira also looked troubled by the spectacle. "That must be a nightmare for her..."

 _"And Flare got Lucy's legs! Can the Fairy Tail female stand up and continue?"_

"That's not even red hair," Naruto stated, somewhat upset. "She's acting all proud about it when she has an ugly shade of red. Erza and I have the most beautiful and perfect shade of red there is, Uzumaki red."

"What happened to you over the seven years?" Gajeel asked. "Because you're a right prick now."

Naruto looked down, ashamed. "Midlife crisis... I'm twenty seven..."

"I'm twenty seven," Jellal said flatly.

"So? You already ha-" Naruto froze, and then a cold fury started to come off him.

"Naruto?"

The redhead's fists clenched. "I'm going to slowly, very slowly... kill all of them."

He vanished in a flash of red.

* * *

Flare gasped.

"Oh hi there!" Naruto called from the Fairy Tail non participant section, standing behind Asuka holding a lock of Flare's hair.

Bisca quickly ran and picked her child up.

Naruto glared at Flare, promising death.

Before any camera could get to him, he let go.

Raven Tail could easily accuse him of cheating, despite the fact Flare was the one who tried to cheat first. None of the cameras were on them, and they could easily fake a 'he grabbed and stretched her hair to assist Lucy' to get him banned, It was a stupid and completely improbable, but the legal system needed solid evidence, and a picture of him holding flares hair could easily throw him out of the competition.

And he needed to stay in, since he was going to kill the next one he faced.

"Naru-chan!" Asuka called to him. "Hi!"

Naruto smiled gently. "Don't call me that, Asuka-chan! I do that to you, not you to me! And I'm surprised you remember me, you couldn't even walk when I last saw you!"

She just smiled.

Alzack shared a glance with him, conveying all that was needed.

"Did she try to attack Asuka?" Laxus asked quietly when he flashed back.

"They did, she knows Lucy is too much to handle."

"Are they safe over there?"

Naruto nodded. "I placed a seal on their platform, nothing with any malicious attempt will enter the stand."

"Lucy!" Naruto called out to the field.

Lucy, and also Flare, turned.

"She's not going to try that again, if she values her life. So do not hold back! Make her suffer!"

Lucy turned back to the battle, looking resolute.

Naruto sighed quietly. "Man, I went from lazy to active in a few minutes... I guess I can't jeopardize the team with my laziness until Raven Tail is out."

Gajeel looked at him. "Wait. Did you just admit to-"

"Of course not, I have no idea what you're saying."

 _"Oh? Lucy, both of them, are glowing! What spell is this?"_

Naruto looked at Raven Tail flatly, where the armored man (definitely NOT Ivan in any way) was staring back.

Naruto only smirked as Lucy's attack annihilated Flare. And how Ivan turned to the large blue man and shook him, telling him to do something.

 _"Simple amazing! Unbelievable! Lucy is the winner! She is the winner!"_

Ivan and the blue thing, Obra, both looked at him.

"Not gonna work," Naruto muttered quietly, but they could easily understand him from across the stadium.

"Excuse me?" Mira asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

 _"Raven Tail has lost. Fairy Tail is the winner! Team A has catapulted from last place with zero to first with ten! Congratulations Lucy, you battled fantastically!"_

* * *

"Wait... that guys name is Ren Akatsuki! He stole our name!"

Mira looked between him and the field. "I mean, this name came yesterday, and he's around our age..."

"Akatsuki, the organization I took the name from, is over four hundred years old. It came way before he was even a thought in his parents mind, before his grandparents mind."

He ignored the looks he got and fell face first into the couch they had.

"I love this thing. Team A doesn't even have one, you know. I don't know why they gave us a couch, but I'm not complaining."

Gajeel glared. "We're in last place because of you being lazy. We shouldn't have a couch to enable your lack of activity."

"Don't take it away!" Naruto cried dramatically, his voice still muffled by the cushions. "Besides, I'm into it now, just put me against Raven Tail or someone strong like Erza or Sabertooth and I'm ready to go, and win."

 _"Ren wins!"_

A sound came from the couch, which somewhat sounded like a snore.

"Are you actually sleeping?"

"No," the muffled answer.

"Just don't drool on the cushions!" Mira said with a smile. "You were drooling on my shoulder, but I didn't have the heart to move you!"

"I only drool when I'm really comfortable," Naruto explained, still face down. "Point and case, you are really comfortable to sleep with Mira-chan. We should do it more often."

"Oi," Laxus began before another overly sexual flirt battle could start, "a Sabertooth member is about to fight."

"Which one?"

"The big one."

Naruto didn't even move. "No, he's too generic for my liking. The stereotypical pure power kind of guy. Watch, he'll blow that crying guy away."

 _"Orga's black lightening completely fried his opponent! He wins!"_

"You should have saw it, Naruto," Mira told him. "Black lighting is not something you see everyday!"

"I can use black lightening."

Call it hero's worship, but he got the tattoo which privileged him to use the sacred Kumo technique after the war. It was really cool, and really powerful, but lightning was never really his thing.

 _"The final fight! Mystogan of Team B versus Jura of Lamia Scale!"_

Naruto hopped onto his feet. "Oh yes! I want to watch this!"

Mira gave Jellal a smile. "Good luck."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Good luck Jellal, your girlfriend is watching!"

"She's not my girlfriend," he argued.

"Then you guys take the term 'friends with benefits' to a whole new leve- he's gone."

 _"Even among his guild of Fairy Tail, only a few know of his face! One of the three members of the dangerous 'Three Amigos'! The mysterious mage Mystogan!"_

People didn't seem very into Mystogan, until the mention of his team came out. The, in honest terms, pretty dumb name of the team was made fearsome by its members. Naruto, Laxus, and Mystogan was a team to be taken with complete seriousness, in deep contrast with their name.

"You think he'll win?"

Naruto looked at Gajeel with a smirk. "I think he will. We trained together really hard after I broke him out of prison, also his fighting style have my seals implemented into it, I restocked him with some nasty stuff this morning."

They completely ignored the second part. "You broke him out of prison?"

"No. You're hallucinating in the sun."

* * *

"So he's copying Mystogan's magic." Laxus sounded impressed with the feat.

"It's a bit more in depth," Naruto told him. "We needed S-ranked mages after you guys vanished, so I recruited Jellal to take the mantel of 'Mystogan' up every once in a while. So he's been practicing being... himself, technically."

"By recruit, do you mean breaking him out of jail?"

"I didn't do it, I just found him, a simple coincidence."

* * *

 _"Oh my! Mystogan reflected Jura's attack, but Jura sent it back!"_

Jellal flipped in the air after being hit. He straightened himself midair and rose his hand, a symbol started to shine on it.

"Amaterasu!"

* * *

'Really?" Laxus shook his head. "You gave him one of your most overkill techniques? The fire that never goes out..."

Naruto shrugged. "Since it never goes out, he can just reseal it instead of me giving him more. He's been using the same fire for years."

"And... he broke cover." Laxus shook his head as Jellal glowed gold. "He's only showing off because Erza's here, we all know it. I'd rather he take a loss than getting us eliminated for harboring a criminal..."

"Oh don't worry," Naruto told him. "I have a plan for if the government comes after him, it's an interesting one."

 _"Mystogan said 'Cerma', and the sky is darkening! What kind of magic is this!?"_

"Cerma... wow Jellal, there goes your cover completely."

"What's Cerma?" Mira asked.

"A Jellal only technique that will mess Jura up if he doesn't get the hell away," Naruto answered as he looked at his friend. "Ultear is not going to like this."

* * *

Suddenly, right before Jellal could cast his ultimate spell, he suddenly fell forward.

He let out a pained moan as he clutched his mouth.

"No..." Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment and glee. "Ultear... you're fucking amazing!"

 _"What? What is happening!? Mystogan is in agony!"_

Naruto suddenly lost his balance he was laughing so hard..

"Oh my god! Holy shit! I can't breath!"

 _"Oh? Does Naruto know what is happening?"_

Naruto could imagine Ultear torturing poor Meredy to stop Jellal. And when Meredy was in the moment she always called Ultear 'Ur', her mother's name, which would only make Ultear angrier.

Sensory Link Magic was officially the greatest thing ever.

Jellal suddenly started to roll on the floor laughing, much like Naruto was also.

"J-j- Mystogan! You deserve it Mystogan, and you know it!"

 _"He's laughing! What is happening to the stoic Mystogan?"_

Jellal froze completely.

Naruto's laughter increased at the look in his eyes. Ultear and Meredy were really close, and Meredy would let Ultear do whatever she wanted...

...And whatever Ultear just did traumatized Jellal.

Naruto clutched his sides as Jellal collapsed, mentally defeated.

 _"M-M-Mystogan is down!? He's down!"_

"Wow!" Naruto wiped tears from his eyes. "Mystogan got completely fucked! And it was amazing!"

"Amazing!?" Gajeel roared in fury. "We have a single point! Fucking Sabertooth has nineteen and we have one! ONE!"

"So!? I'm gonna tease him on this for the rest of eternity! That was the greatest moment of my life, watching that!"

 _"Is... is Mystogan down? I guess he is! By a unknown turn of events Mystogan is down! Jura is the winner! What do you have to say about that, Yajima?"_

 _"I'm... I'm awestruck. I don't even think Mystogan fully understands what happened._

 _"But someone does,"_ Jenny added in.

 _"Yes, maybe it was Naruto messing with his teammate? I didn't see him cast any spells though, all he did was laugh..."_

 _"Well he really laughed, so he wasn't upset at any foul play..."_

Naruto snapped his fingers and Jellal appeared next to him in a flash of red.

"I... I'm gonna puke..." Jellal said weakly from the ground.

Naruto was still giggling. "J-Jellal! That was absolutely beautiful! And I don't mean your fighting! I need to pay Ultear something for doing that... I'll give her Zeref's phone number or something! She deserves it!"

Of course, he had to buy Zeref a phone if he decided to do that.

Jella groaned, "She... she... Meredy let her... let her do something like _that_ to her?"

"Well she does worship Ultear like she's the god who created the universe, so I'm sure Ultear can do whatever she wanted, which she did."

Jellal slowly crawled onto the couch and laid on it unmoving.

He was scarred.

Never again.

He was going to seclude himself in the darkest corner of the world and never leave ever.

Ultear could run the guild by herself. He wanted nothing to do with the crazy bitch ever again.

"Are you crying, Jellal?"

"Shut up Naruto."

"Do you want Erza to make it better?"

"Stop..."

"I was sure Erza had already done something like that to yo-"

"Leave me alone!"

"You're on my couch, I can't. Besides, I think I'm the one who has to carry you back to the hotel."

* * *

 _"Day one of the Grand Magic Games are officially over!"_

"Day one was great!" Naruto said ecstatically. "I came back into the world, had a badass reveal infront of a massive crowd, kicked complete ass in Hidden, showed Raven Tail not to mess with us, slept with Mira, showed Raven not to mess with us again, and got to laugh my ass off while watching Jellal get violated. Definitely the best day I had in the last two hundred years, by far."

"You didn't sleep with me."

"Technically I did, just not the way you wanted me to."

"After such an eventful day for you, we are in LAST FUCKING PLACE!" Gajeel yelled angrily. "LAST PLACE! Lucy was the one to surpass us. LUCY!"

Jellal vanished in a red flash, Naruto had teleported him back to his hotel bed.

"Eh," Naruto shrugged. "You're too serious. This is a game, after all. It's not like I really care if people call me weak. I don't like it, but it only makes it more satisfying when I beat the crap out of someone who says they're stronger than me."

* * *

"This is interesting, Mira, me sitting next to you instead of infront of you."

Mirajane experimentally sloshed her cup around. "I'm the one who serves the drinks, not the one who drinks the drink. I don't think I can handle the amount you have."

Naruto downed the bottle (a regular cup was not enough) and wiped his mouth. "I don't mind if you don't drink at all, you're a pleasure to talk with no matter how you act."

"And so are you," Mira said with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Of course not, Naru-chan."

Naruto spat his drink onto the floor.

"W-what the hell!? What did you call me?" There was NO way she just called him that.

Mira (curse her) looked as innocent as always, she merely tilted her head in subtle confusion.

"Well you call me Mira, and you say 'chan' at the end of my name, so I decided to do the same to you." She made herself look delightfully cute as she spoke, which only made her look even more right.

"It's not like that!" he yelled back.

"Why not?" she asked, almost tauntingly. "You say it at the end of Wendy or Erza, even Asuka."

"It means... like... you're killing me Mira." Naruto sighed deeply. "I use it since you're all so cute, well I find you a different kind of cute, if you know what I mean." His tone became suggestive at the end, to at least attempt to climb out of whatever Mira just dropped him in.

"Well I find you cute like them too! So it's perfect!" Mirajane had an all too sweet smile at the end.

He had no chance, there was no way he could win.

"Bartender," Naruto began defeated, "I need more drinks... a lot more drinks..."

The bartender, however, was staring at something with absolute fear.

"A... a f-floating cup... what is happening!?"

Naruto looked to his side, where Mavis was deciding whether or not to drink, and shrugged.

"It's nothing bartender, just one of us who you can't see." He knew that his reply didn't really help in any way, but it wasn't his job to explain exactly what was the deal with Mavis.

"Should I drink it?" Mavis asked. "I'm not sure how it feels..."

"Honestly Mavis, after training you and giving you your first dose of alcohol, which you don't remember, I'd say do it. Because your absolutely terrible with your drinks, which I know isn't completely your fault." Naruto thought for a moment. "Actually it is your fault for being eternally a child."

Mavis glared at him grumpily and took a sip of her drink. She suddenly started to sway dizzily before collapsing right into the hammered Gray.

"Oi," Gray started, downing yet another drink, "get off of me... you zombie..."

"I don't think Gray is really coherent," Mira told Naruto. "He's really been taking the drinks."

"He did get last place, after all. I don't blame him."

"Speaking of Team A..." Mira looked around the pub. "Where's Erza? I don't see her?"

Naruto smirked. "She's reconciling Jellal." He suddenly shivered. "I wanted them to be happy, not like fucking rabbits. Literally, fucking rabbits."

"It's okay! I was actually surprised they saved it so long, the looks they shared across the stadium..."

Naruto sighed. "I created two monst- oh!" His eyes widened in glee. "A drinking contest! With one of my favorite drinkers!"

Mira watched as he scampered across the room to where Cana and another man sat.

"Bacchus! Hey you ugly drunk! What are you doing here?"

The man, apparently named Bacchus, smirked at the sight of Naruto.

"I saw you today. It's been years since we last had a drink together, and I figured I find you to fix that."

Naruto looked at Cana. "And you saw Cana here and wanted some."

A chuckle. "Maybe... maybe..."

"Hey!" Cana yelled, a little drunk, "You said we're gonna have a contest! So either join or leave, Naruto!"

Naruto sat down and licked his lips.

"Why would I ever leave a drinking contest? Bring it on!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the wait. Life has been really busy lately and I've been running around like crazy, hopefully things will calm down soon.**


	22. Dancing With the Mages

**I** **own nothing**

* * *

 **Authors note: It's 3:42 am right now. I waited ten months to make this chapter, but I couldn't wait one more day. By tomorrow I will go back and make sure it's 100% edited, but for now I'm happy this is finished.**

 **I kinda stopped this story because I had no clue where this was going, but I at least know how the Grand Magic Games is gonna pan out. Shit will definitely happen...**

 **Oh, and it's been one year and two weeks since this story came out... wow.**

* * *

Honestly, the first day made Naruto happy. He got to reunite with his friends and do a shit ton of badass stuff all at once. That was his life in a nutshell right? Badass stuff and hanging out with friends...

But business had to interrupt him from his drinking contest, which sucked. He dreaded having to do his adult responsibilities, but even he knew that he needed to be mature every once in a while.

A few hundred years of being an adult really made one miss the good old days of no responsibility.

Not that Naruto had any responsibility to begin with.

Well... actually he was wrong. There was a responsibility that he valued very seriously.

"Yes Wendy! YOU GO GIRL!"

The older brother role he had for cute little Wendy!

Gray had a little too much to drink the previous night, and was currently locked in his hotel room sitting in the dark. That left a space open, which Wendy happily filled.

 _"Oh my!"_ the announcer said, his voice amplified by the speakers all around the stadium. _"Little Wendy just blew another contestant away with a gust of wind! How brutal of such a young girl!"_

"YES!" Naruto roared in excitement.

The ability to cure her own motion sickness and blow other people off the train they were on proved to be invaluable for the girl as she literally blew her way past the competition.

 _"To all those tuning in, this game is Chariot! Throughout the city is a massive train-like vehicle! The contestants start all the way at the end and must get to the front of the train, which will pass the stadium—the final destination. But beware! Because they must start over from the beginning if they fall off! And not only that, only the absolute front of the train will pass close enough to the stadium, and only for a little bit! If they miss the stadium they must wait for an entire rotation!"_

 _"Sky Dragon's Roar!"_

 _"There goes Risley of Mermaid Heel! Wendy was in front of her and decided to turn around just to eliminate the competition! Such tenacity!"_

"THAT'S MY GIRL!"

Wendy caught up with Yuuka of Lamia Scale using her Vernier, and grabbed him by the back of his blue ponytail, yanking him by his hair and sending him to the ground.

 _"Ruthless!"_ the commentator praised. _"Wendy is now in third place! No wait! She just blew Ichiya's parfum back at him! Ichiya is disoriented! Wendy Marvell is in second place_ — _she's just a kid!"_

 _"Oh, but it looks like Bacchus is approaching!"_ the other commentator (he forgot their names, because only Jenny mattered) noted. _"What is little Wendy gonna do?"_

Naruto smirked.

 _"She's reaching into her bag... is that a flask? She's bribing Bacchus!"_

"I taught her that!" Naruto said to Mira excitedly, like a little kid. "She's so smart!"

Mirajane smiled at his joy. "You taught her well."

"Hell yeah I did!"

 _"Bacchus is fighting Kurohebi at Wendy's order! He really is obsessed with alcohol! And while they're fighting she's pulling ahead!"_

The stadium took their eyes of the telescreen to watch as Wendy ran inside of the stadium and past the finish line.

 _"And in first place! The reserve member of Fairy Tail A Team... Wendy Marvell!"_

The young Dragon Slayer looked around wide eyed as the entire stadium cheered her on, fans or not. She was incredible young, the youngest participant in the tournament by far, and to do as good as she did was amazing.

 _"That girl has a bright future ahead of her!"_

Laxus sighed. "Gajeel got beat by a girl more than half his age... why did we choose him when we all know he'll get sick?"

Jellal, or Mystogan, shrugged. "Well flight is banned, so no Mira. I went yesterday—"

Naruto snorted.

"—and I don't feel like participating. Naruto can't compete against Wendy, and you didn't want to go either." Jellal sent Naruto a glare. He hadn't contacted Ultear yet, but he definitely had a few choice words to give his friend—despite the fact she saved his cover from being blown.

Naruto snapped his fingers, and Wendy appeared next to him in a flash.

"Naru—" she was cut off as Naruto grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"You did great!" the redhead cried as he squeezed his 'sister' tightly. "You're so fucking cute!"

She let out a weak noise as a response.

"You're crushing her," Mira said with a big smile. "Good job Wendy! We're all so proud of you!"

"Really?" Wendy said with wide eyes as Naruto let her go. "Even Laxus?"

Laxus noticed how Naruto was glaring at him, and offered the young girl a small smile. "You did good, kid."

Wendy beamed.

And was then grabbed by her brother again.

"You're so adorable!"

* * *

"Mimic magic?" Laxus pondered as they watched Kurohebi of Raven Tail fight. "Can he mimic the Lacrima inside of me?"

"Doubt it," Naruto said as he lounged on the couch (which they still had no idea the origins of) Team B had. "I doubt he can copy Mira as well, I'd like to see him let a demon into his body."

"I have a lost magic as well," Jellal added. "Mine involved a ritual to make it work, so I doubt he can copy mine either."

Gajeel laid on the floor with a blanket pulled over him, shivering—he was still a bit sick from Chariot.

"I doubt he has a deck of cards," Cana, the reserve member, said with a smirk as she shuffled her deck.

"Raven Tail is looking quite small," Mira noted as she looked at the rival guild. "That Flare girl isn't here."

Naruto groaned.

"That girl gave me so much trouble..." he muttered tiredly. "I had to lose a drinking contest because of her."

Cana looked at him, horrified. "You killed her!?" she yelled in shock.

"What?" he asked in confusion. "Why would I kill her?"

She shrugged. "It's just... that's kinda your thing... being unnecessarily violent for no good reason."

Naruto actually looked offended. "I did not kill her, I saved her," he explained. "Her boss wasn't happy that she lost to Lucy, and was about to end her before I came. I saved her and healed her wounds... but that bitch kept burning me!"

"What happened to her?" Jellal asked.

The redhead shrugged. "I healed her and let her go. She was like a fucking deer being released into the wild, she looked around all wide eyed before prancing away on all four limbs."

They stared at him.

"Okay," he relented after a minute, "she walked on two feet, but it was a strange walk!"

* * *

Elfman was going against Bacchus. While Naruto wanted to watch the fight, he had other things to do.

He had people to kill.

He wanted to teleport Wendy to her side, since she had to walk from Team B to her actual team, but the girl insisted he saved his energy. The walk should have only taken a maximum of ten minutes, and that included a bathroom trip.

Wendy still wasn't there after fifteen.

Time for a hunt.

Yes... he was overprotective... but she's cute.

He could feel her energy, along with Carla's, with three unknown people. Her energy was weak, she was unconscious, and by the positioning they were carrying her.

Somebody was trying to kidnap his baby sister.

"Hello," Naruto said as he flashed to Wendy. He appeared behind the group of disguised men, they were wearing red coats with metal masks.

The group froze, and slowly turned around.

"My sister is too young for boys," he growled out, his eyes narrowing.

Instantly, one of them pulled out two revolvers and started firing. Naruto stood there as the bullets flew towards him, but were stopped in front of him before they could hit.

The kidnappers stared as the bullets hovered in the air.

"You fucked up," Naruto said simply as the he let the bullets fall to the ground. "You really, really fucked up."

One of the men pulled out a... blowgun?

Naruto rose an eyebrow as a powder was blown into his face.

Really?

"So," he started casually, "what kind of poison is that?"

They stared in shock.

"It's suppose to be a poison made of an ancient fungus..." one of them explained. "They said it's strong enough to affect a dragon..."

"You were trying to defeat me with a mushroom?" Naruto waved his finger at them. "Hate to break it to you, but I'm not into magic mushrooms. Sakura beat all drugs out of me."

"Can we talk instead?" one of them asked meekly.

Wendy and Carla disappeared in a red flash.

"No." Naruto's eyes turned red. "I'm gonna make you squeal."

* * *

"Oh SHI—" Naruto's entire body jerked as he... sneezed.

He groaned as he wiped his nose.

"Stupid kidnappers and their mushrooms," he complained quietly, "how does any sane person think that'll work? It's a fucking mushroom!"

His team looked at him.

"Hi guys!" Naruto said cheerily. "I'm back, and sexier than ever!"

Mira giggled. "I'm sure you are."

"What were you doing?" Cana asked. "You missed Elfman beat that asshole, Bacchus."

"And you missed me fight Jenny," Mirajane said with a pout.

"What!?" Naruto roared. "NO! Are you kidding me!? Please tell me you're joking!"

She shook her head. "We had a swimsuit battle, Naruto... a swimsuit battle..."

Naruto cried manly (in his own opinion) tears as he held his head in his hands.

"So why were you gone?"

He shrugged. "Nothing to important. I was just... talking to some... friends. Yeah... friends is a good way to describe them."

He spent some quality time with those people...

"Does that explain the blood on your coat," Gajeel said blandly. "Because I can smell it pretty damn clearly."

Naruto frowned at his coat. "Was I really that sloppy? Maybe the magic mushrooms did get to me after all..."

"Magic mushrooms?"

 _"And the next fight is a great one! The fans have voted, and there was an anomaly! Usually the two highest voted contestants will fight, but this year we have a tie for second place! So we will have a three way battle!"_

Naruto rose an eyebrow. It was probably just the king playing puppet master and wanted an excuse to make the public feel good about themselves. How did the people vote anyways? Did they send in letters or something?

 _"The number one pick in the nation is... NARUTO NAMIKAZE OF FAIRY TAIL!"_

The crowd erupted into applause.

"Well," Naruto shrugged, "can't explain! You guys don't want me to drop any more points, so I won't! No need to worry!"

He wisely got the hell out of there before they could question him magic mushrooms and his free time.

 _"And the two other contestants are... KAGURA MIKAZUCHI OF MERMAID HEEL AND YUKINO AGRIA OF SABERTOOTH!"_

The applause increased tenfold.

* * *

 _"Look at how stoic the three are, they have been looking at each other for minutes!"_

 _"They are gauging each other silently, no doubt."_

Naruto, still in his Akatsuki garb, slowly pulled his hat off so it hung around his neck and down his back. He lazily rose his hand and ran it through his red hair as he looked at his competition seriously.

"Hn," he suddenly smirked. "Perfect... this couldn't be better."

Kagura and Yukino looked at him, silently demanding answers.

"The running theme today had been making bets," he explained. "And I lucked out by having two competitors like you to make a deal with... thank you fate, for you have finally not fucked me."

"What are you saying?" Yukino asked softly but pointedly.

Naruto's smile turned feral.

"You guys want to make bets?"

"I do not take part it those kind of things," Kagura said. "I take all bets seriously and will not partake in anything trivial."

"If you want it to be serious," Naruto tilted his head slightly, "then name your price, ladies."

Yukino responded first, "Our lives," she said seriously.

The mirth was suddenly eliminated from the stadium.

Kagura's eyes sharpened. "Very well," she agreed.

Naruto chuckled, seemingly amused. "You got style, kid. I agree to your deal." He then turned and looked at Kagura with a vicious smile. "And you?"

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, before looking at the both of them sharply.

"You're power," she said. "If I win, I want your power."

"So you want my keys." Yukino stated more than asked, to which Kagura nodded slowly .

"What about me?" Naruto asked. "My power is a bit more complex."

"I want power," she said. "All the power you have."

"Like money power? Or the rights to my movies for political or social power? I really don't have much material things other than cash and booze. I mean, I have sisters that are powerful, but I doubt you're that freaky."

"You eyes," Kagura elaborated after a moment. "I noticed that your eyes change, and when they do they release a different feeling power and different techniques. If I win, you must give them to me... they are your power, aren't they? And then you will teach me how to use them, that is my second clause. If I win, you will give me what makes you a god... Draco."

Yukino's eyes widened slightly.

The tense silence only got tenser...

And then Naruto laughed.

"Oh Kagura," he said, amused. "By the time you mortals realized what I was, my stint as a god was already over." He smiled, looking feral. "This is all human. While yes, my eyes do indeed hold a great power, they aren't what makes me 'Draco'."

He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Perhaps you will see the reason I am known as a legend if I win, for my bet is..."

He paused, just to build anticipation.

"...to make you movie stars!"

The entire stadium, and most likely continent, face faulted.

"Movie... stars..." Yukino muttered.

"Building Ikaruga's rep was tough since she was so unknown to the common populace, she's famous now, but I didn't like how people disrespected my creative decision! I figured instead of spending time and money marketing a person to make them famous, why not get a famous person to begin with! So I want you guys to star in my Icha Icha reboot movies!"

Both of them stared.

"I already got Jenny," Naruto rambled on, "but I have to go big or go home with the reboot. If I got you guys to go with Ikaruga and Jenny then we can start filming as early as next week!"

 _"Oh my!"_ the announcer roared. _"The rumors of a reboot IS true!"_

The crowd erupted into thunderous cheers.

"Thank you!" Naruto yelled to the crowd as he took an exaggerated bow. "Thank you very much!"

 _"If Yukino wins, Naruto and Kagura dies. If Kagura wins, she will get Yukino's keys and Naruto's... eyes? And if Naruto wins, Icha Icha will be REBORN!"_

"Do you take anything seriously?" Kagura asked him blandly.

"I don't think he does," Yukino replied, equally as dull. They both looked at each other and nodded slightly.

"Yes!" Naruto roared. "Get that chemistry! It's crucial! You guys need to get along if you have to act together... well first you guys need to gain emotion, but I'm sure I can find some if I dig deep enough."

"I doubt it," Kagura retorted.

Naruto laughed again as he reached into his coat and pulled out one of his iconic kunai. He tossed it in the air, keeping his eyes on his foes, and grabbed the blade by the hilt mid spin.

"Now... shall we dance?"

Yukino whipped out two keys, one gold one silver, and glowed as she channeled her magic.

"Open! Gate of Scales, Libra! Gate of the Black Swan, Deneb!"

In a flash of light there were two more people in the arena. One of them was an exotic looking girl who dressed like she was trying out for Icha Icha. The other one was a sickly looking guy with long black hair and black wings attached to his arms, he looked like a mix of Alzack and Gekkou Hayate.

Kagura practically vanished, and Naruto rose his kunai in a hammer grip to block as she appeared in front of him. There was a massive shock wave as her sheathed sword collided with his kunai.

He could feel the energy coursing through the blade, no wonder she kept it sheathed.

"Deneb!" Yukino called to the male spirit. "Protect me, do not attack them!"

"I'm gonna attack them!" Deneb decided as lightening sparked between his fingers.

The spirit fired a lightening bolt, making Naruto and Kagura separate. Naruto ducked underneath another swing as Kagura appeared behind him. He placed his hand on the ground and kicked his feet upwards, only for Kagura to block with her arm.

The both of them were pulled down as Libra glowed. Kagura gritted her teeth as Libra's Gravity Magic took affect. Naruto's attention focused onto the Celestial spirits and he rushed towards them, not affected by the magic at all.

Deneb fired another stream of lightening, but Naruto slashed through it. The redhead jumped into the air and span into an axe kick towards the spirit, Deneb jumped to the side as the ground where he once stood erupted into rubble.

Naruto threw his kunai at Deneb, who dodged the exact same way as before. His eyes widened as Naruto appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head. Deneb spread his wings and used the momentum from the hit to fly into the air.

The Red Devil weaved through hand seals and cocked his head back. Out of his mouth a giant torrent of fire emerged, it traced onto Deneb and followed him throughout the air.

After a few moments the fireball bursted into a bunch of smaller, faster fireballs. Deneb desperately tried to fly away, but they followed him through the air. One of them clipped him in the right wing and stopped his flight—making him tumble towards the ground.

Naruto jumped in the air, fist ready. But before he got close the gravity around him shifted to the side and sent him flying towards the crowd.

His Rinnegan flared.

"Shinra Tensei!" he yelled as he held his palm out towards the sky. The attack pushed him out of Libra's range of gravity and right towards Kagura.

He formed a Rasengan and met Kagura's upward slash head on. The attacks held each other to a stand still as Kagura's face scrunched up in concentration.

The continuity of the Rasengan failed and created an explosion that sent to two contestants flying away. Yukino took the moment to dismiss Deneb and pull out another Celestial Spirit Key,

"Pisces!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow as a giant, two headed fish-eel thing rushed him.

"Not as weird as Samehada," he muttered as he jumped out of the way of the spirit's jaw. He jumped on top of the massive serpent and ran up its body—Kagura was doing the same on the other head of the fish as well.

They met on the middle of the eel, where black side met white side, and clashed. Naruto smiled as Kagura's arm wavered as he pushed forwards with his kunai, but a blast of Gravity Magic sent them straight up into the air before anything more could happen.

Libra used her powers to cause gravity to close in on them on all sides, sort of like a reversed Chibaku Tensei. Instead of squishing them, however, as Kagura was using Gravity Magic of her own to stay in control and Naruto has no visuals signs on how he wasn't being squished.

Kagura slashed and stabbed at him in a flurry that most people couldn't follow, but he dodged easily. He span throughout the little playground Libra had made, using the lack of gravity to weave throughout the air effortlessly.

Pisces corrected itself and tried to close in on them with a pincer maneuver, however both of them noticed and dropped out of the spear, making the two heads of the fish smash into each other

Naruto landed to the ground and had to flip away immediately to dodge Kagura again. He smirked as he landed on his feet and weaved through hand seals.

"Yoton! Flower-Fruit Mountain!"

Despite the name (Roshi made it, and he wasn't going to change it), the viciousness of the technique was sensed by Kagura and Yukino. They started to back away from Naruto as he exploded into lava like he was a volcano.

"Libra!" Yukino yelled as she dismissed Pisces. The Celestial Spirit's eyes glowed gold as a goldish aura surrounded her and her master. Kagura used her own Gravity Magic as well and braced herself as an ocean of lava rushed them.

Naruto jumped in the air and watched in satisfaction as they struggled to defend from his attack.

"Wild Water Wave!" he yelled as a violent stream of water exited his mouth. Steam rose as the lava solidified, Naruto landed in a crouch and waited.

 _"What's happening!?"_ the commentator roared. _"Did Naruto finish them off with his astonishing attack!?"_

The steam cleared, and Naruto was the only one visible. The stadium was now completely covered by uneven dark gray of the solidified lava—the brittle stone still releasing heat into the crowd.

Suddenly, there was a crack in the stone. Kagura erupted from the ground and landed, before falling onto her knees—her breathing slightly labored and her clothes torn.

There was an eruption of golden energy a few meters away as well; Libra dragged her master out before vanishing back into the spirit realm. Yukino was burned, nothing permanent, but enough to cause serious pain. She laid on the hardened magma, panting heavily as she tried desperately to regain her composure.

"Impressive," Naruto said with a dangerous grin. "I haven't had a good dance since I fought Acnologia! I never knew a person like you existed, Kagura. Such power at such a young age—I'm not as talented with a sword and I've had hundreds of years to practice!"

Kagura used her sword to support herself as she stood up.

Naruto's grin rose as she got up. "You haven't showed your true potential yet, but please do. I want to dance more."

Kagura clenched her jaw as she grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Archenemy..." she muttered, "The Blade of Resentment..." She locked eyes with Naruto, her gaze hard. "I have been saving the blade for Jellal Fernandes... his blood will be the only one to stain my blade."

Naruto's grin fell.

He sighed. "If you won't dance with me, then I'll make you dance..."

He brought his thumb to his mouth and pricked the tip, drawing a little bit of blood. He weaved through hand seals and smirked at Kagura as he placed his palms on the ground.

"This is my playground now," he said as strange markings appeared on the ground, covering the entire stadium.

Kagura's eyes widened as Naruto appeared behind her, kicking her in the side. Her body was thrown away like a rag doll—she flew into the ground and painfully created a crater.

She stood up and watched as Naruto vanished in a flash of red, she gasped as he appeared in front of her and punched her in the head. She groaned as she slowly stood up and barely managed to flare her Gravity Magic as Naruto appeared by her side—sending him flying away.

Kagura suddenly felt a pull as she was ripped from her spot. She was hit again and sent across the stadium, and then frantically looked around the stadium for Naruto.

 _"Not only can Naruto teleport himself!"_ she heard, " _He can teleport others! This is truly his playground!"_

"And they say you can't teach old dogs new tricks." She could feel Naruto's hot breath as he whispered in her ear. She whipped around and slashed her sword, but he was gone.

"You placed a rune," she said shakily. "I can't see it anymore, but it's there."

"True," Naruto said as he appeared next to her and sent her flying with a punch to the side. "But what can you do about it other than draw you sword?"

"You're gonna regret this!" she yelled in anger as she started to pull on Archenemy's hilt, "You will feel the power of my blade!"

"He's mine!" another voice yelled.

 _"Yukino's up!"_

"The Forbidden Thirteenth Gate!" Yukino roared in fury. "Ophiuchus! I summon you!"

A malicious energy rose from her key, traveling into the air and making the sky glow black. Clouds started to fester above the stadium, and there was an inhuman noise that stood out even among the booming thunder.

Giant, glowing red eyes shined through the clouds. The spirit revealed only it's head, which was easily bigger than the entire stadium.

It was a giant snake that easily put Manda to shame—it was part mechanical and part organic like one of his Rinnegan creations. It's body started to form, revealing it to be possibly miles long.

Naruto laughed and held his arms in the air.

"Can you tango!?" he yelled to the sky.

Yukino's eyes were full of fury. "Ophiuchus... destroy!"

Ophiuchus opened it's giant jaws and started to channel a monolithic amount of energy—on par with Acnologia's roar.

Kagura drew probably an inch of her sword, glowing energy started to shine from her blade as shockwaves of power started to pulse from it. She completely ignored Yukino, her attention only on the man in front of her.

"I see! You guys want to salsa instead!"

Naruto placed his hand on the ground and channeled his energy into the entire stadium. The barriers meant to protect the spectators wouldn't hold against what was coming. The attacks could probably destroy the city normally, but it was concentrated, making it even more dangerous—especially for the fans.

Yukino pointed at Naruto.

"Roar Ophiuchus! Roar!" she yelled as Kagura slashed her unsheathed sword.

And it did roar.

* * *

"Beautiful!" Naruto's voice yelled throughout the smoke.

Kagura's eyes widened and Yukino, who was on all fours, had her jaw drop.

The smoke cleared, and Naruto stood there unharmed—the only sign he was hit at all was that his cloak had some damage. He was grinning like a madman as his purple, rippled eyes glowed with power as he finished absorbing the last of the attack.

"Such energy!" he exclaimed happily. "Too much energy! I could barely absorb it all!"

Kagura's felt fear fill her for the first time since she was separated from her brother. Yukino tried to raise Ophiuchus' key, but it fell from her fingers as she lost consciousness—making the spirit disappear.

"Kagura!" Naruto roared. "I had to defeat a man who had these eyes in order to obtain them! Do you see the power they have!?" He leveled his hands towards her. "If you want these eyes so much, you must be able to beat them!"

Naruto fired his attack, a small beam of energy that traveled at a painfully slow rate. There was an overwhelming pressure filling the stadium as Naruto's attack could be felt from across the country. Light started to bend around the beam, and the rocks around it started to float in the air as it got close.

Not even physics could tame his attack.

Kagura dropped her sword onto the ground and closed her eyes in defeat.

"I... I..."

She felt tears fill her eyes as the beam got closer.

"I give up!"

She waited... and waited... and after a few excruciating seconds opened her eyes.

The attack was stopped a meter away from her body. She could feel the power of the attack in her very soul as she stared in shock and fear.

"Say that again?" she could hear Naruto ask.

"I..." she swallowed any pride she had left, "I give up! I forfeit! Please... I'm not ready to die!"

The attack suddenly vanished, and Naruto was left standing there with a happy smile on his face—like he didn't just have a death battle.

"That was nice," he said in a cheerful tone. "You can truly dance, Kagura-chan. We should do this again some day."

She stared. "W-why?"

"Why what?" he said with a raised eyebrow."You gave up... it's against the tournament rules to attack when your enemy gives up. I would be disqualified and Laxus will get mad at me if I dropped even more points."

Kagura suddenly remembered that she was indeed in the middle of the Grand Magic Games. She had completely forgotten about that...

In a flash of yellow Naruto was holding Yukino.

"Now that I think about it," he said as he studied Yukino's sleeping face. "She's pretty young... eighteen is a bit too young for my kind of movies. She's pretty strong for her age, but I doubt she can handle Icha Icha..."

Kagura stared, unable to comprehend how he was perfectly calm.

Naruto smiled at her. "You do know that I won the bets as well? You don't get my eyes and you, my sweet, are now apart of the cast for the Icha Icha reboot!"

 _"T-the match is o-over!"_ the announcer took heavy breaths in order to compose himself. _"Okay... Yukino is unable to continue and Kagura has forfeited! So the winner is Naruto of Fairy Tail!"_

Naruto tilted his head towards the silent crowd. It took a few moments, but the crowd erupted into thunderous applause that was absolutely deafening.

 _"Naruto! The King of Fiore has told me to send his regards!"_

Naruto raised his hand to wave to the crowd as he walked over to Kagura.

"Remember to smile and wave," he said as he offered his hand to her. "The photographers are taking pictures."

Kagura stared, and slowly grabbed his hand—the noise increasing as he helped her up.

She felt her legs give out as she fully stood up, and felt Naruto grab hold of her. Naruto stood there, smiling as he held Yukino against his chest with one arm and with his other arm around Kagura's waist to support her.

"Hey," he whispered to Yukino, channeling some healing chakra into her to wake her up. "The whole world is watching you sleep right now, you shouldn't drool."

Yukino slowly opened her eyes, only for them to widened as she looked at Naruto's face. She had no energy, however, and couldn't move her body despite wanting to.

"Just calm down and smile for the cameras," Naruto said to her as she groggily looked around. "Oh my... that's the face you want all over the news?"

Yukino ignored her headache and smiled weakly—not fully understanding what was happening.

 _"And the second day of the Grand Magic Games is over! What a climatic finish to an extraordinary day!"_


End file.
